We Return
by riverelf
Summary: Terra's back, and she wants help. She wants her memory back and fast. And to make matters worse, the Titans kids return, making it even harder to explain. Rating may change over time.
1. Terra? Crap

Well, here's the sequal, and Terra's back! Oh yes! Now, I'm **not** a TerraBB shipper, so they **won't** end up together. I brought Terra back because I thought it opened interesting story ideas, we'll just see how this story goes.

----------------------

Beast Boy sighed. He was sitting in his room…alone…at night. Everyone else was in bed as well, though he doubted that they were asleep…

The moment Terra had looked at them…he had that sinking feeling that everything was about to come crashing down. They had tried to talk to her…but she had just fainted, she was in the infirmary right now…probably still asleep, she had been asleep for a _month._ What he didn't understand, was that when he had last seen Terra, she didn't remember anything, and she was just an average schoolgirl…why had she come back? And why…why now? Why not another time? Just when…when _they_ had gone home.

Beast Boy just closed his eyes…engulfed in his thoughts until the very moment he fell asleep.

In the morning, he woke up to the same things he woke up to every morning…and he vaguely wondered if it had all been a dream. But when he walked into the kitchen…he knew it was not…everyone was sitting quietly…no one was talking, not even Starfire, Raven wasn't even there…but then she walked in, looking a bit confused…and curious.

"She woke up." She announced. Everyone stood up quickly and half walked half ran to the infirmary. Beast Boy didn't know how to feel…he was happy that Terra had returned…but unsure as to whether he wanted to face her with…or without her memories. When they finally entered the room, Terra was sitting in bed, in her school uniform…looking scared.

"Um…Terra?" Beast Boy began.

"Why do you always call me that?" she asked quietly.

"What do you want us to call you?" Robin inquired. She paused for a second.

"Nothing…never mind." She replied.

"Did your parents not give you a name?" Starfire asked. She shook her head.

"I…I have foster parents…I woke up in a hospital…the doctors said that someone found me in a cave…I couldn't…I couldn't remember anything…" her voice shook as she spoke, and her hands gripped the blanket, "so some people adopted me…and brought me too a school…I made friends…but…then I met…I met you." She turned…staring straight at Beast Boy.

"I had no idea who you where…but you seemed familiar…everything you said about me…was so strange…but it almost felt…like it was true…just the way you said it…and then…you talked about…someone…someone named…named…Slade. And something hit me…I have...ever since I woke up in that hospital…I've had these dreams…about a man in a mask…and destruction…chaos…when you said his name…I thought of that man…and I was…I was…" she stopped, and looked down.

"Scared." Raven finished for her. Terra looked up at her.

"Terra…that's…that's really my name…isn't it?" she asked quietly. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah…it is…"

"Then…why don't I remember!" she yelled, "I want to! I want to know! So why can't I!" she screeched. Beast Boy faintly recalled what had happened when he had first realized that Terra was alive again…he had run into Slade…

Beast Boy looked right at her.

"That's just it…you don't want to remember…" he told her.

"YES! Yes I do!" she yelled.

"Maybe _you_ do…" Raven began, "But _Terra_…doesn't." The room was silent…

Terra slowly got out of bed…she walked quietly out the door to the living room…everyone followed. The only noise in the world seemed to be their footsteps…

When they got to the living room…Terra sat on the couch…and stared…she watched the sea…her mind completely clear. Everyone could do nothing but watch her…

But Beast Boy…Beast Boy was sad…he felt like he was being torn to pieces…he didn't like to see Terra living only a half life…but…he also didn't want to have to talk to her as she was before…when he liked her…after meeting their kids from the future…he couldn't…he couldn't be with Terra knowing that it wasn't going to work out…and he wouldn't have been able to fight against his own feelings and stay with her to make her smile…because he would have to break it off with her eventually…or Midnight…would disappear.

Terra's eyes began to wander around the room…stopping on something. She stood up quickly…but quietly, and walked over to it. Taking the picture down, she stared at it intently.

"Who…who are they?" she asked. They all froze. They had completely forgotten about the picture! Of course she would notice it! How would they explain this!

"They're…friends." Robin tried to explain.

"Some of them look like you guys…" she replied. The hairs on the back of their neck stood up…something told them…something was about to happen…that would make this even _harder_ to explain.

And as if on cue…

"It wasn't _my_ idea! So you shut up!"

"No way! Besides, at least we got here safely, so _you_ should stop complaining!" they all turned around slowly…recognizing the voices.

"You have the worst timing." Beast Boy said angrily in Amp's face. Amp grabbed him by the collar.

"WE ARE TRYING TO SAVE OUR FRIEND HERE!" he yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Beast Boy asked.

"What is she doing in that thing?" Raven asked, pointing at Midnight. Everyone suddenly noticed the girl, sitting in a giant bubble, looking angry.

"I HATE THIS THING!" she yelled, pounding on the bubble.

"Is she sick or something?" Robin inquired, pointing at her.

"Worse, she's in danger of disappearing off the face of the Earth." Fade began, "Or computer picked up a disturbance in you're time, and we found that Terra had come to find you…that could cause problems…that wasn't supposed to happen, we came back to make sure nothing happens…so Midnight doesn't disappear."

"So…what's with the bubble? And why only Midnight?" Cyborg asked.

"The bubble keeps her from disappearing." Metallic explained.

"And Midnight, because her parents are 'Raven and Beast Boy', Terra, having a previous relationship with Beast Boy, could drive a wedge between them causing you two to be apart, so Midnight would never be born." Amp said. Terra walked over.

"Who are you guys?" she inquired, pointing at the future Titans. Fade sighed.

"Hmm…it seems I've overlooked a specific detail." She muttered.

"Oh well." Fiery said, shrugging. Amp smiled at Beast Boy.

"I can see why you liked her, she's cute." He thought aloud. Fiery smirked.

"Oh, you're dead meat now!" she grinned. Amp raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he inquired.

"ARGH!" he turned to see Midnight, her eyes on fire.

"Heh heh…" he trailed off, "What?" he asked. Midnight crossed her arms.

"Nothing! Do whatever you want!" she replied. Amp stuck out his tongue.

"I think I will!" he retorted.

"Seriously, who are you?" Terra asked again. Then she glanced down at the picture.

"Are you these guys?" she asked, pointing at the picture. Amp took it from her.

"What idiot didn't take this down when she got here?" he asked, glaring at them. They all sweat dropped. Vibe hit him on the head.

"Don't insult them! This probably came as a shock to them too." He told him. Amp rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He muttered. Fiery turned to them.

"He's been kinda grumpy lately, he was only fully healed about…hmm, yeah…about 2 days ago, took him awhile before he could walk." She explained. Starfire flew over and squeezed him half to death.

"Glorious! You are 'better' yes?" she exclaimed.

"Mom…I think you're suffocating him." Fiery told her, smiling. Starfire let go as Amp gasped for breath, he took out his inhaler too…

"What are you talking about? Who are these kids?" Terra asked.

"Oh, the last time this kid was here," Beast Boy began, gesturing to Amp, "he couldn't walk or do much of anything…he got hurt um…somehow…" he trailed off.

"So…who are you?" Terra inquired.

"Well, I'm Fade, this is Metallic, Midnight, Amp, Fiery, and Vibe." She explained, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Why did she call that girl 'mom'?" Terra said curiously, pointing at Fiery. Everyone froze.

"Um…uh-nickname…?" Fiery said slowly.

"Okay…" Terra said in an unconvinced voice.

"What do we do now?" Raven inquired. Terra turned to them.

"Can we…can we try to get my memory back?" she asked. Everyone stopped for a moment. Fade sighed.

"I suppose it's worth a shot." She agreed.

"How the heck are we gonna do that?" she inquired.

"Well, let's start with things that she feels strongly about…her likes, her dislikes…and for this, you have to be 100 PERCENT honest with us Teri, you got that?" Fade asked, pointing towards Terra. Her team sweat dropped. Teri…? What the hell was up with that? Terra nodded.

"Absolutely!" she said, smiling.

"Hey…where did Amp go?" Metallic asked. Everyone looked around, after about a minute, he came walking down the hallway holding a small picture.

"Dude, where'd you get that?" Beast Boy asked, pointing to the picture.

"Your room." He replied nonchalantly.

"Dude! That's like, a total invasion of privacy!" he yelled angrily.

"So? You took a picture out of my room too." He replied. Beast Boy froze.

"Heh heh…" he trailed off. Amp held up the picture, it showed Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra, all in uniform, just hanging out. Terra slowly took the picture.

"This looks…just like me." She said quietly.

"It is you." He replied. She smiled.

"And I was…"

"A Teen Titan." Amp finished for her.

"Wow! That's so…awesome!" she exclaimed. Amp couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" he replied. Terra nodded.

"So…where did you come from?" she asked. The future titans exchanged looks.

"Um…" Fiery began, "here…sort of…you know, Jump City, around here…and-"

"They're from the future." Raven cut in. Everyone stared at her. Fade sighed.

"She's right, Terra should probably hear the truth." She agreed, "We're the Teen Titans…from the future." Terra just looked at her.

"Wow…am I…am I dreaming? I mean…this is so much to take in, being a Teen Titan…kids coming from the future…why do you guys look so familiar anyway?" Terra inquired. Everyone froze.

"Um…well…we-" Vibe's attempted explanation was interrupted by Terra's own startling realization.

"You know what! You 3 look a lot like them." She exclaimed, referring to Fiery, Metallic, and Midnight. Her eyes wandered over to Vibe.

"And you…you look a little like…oh, there was a girl…she had this…this pink hair, and…"

"WELL what a nice story but we really must be finding a place to sleep so bye!" Fade yelled quickly. She pushed the others down the hallway, and rolled Midnight to her great displeasure. Terra watched them leave, then she turned back to the Titans. Something told her…that they weren't being completely honest with her. She sighed.

"Well, where will I sleep tonight?" she asked, falsely cheerful. Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, let us find a place for you to slumber." Starfire replied, leading Terra away. Robin glanced at Raven.

"Something wrong?" he inquired. Raven refused to take her eyes off Terra.

"She suspects something…" she trailed off. Beast Boy grinned.

"And you suspect her of being suspecting of…of…what was I saying?" Raven smiled at him.

"Maybe I'm just being suspicious…come on, let's go to bed." Raven suggested. Everyone nodded, and they all headed off to bed, but Terra…she wanted to check something out.

She quietly opened the door, Midnight, Fiery, and Fade where all asleep inside. She walked over to them, she knew that they looked familiar, but she didn't know _why_. Then, her eyes rested on Midnight, she wasn't in the bubble anymore, but there was a blue shield surrounding her. Terra looked at her…something about this girl…about the way she acted…the way she looked…something about this girl…made her want to cry…

Terra walked out of the room, slowly closing the door. She sighed…that girl…made her feel sad…and she had no idea why…oh well…it was best to just go to bed. She walked into the room where Starfire had told her she would be staying. She remembered it as the room Beast Boy had showed her when he had first found her…he had told her…that the room used to be hers. Sighing, she lay down in bed, and pulled the covers up.

But the minute she closed her eyes…

Fire

Destruction

Screaming

…crying

That man in the mask…only showing one eye…he laughed in her face…

Her eyes shot open. Sitting up, she felt hot…

But something had happened to her…something came to mind…one thought…

Quietly…she whispered.

"My name is Terra."

-----------------------

I was _this close_ to writing "My name is Terra, and I have done terrible things." like she said when she joined Slade and overthrew the Titans, but I figured this would be better. I'm a little freaked out right now...I just saw a little alien dance with a helium voice on the TV. Yes, I am strange, just bare with me...chapter 2 will be up...soon...yeah...heck with it! NYA BLAH BLAH GRONKNISHAN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I need a counselor. I need one bad.


	2. The Titans East

Soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I had some computer probs, then I had to wait for some e-mail, then I had all these tests to study for...after that I just kinda got lazy. Heh heh...sorry. But here's the next chapter! Oh! WWMTgirl and Bloody Darkness gave some characters here, I'll tell ya which ones are their's after this chapter. But...I would really appreciate it if nobody else asked to be in the story, I love using other people's characters! I just don't have enough room in the plot line for any more new characters right now...but if I need any new characters, I'll let ya know! I promise!

---------------

When Terra joined the others for breakfast the next morning, she wasn't quite sure what to do. She _remembered_. She remembered everything. How…? Why now? Why did that happen? She remembered…but she still didn't understand those children. She figured that once she got her memories back, she would know about the Titans…her friends…and those kids too. But she still knew nothing of the children. Had she really…never met them before?

"Hey Terra! You're up!" Terra turned around, Amp was smiling at her.

"Come on! We should head to breakfast before Cy eats all of it!" he suggested playfully. Terra nodded, smiling back at him.

"Thanks."

"Hey everybody! Terra's up!" Amp announced. Midnight was out of the bubble, of course they weren't going to tell Terra why she had been in it in the first place, that would cause problems. And they weren't going to tell her why she wasn't in it anymore. Fade had figured that since Terra didn't remember anything, (at least to their knowledge) that she couldn't really break Raven and Beast Boy apart, so, Midnight didn't have to sit in a giant sphere during their visit.

"Hey…why'd you guys come to breakfast together?" Midnight inquired.

"Why do _you_ keep interrogating me?!" he replied angrily.

"Why do you care? Do you have something to hide?" Midnight insisted.

"Stop being so paranoid?! What are you my mother?!" he yelled. Midnight scoffed.

"Don't say something so disgusting!" she yelled back.

"Ooh! Flirty flirty! Kissy kissy!" Vibe teased. Midnight and Amp immediately punched him in the head. Fiery leaned over to Terra.

"They're in love." She whispered.

"DON'T SAY SOMETHING SO STUPID DAMNIT!!!" Amp yelled, electricity jumping from him.

"He's gonna knock out the power if you keep teasing…" Fade warned. Metallic grinned.

"Ain't that the truth!" he agreed. Terra, however, had not really known of Amp's 'abilities'. And was a bit concerned for the tower. But Metallic got him calmed down, and Midnight to stop glaring at him.

Terra cocked her head. They all seemed…so close. Just like the current titans. Only younger…and more out of control. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Midnight.

"Hey…Terra? I asked if you could tell us if you…remember _anything_, anything at all would be fine…" Terra paused. Should she tell them? Of course she should. But…

"I-I'm sorry…I don't." she replied. Midnight looked at her, and Terra felt as though this young girl was looking into her very soul…any minute now, she would say 'no, you're lying' and everyone would look at her and wait, wait for her to deny it…but she wouldn't be able to…she wouldn't. But Midnight just sighed, and turned back to the other titans.

"Well, then we'll have to try something else." She announced. Vibe nodded.

"Ain't that the truth! All right, so what's the plan?" he inquired.

"Oh! Oh me! Me!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping up and down and waving his hand in the air. Amp groaned.

"If it has anything to do with robots, zombies, aliens, or monsters, then no." he told him. Beast Boy's face fell, but his hand soon shot up again.

"And no Irish people!" Amp added. Beast Boy paused.

"Well…what about Swedish people?" he inquired. Everyone sweat-dropped. Amp blinked.

"Yeah!" he replied, grinning. Everyone fell over.

"You idiots!" Midnight yelled, slapping them both on the side of the head.

"Hey! Don't slap us!" Amp argued.

"I can do whatever the heck I want! And I've been wanting to do THAT to YOU for a LOOOOOONG time!!!" she screeched.

"What the hell did _I_ do?!" he shouted angrily.

"YOU!!!!! You- you!!! You're a MAN WHORE!!!" she replied. He stared at her, everyone else was trying not to bust up laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU RETARDED?!" He yelled, pointing his finger at her angrily.

"YOU ARE!!! YOU'RE ALWAYS TALKING TO TERRA!!!! ALL THE TIME!!!" A lamp came dangerously close to hitting him on the face and breaking his nose. Amp fumed.

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE ME A- wait a second…" he paused, the gears in his mind turning. Slowly. _Very_ slowly. Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"What? What do you have to say?" she asked coldly.

"Are you…_jealous_?" he inquired. Midnights face turned bright red.

"**HOW COULD I BE JEALOUS ASSHOLE?!?!?"** Metallic grinned.

"She's jealous." He told his friend.

"**HEY!!!!"** she screeched.

"What are you jealous of?" Amp asked.

"She likes you." Metallic replied.

"**SHUT UP!!!"** Midnight yelled, her face growing redder by the minute. Beast Boy ran over and began shaking his daughter.

"YOU'RE NOT ALOUD TO LIKE BOYS YET!!!" he ordered. Terra was confused by that statement.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!" she argued.

"Yes you do." Everyone except for Amp and Beast Boy replied.

"Cool." Amp grinned.

"SHUT UP!!!" Midnight continued to yell.

"But Midnight," Fade began, "You _do_ like him."

"Well you like Metallic!" Midnight retorted.

"And Metallic likes Fade." Amp added. Metallic whipped around to face his friend.

"Hey! _You_ like Midnight!!" The four where soon arguing like the hot tempered teenagers they where.

"Wait!" everyone turned to who had spoken, which happened to be Fiery.

"I can solve this whole problem." She announced. Pretty much everyone looked doubtful. Except Starfire, she was ecstatic.

"Fiery! You have an idea? Please, tell us!" she asked. Fiery grinned.

"Okay! The solution the problem is really quite simple…Amp, you go out with Midnight, and Metallic can go out with Fade!" she exclaimed. Everyone stared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S STUPID!!!" Amp yelled. Midnight glared at him.

"What? So I'm THAT horrible?!" she retorted. Amp seemed to realize just what a stupid thing that was to say.

"He's an idiot." Fade sighed.

"Yep." Fiery agreed.

"I-uh…I didn't…I didn't mean it _that_ way…" Amp stuttered.

"So how _did_ you mean it? HUH?!" Midnight asked angrily. Amp was then saved.

"The Alert! TEEN TITANS GO!" Robin yelled. And everyone ran out the door. Except for Terra, who knew that she shouldn't. According to them, she didn't recall being a titan. So…the alert meant nothing to her. After they had all left, she sat in the kitchen, and thought. Beast Boy hadn't really been acting like he used to…flirty and super nice to her. He was still quirky and funny…but just…he didn't give her the special attention that he used to. Maybe he was trying to give her space, since they didn't know that she had recalled all her memories. But still…those kids had her worried. She just had to know. She just _had_ to.

When they all got back (Dr. Light was stealing something) Terra stood up and took a deep breath.

"Y-you said that those kids are from the future…right?" she began. They nodded.

"Well…how did you meet them in the first place?" The titans, seeing no other option, told Terra about how they came to find them for help, because Junior had escaped to their time, they of course, left out the fact that they were the children of the 'current titans'

"And…is there a reason they all…look just like you guys?"

Meanwhile, in the future…

"All right team! I have recently returned from a visit from Jump City! And we have a mission!" Julia announced. Her hair was brown, her eyes hazel. She was also an alien, though she looked human. She was from planet Netachlear, and her people were allies with Tameran. She came to Earth simply to meet Fiery. She was also a princess, of her own planet of course, so it was important for her to be on good terms with an alliance's royal family. She had come to visit, but ended up loving being a titan, she had been trained to have good leadership skills, thus, leader of the Titans East she became! Her people were also deeply in touch with outer space, since they gathered many of their everyday supplies from it. They control gravity, and can tell the future and many other things from the stars. The royal family has much power though, it is said that once a member of the royal family is fully grown, they can control everything throughout the vastness of space, but with such great power, it becomes dangerous. Even though they have the ability, it is rarely used. Because of this special ability, no one dared to start a war with them, because of that, they are one of the most peaceful planets in the galaxy.

"Julia, you _do_ realize that if we donate all our time to the Titans of Jump City, we won't very well be able to protect our own city." Taylor pointed out. Taylor Vabescon, he was a bit odd…but a valuable titan. His weapon? An 'environmental' sword. His eyes were bold, and despite the fact that he seemed to be a very responsible titan…well, let's just say that looks are deceiving.

"Aw, come on Cheese Master!!! We've GOT to help! We're the Titans East!!" Rikki yelled happily! Actually, her real name was Dana Lakita, but nobody called her that. Hopelessly optimistic, and unable to let her smile falter, Rikki was very…annoying. She fought with daggers and was the stealthiest member of the Titans East. Her clothes consisted of a long yellow shirt, a red hat with a wing sign on it, her hair sticking out of it. Her gloves and boots were a matching brown, and her shorts were plain, a belt wrapped around her waist.

"That's right! So straighten up Ham Man! We shall prevail!" Julia added.

"Stop calling me that…" Taylor muttered under his breath.

"But it's sooooooo cute!!!!" Rikki screeched. Taylor was silent.

"Okay…you're all…retarded." The three of them turned to the back of the room, a boy in a black cloak was standing there, he was actually only about 10…but still. His eyes and hair was green, and he wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, black tennis shoes, black gloves, black…lots and lots of black.

"Don't you talk back to us Earl!" Taylor shot. He looked up.

"My name…is _Emerald._" He glared.

"That's so weird though…" Julia thought aloud. Emerald ignored them, and pulled his hood over hid head.

"Your sister's a lot nicer then you!" Taylor argued.

"How shameful…being angered by a child." Emerald smirked. Taylor blushed.

"Hey! I-"

"Break it up boys!" Julia yelled, "I don't have time to baby-sit you today!" Emerald sighed.

"Whatever, I just hope that Luna's done sulking…she's been so grumpy lately." He told them in an annoyed tone. As if on cue, Luna came walking out, _her_ cloak was white, and she wore a tight long-sleeved white shirt and shorts, white boots, her short green hair was up in a ponytail, and her eyes shined with amusement. She had a belt like her mom's too.

"What a joke Emerald! As if I could sulk! You must be referring to yourself! You _do_ get mad an awful lot!" Luna announced. Emerald glared at her.

"Could be worse…I could be oblivious to half the world like you." He shot back. Luna huffed, and the two were soon arguing.

"Ugh…the twins are _always_ fighting! I can't take it anymore!" Julia groaned.

"Well…they _are_ only kids…what do you expect?"

"Shut up Nova! You're so annoying!" Taylor ordered.

"I don't have to take orders from you!" he yelled.

"No, but you have to take orders from _me_." Julia added giddily. Nova rolled his eyes. 16 years old, he was much older then the other titans, but joined because he wasn't a very good 'solo hero'. His hair was flaming red, his eyes green. He wore green cargo pants, and shoes like his father's, his shirt was black, but had a collar like those of Tameran, he also wore typical Tameranian gloves, though instead of to his elbows, the gloves only reached to the end of his wrists. Though the green jewels on the collar and gloves were absent, his Tameranian armor, was not.

"Well come on! We don't even know the mission yet…" Nova trailed off. Julia nodded.

"Absolutely right Nova! So, Rikki! Taylor! Emerald! Luna! And Nova! Listen up cause' we've got one hell of a party ahead of us!" she grinned, this was coming together nicely…

-----------

Okay, Julia, courtesy of WWMTgirl, and Taylor and Rikki are from Bloody Darkness! I must say, I've already grown quite fond of these characters. As you may have already guessed, Nova, Emerald, and Luna are...you already know what but I don't want to actually confirm it yet, just a thing I do. See ya in the next chapter!

PS, if you want to attack me I'll be in...Antarctica...not the US, (hint hint) please don't kill me...I promise I'll update again ASAP!!! Nooooooooooo! I want to _live!_


	3. Secrets

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! NO ONE IS SAFE FROM MY INSANE AUTHOR RATH!!! Unless they don't read the story...or get mad at me for being gone for...so long...oh! I got my own computer! My own brand new laptop! It's pretty good to, and I got it for a pretty good price! So...this is the new chapter! Junior shows up! (Finally!) He's such a screw up and he's so funny I'm starting to get attatched to him, he's just a fun character, and he's getting a little more in depth. Anyway...if I mess something up, it's because I haven't worked on this story for a while and...believe it or not, even as the writer I have a hard time remembering a lot of stuff in the story and have to read some of my chapters to get some needed imformation for plots. Oh I'm so pathetic...oh, but enjoy! Please let me _live_!! I will update sooner this time! I promise!!! (It's summer break, what else have I got to do?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I mean…why do they all seem so much like…why are they so…why…what…what are you not telling me?" Terra asked quietly, her eyes shifting to Midnight for a fleeting moment…and Midnight noticed. Her fists clenched.

"What are _you_ not telling _us?_" she inquired. Her voice was calm, but shaky.

"Midnight…why are you so upset…" Amp trailed off when he met her gaze. He glanced up and Terra, and his question was answered. For that one moment, time stopped, but before someone could ask the question on all of their minds, Julia's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Wassup guys? I'm cool…what was I calling for again…" Everyone sweat dropped. When they heard screaming and lots of banging in the background, Julia snapped her fingers.

"I got it! It was something about our assignment! Yeah…I tried to tell them about it…and they started fighting again! They're not listening! HELP ME!!!" She yelled as a frying pan hit her in the head.

"Wow! That's a pretty clear reception considering they're calling from the future!" Vibe observed.

"Yep, I did some tinkering with the receptor and transmitter in both towers." Metallic replied proudly.

"HELP ME!!!" Julia repeated angrily.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!" Everyone paused to try to see who was talking behind Julia.

"I mean, first you guys complain that with a fever of 102 (Fahrenheit) I should be in bed resting and _not_ helping with the plan," whoever was talking sounded even more pissed about that, "and now you go making all this ruckus!!" Everyone was silent. Then Amp ran up to the screen.

"Sid! You have a fever of 102?!" he exclaimed. Sid's face was suddenly visible on the screen.

"No…nothing big." She lied, her face red and sweaty from the fever. Amp looked nervous and angry at the same time.

"Sid. Go. To. Bed." He ordered firmly.

"But-"

"No buts! Bed! Now!" he told her. Sid sighed and muttered darkly under her breath as she wandered back towards her room and out of view of the screen.

"Didn't she say she didn't want to join the Titans just yet?" Beast Boy inquired. (See chapter 12 of What the Heck?) Amp nodded.

"Yeah, she's just doing some training right now, she still lives with our parents, she just goes over to the Titans East tower to get training when she has time." Amp explained.

"Why doesn't she train with y'all?" Cyborg asked. Amp sighed. Midnight giggled.

"We tried that, but training with Amp made for mostly arguments and hardly any training, so she bailed on us." Midnight explained. Beast Boy laughed, Amp electrocuted him. Midnight conked them both on the head. The author decided to stop talking like this.

"Hey! SOME HELP PLEASE!!!!" Julia screeched as she was pelted with rotten food. Midnight ran over to the screen.

"EMERALD!! LUNA!! CUT IT OUT OR I'LL TELL MOM!!" Midnight yelled. The twins appeared in front of the screen and sighed.

"Awwww. You ruin all the fun!" Luna moaned.

"Fun?! _I_ wasn't having fun!" Emerald argued. Luna stuck out her tongue.

"W-wait…. 'I'll tell mom!' not 'I'll tell _your_ mom!' that means…" Beast Boy trailed off.

"Oh…mom, dad, meet my brother Emerald, and my sister Luna. A.K.A. your future son and second daughter." Midnight told them nervously. Beast Boy and Raven stared at the screen, Luna was waving and holding up Emerald's hand, making him wave too. Everyone else was quiet.

"We…have 3 kids…" Beast Boy trailed off. Raven turned to Midnight.

"Anything _else_ you want to tell us?" she inquired menacingly. Midnight sweat dropped.

"No no, that's all of us." Raven gave her a suspicious look, but decided that she believed her and turned back to the screen. Luna was still waving but then stopped when she noticed something.

"Amp! Hi!! How're you doing? We haven't seen you in a long time!! Which is weird cause you know Midnight talks 'bout you a lot and she always says something else after she talks about you too!! What was that…? Hmm…" Midnight was banging her head against the wall.

"She says not to tell Amp." Emerald told her, groaning at his sister's ditzyness.

"Oh yeah! She always says not to tell- oh…heh heh…sorry sis…" she replied sheepishly. Amp turned to Midnight.

"So what do you say about me?" he asked curiously, a broad smile crossing across his face.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" she yelled. Amp sighed.

"Why is everything about me never my business? I mean, isn't that sort of ironic?" he thought aloud. Midnight's eyes glowed dangerously.

"Hey! Move it twerps!" Nova shoved aside the twins, ignoring their protests.

"Hey Fiery, my ipod's missing again. Give it back." He ordered. Fiery smiled with fake innocence.

"But brother dearest! I am here in the past, and you are there in the present! So I cannot! Even though there is currently our future and here is currently our present. But alas! Either way I cannot give up the ipod! It is impossible!" Fiery told him dramatically.

"Brother?" Starfire repeated.

"Yep! My older brother! Nova." She pointed up to the screen.

"Yeah…dad…if I somehow destroy the car in a crash when trying to do a wheelie on top of a building and you get a call about it during a meeting with your stockholders the day after I get my permit…it wasn't my fault. I swear." Nova told him. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied suspiciously. (He seems to have taken to Nova quickly hasn't he?)

"By the way…um, original Teen Titans, I am proud to present the 'current' or 'future' Titans East! I'm Julia, this is Emerald, Luna, Nova, Rikki, and Taylor. We are here to help!" Julia announced, pointing to each one of them in turn. Robin smiled.

"We're here to help too." He told Fade. Fade smiled.

"And thank you all." Emerald and Luna wandered back up to the screen.

"Except we're the ones who need help!" Luna told them jokingly. Everyone laughed. But in all the commotion, no one had noticed that Terra had left.

…………

"Yeah…I get it. But dad… are you sure it's going to _work_? I mean…you haven't really done this for about what…25 _years_? Plus you're like…mega _old_! What if you're like _senile_ and all that crap? I mean-"

"Don't question me! I'm your father!" Slade interrupted his annoying son. (Junior wasn't originally supposed to be this stupid) Junior groaned, but didn't say another word.

"All you have to do is not screw up again." Slade continued. Junior sighed.

"I'm not _that_ much of a screw up…" Slade glared at his son.

"If you're not, then stop acting like one." He replied coldly. Junior growled.

"Your plans have no point or strategy, with holes in every step. You act like an idiot around the Titans and lose every fight. Stop concentrating on your boasting and start TRAINING!!! Why'd I have such a idiotic son?" Slade muttered in anger. Junior blushed.

"I'm not idiotic…" he trailed off.

"You're just like your mother." Slade spat. Junior raised an eyebrow.

"Who, by the way, I've _never_ met!" Junior yelled.

"That's none of your concern." Slade replied.

"SHE'S MY _MOM_!!!!" Junior shouted angrily.

"Just do what I tell you!" Slade ordered. He glared once more at his child and stormed out of the room. Junior watched him leave, his hands shook and he balled them into fists. Slamming his fist into the wall, he shuddered with rage.

"Damnit."

…………………..

"Damn Titans and their Damn parents. And damn that Ass Junior." Tally was sitting in the park, 23 miles away from the juvenile detention center, where she had broken out of and, yes, walked all the way here. (flying on the rock stood out to much) She was throwing rocks at the slide, and her eyes were red and puffy. She had a pile of rocks next to her, she tossed some aside and picked out a rather round and large one, she was about to toss it when she heard footsteps they were very quiet and not to close. She slowly turned and lowered her arm. Tally stood up, the rock dropped from her hand. The person, 20 feet away from her, whipped around upon hearing the stone clatter upon the other stones littering the playground.

"Terra…" she muttered. Terra was shivering even in her coat, it was cold at night and she could hear the snow crunch beneath her feet as she unconsciously began walking towards Tally.

"Who are you?" she asked softly, not having heard her own name muttered. Tally was silent, she didn't know what to say, but she took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"I'm Tally," she started cautiously, "you're…"

"I'm Terra." She replied slowly. Terra felt strange, this person…she felt as though she should know her, but she didn't. Deep in her thoughts, she forgot about her feet, aching from walking for hours until night fell. Tally was remembering her age alteration, so Terra, was taller, and biologically older.

"So…Terra, um, what are you doing out at this hour?" Tally inquired.

"I needed to think." Terra replied, "What about you?" Tally shrugged.

"Uh…looking for someone." She told Terra. Terra nodded, still caught in her own thoughts, she chewed on her lip, then opened her mouth to speak to Tally again.

"Want me to help you look for them?" she offered. Tally thought for a moment.

"Uh, sure. Come on." She turned to walk off, Terra began to follow, but Tally stopped and turned back.

"Hey…Terra, can I ask you something?"

……………….

" Master, can I get you something?" Jennifer offered.

"Go away Jennifer." Junior replied in an annoyed tone, he was lying on the coach with his arm over his eyes, and his boots on the floor. Junior actually had a home, his father paid for him to live in a small apartment though, with old furniture and food.

"Can I get you a drink Master?"

"Jennifer, go away."

"Perhaps a snack Master?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Would you like me to do something else Master?"

"JENNIFER!!! FOR THE LOVE OF _GOD_ LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Junior yelled angrily, sitting up and tossing an old bag of chips at her. Jennifer watched it completely miss her head and smiled.

"I shall check on you again later Master." Jennifer replied cheerfully before heading off to the kitchen to clean.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I hate that robot!! DAMNIT!!!" he yelled. There was suddenly a banging from the wall behind him. He sighed.

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS CARL!!!" he shouted angrily. The banging only got louder with the returning screams of swearing between English and Spanish, which was strange because Carl was from Ohio. Junior sighed and leaned his head backwards, it banged against the wall. Without even moving he groaned.

"Ouch." He moaned, before trying desperately to tune out Carl, unfortunately, that wasn't working.

"Damnit. Damnit. Damnit." He murmured, banging his head against the wall. There was a final loud bang followed by stomping and more banging, only on his door this time. Junior groaned and dragged himself over to the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, sighed, and regretfully opened the door. Carl was a very tall overweight man who was overly hairy except for the top of his head. Also, he was in a very small robe.

"MY EYES!!" Junior screamed, actually covering his eyes he backed up into his apartment and tripped over a dented pop can on the floor. He landed on his back and for moment, couldn't breathe from the impact.

"SMALL CHILD!!! DID YOUR PARENTS NEVER TEACH YOU MANNERS?!?!" Carl screamed. Junior sat up.

"I DON'T KNOW!!! DID _YOURS_?!?!" he demanded. Carl glared at him, he stomped into the apartment and stood in front of Junior, towering over him.

"You're on my last nerve twerp." He growled. Junior slowly stood up.

"I only bother you because you won't LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!! YOU'RE ALWAYS BANGING ON THE WALL LIKE AN APE!!!! WANT A BANANA?!?! **HUH?!?! **CAUSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING ONE HERE!!!! I DON'T EAT BANANAS!!!! WHY?!?! BECAUSE I'M A **HUMAN**!!!!!!!!! ARE _YOU_!?!?! TRY ACTING LIKE IT SOME TIME YOU FRICKIN' ASSHOLE!!!!" Carl paused.

"You don't eat bananas?" he inquired. Junior stared at him.

"Get the hell out of my house." He replied coldly. Carl stared at him.

"You live in an apartment, not a house." Carl told him dumbly. Junior glared at him.

"OUT!!" he yelled. Carl stumbled out of the apartment, but stopped in the doorway.

"I'm going to talk to the landlord about you." He threatened. Junior walked over and slammed the door in his face. Afterwards he leaned against the door.

"Damnit." He muttered.

"My nose!" Carl moaned from the other side. Junior groaned.

"Go home Carl!!!" he ordered. He listened to Carl's loud footsteps as he walked away. He was going to get kicked out, he knew it, it wasn't even is fault! That ass Carl was the one who wouldn't leave him alone! But who was the landlord going to listen to? Actually…who _was_ he going to listen to? Sure Junior was just a kid…but Carl was…a deadbeat, just a moron! But…judging by his luck, the landlord would listen to Carl, what a day. It was then that Jennifer wandered into the room.

"Master? Would you like me to order takeout from the Chinese restaurant or the Pizza shop?" Jennifer inquired.

"Not hungry Jennifer." Junior replied.

"I also enjoy the family restaurant down the street Master." Jennifer offered.

"You don't even need to eat Jennifer." Junior groaned. Jennifer opened her mouth to continue offering suggestions when the phone rang. Jennifer immediately went to answer it. Junior perked up a bit, who could possibly be calling? His dad had just been here an hour ago, other then that no one visited, and no one called. He leaned forward and strained his ears to hear Jennifer.

"Hello? Yes, yes that's right. Yes, yes he is. Of course, hold on a moment. Master! The person on the telephone would like to speak with you!" she called. Junior walked into the kitchen over to Jennifer.

"Who is it?" he inquired. Jennifer shrugged and held out the phone. Junior scanned her face for a trace of a lie, but sighed and took the phone.

"Hello?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh! Who called? I actually like how this chapter turned out, a lot of new plot twists! Oh I get excited just thinking about it!! I can't wait to work on the next chapter! Hee, Jennifer's so annoying in this chapter, it's funny. Carl...ooh he's creepy. I wonder if I'll ever bring him back? Hmm...maybe his name will be mentioned? I should work that out...and yes, Junior lives seperately from his father, and the mother is an unknown. I'm still working on some details, but a lot of the plot I've already decided on, well stay tuned! This story will be a blast!


	4. Finding Terra

NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And this one fits the title very well. Because the entire chapter really is focused on finding Terra, but what will happed when they find her? Something...not good...don't hate me for it, it was 'in the moment' plus, it's all Terra! IT'S TERRA'S FAULT!!!!! No, I actually like Terra, I'm just not a TerraxBB shipper, I like RaexBB much much more. Hence the creation of Midnight and not some Terra-BB child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey…where's Terra?" Amp inquired.

"Of course you notice when _she's_ missing." Midnight told him snottily.

"Now is not the time for that." He replied.

"Of course, we have to find your new girlfriend!" she shot back. Amp rolled his eyes.

"Okay, enough arguing!" Robin ordered "It _is_ important that we find Terra and bring her back, at the very least, find out why she left. We promised to help her." Raven nodded.

"I agree, but…it does concern me that she left, she went out of her way to seek us out, why would she just get up and leave?" she added. Cyborg crossed his arms.

"You don't think…" he began.

"She couldn't have recovered her memories?" Starfire finished for him.

"That's very possible." Fade observed.

"Wait, she couldn't have!" Beast boy objected, "I mean, just like that? Why would it all just come flooding back?" Robin nodded in agreement.

"Beast Boy raises a good point, if she _did_ recover her memories something must have triggered it, like an event or a statement or a person." He offered.

"Hold on," Midnight interjected, "we don't even know if she _did_ recover her memories."

"Well…then why did she leave?" Vibe argued. Fiery jumped up.

"SHE ROBBED THE BANK AND IS FLEEING THE COUNTRY!!!" she yelled. They all stared at her.

"Well," Amp continued as everyone turned away from Fiery, "it's hard to say why she left, it's not like we know that much about her."

"And I bet you don't anything about _me_." Midnight muttered. Amp turned to her.

"Okay that's it, you wanna quiz me? Go ahead!" he challenged.

"Fine!" Midnight replied. Fiery jumped up.

"Okay! The challenge has been offered and accepted! Midnight! Please write down the answers to these questions!" Fiery told them as she handed Midnight a pile of notecards with assorted questions.

"Amp! You will have to answer them!" Fiery continued. Everyone stared at her.

"Why do you have the question readily made?" Amp inquired.

"Why are we playing the newlywed game?" Midnight added. Fiery paused.

"Um…all questions to be answered later! But it's time to start the game!" she exclaimed.

"We'll never get the answers." Amp whispered to Midnight. She nodded.

"First question! Amp! Who was the first guy Midnight ever went out with?!" she shouted.

"Why would I know that?!" Amp demanded. Fiery crossed her arms.

"Do you not know the answer? Are you going to get the very first question wrong?" Fiery asked. Amp sighed.

"Um…Jason Bunick, was it?" he inquired. Fiery jumped up.

"That is correct! Who was the _second_ guy?!" she continued. Amp paused.

"I thought that was the _only_ guy she ever went out with." He thought aloud.

"TRICK QUESTION!!!! It _was_ the only guy she ever went out with!!!" she screamed.

"Um…not to interrupt your…game," Fade began, "but we need to find Terra."

"Yeah…Somehow, I think that priority wise, 'finding Terra' is _probably_ above 'winning a game show' don't you think?" Metallic added. Everyone nodded.

"Every split up and search the city!" Robin and Fade ordered in unison. They looked at each other.

"Uh…" Robin began, "Fade, why don't you take your team and search the east side of the city, me and my team will search the west." Fade nodded.

"Ok guys, let's get going!" Fade announced, and with that everyone raced out of the tower. After everyone was split up into groups, they all began their search. Midnight, however, never expected to be the one to find her, and so soon.

"Terra…" she whispered. She pulled out her communicator to tell the others, but cursed as she found that the battery was dead.

"Damn! I didn't charge it!" Midnight groaned as she shook her dead communicator. Sighing, she put it away and continued watching Terra from the tree she was sitting in. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"That's Tally!" she whispered. But wait…Tally…she was- how could she be here? They had left Tally in the future, what could she be doing here? And why with Terra? She paused for a moment and listened as carefully as she could.

"Terra, come on, we're not going to find him just standing around here." Tally sighed. Terra snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, y-yeah…let's go." She muttered in reply. So strange…she felt that odd sinking feeling again, the same feeling she always had at the tower…near that girl? Why did that girl's presence make her feel so…sad? It was as thought the girl had taken away something important, something _special._ She looked around the park a little longer her eyes inexplicably drawn to the tree behind her, but she shook off the sinking feeling and began to follow Tally.

Midnight watched as Terra and Tally left the park. It was so odd…Terra seemed upset by something. But what? And what should she do? Confront them? Try to lure Terra away from Tally? Find the others? Or…just follow them and wait for backup? What could she do? Damn! There was no time to think! They were leaving! Maybe…it was risky but…it would be very hard to see at this time of night…and if it _was_ visible then Tally and Terra might see it too but…it was the only way to try to contact someone. So Midnight decided to do it, first she got close enough to Terra and Tally to keep an eye on them, but still remain hidden, then she sat down in a meditative position and began her incantation. A birdlike figure sprouted from her and stretched out in the open space in the sky.

……………………….

"Hey…what's that?" Fiery stared up at the sky, noticing a strange darkened area. She gasped.

"That's Midnight's shadow!" she exclaimed, and immediately flew off in the direction of the shadow. Quickly, she flipped open her communicator and called Fade.

"Fade! Midnight's sent out a signal! She must have found something!" Fade's eyes widened.

"Hold on, I'll patch in Amp, Metallic and Vibe." Fade told her before quickly typing something on the communicator, the screen split, showing a picture of everyone.

"Midnight's sent out a signal!" Fiery repeated, "judging by the distance…these are the general coordinates." Fiery told them, typing in a few numbers. Everyone nodded.

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" Vibe told her. Fiery nodded eagerly.

"I'll tell Robin so he and the rest of his team can join us." Fade announced.

"Hey…why didn't Midnight just call one of us?" Metallic inquired. Amp stifled a laugh.

"She probably forgot to charge her communicator again." He replied.

"Oh yeah, we should almost just take it from her and charge it ourselves." Vibe said, rolling his eyes.

"Now's not the time for jokes!" Fade exclaimed, "We have to find Midnight! I'll meet you guys there." She then turned off her communicator, everyone else followed suite. Fiery, being the closest, found Midnight first, she also spotted Terra and Tally.

"Midnight!" she whispered as loudly as she _could_ whisper. Midnight whipped around.

"Fiery!" she gasped in relief. Fiery smiled.

"The others are coming soon!" Fiery told her, "And what's _Tally _doing here?" she inquired. Midnight shrugged.

"I don't know, she was with Terra when I got here." She replied. Fiery paused for a moment, then smiled playfully.

"But…um, why didn't you just call?" Fiery teased. Midnight blushed.

"I-um…forgot to charge my communicator…" Midnight replied quietly. Fiery tried not to laugh.

"I knew it! Man, Amp knows you to well!" she giggled as quietly as she could. Midnight tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she whispered. Fiery grinned.

"He's the one who figured you forgot to charge your communicator." She replied. Midnight rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, as long as he doesn't make fun of me for it." She muttered. Fiery shook her head playfully.

"Of course he'll make fun of you, he's Amp!" she told Midnight in an amused tone.

………………….

Ok…keep going straight…avoid the building…Beast Boy flew threw the city, trying to find Midnight and the others by the coordinates, but he was having some trouble, he began looking around, maybe he's see something. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking were he was going, and ran right into a billboard. He banged into it and slid down, he was dizzy as he lay on top of the building, and now his head hurt.

"Way to go Beast Boy." A voice said sarcastically. Beast Boy's eyes shot open and he stood up.

"Raven!" he exclaimed, "I was just-I was looking for Midnight and-"

"You didn't look were you were going?" Raven finished for him. Beast Boy grinned nervously. Raven sighed.

"Come on, we'll go together." She told him in a slightly amused tone. Beast Boy nodded eagerly and morphed into a hawk before flying after her.

………………………

"Please, Robin, Terra will be… 'okay'?" Starfire inquired as she flew close to the ground, following Robin on his motorcycle.

"I dunno Star, we'll have to see." He replied. Cyborg was in his car a little ways ahead of them, and he had just caught sight of something. He rolled down the window and called back to Robin and Starfire.

"Yo! BB and Raven are just ahead of us!" he yelled. Robin and Starfire looked up.

"Good, that means we're all headed in the right direction." Robin replied. Starfire smiled.

"I shall go speak with them and inform them of our presence!" she exclaimed cheerily as she flew up towards them.

"Friends! I am delighted to see you!" she beamed. Raven turned to her.

"Starfire?" she thought aloud. Starfire continued to smile.

"Yes! Robin and Cyborg are below us, on the way to find Terra." She replied.

"Speaking of Terra," Raven began, "Beast Boy, I would expect you to be more eager to find her." She told him curiously. Beast Boy remained silent, as he was in his animal form.

"Ah! There they are!" Starfire yelled, pointing down at Midnight and Fiery, now perched in a different tree. They flew down as quietly as possible and hid in the tree with them.

"We're going to need a bigger tree once we all get here." Beast Boy joked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Robin and Cyborg will be here momentarily." Starfire whispered to Fiery and Midnight, they both nodded.

"Terra…and with Tally?" Beast Boy thought aloud. Everyone turned to Midnight and Fiery.

"We don't know why Tally's here, we don't know how she could have even possibly _gotten_ here." Midnight explained lamely just as Robin and Cyborg joined them.

"Tally?" Cybrog repeated, "Where?" he and Robin both leaned out over the edge of the tree, trying to catch a glimpse of Tally. Everyone turned to Robin.

"So what do we do?" Starfire asked. Robin's eyes narrowed as he thought.

"Hard to say, but we came here to get Terra, and that's what we're going to do." He replied. Everyone understood, and they all immediately jumped out of the tree and landed with a thud. Terra and Tally whipped around, but not soon enough, Cyborg and Starfire grabbed Tally by the arms so she couldn't escape, Robin was distracted by the sudden arrival of Fade and Metallic, and Beast Boy walked over to talk to Terra.

"Terra…why'd you leave? I thought we were going to help you?" he asked her. Terra stared at the ground.

"I don't know…it was all so strange…" she replied, her voice thin and weary. She looked up at him, but said nothing. Metallic was looking around rapidly.

"Hey…where's Amp?" he inquired. Everyone looked around, but didn't see him. Fade quickly flipped open her communicator.

"Fade to Amp." She announced. The communicator buzzed and Amp's picture appeared on the screen, and looking quite beat up.

"Where are you?" Fade demanded. Amp blushed.

"Um…I…ran into some trouble…" he murmured, he turned the communicator around so Fade could see what had went wrong, there were remains of a few different robots, and the power was out all along the block, power chords had been ripped from the ground and there was a woman screaming as she held her screaming child and her husband groaned at his screaming family. Fade narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't!" she shouted. Amp grinned sheepishly.

"Well…it seemed like a good idea at the time!" he argued. Fade burned with anger.

"You can't just do that whenever you want too! It knocks out the power and takes a long time to fix!!! It's a LAST RESORT!!!" she yelled. Everyone looked up, most looking confused except for those on the team of the Future Titans.

"He didn't!" Metallic thought aloud.

"That moron." Midnight muttered.

"He did that!" Fiery exclaimed, "Man! I wish I had been there!! It's so COOL!" Everyone stared at her.

"I-I mean bad, very bad." She corrected. Vibe rolled his eyes.

"Whenever he does that we get in trouble." He sighed.

"What did he do?" Beast Boy inquired, the others nodded in agreement, they were quite curious as to what had happened.

"Oh it's so cool!" Fiery yelled, "It's like an energy boost! If he can blow away part of the ground he can yank up the power chords that deliver electricity and absorb the energy and use the chords as like a gigantic taser! Or like an electric shotgun type thing! And it's really bright and cool and-"

"You're not helping!" Amp yelled. Fade sighed.

"Yelling later, get here now." She told him before hanging up. Fade turned to Tally.

"Anyway Tally, why are you here? And why with Terra?" she inquired. Tally glared at her.

"None of your business!" she yelled.

"Did you come to see Junior?! Is he here?!" Fiery panicked. Tally growled.

"I DIDN'T COME TO SEE HIM AND HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW IF HE'S HERE?!?!" she screeched.

"Alright, we believe you, take it easy." Vibe told her. Tally looked up at him angrily.

"Let me go! I'm looking for someone!!" she yelled.

"If not Junior, then who are you looking for?" Robin inquired. Tally glared at him.

"None of your busssiness!" she yelled. Tally then slammed her feet on the ground, trapping them in the dirt, the earth she was standing on rose up and began to spin around wildly, shaking off both Cyborg and Starfire. Tally gave them one last dirty look and took off. Everyone began to run after her.

"Wait!" they all stopped and turned to see Fade with a scowl and her hands on her hips.

"We have more important things to worry about right now then Tally and her stupid 'person finding'. She probably doesn't even know where that person is, we can spare her a day or two while we take care of more important matters." Fade explained. But Terra was staring up in shock at the last place Tally had been before disappearing.

"Sh-she…she moved the earth…" her voice wavered. Nobody knew what to say.

"But…I…I thought that…that's what _I_ do." Terra continued.

"Yes, Terra, the Tally you just saw is from the future, like us." Metallic explained. Terra looked confused.

"But…how can she…?" she trailed off.

"How can she move earth?" Fade finished for her. Fade sighed.

"Tally…is your older sister." She replied. Terra's eyes widened.

"B-but…she looks younger then me…and if she's from the future she should be even _older_." Terra reasoned.

"That's true," Vibe began, "But Junior made her 14 in exchange for her services." Terra slumped.

"I didn't even know I had a sister…or any family…" she thought aloud. Terra fell to her knees in shock. Beast Boy walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Terra, you remember…don't you?" he asked quietly. Terra looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. She cupped her face in her hands and sobbed.

"I…I…" she cried. It hurt…it hurt so much. To have a family member show up like that…why was she crying about that? Because her new family seemed to be her friends' enemy…? Or because…Tally was very kind to her…and had just been taken away. She could still feel it, that horrible feeling of loss…she lost her family…her memory…her newfound sister…and that feeling seemed to well up and multiply whenever that girl was near…why? Why…? She knew she had to hold on to what she had left, her memories…her friends…and most of all…Beast Boy. Terra looked up at him, he was staring at her with a look of concern, waiting for an answer. Unable to contain herself, Terra threw her arms around him and let the tears flow, she cried…and cried, it felt like hours, but had probably been only a few minutes. After her sobbing ceased, she pulled back enough from Beast Boy's shoulder so that they were face to face, only an inch apart.

"Yes…" she whispered, and kissed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh...bad Terra...bad girl. Heh heh...don't kill me. Amp still isn't there yet, and if I do the next chapter as I planned, his enterance will be very entertaining. I feel kinda bad for Terra though...BB don' like her that way no more...poor Terra...(at least in this story) Anyway...hope you liked the chapter! Don't kill me! Yay! Now I shall run away from the passionate Terra haters...are there any reading this story? Like I said before, I like Terra, I just don't like the TerraxBB pairing. RAVENxBB 4EVER! (too lazy to type forever, wait...I just did) SEE YA LATERS!!!!


	5. Electric Shock

Next Chapter! This one actually starts with Junior, I didn't feel to comfortable with jumping straight back in the Terra's big uh, 'statement.' But she'll come in soon enough. Junior's mom has a dialouge in here too, though you guys still don't know who she is...do you? Anyway, I had a hard time deciding who should be Junior's mom, and I had a final descision on it 3 times, but I finally found one I liked and stuck with it. You know her, and I think you'll be surprised. But you're welcome to guess, I won't tell you if you're right but let's see if you can crack the intricate workings of my mind (or blatant stupidity, you pick which one) and figure out who it is! Anyway, once again, I feel the need to Tell You TERRAxBB BAD!!! RAExBBGOOD!!!! I say this because I didn't get as many reviews as I usually do, and I was a little scared that people thought it was a TerraxBB fic and stopped reading it...oh well. It's not. Just read the Chappter!!!! Please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Junior greeted cautiously as he waited to hear who was on the other line.

"Hello? Is this Junior?" a female voice replied.

"Uh…yeah. Who is this?" Junior inquired. Only silence came from the other end.

"Not important." She voice told him.

"Why did you call me?" he asked. Another voice, this one faint and seemed to be coming from the background. He could only pick up a few words…

"Off the phone…work…payment…hang up…get over…come…why…ass…BYE!" the original voice yelled after the other strange quiet voice before he heard the phone slam down and the beeping afterwards. He stood there with the phone still to his ear and in complete shock.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

………………………..

After slamming the phone down the woman sighed. She shouldn't have called while at work…she just couldn't help herself, after searching so hard for a trace of him…she finally found it.

"GET BACK TO WORK!!!" her boss screeched at her. The woman jumped up.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!!!" she replied as she quickly tied on her apron. Ugh, she hated being a waitress, especially in this run down old bar. The only people who came here were drunken perverts and teens who were trying to be cool by sneaking into places with a fake ID. Oh well…she needed the money, and that was that. She sighed, and as she stood behind the counter passing alcohol to countless drunks, she thought of how her life had turned out. She had only ever cared about herself…she hadn't even cared about any man she had ever been with. But this time was different…why…? She didn't know, she had given him up so seemingly easily…but now she regretted the decision so much that she couldn't stand it. And that ass had been keeping him from her. But she had found the number, and now…maybe she could try again.

….maybe. If he would take her at all…she had to try. After all, it was her son.

……………………………

Terra pulled back and leaned her head on Beast Boy's shoulder with her arms still draped around him. Raven had pulled up her hood and was looking away, crouching in the back of the crowd of titans. Midnight held out her hands and watched them as her form flickered slightly. But everyone else was too shocked to notice.

Beast Boy gulped and slowly placed his hands on Terra's shoulders, he gently pushed her away. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. It made him feel even worse for what he was about to say.

"Terra…" he began slowly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" a black and blue blur flew threw the air and slammed into a tree. Everyone jumped up in surprise. As soon as Amp hit the tree he was thrown forward about 4 feet and landed flat on his face. He pushed himself up and heaved in a breath of air, apparently he had gotten the wind knocked out of him. Everyone ran over, Midnight, Metallic and Beast Boy going extra fast.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked. Amp waved his hand, indicating that he was fine as he tried to catch his breath. Midnight crouched down in front of him.

"You sure?" she inquired. He nodded.

"That was quite a fall…hit…uh…what happened?" Metallic asked his friend as Amp stood up.

"Well…um…remember those…um…robots from before?" he began, the others nodded, "well…they had a friend." They looked confused until there was faint stomping behind them…it got louder…and louder…and louder. Until before them stood a 50-foot tall gadget loaded robot with every weapon you could possible imagine. Beast Boy leaned over to Amp.

"Dude…how're you still alive?" he thought aloud. Amp glared at him. Fade and Robin stepped forward.

"TEEN TITANS GO!!!" they both yelled. Everyone immediately jumped up to fight the robot, Terra included. Raven and Midnight tried to use their dark magic to immobilize it but it broke free. Robin threw his birderangs (is that what their called?) at some places that looked weak, but the robot seemed merely annoyed. It lashed out at them as they all tried their hardest to take it down, Terra pulled up a huge chunk of the earth and knocked the robot over with it, but the robot stood back up, it's arms transformed into multiple different guns that surrounded all of the titans. They all froze.

"Crap." Vibe groaned. Metallic grinned.

"Guys! A slapped one of my deactivators on it! It'll shut down for a few minutes! It'll give us some time to come up with a plan!" he exclaimed. Everyone smiled at him.

But then the shadowed dome that was in the place of the robot's head opened slowly, they could see a person in the shadows and as the person leaned forward, the titans strained their eyes to see who it was. It was an 18-year old girl with short blonde hair, it was curled and she was wearing a jacket. She was also strapped into the robot rather securely and she looked…scared?

"Who's…who's that?" Fade inquired. They all examined the frightened girl until they were all hit by realization.

"Tally!" they muttered. The girl leaned over and gripped the edge.

"Wh-who are you?" she called, "Help me!!" she begged.

"We're the Teen Titans! What's going on?" Robin replied. The girl took a deep breath, and her voice shook.

"I-I don't know…I was walking…I was walking to the Pizza place…and it just-it grabbed me…and put me in here…and the seat belts just...they just hooked me in and…and I can't get out." She called down, looking more scared by the second.

"We'll get you down!" Robin reassured.

"And how are we going to do that?!" Fade whispered urgently. Robin gritted his teeth.

"I don't know…I'm thinking!" he replied. They all waited intently until Amp sheepishly stepped forward.

"Y-you know…I could…um…you know…" he offered. Fade glared at him.

"Or I don't have to!" he replied quickly. Robin turned to him.

"Are you talking about that massive shock you can do?" Robin asked him urgently as he gripped him by the shoulders.

"Uh-um…yeah…I guess…you're, um…hurting me." Amp replied. Robin let go of him.

"Sorry, but you could do that? If you did it might cause enough of a shock to shut down the robot!" Robin exclaimed. Fade stepped forward.

"No way! It's too risky! Not only does it knock out most of the power connected to the power lines, when he uses it with the amount of power you're asking from him it completely wipes him out and sometimes even causes an attack!" Fade argued, referring to Amp's asthma. Everyone remained silent, awaiting a response. Robin looked at the rest of the team.

"Any other ideas?" he asked them. Nobody answered, but Terra did come forward.

"It's dangerous…" Terra began, "but what else do we have?" she looked down at Amp.

"He had to, even if it wasn't for Tally, if let lose the robot could destroy the entire town!" Terra continued. Midnight slapped her.

"How dare you!" she yelled, "You barely even _know_ us! How could you even _think_ that you had to right to suggest that we-"

"But she's right." Everyone turned to Raven in shock. She looked up at them.

"I dislike the idea as much as the rest of you, but we can't let the entire town be slaughtered because we weren't willing to take a risk, we're heroes, and that's what heroes do, put others before themselves." She explained quietly, "that's all I wanted to say…so what do we do? He's under your command." Raven finished, turning her attention to Fade, everyone else followed suite. Fade paused and clenched her fists, the robot began rebooting, its weapons glowed. Fade took a deep breath and turned to Amp.

"Do you have your inhaler?" she inquired. He nodded. She nodded back. Metallic's eyes turned red and scanned the ground.

"The main chords are over there." He told them, pointing at a specific place on the ground. Fiery slammed her fists into the spot where Metallic had pointed and yanked up 10 feet of the chords, the rest of the chords still weeding through the ground. She handed them over to Amp, who gripped them tightly. The electricity flowed through his fingertips and all throughout the chord. He shoved the chords up against the robot's leg and let the electricity flow through, it transferred in a circle of bright lights and shocks through the robot and back through him, in a cycle. The robot shivered and it began to twitch and flail around. Tally screamed. Amp soon ran out of energy and collapsed on the ground, the robot teetered on it legs for a moment before falling backwards. Starfire flew up and broke the seatbelts restraining Tally before yanking her out of the seat and bringing her to the ground.

Metallic sat down beside his friend as two white plastic orbs formed in his ears, a chord came out of each one and came down to the middle of his chest, where a clasp came out and connected the two wires, one wire came from the clasp. A metal circle you usually see on stethoscopes emerged from his pointer finger where his fingerprint was, he unattached it from his finger and reattached it to the bottom wire. He now had a stethoscope. Metallic held onto the metal disc at the end of the stethoscope and placed it on his friend's chest, where his lungs were. He listened for a brief moment, and retracted the stethoscope.

"He's breathing is normal, he didn't have an attack, he's just knocked out, he'll be fine." Metallic told them in a relieved tone. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The 18-year-old Tally brushed herself off and shakily turned to the Titans.

"Th-thank you…um, I'm Tally." She introduced. Vibe leaned over to Metallic.

"This must be Tally from this time period, from before her age reduction." He whispered. Metallic nodded.

"Yeah, so she doesn't know who we are." He replied.

"Um, I'm Fade," she began, "this is Fiery, Metallic, Vibe, and Amp, who's currently unconscious…" she trailed off, "And the Titans you might already be familiar with are here, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and possibly Terra?" Tally nodded.

"Well, um…nice to meet you, I really have to go." She told them, still frightened. She gave them a small wave and left.

"That was strange." Fade thought aloud. Robin nodded.

"Why was that robot attacking us? And why did it capture Tally from _this_ time period, or at all for that matter. And most importantly, where did it come from?" he asked. As though on cue, two armored men stepped forward.

"The present and future Teen Titans, we'd like a word with you." The first man announced.

"What about?" Robin inquired. The second man stepped forward.

"Some of you dropped off that girl, 'Tally' about a month ago at our juvenile detention center, but she escaped by tampering with the wormhole generator located there and basically teleporting the juvenile detention center to this time period. She attempted to send us back to our own time, but we stopped her, although we couldn't prevent her from escaping. We came looking for her but your friend here," the man paused briefly to point at Amp, "destroyed our search-bots, which makes sense since they were malfunctioning, but he didn't have to annihilate them. So we sent out our larger robot and he obtained the girl. This robot is functioned only to retrieve the target and stop anyone who got in it's way. When some people attempted to save the girl the robot attacked them, which I suppose is why your friend once again, attacked our robot, since it was being attacked, it fought back, as can be expected. But _you_ have allowed the girl to escape _again_." He explained.

"We are most sorry…" Starfire told him, "but we believe you have the wrong girl." The men looked confused.

"Listen, that _was_ Tally," Fade began, "but that was the Tally from _this_ time period, and that Tally hasn't done anything yet. The Tally you're looking for is…um, actually _younger_, and if you had found her…she would've attacked and yelled at you, not scream in fear and run away." the men looked at each other.

"All right," the first man replied, "thank you for your…help." And with that they began to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" Raven protested. The men paused.

"Why did you have a wormhole generator in the juvenile detention center in the first place?" she inquired. The first man turned around.

"We usually use it if the kids are acting up, we bring them to a remote location and put 'em to work, we always go back to the original place afterwards though. And we never thought that it would be used for escape purposes." He finished. The two men stood there awkwardly for a moment, then left to find Tally. Beast Boy picked up Amp and slung him over his back.

"Well…I don't know about you guys but I'd really like to get back to the tower." Beast Boy joked, "Right Raven?" Raven ignored him and started walking. Everyone followed. Beast boy's face fell, she was mad at him…darn! It was the kiss wasn't it?! He should've stopped Terra!! He should have! He would have to tell Terra that it wasn't going to work…and he had to remember to apologize to Raven, though…it made him feel a bit good that she was jealous.

Raven, Midnight, Starfire, Fiery, and Terra started flying back to the tower. Cyborg was in the car, bringing back Metallic in the front seat, and Fade, Amp (still unconscious) and Beast Boy in the back. Robin brought back Vibe on his motorcycle. Once they got back to the tower everyone wandered back to the kitchen or the living room, Beast Boy was walking with Amp on his back, Midnight and Metallic lagging behind with them.

"Man! When will this kid wake up?" Beast Boy inquired. Metallic shrugged.

"Who knows? He used up a lot of energy after all." He replied. Midnight nodded. Amp's finger twitched, and his eyes opened. He rubbed his eye and sat up a little bit. He then realized that Beast Boy was carrying him.

"Hey! Hey put me down!!!" he ordered. Beast Boy dropped him immediately and Amp landed rather roughly on the ground. Metallic helped him back up.

"Finally! I was starting to think I'd have to carry you around forever!" Beast Boy complained.

"Ah…how long have I been out?" Amp inquired.

"For a while." Metallic replied, "and you missed a lot, I'll fill you in." Beast Boy sighed.

"Wow…is he always so crabby when he's being saved?" Beast Boy asked Midnight jokingly. She didn't answer.

"Aw not you too!" Beast Boy groaned, "_She_ kissed _me_!"

"You didn't exactly stop her!" Midnight replied coldly.

"Who kissed you?" Amp inquired, obviously overhearing the conversation. Midnight turned to him.

"Terra!" she scoffed.

"WHAT?!?! You kissed _Terra_?!?" Amp yelled.

"Look! I didn't want to! _She_ kissed _me_, and I was in shock! I'm going to go break it off now and apologize to Raven!" he told them. Midnight looked up at him.

"What about me?" she asked. Beast Boy paused and looked down at her. He sighed and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry…it didn't mean anything to me, okay?" he told her. Midnight eyed him suspiciously, when she saw that he was genuinely sorry, she smiled back and hugged him. Then she stood back and raised an eyebrow.

"Mom won't be so easily swayed!" she warned. Beast Boy sighed.

"I know, but I've got to try." And he walked off to find Terra. She was in the kitchen, she had changed into her black and yellow uniform and was digging through the fridge. That's right, Beast Boy realized, she had admitted to remembering being Terra, he guessed that the only reason she wasn't getting any heat about it yet was the Tally situation, her confession had been temporarily forgotten. The other titans were watching him as he came in, waiting for him to do something. Except for Raven, she was reading a book, or…she _looked_ like she was reading a book, but Beast Boy guessed that she really wasn't. He gave the other titans a pleading look, he had to break it off with Terra, and he felt that if he was going to break it off, he had to include the fact that there was someone else…and that the future titans had a bigger connection to them then she thought. The other titans nodded at him, indicating that it was okay to tell her. Beast Boy took a deep breath, and walked over to Terra.

"Um…Terra…" he began slowly. Terra looked up, a wide grin spread across her face.

"What is it Beast Boy?" she inquired. Beast Boy flinched at her smile, this was going to be harder then her thought. Terra closed the fridge and continued smiling at him, assuming that he was as elated as she was that their relationship, at least to her knowledge, had been repaired. Beast Boy considered putting it off until later, but his eyes flickered over to Raven, who was looking up from her book…watching them. So he took another deep breath, and prepared himself.

"Terra…can we talk?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Terra...she's not going to be happy about this...oh well, it had to be done, the next chapter might focus more on Junior...depends on how long BB takes to talk with Terra, and the Titans East will be back soon too, (I miss them! They're so funny!) But just sit tight! I'm having so much fun with this story! Maybe it's just me...but I feel that maybe I've improved...a little...I dunno, I'm just having fun! Yay fun! (Please Review!)


	6. Slade's Apprentice Dilemma

NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!! This has Junior's Mommy in it. Please don't flame who I picked to be his mother, I thought it would be a good plot twist and it makes me laugh. So...yeah...plus, it's not like the woman was ever _with_ Slade, you'll see what I mean when you get there. This is the chapter where the rating changes, I don't know if I would have to for that, but just because I used the word 'sperm' and 'egg' well...not so much egg but the rating's going up anyway, just because I'm overly cautious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sure Beast Boy, what do you want to talk about?" Terra inquired. Beast Boy paused.

"Um…before I tell you…can we go somewhere else?" he asked her. Terra nodded.

"Sure." And they walked off to the roof. They sat out there near the edge, gazing at the stars and the crescent moon. Terra sighed pleasantly, and she turned to Beast Boy.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked again. He took a deep breath.

"U-us." He replied. If anything the look on her face of pure excitement made him feel even worse.

"Terra…" he began slowly, she leaned forward eagerly, "I…I don't know how to tell you this…see, um…I-no…you-no, um…we…you're…you're really great." He finally said. Terra smiled.

"And you're really nice, and smart and powerful…and good. And…I used to really, _really_ like you." He paused. Terra's smile faltered, and she tried to replace it, and she tried to sound happy.

"What do you…what do you mean, _used_ to…?" she asked him, still trying to remain cheerful. Beast Boy sighed.

"I…well…you were gone for a long time…and when I found you…and you told me to go…I thought-I thought that I'd never see you again, and I really missed you." He continued. Terra leaned forward.

"Yes. But now I'm back, I'm back and I remember and I'm here and I still…I still really…" she trailed off.

"Terra…while you were gone, I…I got to know this…this other girl…and she was just amazing and…and…well, I thought you were gone." He finished lamely. Terra's breathing became quicker and in shallower breaths.

"Yeah…yeah but, I'm back now….I'm back. I'm back. **I'm back**." She repeated. Beast Boy gave her a sad look.

"Yeah…you're back…but…Raven…and I…" he couldn't finish.

"Raven? You…you and _Raven_? B-but…it couldn't work out, you're both so…so different…and you always argue…it wouldn't…it couldn't…you can't…" she continued desperately. Beast Boy hung his head.

"There's something else I have to tell you Terra…" he began again. Terra gave him a look a desperate hope and waited for him to continue.

"You know…those kids from the future…who you said looked like us…?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"We'll…Fiery…is Robin and Star's daughter…" he told her. Terra's eyes widened. No…this couldn't mean…

"And Metallic is Cy and Bumblebee's son…" he continued. Terra shook her head faintly. No…she knew this feeling…she knew it was coming…that girl…who made her feel so lonely.

"Vibe is…um, Jinx, you know Jinx…Jinx and Kid Flash's son…" he said. Terra's eyes filled with tears. He was putting it off…that girl…she couldn't be…she couldn't…Beast Boy…had always been _hers_, always…nobody else's…but Raven…she had…and that girl…she couldn't be…no…no…no…NO!!

"A-and…Midnight…Midnight…is Raven's…Raven's daughter…" he trailed off. NO. It couldn't be true…never…Beast Boy…she could feel him slipping away…it was all slipping away…

"And…mine too." With that single sentence, Terra broke. She burst into tears she cried and she couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop, the pain was overwhelming…get it out…get it out…make it go away…make it stop…why…? _Why?_

"WHY?!?!" she sobbed, standing up and looking at Beast Boy, pleading with him. He didn't answer. The tears gushed out, and…unable to take the sight of him…she jumped off of the tower. Beast Boy jumped up and stood on the ledge.

"TERRA!!!" he screamed, but was filled with a sudden relief as she used her powers to pull up a chunk of the earth and fly away. His adrenaline rush faded and he sat back down. He didn't love Terra anymore…but she was still his friend. She had asked him why…he couldn't say why…if he did, it would have hurt her even more to hear it said aloud, because…he loved Raven. Plain and simple, but…he also loved Midnight, his daughter, he couldn't let either of them slip away. But…he felt terrible all the same.

"You're not going after her?" Beast Boy turned around, Amp was standing behind him. Beast Boy shook his head.

"How long have _you_ been there?" he asked as Amp sat down.

"Since she screamed and jumped off the tower, but she flew away, right?" Amp replied. Beast Boy nodded.

"It's probably better that you don't go after her, wouldn't want to give her false hope and crush her again…or only give her half of what she wanted…with no hope at all…" his voice faded. Beast Boy turned to him.

"I wouldn't expect _you_ to say something like _that_." Beast Boy told him in a surprised tone. Amp grinned at him.

"Wouldn't expect _you_ to understand it." Amp teased. Beast Boy couldn't help himself, he laughed. But stopped when he heard footsteps behind them. They both turned to see Raven, she pulled down her hood and waited. Amp stood up and began to head back downstairs.

"Uh…see ya later Beast Boy, Raven." He told them before leaving. Raven walked over and took Amp's spot.

"Where'd Terra go?" she inquired. Beast Boy leaned back on his arms.

"She left." He replied simply.

"Did you break up with her?" Raven asked. Beast Boy paused.

"We weren't together." He told her. Raven turned to him.

"You kissed her." She replied, looking him straight in the eye. Beast Boy looked at her.

"She surprised me, and…she was crying." He replied. Raven stared into his eyes, and finally believed him, she gave him a small smile and turned back to look at the sky.

"So…we're cool?" Beast Boy inquired. Raven turned back to him.

"You owe me." She replied. Beast Boy leaned forward.

"What do I owe you?" he inquired, eager to be forgiven. Raven smiled and leaned over to him, their faces inches apart.

"Oh…" Beast Boy whispered. The gap closed, and all was forgiven. But Terra hadn't run as far as they thought she had, and as she watched them, her grief ate through her, and she couldn't contain herself. The tears began to fall again, and she was consumed by a new hatred for Raven, and their _daughter_. She turned her back on Titan's tower, and went off to where she could find help.

………………………………………..

Tally walked through the town, amazed that she had escaped, she was good, yes, but there had been 11 of the, (not counting Terra). But now she was back on track, and she had to find him, she knew he was here, in this time period. She knew it. She just had to find him, she had already been walking for hours, and she knew it had to be morning by now, probably an hour or two after midnight. Tired from her trek, she sat down on a sidewalk bench and rested her feet (she couldn't really fly around in this town, if those men saw her it would be a problem) , she closed her eyes and laid her head back. She heard the cars honking their horns and the footsteps of the few who were out this late…or _early._

"Tally." A voice said. Tally raised her head to see Terra, standing right in front of her. Terra's eyes were red and puffy, and she didn't even have a jacket. Tally stood up.

"Terra…what happened?" she inquired. Terra's eyes narrowed.

"You. You're my older sister right? From the future? Someone made you young?" Terra announced. Tally was surprised.

"Where did you hear-"

"The Titans told me." Terra interrupted. Tally's face formed an ugly look just thinking about them.

"But I hate them." Terra continued, let me team up with you. I'll help you find who you're looking for. I'll help you with your plan." Tally's eyes widened, then she smirked.

"Are you sure you're okay with that? After all…I'm looking for Slade." Tally replied. Terra's brow furrowed.

"I don't care." She replied, "Just let me work with you, whether with Slade or against him. Just let me stay with you. We're family, right?" Tally paused, then a strange smile passed over her face. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Sure…family. Come on Sis, we've got some work to do."

…………………………………………………..

Junior looked at the clock, if he stayed much longer his dad would get angry with him. So, groaning he picked up a device that his father had perfected and began to type in the date and place. Jennifer walked in.

"Time to go Master?" she inquired, "I am ready." Junior glanced up at her.

"No, you stay here and deal with the landlord, use your fake womanly charm. I have to go to the past by myself. My dad's already there." He ordered.

"Yes Master." Jennifer replied, and promptly walked back into the kitchen. Junior finished typing and pressed the final button. A portal opened and he picked up the device and shoved it in his backpack before stepping through the portal. It closed behind him and he found himself in his dad's hideout, which they used when arriving in the past. He set down his backpack and sat down in a nearby chair, waiting for his father to return.

…………………………………………………….

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIING!!!

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIING!!!

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIING!!!

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIING!!!

"DAMNIT!!!" the woman yelled. He wasn't picking up! Why wasn't he picking up?! Angry beyond all belief, she decided to call Slade. He had never told her where their son was, or where he was, and lately he didn't even pick up. But this time…she was so close…she had to try again. But as she waited tapping her fingers, there was no answer. She was about to hang up when she got the answering machine, but something stopped her, and she listened to the machine, it was Slade's voice.

"I know you're the one calling, who else would have this particular number? I'll have you know that this time I'm not avoiding you. I'm actually not here, not even in this time period. I've created a time machine and have traveled back to the past, and I've taken him with me. I've got a special plan for the Teen Titans, of course…that won't matter to you. To answer you're usual questions, they're the same answers as always. He's healthy, I'm not sure of his safety due to his stupidity, and as for happy, I couldn't care less. But by his scowls I'm sure that he's not. That's all. By the way, don't bother calling, nothing will change." There was a loud beep, and then the machine waited for her to leave a message. Never mind the length of the message, (she suspected he had extended the time on the machine) but what it said…what could she do.

"You ass!" she screamed into the phone before slamming it down. What could she do? What could she do?! She ran her fingers violently through her hair. And she realized something, maybe she could go to the future, find them…stop them…yes. That's what she would do. But how would she get there? Then it hit her, she could ask one of the Titans! They hated her, true, but after losing her son, something inside of her changed, something was different. She stood up and walked out of her apartment. She didn't bother with a taxi, she walked all the way to the house. The house of Starfire and Robin. She walked up their driveway, up their steps, and up to their door. She took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps, voices, and finally the door opened, Starfire had answered and her face was alight. But when she saw who was standing at the door, she looked surprised beyond all reason.

"Starfire…" the woman began, "I need your help." She told her quietly. Starfire managed to overcome her shock long enough to speak. But she couldn't believe her eyes, nor her ears for that matter.

"Blackfire…" Robin walked over.

"What's going on Star?" he asked, but paused when he saw Blackfire standing in the doorway.

"I need your help." Blackfire repeated.

"You…you're out of prison." Starfire thought aloud. Blackfire looked at her shoes.

"I got out early and went on probation, I've been out for a while." She replied.

"Can I come in?" she asked, "I…I really need your help. And I promise this isn't a trick." She told them. Starfire and Robin thought for a moment, but stood aside and let her in. Blackfire sat on a chair directly across from where Starfire and Robin sat on the couch.

"Sister…what brings you here?" Starfire inquired. Blackfire sighed.

"I did some thinking…and I'd like to…try to be a family…for the sake of the children." She told them. Robin and Starfire looked at each other in surprised.

"The children?" Robin repeated. Blackfire nodded.

"Yes…you have 2 kids, right? Nova and Fiery, I…read in the news…you were heroes after all. And…I have a son." Blackfire replied quietly. Starfire seemed to realize that her sister genuinely meant what she said, and her eyes softened.

"A son? Delightful! When may we meet him? Who is the father?" she asked. Blackfire gripped the chair.

"I…I don't have him. You see…when I got out of jail, I was short on cash, and only really run down places would hire me. I needed some money. And…I found a way to get some. I made a deal…with Slade." She explained.

"With Slade?" Robin growled, his eyes narrowing. Blackfire nodded.

"Not long after I had gotten out, I ran into him. He said that he was having some trouble with apprentices, and figured one related by blood would be easier to control. But there was no way he could ask his family-if he even had one, so he needed a child, his own child. The deal was, if I carried the child and when it was born, gave him all parental rights, he would support me for the rest of my life, financially I mean, I get a check once a month. At the time, I thought a child would be a burden, so getting rid of the child and getting money seemed like the best deal I could find. However…the catch was, once agreed to, the deal couldn't be broken or changed. We went to the doctor, and they joined his sperm with my egg, you know, a 'test tube baby'. And implanted about 10 fertilized eggs inside of me. Apparently, with 10 fertilized eggs there's still only about a 25 chance of getting a child. But we got lucky, I got pregnant. I didn't realize it…but once the child was born…something inside of me didn't want to let him go, though I thought nothing of it. Slade named him, and I let him take him away. It wasn't until about month later that I realized my mistake. But by then…it was too late. I've spent the rest of my life trying to track them down. And…I finally got a hold of my son's number…but…I had to hang up. When I called again he was gone. So I called Slade, who's number I've always had but…I can't find him, and he never tells me anything. But I got his answering machine, and it said that he had gone to the past with our son and was going to destroy the Teen Titans." She looked Starfire straight in the eye.

"If not for me or my son, do it for your own children." She pleaded. Starfire stood up.

"We shall help, because you are my sister." She replied. Blackfire heaved a sigh of relief and stood up.

"That was…one lengthy tale," Robin began, "But…if you're talking about Slade's son, do you mean the New Titans' enemy, Junior?" he inquired. Blackfire nodded.

"Slade's son, my son, your nephew." She told him quietly.

"But, I've never heard of him possessing any Tameranian abilities." Robin continued. Blackfire shrugged.

"He's half human, he might not discover his powers for a while, he might discover them soon, your children were lucky, and had someone to teach them how." Blackfire replied. Starfire's eyes lit up.

"Oh! I am an Aunt!" she exclaimed, "And Fiery and Nova now have a cousin! How magnificent!" Robin raised an eyebrow, somehow he didn't see Fiery and Nova happy about the idea of their foe being their new relative. On the other hand, this was Starfire's sister, and if Starfire truly trusted her, he had no choice but to accept her as one of the family. Although…he wasn't so sure that Junior would come to the same conclusion that 'being a villain' wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"So, we'll send you to the future, but be careful, you don't want to alter something that could upset the time stream too thoroughly." Robin warned. Blackfire nodded.

"How will you send me there?" she inquired. Robin smirked.

"We'll have to pay a visit to the Logan's." he replied. So the three got in Robin's car and drove for a few minutes before pulling into the driveway of a somewhat smaller house than Robin and Starfire's. They walked up the door and rang the doorbell, once again they could hear scrambling and voices, Beast Boy answered the door.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" he inquired. Then he spotted Blackfire, and turned back to Robin and Starfire.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he asked, but not despicably, more in surprise.

"We need Raven's help to send my sister back to the past." Starfire explained.

"Why?" Beast Boy inquired. Raven walked over.

"Blackfire?" she said in a surprised voice. She looked over at Robin and Starfire with an eyebrow raised, when they said nothing, she pulled Beast Boy away from the doorway.

"Uh…come in?" she offered. The three quietly filed in. Blackfire retold the entire story, and answered some questions along the way, and after they confirmed her sincerity, Raven agreed to send her back to the past.

"Okay," Raven began, "are you ready?" Blackfire nodded. Raven floated up about 3 feet above the floor and sat in her meditative position and placed her hands on her knees with the usual hand signs. Before she closed her eyes to chant the mantra, she turned to Blackfire again.

"The kids told us when they left," Raven told her, "judging by how long they've been gone, I'll try to get you there by the corresponding amount of time they've been there, you'll arrive near the shore of the city, giving you a clear view of Titan's Tower. I don't know where Junior is…but maybe they will. Although I don't know if they'll be willing to help you find him, and if they are, I can't guarantee they won't capture him and Slade. Do you understand that?" Raven explained. Blackfire nodded. Raven understood, she closed her eyes and began to recite her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Her eyes opened glowing white, and a portal opened. Blackfire took a deep breath, and stepped through the portal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's Blackfire!!!!!! Just for the recored, Nova and Fiery don't know that they're related to Junior, and vise versa. In this story Junior will grow a lot as a character, so I'm very excited about that. Also, I realized that I focus a lot on my own characters, so I put in that little special moment between BBxRae, and the not so special moment between TerraxBB. I'm also going to try to put some more StarxRob, but I don't know when I'll be able to...but I don't think Bee will be in this story, maybe...but probably not. So, Blackfire and Slade actually hate each other, but Slade needed an apprentice, so he needed a woman. Junior really is both of them's kid though, by blood. But Slade and Blackfire never slept together or anything, the doctor did that test-tube-baby thing, so Blackfire really was pregnant, and Junior really is her child by blood, but she never slept with Slade. I'm sure you all already know this but I had to go through it again 'cause I'm a weirdo. Anyway...Junior doesn't know he has a mom...or that it's Blackfire...or that he's Tameranian...or has powers...so this will be FUN!!!


	7. The Bomb

I updated again!! I'm just having so much fun! But I'm starting to think nobody likes my story anymore...only one person has reviewed the past...3, it's 3 I think, the past 3 chapters, and thank you to that person, DiamondOasis. Mybe I'm just paranoid...but I'm having fun so I'll just keep writing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Blackfire was through the portal, it closed. And she saw in the sunrise the glistening tower sitting on the 'island'. She rose up into the air and flew towards the tower, hoping that she could find some sort of clue there, or that they wouldn't hate her. Blackfire also realized, that she would be meeting her niece for the first time. (she knew that Nova was still with the Titan's East in the future) So when she reached the door she landed and rang their doorbell. After a minute or so, the door opened, the current titans were standing there, apparently, they had all been so surprised that someone had rung the doorbell that they had all come down.

"Blackfire?" Starfire gasped.

"Um…an older Blackfire…are you…" Cyborg trailed off.

"From the future? Yes." Blackfire finished for him.

"What business do you have with us? Why are you here?" Robin demanded.

"I don't want to fight," Blackfire began, "actually, I've been out of jail for a while now…and I've reformed. My sister from my time has forgiven me, and she and you," she paused to gesture to Robin, "took me to Beast Boy and Raven's house, they sent me back here." She explained. Everyone was silent.

"I believe you." Starfire told her, smiling. Blackfire gave her back a small smile, and they let her into the tower. They led her up to the living room. When the future titans saw Blackfire, they all froze.

"Is that…" Fiery began slowly, "My _aunt_?" she inquired. Starfire nodded.

"Yes, she has traveled from the future with the help of my, Robin, Raven and Beast Boy's future selves help, she requires our assistance." Starfire explained.

"And you're _giving_ it to her?" Amp inquired in disbelief.

"Yes," Starfire replied, "she has reformed and our future selves have forgiven her, she is my knorfka, and yours as well Fiery! We must help her!" she begged.

"Wait a second!" Midnight objected, "Shouldn't we hear what she needs help with _before_ we go around filling out favors?"

"She's got a point." Fade agreed. Starfire turned to her sister.

"Blackfire, what do you require assistance with?" she inquired. Blackfire took a deep breath.

"Well…let's start with this, Fiery…you have a cousin." She replied. Fiery's eyes widened.

"I _do_?!" she replied in complete surprise.

"_You_ have a _kid_?!" Metallic added, also surprised beyond all belief.

"Is it someone we know?" Amp inquired.

"I don't think so," Fade interjected, "After all, the only people I know with Tameranian powers are Fiery, her brother, and her mom."

"Actually…it is someone you know." Blackfire replied. That got their attention. All the Titans leaned forward, listening in.

"Um…well," Blackfire began slowly, "Junior." She braced herself for the screaming. And screaming there was. Everyone in the room screamed the same word.

"_**WHAT?!?!?"**_

"OH IT'S DISGUSTING!!!!!" Fiery screeched.

"OH I'M RELATED TO _HIM_!!! GROSS!!!!" she continued to yell.

"Why didn't he ever tell you that you two were related?" Fade inquired, though rather shakily as the shock hadn't worn off.

"W-well…he, um, doesn't know that he's related to you…or that I'm his mother…or that he's Tameranian." Blackfire explained, "Actually…I'm looking for him, that's why I need your help."

"Well, do _you_ know that Junior's a _criminal_?!" Amp asked sarcastically. Blackfire nodded.

"Ew…you and _Slade_?!" Vibe practically threw up right then and there.

"No…not like that, I'll tell you what happened." Blackfire replied. So for the 3rd time today, Blackfire had gone to someone's house, surprised them, entered their home, asked for their help, and told the same story again, and again, and _again_. After she finished telling the story, she waited patiently for a response.

"That is so weird." Amp announced. The others nodded in agreement.

"Not to disappoint you," Robin began, "but we have no idea whatsoever where Junior is, until you came we didn't even realize that he was in this time period."

"I see…" Blackfire replied, she looked saddened by the news. Starfire immediately went over to her.

"But you are welcome to stay with us until we find word of him." She offered. Everyone looked up in shock, _what_ had Starfire just offered?! Blackfire smiled.

"Thanks…um…is that okay with you?" she asked, turning to Robin, he paused for a moment, then nodded stiffly.

"Wow," Amp sighed, "Now that Terra's gone we were going to go home…but now Junior's here so we have to stay, how strange…" he though aloud. Midnight nodded.

"It _is_ kind of weird, don't you think so Fiery?" she turned to her friend but Fiery had somehow gotten soap from somewhere and, fully dressed, was scrubbing herself.

"Ew! Gross! Ew! Ew! Nasty! Disgusting! Ew! Gross! EW!!!" she yelled, the others couldn't help but laugh.

………………………………………………….

"Ah Junior, you took longer then I would have expected to get here." Slade scolded. Junior rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter, all you've got me doing is kidnapping." Junior sulked. Slade turned to him.

"Yes, and you're lucky I'm even letting you do that, your previous kidnappings were nothing to be proud of as they escaped both times." He retorted. Junior jumped up.

"I'm trying! There were 12 of them both times!" he argued. Slade narrowed his eye.

"The first time half were in pods and another was incapacitated, the second time, again most were immobilized and one was an inexperienced CHILD!" Slade yelled.

"You're lucky I don't get rid of you you're so incompetent!" he yelled again before stomping away. Junior sighed and plopped back down in the chair. It was so boring here, but if he was going to get the job done then first, the Titans East would need to be lured here, that's where she was, with the Titans East, he had to bring the hear somehow…the question was…_how_?

……………………………………………………

"Julia!" silence.

"Julia!" silence.

"JULIA!" Julia sighed and turned around.

"What is it _now_ Luna?" she asked. Luna put her hands on her hips.

"Stop ignoring me! It's important this time!" Luna scowled. Julia rolled her eyes.

"It's _always_ important with you Luna." She replied. Luna pouted.

"Just listen this time!" she ordered. Julia crossed her arms.

"All right, I'm listening." She replied coolly. Luna looked up at her.

"Okay, Junior's on the big screen!" she announced. Julia's eyes widened, she grabbed Luna by the hand and pulled her over to the living room where the rest of the Titans East were waiting, and Junior, was indeed, on the big screen.

"Junior? What do _you_ want?" Julia inquired suspiciously.

"Well, I've always wanted a car…sadly I'm not old enough to drive." He replied sarcastically. The Titans East just stared at him.

"You're the worst villain ever." Sid announced. Junior sighed.

"So I've heard." He muttered darkly. They were confused.

"Look! Cut to the chase! We don't have all day!" Taylor ordered. Junior stared at him, he didn't say anything, he just stared at him. Taylor took a step back.

"What?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" Junior inquired, completely serious. Taylor fell over, everyone else tried to stifle a laugh. But Taylor jumped back up.

"I'm part of the Titans East! You know! Taylor!" Taylor tired desperately to get Junior to remember him. Junior scratched his head.

"Nope…not ringing any bells." He shrugged, "oh well."

"No! Not 'oh well'!!! You have to remember me!" Taylor yelled. Luna flew up to the screen, dragging Emerald with her.

"Oh! Um, he was the one who got stuck in the pipes at the Spam factory when we tried to stop you from doing something there that one time!" Luna exclaimed vaguely.

"Oh yeah…oh! You're the Ham Man!" Junior laughed. Taylor fell over again, today just wasn't his day.

"What are you calling for?" Emerald inquired. Junior looked at him.

"Hm? Oh! Oh yeah! What I called for!" everyone sweat dropped at Junior's absent mindedness.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd let you know that I jammed your signal, I'm the only one who can call you…and you can't call anybody, which may be problem since the Titans in the past don't know that I put a bomb in their tower." Junior told them calmly.

"You're bluffing!" Julia yelled. Junior shrugged.

"Sure, whatever you say. Laters!" he waved cheerfully and ended the transmission. They all stared at the blank screen.

"Rikki," Julia began, "Can you call Titans Tower in the past please?" she asked. Rikki nodded and skipped over to console, (yes, I said skipped) she typed something in but nothing happened.

"Signal's jammed." Rikki replied. Julia nodded.

"Oh. Okay." Silence.

"OH THIS IS BAD!!!!!" Julia screeched, "WE HAVE TO GET TO THE PAST **ASAP**!!!!"

"How?" Nova inquired. Julia took a deep breath.

"I can take us back to the past, but it'll bring us back to never have been born yet, so Luna, Emerald, I need you to form a shield around us." Julia ordered. Luna and Emerald nodded and formed the shield. Julia took another deep breath a pressed her hands together, she closed her eyes. The sun began to move backwards, so did the moon, the stars, quicker and quicker, everything went backwards, the tower unfurnished itself, reverting back to it's original appearance, the Titans East reappearing, wandering around the tower, running out to fight crime, and Julia stopped. Luna and Emerald brought the shield down. Bumblebee and the others were off fighting, and these guys had business to do, so they immediately set off for the original tower. They raced as fast as they could, and when they finally got there, everyone began searching for the bomb, except for Rikki, Rikki was sent to inform the occupants of the tower that they were about to be blown up. Rikki rang the doorbell like crazy until someone answered the door, namely, everyone.

"The tower's gonna explode!" Rikki yelled. The titans were confused.

"Junior! He put a bomb on the tower!!" Rikki exclaimed. The titans ran out to join the search, but Blackfire paused for a moment.

"Junior did?" she muttered softly. It had only been 5 minutes when Fiery pulled up a 2x2 foot box-like device.

"I FOUND IT!!!" she screeched. Everyone rushed over, Cyborg, being the most technically advanced, was the one picked to defuse the bomb. Bu the timer was running out.

5 seconds.

"Uh…blue or red wire?"

4 seconds

"Blue…no red! No…"

3 seconds

"Uh…um…I don't know which wire!"

2 seconds

"Eeny meany miny moe…"

1 second

"BLUE!!!" Cyborg guessed and cut the blue wire.

0 seconds

KA-BOOM!!! Everyone ducked for cover but nothing exploded, there was the loud noise but…

They all turned back to the device, out of it had popped a rabbit with a peace signal, in it's left hand it held a sign that read, 'Ha! Ha! Fooled you!' Everyone sweat dropped.

"Man! We came all the way here for _nothing_?!" Julia groaned.

"That really is strange," Fade observed, "True, Junior isn't the greatest villain, and a childish prank like this isn't beneath him but…doesn't it seem strange? We know for a fact that he's under Slade's watch at the moment, and it doesn't seem likely that Slade would so easily allow him to goof off. Junior had to have had a reason…" she trailed off. Nova looked around.

"Hey…where's Sid?" he inquired. Amp jumped up.

"You mean you brought her with you?!" he demanded. Nova shrugged.

"I thought we did." He replied. Everyone quickly looked around but they didn't see anything.

"We have to go find her!" Amp exclaimed. Fade grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"NO!! We can't just wander around aimlessly, he could be anywhere, besides, he grabbed her specifically, he must need her for something, and as long as he needs her, she won't be harmed, for now we'll look for any leads." Fade ordered. Amp sighed. They all headed into the tower, where the Titans East realized that Blackfire was there. Of course, they wondered why, so once _again_ she told the now almost novel-sized story, the Titans East went through their stage of freak out and then they looked for evidence.

……………………………………………………

"LET ME GO!!!" Sid screamed, rattling the bars on her cage. Junior sat in his chair flipping through multiple car magazines.

"No." he replied calmly.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you _manners_?!?!" she demanded. Junior turned the page on his magazine.

"No."

"Why did you capture me?!" she inquired. Junior looked up from his magazine and watched her scowl at him, then he grinned.

"For kicks!" he replied.

"You liar!!!" she screamed. Junior ignored her.

"You're an ass!!" she yelled.

"How kind of you to notice." He replied calmly without even looking up from his magazine.

"My friends will save me!" Sid retorted.

"I'm sure they will." Junior told her again, still refusing to take his eyes off of the magazine.

"Why are you doing this?" Sid asked in a slightly calmer tone.

"My dad told me to." Junior replied simply.

"What a daddy's little boy." Sid told him sarcastically. Junior turned the page of his magazine, still refusing to look at her, but he replied clearly and calmly.

"No…daddy's little slave."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daddy's little slave, that's just a joke on Junior's part, although he sort of _is _like slave...poor Junior. laugh So...this is Chapter 7, right? I think so...oh this is so much fun!!! Yay!!!! I haven't quite decided on what will happen in the next chapter but I'm eagerly awaiting something that I've planned for about 4 chapters back now, I'm not sure how well this will go over but rest assured, I'm not changing any pairings or anything. I mean, it's still BBxRae StarxRob CyxBee VibexFiery MetallicxFade AmpxMidnight and the creator of Rikki and Taylor has said, RikkixTaylor. So, I'm not messing that up. I'm not sure if it will turn up in the next chapter...depends on what I open with. But chances are that at least part of it will. Well, see ya later! I'm off to write the next chapter! (It's just so much _fun_)


	8. Kidnapped

3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!!! A NEW PERSONAL BEST!!!!!! Please tell me that didn't seem as idiotic as I think it did. Anyway. Yay! 3 chapters! I'm happy! Read! And don't flame me for the new...developement with the characters...please don't kill me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Terra, come on, you're lagging behind." Tally paused as her sister trudged behind her.

"You've been so mopey, what happened?" Tally inquired. Terra stopped, her gaze lifted from the ground and she stared over at a nearby tree.

"I got dumped." She replied numbly. Tally gave her sister a sympathetic look, then walked over and patted her on the back.

"Me too sis, me too." Tally replied. Terra looked over at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Well…" Terra began slowly, "we're looking for Slade, right?" Tally nodded. Terra took a deep breath and pushed forward.

"Then let's go."

………………………………….

"Find anything?" Amp inquired as Fade continued to search the computer for any strange sightings or crimes. Fade shook her head.

"Sorry Amp, no luck." She sighed.

"It's no use searching by now either, the way Slade is, he, Junior and Sid could be long gone by now." Fade continued, her voice weary. Amp banged his head on the wall.

"Damn Junior…" he murmured, "Why Sid?" Fade turned to him.

"That's right…he took Sid, what does Sid have? HYPNOSIS!!" she practically screamed in delight. Amp turned around.

"Huh?"

"Hypnosis, Amp! Hypnosis! Sid has hypnosis powers, Slade needs her powers to hypnotize someone!" she exclaimed.

"But…who?" Amp inquired. Fade paused.

"I'm not sure…but seeing as they went through the trouble to keep us and the Titans East all here…it must have something to do with us being in this time period…Sid has to hypnotize someone in this time period…and it has to be in _this_ time period or it won't work…that means they have to keep Sid safe or the hypnosis will be broken…and they have to keep her here or they can't get to the person! So…Sid is safe, that'll buy us some time." Fade thought aloud. Amp turned to her.

"But other then that we don't really have any other leads, I mean…we've tried calling her on her communicator, but she won't pick up." Amp reasoned. Fade nodded.

"Yes, but we have _time_. We have more time Amp, more time to find a lead, as long as we still have time, there's still something we can do!" Fade told him excitedly. Amp nodded.

"Okay, then let's get to work!"

…………………………………

"Can't you do anything but sit there and read your dumb magazines?" Sid groaned.

"Can't _you_ do anything but complain?" Junior retorted. Sid glared at him.

"What do you want with me?" she asked angrily.

"I honestly have no idea." He replied. Sid banged on the cage.

"Yes you do!! Why would you kidnap me for no reason?!"

"Let me rephrase that," Junior began, "_I_ don't need you for anything, my _father_ on the other hand, has some sort of use for you." He explained. Sid groaned, being here was a complete waste of time, not like she could get out. It's not like she had super strength or laser vision or something else that could get her out, and Junior wouldn't look at her, so what use was her hypnosis? Sid sighed and leaned against the side of the cage, and it finally fell silent. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep, and when she woke up, it took her a moment to remember where she was. There was a light bulb hanging from the ceiling, her only source of light. She looked around for a little bit until her eyes fell upon an old clock with a cracked face on the wall, but it looked like it worked, as the hand that measured seconds was moving, 11:23. In the afternoon? She had been captured in the morning, she couldn't have slept through the whole day…could she? She couldn't tell if it was night or day as there where no visible windows, she could ask…but now she realized that Junior wasn't around, no one was.

So she sat listening to the clock tick and other various noises like rats scurrying about and dripping coming from some leak…somewhere. Ugh…having nothing to think about made her realize how hungry she was, but there was nothing to eat. Oh it was _horrible_ here!! What was she going to _do_? She looked around for maybe something that had fallen on the ground, yes, she was _that_ hungry. She didn't see anything. All Sid noticed was that she was in some torn up basement with a bunch of old furniture. A horribly disgusting kitchen (and small too) lay about 12 feet in front but slightly to the left of her, and to her direct right of her not 5 feet away were 2 scratched up doors. This she did not notice, but there was also a trap door 2 feet behind her covered by the multiple layers of dust on the entire building. She could tell, simply by looking at this place, no women had ever lived here.

But she paused in her observations when a half asleep boy wandered from the closer door to her right and walked, half asleep into the kitchen and got water from the sink in a surprisingly almost-clean cup. The boy looked to be about 14, he wore a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, no socks, shoes or slippers. His eyes were blue and his hair was messily strewn about, sticking up in odd places. It was then that Sid realized that this boy was _Junior_. Except without the costume or mask or such. He was sort of doing this sleepwalking thing back to his room when Sid came as far forward in her cage as she could.

"Junior?" she began, her voice piercing the silent night (she realized that these were his pajamas and so it was 11 at _night_). Junior sort of paused and turned around.

"How long have you been there?" he asked in a surprised tone. Sid stared at him.

"Uh…since this morning." She told him. Junior stopped and thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah…it's all coming back to me now…" he thought aloud.

"What? After all these years your brain's come back to you? How touching." Sid replied sarcastically. Junior glared at her.

"Shut up." He retorted.

"Ooh…cranky." She muttered to herself. It was really weird…he was still acting like an ass, but Sid was having a hard time remembering that this was Junior, must be the absence of the mask, and the costume, yeah. That was it.

"Are you planning on feeding me any time soon?" Sid inquired. Junior rolled his eyes but reluctantly wandered into the kitchen and dug up a half-eaten bag of pretzels, she was no use to his father if she died of starvation, or if she died at all for that matter. Junior passed her the bag of pretzels.

"Thanks." Sid replied, unable to rid herself of the manners her parents had hammered into her, even for someone like _Junior_.

"Can I have some water?" Sid asked. Junior looked at her.

"Why didn't you ask when I was in the kitchen?" Junior complained. Sid shrugged.

"I forgot." She replied lamely, "Besides, the kitchen's right there." She gestured to the kitchen. Junior looked back at the kitchen, but instead sat down in front of her and held out the glass of water he had gotten for himself. Sid looked at it.

"Did you drink out of it?" she inquired.

"Yeah." Junior replied nonchalantly.

"Are you one of those people who swish it around in their mouths and then spit it back in the cup?" Sid asked. Junior gave her a disgusted look.

"No."

"It's got your germs on it." Sid told him stubbornly.

"Then drink from the other side of the cup." Junior replied, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Which side did you drink from?" Sid pushed. Man, she was _not_ giving up. But Junior found that a bit funny.

"The other side." Junior replied jokingly.

"Which is 'the other side'?" Sid inquired. Junior stifled a laugh.

"The side that I drank from." He replied, trying as hard as he could not to laugh.

"That doesn't tell me anything!" Sid protested. Junior put his hand over his mouth, still trying desperately not to laugh. He calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm not sick it's not gonna kill you." He told her. Sid narrowed her eyes, but her thirst got the better of her. She snatched the glass from his hand quickly, in case he changed his mind. But she paused before drinking to eye him suspiciously. He simply looked back at her blankly. So she drank the water.

"Can I have a pretzel?" he asked. Sid glared at him.

"No." she replied.

"Why not?" Junior inquired.

"Stop acting like we're friends! You _kidnapped_ me!" Sid retorted. Junior ignored her and reached for the bag, Sid pulled it back.

"Cut it out!" she ordered. Junior laid back on his hands.

"I gave food to a girl and now she will give nothing back. It's like the relationship between prey and predator." Junior thought aloud. Sid tried not to smile.

"I'll give it back if you let me out of the cage." Sid replied. Junior shook his head.

"Nope, no way. Can't do." He told her. Sid sighed.

"Why not?" she pleaded.

"Because you'll run away." Junior replied simply.

"Anyone would run away, this place is disgusting!" Sid argued. Junior looked around.

"No…no it's not," he began in a joking tone, "see, look. The rats find it very homey." That caught Sid off guard and she let out a laugh before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Stop making jokes!" she ordered, throwing few pretzels at him.

"Hey I got some!" Junior exclaimed, picking up and eating the pretzels she had thrown at him. Sid smiled a little. Something was so strange…Junior wasn't like this, he never had been.

"How come you rob places and attack people?" Sid inquired.

"Because I'm told to." Junior replied simply.

"But some things you do on your own." Sid argued.

"Habit." Junior countered.

"Doesn't your mother disapprove?" Side asked. Junior shrugged.

"I dunno."

"How can you not know?" Sid pushed.

"I've never asked her." Junior told her.

"Why?"

"I've never met her." Junior said. Sid paused for a moment, she never knew that.

"Do you know who she is?" Sid asked, Junior shook his head.

"If you could find her…would you?" she inquired. Junior stopped, he thought for a second and then looked at her.

"I dunno."

"If you weren't Slade's son…would you still be doing things like robbing and kidnapping?" Sid asked. Junior leaned his head against the bars of her cage, then sat up straight again.

"No, no I don't think so." He replied.

"Then why do you? I mean…why do you do things like that for Slade?" Sid inquired, resting her own head against the bars. Junior looked at the ground, then he looked straight at her.

"Because. He's the only family I've got."

……………………………………………..

"Um, sister, you seem nervous." Starfire observed as Blackfire paced the room, or…more flew across the room in a straight line.

"I just…I need to find him…I need to find him…" Blackfire replied nervously.

"If only he would call us…" Robin sighed, "then maybe even if he hung up we could try to trace him." Julia sighed.

"He called us back in the Titans East tower in the future, too bad we didn't trace that." Julia said regretfully. Rikki looked up.

"Actually…when you told me to try calling the titans, I couldn't find the number on the database, but I remembered having in on my communicator, when I plugged it in to try calling I um…accidentally entered the previous call into my communicator, I have the number on my communicator."

"What? Really?!" Julia shouted excitedly. Rikki nodded.

"Way to go Rikki!" Julia exclaimed, snatching Rikki's communicator away from her. Metallic stood up.

"Hey! Let me try and trace it!" he offered. Julia tossed it to him. Metallic caught it and plugged it into the computer. He began typing in codes and numbers, he was at it for about 5 minutes before the computer pinged.

"I got it!" he exclaimed, unplugging the communicator. Blackfire stepped forward.

"Can I follow the coordinates?" she asked. Metallic nodded.

"Yeah, sure, we'll all go and-"

"No…" Blackfire interrupted, "I want to go alone."

"No way." Robin interjected, "We've got to catch Slade, this isn't entirely about finding Junior for you, I'm sorry." Blackfire's face fell.

"Please…let her go alone." Starfire pleaded.

"Starfire…" Robin began. Fiery paused.

"What if it was your son." She asked him quietly. Robin's eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched.

"Fine." He replied.

"NO!" Amp interjected, "Absolutely not! I need to go to, he has my sister!" he protested. Fade turned to him.

"Amp, you're still regaining your energy, if you went, you'd only get in the way." Fade told him sternly.

"But-" Amp began before Blackfire cut him off.

"I'll bring her back." She offered. Amp stopped for a moment.

"Amp," Midnight began, "Blackfire will do better on her own, this way actually has a better chance of bringing Sid back. Amp sighed.

"Alright…" he replied.

Blackfire gave him a small smile, and began to run towards the door, but she stopped in the doorway, and turned around.

"Thanks." She said. Robin nodded at her, Amp gave a slight wave. Blackfire paused a moment more to reassure them.

"If I find anything about Slade, I'll call you, and…I'll bring her back." She told them all, before running out the door and leaving the tower. Starfire watched her go.

"Good luck…" she whispered.

…………………………………………..

"Doesn't being a criminal make it hard to have a real life?" Sid asked him. Junior sighed.

"Eh, define 'life'." He replied. Sid smiled.

"Don't have one?" she joked. Junior shook his head.

"Nah, it's to much work." He laughed. Sid grinned.

"I used to think you were a jackass." She told him. Junior yawned and rested his head against the bars.

"I am a jackass." He replied. Sid rested her head on the bars as well, they were eye to eye.

"No you're not," she whispered, "you're just a little boy who's misunderstood." She teased. Junior laughed.

"_Yeah_, sure." He told her sarcastically. Sid yawned.

"What time is it?" she inquired sleepily. Junior turned his head towards the clock, then he rested his head against the bars again.

"3am." He replied. Sid closed her eyes.

"I'm tired…" she muttered. Junior was silent, and then he spoke.

"Me too," he sighed, "me too."

……………………………………..

Blackfire was navigating her way through the night sky, holding open the communicator, constantly re-checking the coordinates, just to be safe. She _had_ to find him…she _had_ to. After checking the coordinates for the thousandth time, she closed the communicator and sighed. She was nearby…ah! She saw an old abandoned warehouse (that's where they always are). She swooped down and walked inside, but it was empty…thinking she had failed, she threw the communicator at the wall, due to her strength it flew _through_ the wall. She groaned and dropped to the floor, but then she paused. That didn't sound right…

……………………………………….

Sid opened her eyes, and she reached up and gripped the bars with her hands. She thought about what Junior had said…about why he did what he did, because of his father.

"What if you had someone else?" she asked softly. Junior put his hands on hers.

"What do you mean?" he inquired. Sid smiled a little and bit her lip. They're foreheads were touching as they both leaned against the bars.

"I mean this." She whispered, and she kissed him.

……………………………………….

Blackfire knocked on the ground she was sitting on…it sounded hollow. Blowing the dust off of the ground she found a trapdoor. She yanked on the rusted handle and it swung open, her face lit up and she jumped through the hole. The first thing that Blackfire noticed was that she was in a closet. There were moldy old coats and empty wire hangers. She put her hand on the door handle, but it wouldn't turn, so she pulled on it harder and heard something clank and snap. Blushing, she realized that she had broken the lock. But nonetheless she opened the door to the closet and stepped out. The room she had entered was full of different devices and machinery, and in front of her, sitting in a chair staring at her, was Slade.

"I've been expecting you…Blackfire."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes...SidxJunior. I thought it would be cute. Please don't hate me! I didn't want Junior to just be the evil stereotypical villian...also, I thought it would be funny and cute. Please review! _Please!_ I'm begging you! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSEEEEE!!!!!!!


	9. Mommy Blackfire

This chapter was extra fun, but I gave Junior a bit of a hard time... later, Junior's 'pretend' name, it was the name my parents said they were going to give me if I had been a boy, but I'm a girl so I have a different name, a name that I actually very much like. The name Shirley is my Grandmother's. You'll see when you get there. (I say that a lot, don't I?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Slade…" Blackfire automatically clenched her fists as they began to glow with her starbolts.

"Hello Blackfire, how have you been?" Slade inquired calmly.

"Like you care!" Blackfire replied coldly, "I just want my son back!" she demanded. Slade's eyes narrowed.

"You mean _my_ son, I have full custody in case you've forgotten." Slade told her. Blackfire glared at him.

"What do you want from me?!" she asked shakily. Slade looked up.

"The boy is incompetent." He replied, "I'll let you take him, the girl too, I have no use for either."

"Then why take her?" Blackfire inquired.

"Because," Slade began, "I knew from experience that Junior would leave a trail for the Titans to follow, just as he always does, and I knew that you would want to seek him out alone, and the kind of people the Titans are, I knew they would let you. He's a screw up. I told him to bring the Titans East to this time period and capture one of them, it didn't matter which. This way, it made it seem as though there was some plan behind it, why else go through the trouble of bringing and capturing a member of the Titans East?" Blackfire's eyes narrowed.

"Why would it need to seem as though you had a plan?" she asked.

"In order to make sure you came alone." Slade replied. But Blackfire looked confused.

"You see," Slade began, "if I had told Junior to just pick any random Titan and had not called the Titans East, it would be obvious that I had picked someone I had no use for, putting that person in more danger. That causes a panic, and no one has the common sense to look for evidence, they simply pan out and search. If someone else had found me, that would be a problem, I need to speak with _you_, no one else."

"So you just needed _anyone_ from the Titans East?" Blackfire fumed.

"Precisely." Slade replied.

"You're just letting me take them? What's the catch?" Blackfire asked him.

"I need you to bring Tally and Terra to me." Slade informed her.

"The names sound familiar, you mean the two blondes who control earth?" Blackfire inquired.

"Exactly." Slade replied.

"Why do I have to get them? Why not let another Titan get them? Or why don't you get them yourself?" she asked furiously.

"I have no way of contacting them, and if I went out in the open to search for them, you can bet the Titans would be out there in a second. As to your question of why lure _you_ here to bring them to me, well Blackfire, it's very simple. You'll actually do it. The Titans would never agree to such, if I threatened them they'd attack me, they'd try to escape anyway even if they knew they couldn't win. But Blackfire, if you don't do it, I'm keeping those two annoyances, bring Terra and Tally to me, and I'll let you take the other incompetent fools home. It's your choice." He told her. Blackfire thought as hard as she could, searching for a solution, but she couldn't think of one.

"AHHHHHH!!!" she yelled. She zapped a hole through the ceiling with her starbolts and flew out, also crashing through the above ceiling of the warehouse, out to search for Tally and Terra. Slade leaned back in his chair.

"Hm…she took it well."

………………………………….

Blackfire flew through the town, once again scanning the city, but this time in search of someone else, two someone's actually. She flew around for hours, and she still didn't see them. When the sun started rising and traffic started picking up, Blackfire was just to tired. She flew down and rested on a bench. As she sat she continued looking around, she felt so tired…but she had to keep looking, and that's when she saw it. Across the street in a small restaurant sat Tally and Terra, having breakfast. Blackfire zoomed across the street so fast that she rammed right into about 5 people, knocking them out of the way. She ran threw the door and slammed her hands down on Tally and Terra's table. They both jumped back in shock as their table fell to bits.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Blackfire huffed, slightly out of breath. They both stared at he.

"Hm…you're Blackfire, aren't you?" Tally inquired. Blackfire nodded.

"What do you want with us?" Terra asked. Blackfire put her hands on her hips.

"I'm supposed to take you to Slade." She replied. Tally stood up.

"How do we know we can trust you?" she asked her suspiciously. Blackfire crossed her arms.

"Think of it this way, there's one of me, and two of you." She replied. Tally turned to Terra, who nodded, and the three started off. Blackfire was a bit lost in the city, so she flew up as high as she could, squinting, she caught sight of the warehouse (she lost the communicator, remember?).

"This way!" she motioned, and continued leading the girls to Slade's hideout. Blackfire swooped down and entered the warehouse, this time she found the trapdoor easily, and quickly jumped through it, Terra and Tally followed.

"Here they are!" Blackfire yelled to Slade, who was still sitting in the chair, wide-awake.

"Thank you Blackfire, there's a door behind you, that's were you'll find them." Slade told her. Blackfire zoomed through the door, still catching the last of what Slade said.

"Welcome Tally, welcome Terra. We have some work to do."

As soon as Blackfire flew through the door she was in the torn of living room. Junior was sleeping in the chair, and Sid, (who had been let out of the cage at some time) was sleeping on the couch. Blackfire walked slowly over to Junior, ad stopped in front of him. She reached forward and gripped his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Wake up!" she told him, shaking him a little harder. He sat up a little and yawned, he opened his eyes, but when he saw her jumped back.

"AHH!" he yelled.

"No! I'm not going to hurt you!" Blackfire reassured him. Junior looked her up and down.

"Hey…you're Tameranian, aren't you?" he observed. Blackfire nodded.

"Yes! I am, um, I'm Blackfire, Starfire's older sister." She introduced.

"Oh…what are you doing here?" he inquired. Blackfire paused.

"Well, I came to get you and Sid." She explained.

"Yeah…Sid and _me?_" Junior repeated confusedly, "Why _me_?" he asked. Blackfire seemed uncomfortable.

"Well…um, I-I'm your mother." She replied. Junior stared at her, and for a moment, seemed to shocked to reply.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" but that soon wore off, after all, he's Junior. Sid sat up at the scream.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked instinctively. Junior was pointing violently at Blackfire, but he had once again lost his ability to respond. Sid looked up at her.

"You're tall." She observed. Blackfire nodded.

"Uh…yeah."

"Who are you?" Sid inquired.

"Well…I'm Junior's mom." She replied. Sid raised an eyebrow and turned to Junior.

"I thought you said you had never met your mom?" she told him suspiciously.

"I _hadn't_ until just now!!" he yelled. Sid looked back up to Blackfire, then back to Junior.

"Ah! You're half-Tameranian! Just like Fiery!" Sid realized, just as she noticed that Blackfire was Tameranian.

"Yes…Starfire's my younger sister." Blackfire told them.

"Wait a minute," Junior began, "If _you're_ my mom, and _Starfire's_ my _Aunt_, that makes Fiery and Nova…"

"Your cousins." Blackfire finished for him.

"DISGUSTING!!!" he yelled. Blackfire laughed.

"Their reaction was similar." She replied.

"Wait, _they_ all know this but _I_ don't?! I ask again, WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Junior yelled. Blackfire grabbed Sid and Junior by the wrists.

"Come on, we're leaving." She told them.

"What?" Junior asked.

"I'll explain once we're out of here!" she yelled, and blasted through the multiple roofs and went through the city, stopping in the park on a bench.

"I'm in my pajamas." Junior announced. Sid pointed at him and laughed. Blackfire nodded.

"We'll find you some better clothes in a minute, first, let me explain." So Junior and Sid listened to Blackfire talk about how she and Slade had decided to have Junior and how she had realized her mistake and searched and asked multiple Titans for help and how they let her go alone and the deal she made with Slade and how she grabbed them and brought them to the park.

"Wait, let me verify a few points," Junior began, "you're the weird lady who called me on my phone, everyone knew all this before I did, and I don't have to stay with my dad or listen to him anymore." Blackfire nodded. Junior sighed.

"Only in America…" he muttered. Blackfire smiled.

"And…I'm going to take you home." She finished.

"I thought…that you were going to come back to the tower with me." Sid realized. Junior paused.

"Sid…um…how do I put this delicately…your brother, and all your friends, hate my guts." He told her bluntly. Sid pouted.

"If you dress differently use a different name and quite wearing that dorky mask then they won't recognize you!" Sid argued.

"It…_would_ give you a chance to make some friends." Blackfire offered.

"Just met my mom, just got a girlfriend, and both are already trying to control my life." He observed.

"Then it's settled!" Sid announced. Junior rolled his eyes.

"I'm happy I could help." He replied sarcastically. Needless to say, neither girl listened to him. But they got him a new outfit. A t-shirt with the sleeves, collar, and upper half of the torso black, the lower half of the torso was orange, as was the long sleeved shirt underneath. Though the long-sleeved shirt's sleeves were pushed up to a little below his elbows. He had black gloves, and brown shorts with brown boots and white socks. Also, as Sid had requested, no dorky mask.

"See? You're like a totally different person!" Sid exclaimed. Junior gave her a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, but what are you going to tell the Titans about what happened to me?" Junior asked, "and about were this new what's-his-name came from?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Blackfire reassured. Junior sighed.

"This can't be good." He muttered. Sid slapped him on the back.

"Relax! We'll be fine!" she told him cheerily. Junior stared at her.

"I'm your first boyfriend aren't I?" he observed. Sid ignored him.

"Onward!" she yelled.

………………………………….

Julia sat outside watching Luna and Emerald shove each other around and argue, they had drawn straws and she ended up being the one having to watch them. She had to watch them because they were arguing near water, and the twins couldn't swim. Also, when in water they panicked and forgot that they had powers that they could use to save themselves. Sid ran up.

"Hey! Julia!" she called. Julia spun around.

"Sid! HEY! GUYS! SID'S-" Sid slapped a hand over Julia's mouth.

"Shhh! Julia!" she whispered, "I need your help! Can you keep a secret?" she asked. Julia nodded. Sid took her hand off of her mouth.

"Okay, Julia. I need you to send Blackfire back to the past, and tell the others that you sent back Blackfire _and_ Junior." Sid pleaded. Julia raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. Sid turned and motioned to someone. Blackfire came from the other side of the tower dragging Junior, who looked more then nervous.

"Um…this is Junior." Sid said, gesturing to Junior. Julia's eyes widened.

"It looks nothing like him!" she observed.

"Wow! Didn't notice that! You're a genius!" Junior shouted sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, that's Junior." Julia replied, now convinced. Sid nodded.

"Yeah…so, um, Blackfire brought us back, and Junior's good now." Sid explained. Julia looked unconvinced.

"Pleeeaaase!!! Julia you _have_ to believe me!" Sid begged. Julia sighed.

"You want him to stay at the tower…pretending to be someone else?" Julia guessed. Sid nodded.

"Why? What is he your _boyfriend_?" she joked, and laughed. But stopped when she realized that both Junior and Sid were avoiding her gaze.

"NO WA-"

"SHHHH!!!!" Sid interrupted, "Remember! He's not supposed to be Junior!! Please Julia! Pretty please with sugar on top!" she begged.

"I've always wondered if that 'sugar on top' phrase works with diabetic people." Junior observed.

"It depends and shut up!" Sid ordered.

"Yes your highness…" Junior muttered darkly. Julia stood up and walked over to Junior, she stared at him right in the eye.

"Uh…I sort of have this thing on personal space…" he began. She stared at him a moment longer and then turned to Sid and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it. Sid beamed.

"Thanks Julia! I owe you one! Now remember, this is supposed to be someone else, and you sent Blackfire _and_ Junior back to the past." Sid told her.

"And also remember," Junior said sarcastically, "that the leprechauns need to be fed to the talking unicorns by Midnight, or else they get testy!" Sid glared at him. Luna and Emerald, (who had been listening and also sworn to secrecy) formed a shield around Blackfire, and Julia sent her back. Afterwards, they all headed into the tower.

"Uh, hey guys! Look who Blackfire brought back!" Julia announced.

"Sid!" Amp exclaimed, running over.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sid nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." She confirmed.

"Hey…" Raven began, "who's that?" she inquired, motioning to Junior.

"Uh…we met him along the way here…this is…Kyle." She replied.

"Kyle?" Junior repeated disapprovingly. Sid jabbed him in the side.

"OW!! Yeah…Kyle…sure." He told them nervously.

"What happened to Blackfire?" Starfire inquired.

"Um, the twins and I sent her and Junior back to the past." Julia lied. Sid laughed nervously.

"I'm gonna…um, show _Kyle_ around the tower." She offered, and yanked on Junior's arm, leading him around the tower.

"_Kyle_?" Junior told her angrily. Sid glared at him.

"It was the first name I thought of! It was either that or Shirley so stop giving me such a hard time!" she whispered harshly.

"Let me help." The two paused and turned around, were Amp was standing, eyeing them suspiciously. They both grinned nervously and Sid let go of Junior's hand.

"H-help with what?" Sid stuttered.

"I'll help you give him a tour." Amp replied.

"Um…o-okay." Sid nodded. Junior leaned over to her.

"I don't like it here." He whispered. Sid turned to him, trying not to laugh.

"Don't be such a baby!" she ordered.

"He's glaring at me." Junior replied.

"He's my brother! So be nice!" she ordered. Junior sighed.

"Uh…hi." Junior greeted, trying to sound 'nice'. Amp stared at him.

"I don't like you." He told him bluntly. Junior and Sid sweat dropped and Junior sighed.

"Yeah…I know." It was going to be a _long_ day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Junior...he just can't get a break. But that bad luck and sarcasm is what makes him fun! Fun! Yay! Stop saying yay Riverelf! Stop! Honestly, I don't even know why I picked the name Riverelf, it just sort of came into my mind and I was like, 'huh, let's try that, is the name taken? Nope! I'll take it! yay!'...more and more each day I am forced to realize just how strange I truly am...ok, I gotta go so...see you on chapter 10! (this _is_ chapter 9,...isn't it?)


	10. Luna's Not So Brilliant Plan

Hi guys! I actually wrote this chapter a few days ago...but then I realized that it was nothing like how I wanted it to be, I thought that I was going to have to rewrite the entire chapter, ugh! but I didn't get the chance to 'cause my cousins stopped by for a visit. Afterwards I got of my lazy butt and started working, and I realized that if I did it a certain way, I'd only have to do some editing! So I didn't rewrite the whole thing, I just edited it. All in all, it's still not one of my favorite chapters, but I finished it and edited it the best I could, so...I hope _you_ like it more then _I_ do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't take it anymore!!!" Junior whispered furiously. Sid sighed.

"Stop complaining and eat, we have cookies." She replied nonchalantly as she sat on the couch, nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Sid!! It's _awful!!!_" Junior pleaded, "he follows me _everywhere_." He whispered. Sid rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you're exaggerating, he's not _that_ bad." She replied. Junior gripped her by the shoulders.

"This morning I woke up and he was having breakfast in front of my door!!!" he argued. Sid giggled.

"Really? That's hilarious!" she continued.

"No it's not!" Junior protested.

"Hello…"

"AHHHHHH!!!" Junior jumped backed as Amp seated himself on the couch next to his sister.

"Hey Amp." Sid greeted casually.

"Heh…I-I'll just be, um…going now…" Junior stuttered before running off somewhere far away from Amp. Sid turned around.

"Hey…where you going?" she inquired, but Junior was already too far away to hear her. Sid sighed and turned back to her brother.

"Amp, would you quit scaring him? It was funny at first but I think your stalking is really starting to freak him out." Sid told him. Amp shrugged.

"Sid, he won't leave you alone. I swear, that's guy's in love in with you." Amp muttered. Sid's eyes widened.

"Really?" she inquired. Amp stared at her.

"I-I mean…_weird_, it's not like we're going out…or anything…heh." Sid laughed awkwardly, Amp looked confused, Sid then waved at him and nervously shoved another cookie into her mouth.

……………………………………………..

"Running from Amp again?" Julia observed. Once again, she was stuck outside watching the twins, Junior had been here for a week, but Amp hadn't warmed up to him, and Slade hadn't bothered showing himself.

"He won't leave me alone…I wonder if this is some sort of punishment." Junior began slowly, "Do you believe in a higher power?" Julia shrugged.

"I used to think there might be…but after meeting you I don't think so. I have a hard time believing that an all seeing lord could hate one person so much." She replied. Emerald and Luna paused in their fighting to wander over to Junior, they had taken a bit of a shine to him.

"Ah, he'll get over it eventually." Luna comforted.

"The way Amp is? I don't think so." Emerald argued.

"Come on! June's not _that_ bad." Luna replied. (Luna and Emerald call him June, after a few days Junior gave up on correcting them)

"It's not that, he's going out with Amp's younger sister, of course he doesn't like June." Emerald countered. Luna shook her head.

"But nobody except _us_ knows that they're going out!" she responded.

"But June _is_ always hanging around her." Emerald retorted.

"Guys…I'm not sure if you're really helping him…" Julia trailed off.

"You know, I'm not sure which is worse, being beaten by you guys or living with you guys." Junior thought aloud.

"You're too sarcastic, maybe _that's_ why Amp doesn't like you." Emerald observed.

"That's not it…I mean, he's sarcastic around us too and _we_ like him." Luna replied. Julia nodded.

"See Junior, that's a step forward, they don't hate you anymore." She told him. Junior sighed.

"I keep thinking I should just bale…but then I realize something awful…" Junior thought aloud.

"What do you realize?" Luna inquired, leaning forward wit interest, and Emerald raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh…it's _worth_ it." Junior sighed. Luna gasped.

"Ooh!!! That's so _romantic_!!!" she exclaimed, "I hope that _I_ can fall in love like that too!!" Luna gushed. Junior stared at her, then he turned to Emerald.

"I feel for you." He told him. Emerald nodded.

"Yeah…she just won't shut her yap." He replied. Julia turned to them.

"On a different note, do you guys really think it's okay that everyone else thinks that Junior is just some weirdo lusting after Sid? Nobody else knows that they're going out, I mean…they're bound to find out eventually, and _then_ what do you tell them? They'll want to know why it was so important to hide it, and we can't tell them that it's because he's Junior know can we? " Julia inquired.

"Well, if I tell them now I'll just die sooner, so what's the harm in having some fun first?" Junior asked. Julia sighed.

"You _have_ to, plus, the three of us will vouch for you, not to mention Sid, so maybe they won't kill you." Julia pushed.

"Julia's got a point," Emerald began, "if you wait until the others find out on their own, the fact that you're June I mean, they'll think you're spying on them for information or something, and then you'll have to leave for sure." Luna hugged her brother.

"Aww! Emerald doesn't want you to leave!!!" she gushed.

"Stop hugging me." Emerald told her menacingly. Luna ignored him. Junior raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…nice to know I'll be missed…I guess." He said. Luna stopped hugging Emerald.

"No! You're _not_ going to be missed because you're _not_ leaving!" she exclaimed, "Because I'm TELLING!!!" She yelled before taking off, flying to the top of the tower.

"HEY!!! WAIT A MINUTE!!!! WHAT ARE YOU TELLING?!?!" Junior shouted after her.

"You could catch her if you ever practiced with your powers." Emerald scolded. Junior groaned.

"But I have no _idea_ how Tameranians activate their powers! You can fly! You catch her!" Junior replied. Emerald sighed, but reluctantly flew up and grabbed his sister by the boot, dragging her back down. Though she didn't go with him willingly…

"EMERALD!!! LET ME GO!!! HEY!!! I DON'T WANT JUNE TO LEAVE!!! AND NEITHER DO YOU SO **LET ME GO**!!!!" she screeched. Emerald ignored her and landed back on the ground, throwing her down. She jumped up and hugged Junior.

"Don't gooooooooooooo!!!!" she whined, "Emerald!!! You said it yourself!! If they find out on their own June'll have to go away _forever_!!!! If we tell them that Junior and Sid are going out they'll realize that since we know that means that they weren't hiding it for some horrible reason and then they won't find out that he's June and then he can _stay._"

Junior sighed. Emerald looked at him for a moment, then looked back at his sister, he seemed to space out for a moment, then sighed and went back to ignoring her. Luna went over to her brother and gripped his robe, she began shaking him back and forth.

"HE'LL GO AWAY FOREVER, EMERALD!!! _FOREVER_!!!!" she yelled. Emerald glanced at Junior again, and then he actually took off towards the roof. Luna cheered and followed him. Junior turned to Julia.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" he asked her.

"Well…considering that their plan has no logic…" Julia trailed off. Junior groaned. It was then that Sid came skipping around the corner, Amp walked behind her, dragging his feet.

"Hiya!" she greeted pleasantly. Junior waved at her weakly.

"What? No sarcasm?" Amp inquired. Junior groaned. It wasn't long before Luna and Emerald came back down.

"Nobody was up there!" Luna informed them as she and her brother landed. Then she spotted Amp.

"Oh! It's Amp! Amp, J- I mean _Kyle_ is goi-" Emerald, Junior and Julia immediately grabbed Luna and pulled her to the other side of the tower.

"BE RIGHT BACK!!!!" Julia shouted hastily.

"Luna! What were you thinking?!" Julia inquired angrily.

"Out of _all_ the people here, you do _not_ tell Amp first!!!" Junior shouted. Emerald nodded.

"Yeah…Luna, you've done a lot of things that were…well, this was just stupid." Emerald added.

"Hey! I told Amp I'd be right back, what's going on?" Sid inquired as she rounded the corner.

"Well…um, these 3 are intent on telling the others that we're dating and sealing my fate…of death." Junior replied sarcastically.

"What?" Sid asked confusedly.

"We wanna tell the rest of the Titans that you guys are going out." Luna explained.

"No! Amp'll kill him! And they'll wonder why we hid it and find out that he's Junior!" Sid protested.

"I know!" Junior agreed, getting a bit annoyed now.

"Shut up!" Sid ordered, "This is none of your business!" Junior gave her a confused look, but she ignored him.

"So what are we gonna do then?" Julia inquired.

……………………………………………..

"Hey Amp. What's up? What are you doing out here all alone." Midnight inquired as she and Fiery began walking over to him.

"Well…Julia, Sid, Luna and Emerald _were_ here but…oh, wait, I think Kyle was here to." Amp replied.

"You…_do_ know that his name's not really Kyle…right?" Midnight inquired. Amp shrugged.

"I dunno, what do you mean? Is he someone else?" he asked. Midnight paused.

"Well…I don't know who he _really_ is…but come on, his name's not Kyle, he's just not a Kyle type person." She explained.

"I'm not following." Amp replied.

"Well you know, he's more of a…actually, he's kind of weird, you know, like those kids who have identity issues 'cause they're named after their parents." Fiery babbled.

"Yeah, one of those kids." Midnight agreed. Unfortunately, Luna spotted her.

"MIDNIGHT!!!!" she screeched, grabbing Emerald by the hand and zooming towards her.

"Wait!!!!" Sid called. Luna gripped her sister by the wrist with her free hand, but before leaving turned back to Sid and screamed loudly and rather quickly.

"SHE'S MY SISTER AND I CAN TELL HER WHATEVER I WANT SO YOU CAN JUST _BUT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" she screeched. Luna then flew up to the top of the tower, bringing her siblings with her and leaving the others shocked on the ground. Junior turned to Amp.

"Well it was nice having you stalk me! Bye now!" Junior exclaimed, he was about to jump off of the island but Sid grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?" she asked. Junior gripped her by the shoulders and shook her.

"He's going to murder me!!!" he whispered violently.

"Well I don't think that ripping my arms off is helping." She replied. Junior turned to Amp, who was glaring at him darkly. Junior slowly let go of Sid, and backed away.

"WHAT?!?!" Midnight's voice echoed from the roof…

"Wow…I thought death would come a lot quicker but…I'm still here." Junior thought aloud. Sid smiled and smacked him slightly in the back of the head. Midnight flew down so fast she was only a green blur. She was staring straight at Junior.

"You are _not_." She said as her siblings landed beside her. Junior was leaning back as far away from Midnight as he could, and he had a nervous look on his face.

"Not _what_?" Amp inquired. Midnight turned to him.

"Luna and Emerald said that-"

"GRAB HER!!!" Julia exclaimed. Everyone pounced on Midnight and dragged her to the now famous 'other side of the tower'.

"Any idea what they're doing?" Fiery ( who had been surprisingly quiet this entire time) inquired.

"Nope." Amp replied.

………………………………………….

"Midnight!!! If Amp finds out he'll kill Junior!!!" Sid warned. Midnight stared at her.

"Sid! Why didn't you tell me that you were going out with him?!" Midnight yelled.

"Midnight!" Luna scolded, "Kyle's very nice!! Remember how yesterday Emerald and I stole your robe and did impersonations of you behind your back and then you walked in and we threw it on Kyle and ran away." Emerald groaned.

"Luna…she didn't know that we did that." He told her angrily.

"Oh…well we did…" Luna replied sheepishly.

"Really? Then…I'm sorry for slapping you." Midnight told Junior. Sid looked over at her boyfriend.

"You never told me about that." Sid said. Junior shrugged.

"I dunno, I get these weird looks and conversations from everyone around here and it just sort of blended together with all the other times I get weird stuff aimed at me." He replied.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Midnight inquired.

"Midnight, you know Amp would kill him, and with you two being such good friends and all…" Luna lied.

"But I wouldn't have told!" Midnight protested.

"Well, uh…know we, um, know that…" Junior replied. Emerald looked up at Midnight.

"No offense sis…but you have a bit of a problem with keeping secrets. Remember the time I made you promise not to tell anyone about that incident in kindergarten? Well, how does _every_ member of the Teen Titans know that story? And that other time when-"

"Ok! I get it!" Midnight interrupted her brother, "But this is just dating! I mean, who cares if the others find out?!"

"Amp would kill him!!" Sid argued, "I mean, Amp already hates him because we hang out and he's so sarcastic…"

"And what a convincing argument that is." Junior said sarcastically.

"Well, he _is_ pretty sarcastic." Midnight agreed.

"Midnight, come on. I really need you to keep this secret, even if you don't slip it to Amp, if you let anyone else know _they_ might let it slip, Julia and your brother and sister can keep the secret, please tell me you can to!" Sid pleaded. Midnight sighed.

"Well…I guess." Midnight replied.

"THANK YOU!!!!" Junior yelled. Midnight stifled a laugh.

"He's kind of funny." She whispered to Sid. Sid nodded.

"I know! Isn't he?" she replied. It was then that Amp and Fiery stuck their heads around the corner.

"You guys done talking? Fade just came down, we're going out to eat!" Fiery announced.

"Coming!" Julia replied.

……………………………………..

"So, are you two ready to begin?" Slade inquired. Tally and Terra both nodded. Slade led them into the dirty living room of the house, behind the now empty cage the trapdoor still lied there. Slade stopped in front of it. Tally and Terra stared down at it, and then watched him, eagerly waiting to see what was under the door. Slade reached down and opened up the trapdoor, he jumped inside. Tally and Terra followed him, in the dim lighting, it took their eyes a moment to adjust, but when they did…

"Wow…" Terra whispered, "It's…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter's kinda weird...but it shows in what way Junior has settled into the tower, (not so well). It seems the other Titans don't quite know what to think of him, their weren't many characters in this chapter either...I just didn't have much room. But more will happen in the next chapter, I'm pretty sure. Oh man...my arms hurt so bad...never _ever_ go out on an intertube all day without sunscreen, not only do you're arms get sore from hanging on to the tube, the sunburn makes it even worse, not to mention the light headedness...plus, afterwards I took a shower with hot water, OUCH!!!!!! But I was so dirty from the lake water I had to. But still, OW!!!! Oh...typing is hard...arms...so hard to move...must concentrate...on fingers...hey! I uploaded this right before midnight! Cool! (at least according to my clock) Bye Bye!


	11. Pages of Nonsense

Okay...um, new chapter! It's called Pages of Nonsense because...that's what it is. Basically mindless chatter. But there's developement near the end...a little bit...um...yeah...just read. Hopefully the next chapter will be better...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"…"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"…"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"…"

"WEEE-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Midnight screeched. Luna paused.

"What's wrong sis?" she inquired innocently. Midnight glared at her.

"Luna! I'm sick of you yelling 'weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!' all the time!!! What's so much fun anyway, you're just running around in circles!" she demanded. Luna put her hands on her hips.

"For your information, today is fun because Emerald and I are going to begin training!" Luna replied. Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"Train for what? You guys are already titans." Midnight asked. Luna wagged her finger at her sister.

"No! _We_ get to be the _trainers_." Luna explained.

"Trainers to _who_?" Midnight pushed. Luna grinned.

"It's a _secret_." She whispered before skipping off. Midnight stared at her.

"What's Luna so happy about?" Fiery inquired as she plopped down on the couch beside Midnight. Midnight turned to her with a confused face.

"I…honestly have no idea." She replied. It was then that Luna came speeding back.

"FIERY!!! I was looking for you!" she exclaimed.

"Uh…really?" Fiery inquired. Luna nodded.

"I was…um, wondering, how do you control your powers?" Luna asked her. Fiery stared at her.

"Um…emotions?" she replied nervously.

"What _kind_ of emotions?!" Luna pushed.

"Well…um, happy thought to fly…anger to use starbolts… (she's not old enough to have transformation so she doesn't have the eye beam thing) that's it…why do you need to know this?" Fiery asked her. Luna's eyes shone creepily.

"Do you want to know?" she replied eerily. Fiery and Midnight both sweat dropped.

"N-no…" Fiery said timidly.

"Okay!" Luna exclaimed brightly before skipping off. She headed straight over to the training room. Emerald was in the corner reading a book, and Sid was sitting by Junior and watching him play a video game, Julia was stretching.

"I'M HERE!!!!!!!!!" Luna screeched. They all looked up.

"What took you so long?" Julia inquired. Luna sighed.

"Had to deal with Midnight and Fiery, anyway…be happy!" she yelled. They all stared at her.

"Um…why?" Julia asked her.

"Well…um, Fiery is Tameranian, and…I asked her how her powers worked so we could help Junior…" she trailed off.

"Why ask her? We already know how Tameranians work their powers." Sid inquired. Luna laughed sheepishly. Emerald rolled his eyes.

"_We_ did but _Luna_ didn't." he explained.

"Be happy!" Luna ordered, pointing at Junior.

"Happy about _what_?" Junior inquired.

"How should I know? What makes you happy?" Luna asked. Junior paused.

"Uh…I don't know." He replied.

"How can you not know? You've had fun before right?" Luna pushed. Junior stared at her.

"Uh…_sure_, Slade's apprentice for my whole life, we had a ball." He replied sarcastically. Sid slapped him upside the head.

"Junior! She's just trying to help!" Sid scolded.

"Then…uh-um…get _mad_!!!" Luna ordered.

"But I'm not mad." Junior replied.

"ARGH!! You're the _worst_ emotion feeler ever!" Luna groaned.

"Emotion feeler?" Julia repeated.

"Emotion feeler!!" Luna replied menacingly. Junior stared at her.

"Why bother learning? If I learn how to use Tameranian powers then they'll know it's me, especially if they're similar to Blackfire's powers, (can't get used to calling her 'mom' quite yet) and it's not as if I'm useless, I can use hand to hand combat." Junior reasoned.

"But it's part of your _culture_!" Luna begged. Junior raised an eyebrow.

"Another part of my culture is wearing nothing but purple underwear, but I'm not going to do that either." He replied, and with a straight face too. Julia and Sid burst out laughing, Emerald tried not to laugh by hiding his face in his book. Luna sighed.

"You can't go your whole life without learning your culture!" Luna argued. Junior shrugged.

"I've gone 14 years without knowing it." He replied.

"14 years?! You only knew way back before you where born?!" Luna yelled. Junior stared at her.

"It seems a little silly to ask but…how old do you think I am?" Junior inquired. Luna sweat dropped and pushed her fingers together in an embarrassed fashion.

"Well…um…how old _are_ you?" she squeaked. Junior looked at her for a minute as though she was joking, when he saw she was serious he cautiously told her.

"I'm 14." He replied. Luna looked up.

"Huh? Really?" she inquired.

"How old did you think I was?" Junior repeated.

"Uh-I well, um-TRAINING!!!!! We have to train!!" she exclaimed, moving about wildly. Sid looked at Junior.

"Yeah…I can understand why she thought you were younger, you aren't really all that tall considering that you're a Tameranian." She observed. Junior sighed.

"And my ego takes yet another hit." He murmured. Sid smiled.

"It'll work out." She told him before standing up and walking over to Julia.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Junior inquired, but Sid was already talking to Julia. Junior raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and went back to his game.

………………………………….

"Robin, "Starfire began slowly, "The new child who has joined us is quite strange, he says many things that are the exact opposite of what is actually happening." Robin turned his attention away from the TV.

"What do you mean?" Robin inquired. Starfire tilted her head.

"Like once he commented on a joke Beast Boy made as it being 'hilarious.' Beast Boy's joke did not seem so funny to me, and he did not even laugh when telling him." Starfire replied. Robin smiled.

"It's called 'sarcasm' Starfire, it's where you say the opposite of what's actually happened or of your opinion on something." Robin explained.

"Ah! This 'sarcasm' sounds most enjoyable! May I try?" Robin nodded.

"Glorious! Oh…let me see," she seemed to drift of in thought for a moment. Robin smiled at her serious face.

"I have thought of something!" Starfire exclaimed as Sid and Julia filed into the room, lugging Junior and the twins behind them. Starfire took no notice of them and cleared her throat. She then began a rather crude imitation of Junior's voice, "The Ghulch is too moist for the Nakbar!!!" afterwards Starfire broke into a fit of giggles, the others staring at her in a confused fashion.

"Is that supposed to be _me_?!?!?" Junior screeched. Sid broke into a fit of giggles.

"HA!!! It sounds _just_ like you!!!" she exclaimed. Julia and Luna joined in the laughter, Robin stifled a laugh as well, and even Emerald cracked a smile. Junior fumed.

"I do _not_ sound like that!" he argued. Sid shook her head and hit his arm.

"You _totally_ sound like that!" she laughed. Junior groaned. Starfire flew over to him.

"I am quite sorry, I did not realize that my imitation of you would cause such unpleasantness for you." She apologized. Junior looked up at her, suddenly remembering that this was his aunt.

"Uh…no-never mind." He replied. Starfire paused and seemed to notice something, she leaned down a little so that she was face to face with Junior, she looked at him as though examining him.

"You are…quite familiar." She observed, Junior gulped.

"Yes…you remind me of someone but I can not remember whom…" she trailed off.

"Have you ever been to Tameran?" Starfire inquired.

"No." Junior replied quickly.

"Are you quite certain?" she asked again as she clasped his hand between her own two hands, " for though you have earthling-like eyebrows and you are not as tall as most 14-year-old male Tameranians, the part of your eyes that is usually white for earthlings is tinted in your eyes, much like a Tameranian." Junior stared at her.

"What?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Your eyes are those of a Tameranian." Starfire repeated.

"Really? I mean…they've always been like that…maybe it's-um…just a coincidence." Junior offered. Starfire squinted her eyes and with her face an uncomfortable half-inch away from his, she began to examine him more closely.

"You look like…" she trailed off, and then Starfire gasped and jumped up, stars in her eyes. She grabbed him and squeezed him.

"Oh! My knorf-" Julia and Sid snatched them both and threw them into the nearest room.

"We'll-um…be right back!" Emerald told Robin hastily before dragging his twin into the room with him.

"My knorfka! My nephew!!!" Starfire continued happily.

"Starfire! He can't breathe!" Sid exclaimed. Starfire released him.

"I am most sorry! But…why did you not tell us that you where Junior, and not this 'Kyle' person?" Starfire inquired.

"If anyone found out who I really was they would _kill_ me!" Junior replied. Starfire looked at the others in the room.

"But…Luna and Emerald know, and Sid knows, and Julia knows, and I know…and none of us have hurt you." Starfire reasoned.

"Not physically anyway…" Junior muttered. Starfire looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Are you talking about Luna's comments on everything that's wrong with you?" Emerald inquired. Starfire smiled.

"I believe that Blackfire never taught you of how to control your Tameranian abilities, yes?" Starfire asked abruptly.

"Uh…something to do with happy and mad and stuff…" Junior trailed off. Starfire's eyes shone and she squeezed Junior again.

"Oh!! We shall have so much fun! I shall teach you all about the joys of Tameran! I can inform you of Natkar! And how to properly splerch a Conufner! And of course how to fly and use your starbolts! I wonder if they are the same color as Blackfire's? Because you are here! And…why are you here?" Starfire paused and let go of him.

"He's here 'cause Sid's here." Luna replied simply. Starfire looked over at Sid.

"Because…Sid is here?" she repeated confusedly. Luna nodded.

"They're in loooooooove!!!" Luna cooed. Junior blushed and Sid giggled nervously.

"In love? How glorious!!!" Starfire exclaimed, "So he is at the tower to be with Sid? He is good now?" Julia crossed her arms.

"Uh…in a sense…he's still as annoying as ever." She murmured. Junior glared at her. Luna sighed dreamily.

"Yes! Love…I wish _I_ could fall in love! Like Emerald and-" black rings appeared over Luna's mouth, she tried to pry them off but to no avail.

"Mmmm!!!" was all she could muster. Emerald pulled his hood up as a blush crept across his face. As Luna struggled with her glowing black gag, the others all leaned down around Emerald.

"Who do _you_ like Emerald?" Junior inquired. Emerald's hands balled into fists.

"Nobody!!" he yelled.

"Who is it? Is she cute?" Sid asked.

"She's nobody!!" Emerald shouted. Julia giggled.

"_She?_ Who's _she?_"

"…" Emerald was at a loss for words. Junior tilted his head.

"Is it someone we know?" he pushed. Emerald's blush deepened and he pulled his hood tighter over his face.

"That's a yes! We know her!" Julia exclaimed.

"Is she a Titan?" Starfire asked, finally entering the conversation.

"Mmmmmmmm!!!" Luna screeched, still yanking on the gag.

"She might not be a Titan…" Sid reasoned.

"She's nobody! Besides! Most of you don't even know her…" he trailed off. Junior pointed a finger towards himself.

"Do _I_ know her?" he asked.

"NO!!!!" he yelled. Sid turned to Junior.

"That means you know her, what other girls _do_ you know?" she asked suspiciously. Junior paused.

"Ah…I've run into most of the Titans at one time…and I knew Tally…but she's a little insane…" he trailed off.

"If my memory is correct, Tally also was very much in love with you." Starfire observed. Junior made a disgusted face.

"Yeah you better be disgusted." Sid muttered. Junior thought a moment.

"Let's see…ah! I bet I know!" Junior exclaimed. Emerald flinched.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Robin ran into the room, "You can finish your (really long) conversation later! We've got to go!" and he ran out. They all ran after him, suddenly remembering that while they had their conversation, Robin had been sitting on the couch waiting for them.

After all the titans were running out of the tower, on their way to the crime, Midnight realized something.

"Um…Robin? Where are we going? What's going on?" she inquired. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"It's Slade."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What'll Junior do? Ooh!!!!!! IT'LL BE SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH **FUN**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!! IT'S AWFUL FOR HIM BUT I _LOVE IT_!!!!!! Okay, um, that's the chapter...stay tuned? ...I guess?


	12. Sid's Mistake

Okay...this is the 2nd time I've written this top note. 'Cause the first time I did, I deleted part of the chapter by mistake...so...yeah. I finished this chapter a few days ago but I was at my Grandma and Grandpa's house, they don't have internet so I couldn't get onto Fanfiction...so it's here today instead. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Slade?!" Junior squeaked, stopping in his tracks. Everyone else paused as well and looked at him.

"Something wrong?" Robin inquired, raising an eyebrow. Junior fidgeted nervously.

"N-no." he replied refusing eye contact.

"Maybe he's scared of Slade." Beast Boy guessed.

"He _should_ be, Slade's a horrible bad man." Fiery added. Midnight rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…a 'horrible bad man'." She murmured.

"We don't have time for this!" Fade exclaimed, "Are you coming, or not?" Junior paused, but Sid spoke for him.

"He's coming." She replied. The others were satisfied with this and they all continued running, but Julia, Starfire, Junior and the twins were all but excited about it.

"Sid!" Julia hissed as those who knew the Junior secret lagged behind.

"What?" Sid asked confusedly.

"You can't let Junior come! Slade will recognize his _son_!" Julia whispered angrily. Sid sighed.

"Well _duh._ But how would it look for the others if Junior decided that he just 'didn't feel like going'? You _know_ a bunch of them are suspicious already!" Sid argued.

"Of _course_ they're suspicious!!! Why go out of your way to _confirm_ their suspicions?!?!" Julia growled.

"Maybe Slade will not recognize him without his mask and costume." Starfire offered hopefully.

"No chance." Junior replied, "He knows what I look like, either way I'm toast." He sighed.

"What a shame." Luna and Emerald said in unison.

After confirming how each would be transported to Slade's location, the Titans set off. When they finally arrived, they were in front of a burning library. Flames leapt about the building as frightened citizens stood outside with ashes on their faces. The firemen raced about, desperately trying to put out the fire whilst keeping it from other buildings and making sure everyone was safe. Robin, Fade and Julia ran over to a fireman who seemed to be the one giving the most orders, the other Titans attempted to help put out the fire.

"Excuse me sir," Robin began, "have you seen a man in a mask near here?" (remember, Junior and Sid neglected to mention that Terra and Tally work for Slade…again)

"Sorry kid, haven't seen any weirdo in a mask tonight." He replied. The leaders sighed and were walking back to the humongous team when a little girl in pigtails stepped forward.

"I saw a man in a mask." She said softly. Fade kneeled down in front of her.

"You did?" she asked. The little girl nodded.

"I was in the library with my mommy…and an old man ran from the library just as it started on fire, but part of his face came off and he had a gold and black mask on. He was carrying a big file, but I don't think he used his library card, he just took it." She finished.

"Which way did he go?" Robin demanded. The little girl twirled her pigtail and bit her lip, her brow furrowed in concentration. She stopped playing with her hair and tapped her chin for a moment before hesitantly pointing to her right.

"Thanks!" Fade yelled before the entire horde of Titans took off in that direction they followed slight signs of destruction all the way to the end of town, soon they were just running on dirt near crevices and caves before a wall of earth sprang up in front of them, knocking them backwards.

"IT'S GONNA EAT US!!!!" Rikki screeched. Taylor groaned. Raven's hand glowed back and she thrust her arm to the right as the entire wall glowed black and slammed in the direction her hand went. Standing there, was Tally and Terra, on a raised platform of earth.

"Long time no see guys!" Tally greeted. Junior edged his way behind Starfire. Beast Boy stared.

"Terra…what are you-?" but before he could finish, Terra sent a gigantic rock hurtling towards him, it him square in the stomach and sent him flying backwards, but Raven enveloped Beast Boy and the rock in her magic and separated him before he slammed into the cliff wall.

"I thought you were done working for Slade!" Raven yelled. Terra glared at her.

"This isn't for Slade, this is were I have family." She retorted.

"_We_ were your family!" Starfire pleaded.

"Starfire…" Terra sighed, "Look, this is who I am. There's nothing you can do about it." She told her shakily.

"Besides…my sister understands me. She knows what it's like to have your heart broken." Terra explained, avoiding Beast Boy's eye. Junior shuddered, remembering Tally's little…_crush_. Tally smirked.

"Exactly, we're two of a kind." She agreed.

"But Terra was kind!" Midnight yelled, everyone paused in surprise, Terra especially.

"Tally…I don't know why you're on Slade's side, but you never even tried to tell Junior how you felt," she began, as Junior fidgeted uncomfortably under Sid's glare, "Terra _tried_, she _tried_ to be with Beast Boy…it just didn't work for either of you, but Terra didn't run off for _revenge_, she wanted family, she wanted to be cared for!" Terra's fists clenched, and Tally crossed her arms.

"Be that as it may, she's still with me, nothing you can say will make her forgive the ass who dumped her." Tally argued.

"Hey! It's not like Beast Boy kicked her out of the tower and told her to get lost!" Amp yelled, "Besides, what was he _supposed_ to do? Live with Terra his whole life even though he didn't love her? What about Raven? And what about Midnight and Luna and Emerald?"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Tally screeched, spikes of the earth shooting up around her, rocks flying about wildly.

"It doesn't matter…" Terra said softly, "it hurts no matter what, besides, I'm not doing this for revenge." Tally cooled down a bit.

"See? So why don't you all buzz off, we've got work to do." Tally told them snottily.

"No way! We've got to defeat Salad!" Rikki announced.

"It's SLADE you moron!" Nova yelled. Rikki nodded excitedly.

"Listen to me you justice loving freaks!" Tally yelled, "You need to just go away and-" but she stopped short and squinted carefully at the crowd of Titans. Tally seemed surprised, and she stood up straight and raised her arm in the air, sending a portion of the earth to knock Junior through the air and over to her, where she caught him by his arm, hanging him over the edge of the platform, and carefully examining his face. Needless to say, most of the titans were very confused, but Starfire, Sid, Julia, and the twins, were nervous as could be. Tally noticed light freckles across Junior's face, she seemed to recognize him and set him down on the platform, looking at him from head to toe.

"What's with the weird outfit Junior?" she inquired. The titans who knew the secret cringed, but the rest of them jumped forward in surprise, shouting out 'what' and 'huh' and 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' and other words to horrible to print on this page.

"Did you plant him here to spy on us?!" Robin asked, pointing at Tally. But Tally shook her head.

"He was gone when I got to Slade, when I asked were Junior had gone, Slade only told me that he wasn't going to be around any more, I figured that Junior had run away or something." She replied before pushing Junior off the platform. Robin immediately grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hoisting him in the air.

"Are you spying on us?! What were Slade's orders?! Where is he?!" Robin demanded.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Junior muttered.

"What was that?!" Robin continued, shaking Junior. He obviously believed that if he shook him hard enough, the information would just fall out. Sid ran over, accompanied by Julia, Starfire and the twins.

"Put him down!" Sid ordered.

"Sid?" Amp said, obviously confused. Starfire grabbed Junior out of Robin's hands and squeezed him.

"Please Robin! He is my nephew! And yours also! And while I am not entirely familiar with your Earth customs…on Tameran we do not shake our knorfka in such a way." Starfire begged.

"Starfire…he can't breathe." Julia told her.

"Oops!" Starfire squealed, dropping Junior to the ground as he gasped for air.

"Today is just not my day." He sighed. The twins stood beside him, Luna chattering away in positive encouragement, and Emerald occasionally adding how things could have been worse. Midnight crossed her arms.

"Wait a minute! You guys, Starfire, Julia, Sid, Emerald and Luna, you _all_ knew about this?" Midnight demanded.

"Well…um, yeah…" Sid replied slowly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cyborg inquired.

"Well…we sort of thought that you would kill him." Sid told them sheepishly.

"Well, did you expect us to treat him like a long lost brother?" Amp asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and then I thought we could all have a tea party with a wonderful green bear I know named Mr. Snuggly Fuzzy Man." Junior retorted.

"You, shut up." Robin ordered. Tally and Terra watched as the Titans bickered and they were both at a complete loss for what to do. Vibe sighed.

"Guys, is now _really_ the time to-"

"It's so nice to see you all again." Everyone's focus switched from Junior to the now approaching figure, Slade.

"Nice of you to drop in, such a large group…ah, Junior, I wasn't expecting to see you back." Slade greeted.

"What do you mean? Did Junior leave?" Fade inquired. Slade tilted his head.

"In a way I suppose…" he trailed off.

"Did he run away? Did you tell him to go?" Fade pushed. Slade looked at her.

"I traded him away." he replied coolly.

"You traded away your _son_?" Robin repeated in an unbelieving tone. Terra and Tally were just as surprised as the rest of the Titans. (Only Sid and Junior know how Blackfire rescued them, remember?)

"Hmm…everyone seems so interested," Slade began, "Yes, Blackfire came, she couldn't defeat me, so, I made her a deal. I would give her back the little Titan-in-training and my failure of an apprentice in exchange for Tally and Terra, both of whom have been made my new apprentices." He explained.

"But if you didn't send him…why was Junior in Titans Tower?" Robin thought aloud.

"Um…I asked Julia and the twins to help me sneak him in." Sid announced.

"WHAT?!" the titans yelled.

"The way they talk about me it's like I'm not even here…" Junior sighed. Luna patted his arm and Emerald cracked a smile.

"Then what about Starfire?" Raven inquired.

"She found out later," Julia explained, "she saw a resemblance between Blackfire and Junior."

"Why would you sneak Junior in?" Amp demanded.

"Because!" Sid exclaimed, "He doesn't work for Slade anymore and he's good now and he's actually really nice! I mean…he's really sarcastic but the twins like him and Julia and Starfire like him!"

"And he's your boyfriend." Julia muttered, but they heard anyway.

"He's your _boyfriend_?!" Amp shouting, pointing vigorously at Junior. Sid and Junior blushed, and that was all the answer anyone needed.

"No way!" Tally yelled.

"Sorry to break up this argument you seem to be having, but if you have no intention of attempting to stop us, I suggest you have this fight at home." Slade told them, before throwing down a smoke bomb. While the titans coughed, Slade and his apprentices made their escape.

"So _this_ is what it's like to be hit by one of those." Junior observed after the smoke had cleared. The titans glared at him.

"To soon for jokes, huh?" he sighed. Vibe raised an eyebrow.

"So…what do we do now?" he inquired. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"We go back to the tower and get to the bottom of this mess," he replied, "Raven, Beast Boy, guard him." Junior sighed as Raven and Beast Boy practically dragged him back to the tower. When they finally got there, Junior was sitting on the couch with the other Titans all gathered around him.

"So what's going on here?" Robin demanded.

"What do you mean?" Junior asked.

"Why did you sneak into the tower? Why, after being rejected by Slade, would you come to us?" Robin tried again.

"Look, it wasn't my idea, okay?" Junior explained. Robin looked unconvinced. Sid sighed.

"Guys, _I_ brought him here, I thought we already covered that." She announced.

"But why?" Amp inquired.

"Because!" Luna exclaimed, "They're in _loooooooove_!!!" Sid and Junior blushed as Emerald rolled his eyes.

"I don't trust him." Amp warned.

"Oh come on!" Junior complained, "He doesn't count, I mean it's just because Sid's his sister." Amp glared at him.

"Come one guys!" Sid begged, "Let him stay!"

"Pleeeeeeeeease!" Luna cooed. Emerald looked up at Robin hopefully.

"Please Robin, he seems to be on our side." Starfire added. Julia nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Robin began, "But first he has to go through a test."

"Huh? Test?" Junior seemed utterly confused.

"Don't worry, you don't have to do anything." Robin continued, then he turned to Raven, Midnight, Emerald and Luna.

"Scout out his mind." He ordered.

"They can go inside other people's heads?! Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We'll do it." Raven replied, but Junior was leaning as far away from them as possible.

"NO WAY!!!!" he yelled, "I am _not_ having a bunch of people scrambling around my head!!!"

"Too bad," Robin replied, "If you've really left Slade and have no intention of harming us then you have nothing to worry about. If not, then maybe we'll pick up some interesting information anyway."

But before Junior could protest again, Raven, Midnight, and the twins began to meditate, they chanted in their positions until their glowing eyes opened, and a shadow of their essence leapt from their floating bodies and into Junior's mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So no they're in Junior's head...freaky. Also...I am looking forward to Tally and Terra appearing more. They're just fun to write with 'cause I have caused them both so much pain. Gosh...I'm not very nice to them am I? I dunno...that's what makes them _fun_! ...for me


	13. Junior's Head

Another new chapter! Finsished this one today...read!!! READ!!!!! Yippee!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was cleared from the room except for the knocked out Junior, and the soulless bodies of Raven, Midnight and the twins. But, Beast Boy, Amp, and Sid stayed behind to guard the bodies. Now, while Raven and her children were the only ones who had mirrors into their minds, the minds of others were similar, perhaps the scenery was different, but every person had their own chamber of memories and their own different emotions running amuck in their head. And now, Raven and company would have to deal with a bunch of Juniors running around. Yippee.

……………………………………………..

"So this is June's head." Luna observed as they entered. Raven and Midnight looked a tad confused by the nickname, but chose to ignore it.

"Yeah…um, Mom," Emerald began, "What exactly are we looking for in here?" Raven sighed.

"Well…we should probably target a few emotions who might know what's going on…we could probably get Timid to tell us the truth, but he'll be hard to find, he'll be hiding from us…but Smart might know where he is." She explained.

"So we're looking for Smart?" Luna asked.

"Like Junior even _has_ Smart." Midnight scoffed. But Raven ignored them and began to walk, smart had to be around here somewhere…

Luna looked around, the surroundings were strange…they were in a canyon of some sort, following a crooked path deep in large crevice. She could see an arch up ahead in the distance, she wondered what type of world they would enter there?

"BONSAI!!!!!!!!" Everyone whipped around to see a green-clad Junior, (in his current outfit by the way) jumping off of the edge of the crevice, moments before he landed, Emerald and Luna caught him with their black aura before dropping him to the ground.

"Cool!! Next stop, the 84 ft cliff!" he announced, but Raven grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Not so fast." She warned. He turned around and Raven let go.

"What's your deal?" he inquired, obviously annoyed.

"It's Bravery." Midnight observed.

"We've got a question for you," Raven began, "Do you know where Smart is? Or possibly Timid?" Bravery thought a moment.

"Nope, sorry. Haven't seen anyone all day-wait! You could ask Lazy, he's in the same spot practically every day, he's just behind the arch over there." Bravery pointed before hastily taking off to do something else stupid. So, this being the only lead they had, they continued on to the arch. After passing through it they were in what could have been Antarctica, except this place had mountains all across the horizon. They spotted an igloo right next to the arch, and after entering, they found Lazy, he was in a reddish orange version of Junior's clothes, and was laying down, apparently asleep.

"Lazy!" Midnight called out, "LAZY!!!" Lazy slowly sat up.

"_What_?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"We're looking for Timid," Luna began, "do you know where he is? If you don't we want to find Smart, 'cause Smart knows things, like where Timid might be." Lazy rolled his eyes and laid back down.

"This is hopeless." Emerald muttered. And they left the igloo, continuing down the icy terrain, hoping to run into another emotion.

"AH!!! It's Smart!" Luna exclaimed, after they had already gotten halfway through the terrain of the 4th archway. They looked up to see that it was indeed true, Smart was sitting beneath a leafless tree covered in snow (wherever did _that_ come from?), and he was leafing through a book dressed in yellow and as a rule, he also had glasses. Smart looked up from his book as they gathered around him.

"Do you want something?" Smart inquired. (He's Smart, not a mind reader)

"We're looking for Timid." Luna explained. Smart closed his book and sighed as he stood up.

"I believe that Timid is in the cave in the area after the next 3 arches, Bossy dragged him, and Love over there about 4 hours ago, I haven't seen them since." Smart replied. And without so much as a thank you, the 4 ran through the next 3 arches and kept running until they came to the cave, where they had to stop and catch their breath. (They seem to have forgotten that they could've flown) After they could properly breath again, they walked into the cave. Timid was wearing gray and was curled up in the corner, Love was wearing magenta and was leaning against the wall, humming a happy tune. Bossy, on the other hand, was impossible to miss. He was standing in the middle of the cave yelling out orders at the two of them, and dressed in Teal.

"Um…excuse us," Raven began slowly. Bossy paused in his ranting to observe them.

"Tell us what you want!" he ordered.

"We…um, would like to have a word with Timid." Luna requested. Love sighed blissfully.

"Timid doesn't like to talk to people much," he told them, "But Sid talks a _lot_."

"Okay…but we need to talk to _Timid_, not _Sid_." Midnight told him. Love crossed his arms.

"Why don't you want to talk to Sid? Does she annoy you?" he inquired.

"Well…I guess we know that Junior really does like Sid." Midnight observed. Love went back to his blissful demeanor.

"Yeah, she's great." He told them before drifting back into his own little psycho world.

"Okay, well…Bossy, we'd like to talk to Timid." Raven tried again. Bossy thought a moment.

"I guess so…but bring him back soon! Love and Timid are two of the very few who never run away from me." Bossy explained.

"Okay then…" Midnight shifted uncomfortably, but Luna and Emerald dragged Timid out of the cave and good 10 feet from the cave, with Raven and Midnight following close behind.

"Timid," Raven began slowly.

" I'm sorry…" Timid said.

"For what?" Luna inquired.

"Aw great, now you've gotten him started!" Midnight moaned and Timid began his long apology rant, similar to the one Timid-Raven had given Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"I'm sorry for that one time when I put the fake bomb in the tower…and I'm sorry for that other time that I once threw Luna down the chimney…and I'm sorry for that one other time when I made fun of Midnight for liking Amp…and I'm sorry for that other time when I made fun of Midnight for liking Amp again…and that other time when I made fun of Midnight at the bank because she liked-"

"OKAY!!!! We get it!!" Midnight yelled, yanking her hood over her red face.

"And…and I'm sorry for making you mad just now…" he apologized. Raven looked down at him.

"Listen, we need you to tell us the truth, why are you at the tower? Are you really done working for Slade? And are you really on our side?" she asked him slowly.

"Slade kicked me out…and I'm not going to do anything bad to the Titans." Timid replied.

"But why are you at the tower?" Raven inquired.

"I can't tell you…" Timid murmured.

"Why not?!" Midnight demanded.

"B-because, Bossy said that it was a stupid reason and that if I told anybody he'd punch my face in!!!" Timid told them.

"What a dumb reason not to tell." Midnight observed. So they dragged Timid back into the cave.

"Alright Bossy," Raven began, "Why did you tell Timid he couldn't tell anyone about the reason you came to the tower? Why _are_ you at the tower?"

"None of your business!" Bossy retorted, "_You_ shouldn't even be here." Love sighed happily.

"We're at the tower 'cause Sid and Mom told us to come here." Love told them.

"That's it?" Midnight thought aloud. Love nodded.

"Common Sense said it was a bad idea…but I thought it would be nice…" he continued.

"I don't believe it…Junior might as well be one of us." Raven observed. Luna and Emerald nodded, having known this all along.

"I guess…he's trustworthy? Amp won't be happy…" Midnight trailed off.

"Yes," Love chimed in, "Amp hates us…but Sid is worth it…"

"This is getting sickening." Midnight said. Raven sighed.

"Practically everyone's Love is this way," she replied, "but come on, we should go." Their spirits glowed black and disintegrated, they were pulled out of the cave and out of Junior back into their own bodies, where they stopped floating and stood up, and Junior was waking up.

"I have the _worst_ headache." He moaned. Sid sat down beside him.

"I think we have some aspirin in the cupboard…" she began slowly. Beast Boy and Amp hurried over to Raven and Midnight as Luna and Emerald went to join Junior and Sid.

"Well?" Beast Boy asked. Raven turned to him.

"Actually…he doesn't seem to have any intention of harming us, I'll report to Robin and we'll see what happens." Raven replied. And, that's exactly what she did. Robin asked many questions, and after discussing it with the other titans, he decided that Junior could stay.

"But," Robin began, "You'll have to meet with Starfire once a day, we're going to see if we can't teach you to use your powers. Here." He tossed a communicator at Junior, who caught it clumsily. Sid beamed.

"Uh…thanks." Junior replied. Robin gave a slight smile.

"Who knows, this might end up being a good thing." He replied. The other titans, (except Amp) seemed to accept Robin's decision, though they were a bit uncomfortable having him around the tower at first, they soon grew used to him. But sadly, he wasn't making much progress with his 'Tameranian lessons', but that could be because Starfire chatted so much about her home planet that she barely mentioned anything about how to control his powers, and Junior knew better than to try and interrupt her.

"-and then on the holiday Naburtar, the children enjoy the dance of Phlornon, and also, we-"

"Hey….um, Starfire…" Emerald called as he entered the room. Starfire paused in her ranting.

"Of course, what is wrong?" she asked him. Junior looked up from his video game, he had obviously not been paying attention to Starfire.

"Well…I, uh…" Emerald trailed off. Junior tilted his head to the side.

"What's up Emerald?" he asked. Emerald seemed to notice Junior for the first time.

"Oh, um, hi." Emerald stared at the ground nervously. Junior thought a moment.

"Say Emerald…this weird attitude of yours…it wouldn't have anything to do with that girl you like, would it?" Junior teased. Starfire's eyes lit up.

"Glorious! This is most wonderful!!! How magnificent!!! Joyous!!!" she continued her rant for quite some time. Emerald sighed.

"Hey Emerald, I have a question," Junior began, "Why go to Starfire for advice on this girl issue huh? I mean…she's usually asking _others_ for advice." Emerald shrugged.

"I don't want to go up and tell people…you, Starfire, Sid, Luna, and Julia are the only ones who know…and Luna just goes on a rant…I guess Starfire does that too actually…and you and Sid just make fun of me, now that I think of is…maybe I should've asked Julia…" he trailed off. Junior sighed.

"Emerald…first of all, you have to tell us _who_ this girl is…and based on what you said before, _I'm_ the only one who knows her, at least out of the people here who know you like her." Junior replied. Emerald was silent.

"Junior!" Fiery said as she poked her head in through the door. Junior looked confused.

"Uh…hi, Fiery." Junior greeted hesitantly. Fiery walked slowly into the room, she was holding a soccer ball.

"Um…Vibe and Nova and I were gonna play…you wanna come too?" she offered nervously. Junior raised an eyebrow, he was obviously still very confused. Fiery clutched the ball tightly and teetered back and forth on her feet.

"Well…I, um, know that in the past we've sort of…"

"Hated each other." Junior finished for her. Fiery nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah…but, um, we're family…so…I figured that we could…you know, hang out." She finished, as she stopped rocking on her feet. Junior seemed a little surprised.

"Uh…sure." He replied. Fiery gave a small smile.

"Okay." She said. Junior set his game down and followed her out of the room, but he stopped briefly to talk to Emerald.

"Hey, good luck with your girl problem, also…if Starfire ever stops ranting, tell her I'll be back later." He told Emerald before leaving. Emerald smiled slightly.

"Can do June!" he replied, giving him a mock salute.

……………………………………………….

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tally screamed as she slammed her arms down on the table, sweeping off the wires and gadgets. She yanked on her hair and pulled the earth from below the floorboards to make rock hard gloves on her hands, which she used to smash into the wall.

"DAMN HIM!!!!" she screeched, the rock-gloves pointed at the ends to make claws, and she smashed the small room about wildly, screaming and yelling, until the room was so scratched up, she collapsed in front of one of the walls, she sat, leaning her head against the wall. Terra was sitting silently on the bed, watching her sibling.

"Tally." She said softly. Tally didn't move.

"Tally." Terra tried again, this time a little louder. Tally still didn't respond.

"Ta-"

"What?" Tally asked angrily, her voice shaking. Terra opened her mouth to speak, but the words died on her tongue. She sighed instead, and looked at the ground.

"I just…" Terra began slowly. Tally shivered, and with a mighty blow she used her claw-like gloves to make a large scratch against the wall, her eyes blurred and she scratched the wall again, this time with her other hand. She felt her nose and eyes burn, and she clawed the wall again, and again, and again. She clawed the wall rapidly, not even bothering to scream, she scratched the wall violently until tears fell so rapidly she had to stop. She dug the claws into the wall one last time, and they melted to sand. And Tally began to sob. Terra stared at her. She stared at her sister, and felt the greatest wave of sympathy…and understanding. She turned away, and with a sad smile she nodded.

"Me too…me too…" she said to her sister softly, and they both let the tears fall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Girls...they're heartbroken...I _could_ fix that...but I don't want to. SidxJunior is too much fun and BBxRae is just meant to be. Yeah...so, laters, I've gotta go eat ice cream with my little brother now. So bye bye!


	14. The Attack

The way that this chapter begins and ends...is very different. It was very unplanned...oh well, I had fun writing it. And Slade's plan is finally coming into the story! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…why do the twins call you June?" Fiery inquired as she kicked the ball over to Junior. Junior caught it and then rather spastically dropped it, remembering the no-hand rule. He kicked it over to Nova.

"Not sure…they just sorta started calling me that on their own." He replied. Nova knocked the ball around with his knees for a minute, then kicked the ball over to his sister.

"June…that's a girl's name." he laughed. Fiery glared at him and kicked the ball rather violently, it hit her brother in the face and knocked him over. The others stifled laughs as Nova picked up the ball.

"Ha ha very funny." Nova replied sarcastically.

"Sorry," Fiery told him unconvincingly, "I couldn't help myself. Nova rolled his eyes and kicked the ball over to Junior.

"Come on guys, let me play." Vibe complained, as he still hadn't had a turn with the ball. Junior nervously kicked the ball over to Vibe, who immediately bounced it back over to Nova, who once again, began to toss it around.

"Quit showing off!" Fiery ordered. Nova grinned, but ignored her. But Junior watched him intensely.

"You're good!" he exclaimed.

"Careful, enlarge his ego anymore and it'll no longer fit on the face of the Earth." Fiery joked. Nova was happy anyway.

"Speaking of skill, you, my newly found 'cousin', _suck_ at this game." Nova observed. Fiery glared at him.

"Nova! You don't have to be so mean about it!" Fiery retorted.

"Uh…no, that's okay," Junior replied, "I…don't really play sports much…um, ever…" Nova laughed.

"No sports? _How_ have you survived?" Nova teased. Junior smiled nervously.

"That _is_ kind of weird," Vibe agreed, "I can't believe you've never played, I mean…you know martial arts." Junior shrugged.

"Well…I know the rules, I've watched some stuff on TV but…it sounds kinda cheesy but I guess I've just never really had people to play with." He explained. Fiery flew over and yanked the ball away from her brother.

"You mean…you've never had like…_friends_?" she asked Junior in surprise. Junior didn't answer.

"What about Emerald and Luna? They cling to you like glue." Vibe reasoned. Junior thought a moment.

"Well…they don't _always-_"

"June!!!" Luna shrieked as she dragged Emerald over to them.

"We wanna play too! We wanna play with you!!" she exclaimed. Junior turned to them.

"Hey Emerald…what happened to Starfire?" he inquired.

"She left because Robin offered to take her to the movies." Emerald replied.

"That's weird…you'd think he'd be obsessed with what Slade is planning." Vibe reasoned.

"That's a good point, hey Junior…do you…" Emerald trailed off.

"Know anything about Slade's plan?" Junior finished for him, "No. _Daddy dearest_ doesn't really trust me with most of his plan ideas. But…I did find this one thing under a trap door…I'm not really sure what it was but…"

"Well…what did it look like?" Nova inquired. Junior thought a moment.

"Well…it was like some sort of computer…it had a lot of calculations on it, some kind of formula. I can't really remember it…it was really long though" he replied. Fiery looked over at the twins.

"Well…could you guys do that thing where you go into his head and dig up the memory?" she inquired. Emerald shook his head.

"Sorry, no. There are too many memories to pinpoint just one specific memory, the only time it's easy to find is if it's really recent, like 5 seconds ago or something, otherwise, finding the right memory is just…well it's practically impossible." He explained.

"Shouldn't we…you know, tell the others about this." Vibe asked. Junior shrugged.

"I guess…but it's not much of a help." He replied. Nova and Fiery stared at him.

"What?" Junior asked, backing away.

"Nothing…it's just still really weird talking to you without you calling us names or attacking us." Fiery replied. Junior sweat dropped, but the others laughed.

Later, they did tell the others about the trap door and the computer and the formula…and still, nobody could make sense of it, but is had sent Robin into a craze, he had locked himself up in his study again and was looking over every piece of evidence that had ever had the slightest thing to do with Slade. Until, of course, the others dragged him out to dinner. They ordered Chinese food, and everyone was sitting in the kitchen, on the couch, or on blankets having some weird indoor picnic. Robin was still looking over things even as he ate. Junior walked over to him nervously.

"Um…Robin." He began slowly.

"I'm very busy." Robin replied. Junior laughed uncertainly.

"Heh…yeah…um, I know that my information didn't really help much…"

Robin was silent.

"And, uh…I'm sure Slade has changed the entire security system and such…"

Silence.

"But…I, um, he _has_ become slightly predictable with some things…and I could probably hack the system a litt-"

"You could do that?!?!" Robin yelled, gripping Junior by the arms with his eye's twitching a bit. Junior leaned back, he was very scared right know. The other titans were staring at them.

"Um…yeah…maybe…you're, um, hurting me." Robin didn't seem to hear him, as he started shaking him a little.

"Why didn't you tell me?!?!" he continued.

"Well…I, um, was sort of afraid that you'd attack me…sort of like what you're doing now." Junior replied, trying to wriggle out of Robin's grip. Robin seemed to realize what he was doing and let go of Junior.

"Oh…sorry, but, you can really do that?" he asked again, slightly calmer. Junior backed away from Robin a few feet.

"S-sort of…I mean, maybe…a little bit I mean…it is _Slade_ we're talking about I just…uh, can't really do a lot because he never trusts me and…well…stuff." Sid raised an eyebrow. Robin was practically dragging Junior over the computer.

"Can you do it now?" he asked.

"Robin…I think you don't realize how much of a gamble this really is…I mean I might not be able to-" but upon seeing the look on Robin's face, Junior shut up and began typing, with Robin watching him with intense focus. Metallic and the twins drifted over to them after a while. And Soon, Sid and Cyborg came over, followed by Julia and Fiery, and Nova rather reluctantly.

"Okay, guys, I don't know why you find this interesting but with all of you standing over me I can't really work." Junior told them. Robin quickly shooed them away, but remained himself. Junior opened his mouth to protest but…

"I'm not going anywhere." Robin told him firmly, and Junior sighed and went back to his work. After a while everyone else was busy doing other things, (most had gone to bed since it was around 1 AM) and Robin sat a few chairs away from Junior, still looking over evidence.

"Hey…Robin, this is all I could get…does this help?" Junior inquired. Robin ran over and examined what was on the screen.

"Junior…Robin began slowly, did you _really_ find this on Slade's computer?" Robin asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Uh…yeah, what is it?" Junior inquired. Robin was still staring at it.

"Get the others." He ordered. Junior didn't argue, instead, he ran around the entire tour, rounding up everybody until they were all crammed into the living room.

"I've got some bad news." Robin began.

"What was on Slade's computer?" Sid inquired. Robin paused.

"It was a blueprint for some kind of basic plan…I printed it out, but I'm not sure if it's real." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy inquired. Fade's eyes narrowed.

"I think he means that…well, Slade isn't careless, isn't it a little odd that he wouldn't change any codes after Junior left? Unless it was just a way to trick us." She explained.

"But, Slade doesn't use obvious traps either." Julia interjected, "There's no way that he would do something so…_obvious_." Everyone turned to Junior.

"What do you think?" Robin inquired. Junior was standing next to Robin, he seemed to be having a hard time standing and was looking a little dizzy.

"Just use it!" he whined. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he inquired. Junior took a deep breath and attempted to steady himself.

"I'm fine," he insisted, "just use the plan before Slade has a chance to change it." He managed to gasp out.

"June doesn't look so good." Luna observed, pointing at Junior. Emerald nodded.

"Maybe you should lie down." He advised. Junior slowly shook his head.

"Use the stupid plan." He muttered before passing out and falling over. Robin caught him, but as soon as he had, the lights went out and the technology all around the tower started beeping wildly, along with the security system, then the entire tower shut down. Amp's hand glowed with electricity and it lit the room. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"What's going on here?"

………………………………………

"Tally…why are we doing this?" Terra inquired, as she and Tally sat in their room with the radio on.

"Uh…because I wanted to listen to music?" Tally replied.

"No," Terra began, "I mean…why are we helping Slade?" Tally paused.

"Well…I guess it's because I've got no where else to go." She said quietly. Terra looked confused, but didn't continue with the subject. The door opened with Slade standing before them.

"Ah, my apprentices, the tower's defenses are down, and I have a little job for you." He told them. Tally and Terra immediately got to their feet and stood before him. Terra stepped forward.

"So…what is it?"

…………………………………………….

"What's wrong with him?" Sid inquired, as they all crowded into the infirmary, led by Starfire, Fiery, Nova and Amp's light-bearing hands and Metallic and Cyborg's flashlights.

Raven walked over to Junior, who was passed out on the cot and she felt his forehead, but immediately withdrew her hand, shaking it.

"He's got a pretty bad fever." She observed, "But I can't believe he got so sick so soon, he was just fine a few hours ago." Luna looked up at Raven.

"Is June gonna die?" she asked meekly. Raven sighed.

"I don't think so, I don't know what's wrong with him…and we can't use the computer to figure it out, maybe right now we should be focusing on getting the tower up and running again. Cyborg plugged himself into the computer, draining information before pulling the plug and examining the information on the screen on his arm.

"It's some kind of complex virus…this was no accident." He told them. Robin sighed.

"Raven, I need you to stay here and look over Junior. Cyborg, and need you and Metallic to try to fix the tower. Everyone else, I need you to search the tower for intruders." He ordered. Everyone nodded.

"Um…actually…can I stay here?" Sid asked

"Us too!" Luna protested. Robin paused.

"Sure." He finally replied, before leading most of the titans out the door.

Just to be safe, the search party of Titans split into groups of 2, Rikki and Taylor, Starfire and Robin, Midnight and Amp, Fiery and Vibe, Julia and Nova, and Beast Boy and Fade.

Beast Boy and Fade where currently checking the living room and kitchen, since neither of them had their own source of light, they had flashlights. They where quietly looking around, when the window crashed open. Glass flew everywhere whilst Beast Boy and Fade ran for cover, Rikki and Taylor, who where nearby, came running.

"What's going on?!" Taylor yelled.

"Someone just broke in!" Fade responded.

"Who?" Rikki inquired. When no one answered, the four of them turned to the broken window. It was Terra.

"Hey." She greeted monotonously.

"Terra, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked. Terra was standing on her usual 'floating' rock, staring down at them, but she didn't answer, instead, rocks started pouring in all over the tower, wrecking everything in sight. Beast Boy opened his communicator as he dove behind the counter.

"Beast Boy to Robin! Come in Robin!" he whispered frantically. Robin's face appeared on the screen.

"Beast Boy? What's going on?" Robin inquired.

"Robin! We're in the kitchen! Rikki and Taylor are here too! We're being attacked! You've got to-" the communicator was knocked out of Beast Boy's hand by a stray rock. Beast Boy immediately turned into a rhinoceros and went charging towards Terra, who sent a rock hurtling towards him which he had to doge by turning into a sparrow and flying off.

…………………………………………

"Beast Boy's in trouble! Call Midnight and Amp! I'll get the other two groups, tell them they're in the kitchen!" Robin ordered. Starfire nodded and called Midnight, while Robin contacted Julia, and then Fiery, all while Robin and Starfire both ran towards the kitchen. By the time Robin and Starfire got to the kitchen, Midnight and Amp were already there. And right after Robin and Starfire joined in the fight, Fiery and Vibe arrived, followed shortly afterwards by Julia and Nova, and they were all fighting the onslaught of rocks and dirt from every direction.

"Where's Tally?" Julia screeched over the noise.

"I don't know!" Fade yelled back, as she narrowly dodged a rock.

"But nobody can get to Terra! We might have to call Cyborg and Metallic!" Fade continued. Julia nodded and ducked behind an already fallen rock.

"Julia to Metallic! Come in!" se yelled. She informed Metallic of what was going on, and they hurried over as well. They soon learned that Terra was not alone, a horde of Slade's robots followed her, attacking the Titans and anything that moved. And nobody had any idea why.

……………………………………………

"What was that?" Raven inquired, after hearing banging and multiple explosions.

"I don't know." Sid replied. Raven pulled up her hood.

"I'm going to go check it out, you three stay here." She ordered, flying off towards the noise. As soon as she was gone, the window to the infirmary burst open, Luna and Emerald quickly put up a shield to protect them from the glass. Tally jumped at them and before they could raise the shield again she knocked their heads together, and they fell over, then she sent mud flying towards the twins and attached them to the wall with it, they couldn't move, or breathe. Sid lunged at her but Tally grabbed her by the arm and threw her at the wall.

"Why are you doing this?!?!" Sid screeched. Tally paused, the question ringing in her ears. But Sid didn't notice, she grabbed some shards of glass and chucked them at Tally, who didn't have enough time to raise a shield of earth, instead, she held up her arm as the glass bounced off of her protective armor.

"You stupid girl." She scowled, grabbing Sid by her hair. She flinched, but Sid refused to show how much it hurt. Herr eyes began to swirl in a hypnotic fashion, but Tally slapped her across the face.

"Stop it! I know about your little hypnosis thing! Don't think I'm that easy to fool!" she yelled. Sid grimaced.

"Sorry…you seemed dumb enough." She replied. Tally glared at her.

"I can't believe I lost to you." She thought aloud. Sid's eyes widened.

"What…?" she whispered. Tally's eyes narrowed and she threw Sid to the side, she landed on her arm, and she bit her lip to avoid tears as the glass slit her skin. Tally walked slowly towards Junior, she held up a shot, it was filled with a strange green liquid, and she held the shot out shakily towards Junior's arm. Sid pulled herself up.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Shut up." Tally ordered, her entire body now shaking. Sid ran over to her.

"No!" she yelled, grabbing Tally by the shoulder and turning her around to face her, but upon seeing Tally's face, she let go, and took a step back. Tears streamed down Tally's face, and she gripped the shot tightly.

"Slade…didn't tell me what it was…" she hiccupped. Sid listened confusedly to her enemy's shaking voice.

"What this is…" Tally continued, holding up the shot, "But, I know what it is…I know…" Sid didn't know what to say. It was then that Terra ran into the infirmary.

"Tally! We have to go! Come on!" she yelled. Tally looked up, she dropped the shot on the floor and shoved Sid out of the way.

"Let's go!" she yelled, and followed Terra out the window, and back to Slade's hideout. Sid stared at them as they flew away on their rocks, and she didn't stop staring, even when the other titans ran in and pulled the now passed out twins out of the mud cocoons and attacked her with questions, when Sid didn't answer, they all silently watched her, and she quietly bent down over the glass and picked up the shot, and finally, she spoke.

"What…is this?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since I'm horrible at creating mysterious plot lines...I'm sure you all know what the shot does...but...I'm not gonna say until later anyway. And Tally's developing a personality, I guess...ah well, see ya next chapter! Pleaaaaaaaaaaassse review.


	15. Amnesia

Update!!!! Yay! Ah yes...Compulsive Twitch, thank you for your character! But...I, um, I changed his personality...sort of...sorry. If you don't like that I did that to his personality and face that's okay...just tell me and I'll try to fix it...but I hope it'll be okay. Yes...so 'Thorn' is not mine people. I repeat, **THORN IS NOT MINE.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cyborg, any progress getting rid of the virus?" Robin inquired. Cyborg turned to him.

"I thought that the virus was complicated," Cyborg began, "But it's actually a simple one disguised as a difficult one, Slade must've done it to confuse us. Anyway, I've debugged the system, the tower's rebooting as we speak."

"Good." Robin replied, "We can scan Junior and analyze that green liquid." Cyborg nodded as he began to type on the keyboard.

"All done, we're good to go." Cyborg announced, once again, everyone was crowded in the infirmary, but now, most of them where in beds of their own, the twins where still passed out.

They hooked some wires up to Junior and began to try to figure out why he had collapsed. Cyborg began looking at the results on the screen, the others waited patiently.

"This isn't good…" Cyborg thought aloud.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Sid asked worriedly.

"Well…it's some kind of probe, similar to the ones Slade used on my team to get Robin to be his apprentice, but these are far more advanced, they work slower and make you sick. There are a lot of different symptoms…breaking out in a cold sweat, a high fever, collapsing, migraines, motion sickness, delirium, vomiting, and occasionally amnesia. And if we don't do something about this, it'll kill him." Cyborg explained. Sid squeaked.

"So…Slade is behind his sickness?" Starfire inquired. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Slade probably installed those probes inside of him in case Junior ever betrayed him. That's why Slade didn't bother to change his codes, because he knew Junior would be afraid to reveal his plans to us, and if Junior did tell us, Slade could activate these probes, and he could always change the codes and plans so it wasn't much a problem. And that means that Junior _knew_ about the probes, and he _knew_ that the reason Slade let him go, was because he would have a hard time revealing Slade's secrets." Robin reasoned. Raven stepped forward, she hadn't gotten hurt very badly.

"Then what was with the shot that Tally was supposed to give him?" Raven inquired, as Sid had told them what had happened. Robin held up the green shot that he had taken from Sid.

"It's probably poison to kill him instantly, in case the probes didn't work fast enough, the blackout, the probes, the attack, it was all to slow us down so Slade could eliminate his son, all to keep his stupid secrets safe." Robin explained bitterly. Cyborg took the shot from Robin and analyzed it.

"He's right, if this stuff got in your blood stream, you wouldn't live much longer." Cyborg confirmed.

"So…what are we going to do?" Fiery inquired. Robin was silent for a moment.

"We'll have to see if we can figure out how to stop these probes." He finally replied.

"What if we can't?" Nova asked quietly. Robin's eyes narrowed, but he simply walked away. The others drooped, because that's exactly what they where afraid of.

………………………………………………

"What?" Slade asked menacingly after Tally and Terra gave their report. Tally gulped.

"I…I didn't give him the shot." She repeated. Slade walked closer to her, his eyes boring into her.

"And why not?" he asked her, his anger rising. Tally didn't answer. Slade glared at her.

"I should have known better then to allow two incompetent teenagers to take control of a mission, even one so simple." Slade growled. Tally stared at the ground.

"Hey! That's not fair, that shot was to kill him wasn't it?" Terra yelled, "You can't expect Tally to just kill your son! Besides, if it was so important to you then why didn't _you_ do it?!" Slade struck her across the face.

"How dare you talk back to me like that! You two should have been able to handle it!" Slade shouted.

"You can't treat her like that!" Tally screeched, and she raised her arms in the air and slowly lowered them, as if under intense pressure. The roof began to crumble. Slade's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Tally's wrist, bending it backwards as she screamed, the roof stabilized, and Terra rushed forward and began banging her fists on Slade desperately. Slade let go of Tally's wrist and threw them both backwards.

"Listen to me. You think you can beat me? You think you're tough? You care too much about your _friends_, and your _family_. Well let me tell you something, defying me won't spare them of anything, it'll just add two more names to my list." Slade hissed, and he walked off into the next room. Tally raced back into her room, with Terra following close behind. Tally was curled up on her bed, her eyes leaking.

"I can't…" she sobbed, "I can't…" Terra walked over and sat next to her, rubbing her sister's back.

"It's okay Tally, it's over, he's gone right now." Terra assured her. Tally shook her head and steadied her breath. She turned to Terra and gripped her shoulders.

"No…Terra, he'll make me go back, and he'll make me do it again…I just-I can't…I can't…" and she broke down again. Terra paused, then she grabbed Tally's arm and pulled her off of the bed.

"Come on." She whispered. Tally looked at her.

"What are you…" but Terra shushed her.

"Tally, we're leaving."

…………………………………………………………

"What's this?" Cyborg inquired as Metallic held up a vile of icy liquid.

"It's an experimental potion I've been working on back in my time." Metallic replied.

"What does it do?" Cyborg pushed.

"It's a stabilizer…it _should_ freeze the probes and temporarily get rid of all the symptoms, but as I said, it's experimental…"

"How long will it last?" Cyborg continued. Metallic thought a moment.

"I…don't really know…as I said, it's experimental." Cyborg turned to Raven.

"How's he doing?" he asked her. Raven shook her head.

"He won't last long." She replied.

"Okay, let's try out that potion of yours." Cyborg told Metallic hesitantly. Metallic nodded and poured the liquid into a needle, which Raven gave to Junior.

"He'll probably wake up in an hour…but as I said you guys, it might not work…or it might only half work…or…um, have some weird affects on his behavior." Sid raised an eyebrow.

"What _kind_ of weird affects?" she inquired. Metallic shrugged.

"I don't know…it's experimental." He replied.

"This better work." Sid muttered.

So…everyone got some rest, sort of…Robin came back and they all began to try to figure out Slade's plan, but it was no use, he had left behind to clues to follow.

"What if…what if we get the aliens to track him?" Beast Boy suggested. Raven slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he demanded. But Raven ignored him.

"Personally, I think we'd have better luck scouting out the city a little." Raven added. Robin shook his head.

"Slade covers his tracks to well, we'd never be able to track him like that." Robin objected.

"I like the alien idea." Luna announced. (She and Emerald had awoken not too long ago)

"Luna, that won't work." Emerald sighed. Luna pouted.

"It _could_." It was then that they heard a groan, the titans turned to the back of the room, where Junior was sitting up. Everyone immediately stood up and ran over to him.

"Are you okay June?" Luna inquired. Junior tilted his head.

"That's…a girl's name." he replied.

"But…I always call you that." Luna said. Junior looked surprised.

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself. They all nodded.

"What's _wrong_ with him?" Emerald wondered. Metallic sighed.

"I was afraid of this…he still has amnesia." Metallic replied, "Or…at least partial amnesia, it seems he has basic knowledge…and he can talk and move, he just…doesn't remember who we are, or who he is."

"So…he's pretty useless." Rikki added. Junior plucked one of the wires from his forehead and shoved it in Metallic's face.

"Hey smart kid, what's this?" he inquired.

"It's…um, a wire." Metallic replied. Junior stared at the wire.

"What does it do?" he asked again. Metallic sighed. Junior seemed to forget about the wire as he saw Sid.

"You're pretty." He told her. Sid blushed, Amp rolled his eyes.

"He's like a 3-year-old." Beast Boy muttered. Junior looked around.

"You people have a lot of beds." He observed, "Is this a hospital?"

"Sort of…" Nova replied uncertainly.

"Am I sick? What's your name? What's _my_ name?" Junior inquired.

"Well…" Sid began, "You're kind of sick…and, this is Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Fade, Midnight, Amp, Fiery, Metallic, Vibe, Julia, Emerald, Luna, Nova, Rikki, and Taylor. And I'm Sid. And…we call you Junior."

"You guys have weird names." Junior replied.

"They aren't actually our real names." Amp sighed. But Junior was already off in his own little world.

"Alright, since we have no other leads, and Junior's still pretty useless, we'll have to go with Raven's idea and search the city." Robin announced.

"What about Junior?" Sid inquired.

"Yeah!" Luna agreed, "We can't just leave him here!" Emerald nodded.

"Someone will just have to stay behind and watch him." Robin replied simply.

"Well," Julia began, "I have to go with to help lead my team, the twins are too young to 'baby sit', I don't exactly trust Nova to do it either…and no offense Rikki, but I don't think you can either, and Taylor's too much of a downer."

"Hey!" Taylor protested, but Julia ignored him.

"Well I need my team, they're the only ones who know the city from _this_ time period." Robin replied.

"Let's see…" Fade started slowly, "I have to go with my team, Fiery…uh, no. Vibe has super speed and he'll be a big help with that. Other then that…I guess Midnight, Metallic, and Amp can do it. Oh…also, no offense Sid, but I don't think you could handle an attack so…" Sid nodded.

"I understand, I think Amp should do it." Sid offered.

"No way, I _hate_ that guy." Amp argued.

"You're my _brother_, I want you to get along with my boyfriend!" Sid retorted.

"Who are they talking about?" Junior whispered to Midnight.

"_You_!" Midnight replied, clearly annoyed.

"Sid, he's just not someone I want to get to know!"

"Everyone else is fine with him! _You_ just don't like him because I'm dating him!"

"Hey…is she my _girlfriend_?" Junior asked Midnight. Midnight sighed.

"_Duh_."

"No! He's just annoying!" Amp yelled.

"_You're_ annoying! But we all put up with _you_." Amp was at a loss for words. Sid sighed and clasped her hands together.

"Pleeeeaase! For _me_?" Amp rolled his eyes.

"_Fine_." He muttered.

"Yes!" Sid exclaimed. She gave her brother a quick hug, and then followed the rest of the titans out the door.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Midnight called to Amp.

"Good luck!" Metallic added. Amp sighed.

"This sucks." He groaned as he lay down on a nearby bed. Junior was still sitting on his own bed, and had begun swinging his legs back and forth, still examining the infirmary.

"What's your name again?" Junior inquired. Amp ignored him.

"Was it Carl?"

"_No_ my name is not _Carl_!" Amp yelled. Junior shrugged.

"Then who's Carl? Do I know a Carl?"

"I don't _know_!" Amp groaned. Junior thought a moment.

"Hey…I just remembered something…what's the number…183 mean?" Junior inquired. Amp stared at him.

"I have no idea." He replied flatly.

"Well…why are you dressed like that? Why is everyone else out searching? Do I have a family? Where do I live? Am I left-handed or right-handed? What time is it? Do you live _here_? Why's your hair blue? Why does that one guy have green skin and pointy ears? Is that one guy a robot? If I'm _Junior_ than what am I a junior to? How old am I? How old are you? Do you have a girlfriend? That one green-haired girl said that I had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, my _sister_." Amp scowled.

"She's your sister?"

"That _is_ what I just said." Amp replied in an annoyed tone. Junior stopped talking for a minute. (Amazingly) He stared at the ground and swung his legs back and forth. Then he looked at the ceiling, the wall, the floor, the other wall.

"Do you not like me?" Junior inquired. Amp sighed and turned to Junior but stopped before he replied, he almost felt…guilty.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Am I mean?" Junior asked. Amp paused, he seemed to be fighting within himself, then he finally sighed.

"No…" Amp moaned, angry with himself, "No you're not…_I_ am…" Junior looked confused.

"You sound mad." Junior observed. Amp sighed.

"Look, I know you don't know what I'm talking about…but let's just call a truce."

"Uh…sure." Junior shrugged. Amp nodded.

"Okay…try not to forget _that_."

………………………………………………………..

"Ah…it's beautiful!" the girl sighed. She was about 10, and had pure white hair. She wore a light blue leotard with an attached skirt, like a figure skater, actually, she also wore white skates and white tights. Her leotard sparkled and the long sleeves made a v-shape over the top of her hands. Her hair was in a bun with a few strands framing her face. She also had pale skin and icy blue eyes. The collar of her leotard was wide and below clavicles, it was also lined with rhinestones like her sleeves and her waist near the skirt. She was standing in the middle of future Jump City, on top of a skyscraper, with a homemade ice rink.

"If only I could live in a place like this." She giggled as she skated around the rink.

"Sleet! Come on, you can't sit around here forever." A boy sighed. The girl whipped around.

"What are _you_ doing here? I'm not on your side!" Sleet growled. The boy shrugged.

"You're not a titan either, you could be on my side, you're friends with _Junior_ after all." The boy continued. Sleet glared at him. The boy was also pale with a slight greenish tinge, his eyes were black, and his hair was the lightest blonde. He wore a white button up long-sleeved shirt and jeans, but he was barefoot. However, he was an incredibly good looking 14-year-old.

"Buzz off Thorn!" Sleet yelled. Thorn paused for a moment.

"You know…the Titans East are in the past right now too." Sleet slid forward a little.

"They…they are?" she inquired. Thorn nodded.

"You still want me to go back there with Slade _alone_?" Sleet's eyes narrowed as Thorn smirked.

"This doesn't mean I'm on your side." She sneered. Thorn simply smiled.

"In due time, just you wait and see."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie dokey! That's the chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Every time I get a review I feel so happy! When I wrote other not so good stories...I never finished them...but once I joined Fanfiction and started getting reviews, I was so excited and I started writing like mad!!! So thanks bunches! And thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews again! And for those of you who gave characters, and I'm sorry, but if you all send me charachters...I probably won't put them in, it just gets too hard...sorry...but I will keep writing and once again, if I ever need a character and can't think of one, I will ask you guys! So...um, thanks again! And see you next chapter! (Which will hopefully be soon)


	16. New Arrivals

Okay...um, I've actually had this chapter done for a _really_ long time...don't kill me. But I was waiting because I wanted to upload two chapters at once, (save myself a login yes I know I'm lazy) but the next chapter took me longer then I thought it would...anyway, enjoy! Don't kill me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…how do we get to the past?" Sleet asked quietly. Thorn was walking through a dark alley, Sleet following on a patch of ice that she was creating, though it melted after she was a foot away from it, by her own will.

"Slade has a timed portal waiting" Thorn replied. Sleet nodded.

"Why…why are you so interested in getting me to join you?" Sleet inquired. Thorn ignored her. Sleet pouted.

"You're awful." She murmured. Thorn turned around.

"You hate Slade, yet you find his son/apprentice a good friend?" Thorn demanded. Sleet stuck out her tongue.

"_Junior_ is very nice! Besides, _he_ would be good if Slade wasn't his stupid father!!" Thorn glared at her, but turned his back to her and continued walking.

……………………………………………………..

"All that searching and we didn't find a thing!" Midnight groaned as she collapsed on the couch.

"It was worth a try." Vibe shrugged.

"Easy for you to say!" Beast Boy moaned, "_You_ didn't spend the whole night flapping your arms!"

"It's okay Dad," Luna piped up, "Now we're back at the tower." Beast Boy sighed.

"That's not good either, Amp won't waste any time chewing us out."

"Ooh…good point…" Midnight groaned. It was then that Amp came out, yawning.

"Hey…you guys are back." He noticed.

"Uh…um, where's Junior?" Sid inquired.

"Hm? Oh, he fell asleep a while ago, he's still kind of confused." Amp replied.

"Aren't you going to complain about how we left you here with him?" Emerald asked confusedly. Amp blushed.

"I…um, well…he's…not so bad." He murmured. Sid smiled.

"Ah…that's sweet!" she cooed.

"No! He's practically insane!" Amp yelled, "He started talking about how he doesn't remember a Carl or something…and the number 183…it was just weird.

"183 was Junior's apartment number and…Carl…oh! Junior mentioned him…Carl was Junior's old neighbor, he was apparently really gross and annoying." Sid thought aloud. Everyone sweat dropped, but didn't dare ask about Carl again, something told them that they just didn't want to know…

"Hey! Hey! HEY!!!" Junior called, running over to them, "I woke up and you'll never believe it!!" he yelled.

"What is it June?" Luna inquired.

"I looked out the window and there was this flash of light way far away! Maybe even past the city!" Junior exclaimed, "Also, this is a cool room, this place must be huge!"

"A flash of light?" Fade repeated. Junior nodded.

"Which way?" Julia inquired. Junior wandered over to the window and searched the city, uh…over there, at the end of the city."

"Should we check it out?" Amp inquired.

"Ow…" Junior groaned and held his head.

"What's wrong?" Sid asked. Junior looked out the window again.

"When I think about that light…I think…Slade's time machine…who's Slade?" he inquired.

"That light…is Slade's time machine?" Julia inquired. Junior shrugged.

"Then…it has to be a trap, why set such an obvious trap?" Julia asked. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Because, he knows we'll go anyway, this may be our only chance to get to Slade." Robin explained.

"What about Junior? We all have to go…and we can't just leave him here." Nova asked. They all looked over to Junior, who was sitting on the kitchen counter banging on different pots and pans. Metallic thought a moment.

"I suppose…couldn't we bring him along?" Metallic inquired. They all stared at him.

"Well…we're going to see Slade, he's remembered a few things right? Maybe going there will trigger his memory, besides, we can't leave him here alone, if there was an attack, well, he doesn't remember how to defend himself. Besides, Slade _was_ trying to kill him but…even _Slade_ can't be _that_ heartless…right?" The titans stared at him again.

"Okay…maybe he _can_, but we all have to go and we can't leave him here alone!" Metallic argued. Julia sighed.

"I guess you're right, he has to come with." This was when Junior walked over with a strainer on his head.

"Did you guys know that everything in your fridge is blue and covered in fuzz?" he inquired. Julia knocked the strainer off of his head.

"Just stop talking, and come with us." She groaned.

…………………………………………………………..

"Thorn…a pleasure for you to finally join us, but you're late." Slade greeted. Thorn shrugged.

"So what? The titans are sure to come." He replied. Sleet put her hands on her hips.

"Look, I didn't come for your stupid plan, I'm looking for the titans!" she yelled.

"Hold your horses, they're on their way." Thorn told her absentmindedly. Sleet rolled her eyes.

"Tally, Terra, prepare for the titans!" Slade called, but nothing happened.

"Tally! Terra!" Slade yelled. Still, nothing happened. Slade jumped up from his seat, forcing the chair backwards as he did so and stormed over to Tally and Terra's room and yanked the door open. It was ransacked, most things had been packed away, and no one was in it.

"Huh, looks like I'm all you have left." Thorn observed. Slade ignored him and turned to Sleet.

"And what is this girl doing here?" he inquired. Sleet crossed her arms.

"Thorn brought me here, but I'm not on your side." She replied. Slade gripped her around the neck and raised her in the air as she began to kick wildly.

"Then I have no use for you."

………………………………………………………

"Are we there yet? Where are we going! How high are we?" Junior asked as the twins flew over the city.

"I liked him better when he didn't act like a 4-year-old." Emerald thought aloud.

"I think he's funny!" Luna giggled.

"Okay titans," Robin's voice said over the communicator, "we're almost there, is everyone ready?"

"Ready!" yelled the titans, and they landed in front of Slade's hideout.

"Have I been here before?" Junior inquired.

"Probably." Emerald replied. They all walked into the warehouse, and easily found the trapdoor, due to Blackfire dusting it off earlier. Robin opened it.

"It's…a closet." He observed, and jumped in. As he opened the closet door he saw the machines and motioned for the others to follow, and they did. They all began observing the room and it's machines. Junior wandered over to one of the larger computers, and somehow, he began clicking on different things that seemed familiar.

"What are you doing?" Robin inquired. But Junior was still clicking on random things, finally bringing up the blueprints for the probes.

"What are these?" Junior asked. Robin shoved him out of the way and began reading the blueprints.

"How did you find these?" Robin demanded. Junior shrugged.

"I dunno, it seemed kind of familiar…" but Robin was too busy reading the blueprints to listen. Junior wandered over to the door.

"Does anyone else hear a girl in pain?" Junior inquired.

"Huh?" Luna wandered over and listened as well. Everyone else soon joined them, (after Robin had taken a picture of the blueprint) and listened as well. They all heard it clearly, and Fiery kicked the door down.

"Let her go!" she yelled.

"Sleet!" Emerald exclaimed as Slade dropped the unconscious girl on the floor, where a layer of ice quickly formed.

"A pleasure to see you all." Slade greeted, but his eyes landed on Junior.

"I should have known you would try to help him." Slade observed. Junior had gone rigid, it seemed he couldn't stand Slade, with or without his memory.

"Uh…who's that guy?" Beast Boy inquired, pointing to Thorn.

"Thorn." Junior squeaked. The titans all turned to him.

"Thorn?" Robin repeated. Junior shrugged, it seemed he just randomly remembered things.

"Well if it isn't Junior," Thorn sighed, "Buzz off!"

"Why? What did I ever do to _you_?" Junior inquired. Thorn looked confused.

"Uh…are you okay?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" Junior replied.

"I don't know how he's still alive and healthy…but it seems that he doesn't remember anything." Slade observed.

"So what?" Sid demanded.

"Whatever you gave him is temporary I'm guessing, since at least one of his symptoms remains, and he seems pale."

"What's he talking about?" Junior whispered to Midnight. She jabbed him in the ribs as a response.

"That may not be a good idea," Slade advised, "the probes are very sensitive."

"What are you up to Slade?" Robin demanded.

"You see Robin, there's been a slight change of plan." Slade replied, and he quickly pressed a button. As soon as he did, the warehouse began to shake, and explosions where heard everywhere. Slade ran off with Thorn following, leaving the titans in the collapsing hideout.

"Sleet!" Emerald called, running over to her.

"Emerald! Where are you going?" Luna yelled, running after him.

"Come back here! We have to get out of this place!" Midnight screeched. Then, when it seemed nothing else could go wrong, Junior fainted. Starfire caught him.

"Hurry! We must leave!" she exclaimed as a rather large pile of rubble fell dangerously close to them. Emerald and Luna where making their way back to the group, dragging Sleet along with them. As the warehouse began to collapse even more, Raven made a shield around them, with Midnight and the twins helping. They braced themselves and waited for the building to completely collapse, there was no way out, they would just have to hope that the shield would hold. Finally, they where buried in the rubble, but there was nothing left to fall. Raven and her kids made a small hole in the top of the shield where Nova blasted the rubble away. They let the shield down and dragged Junior and Sleet out.

Confused, torn up, and left with no clues to Slade's whereabouts, the titans returned to the tower, where Junior, along with Sleet, was placed in the infirmary.

"Poor June…" Luna sighed.

"What are we going to do? We can't keep giving him my formula forever." Metallic asked.

"Maybe we won't have to," Robin began, "I got a picture of the blueprints for the probes, can you figure out a way to shut them down?"

"I can try." Metallic replied.

"I'll help." Cyborg offered. Robin gave them the picture he had just printed out, and they got to work.

"Let's see…we'd have to remove the probes from his bloodstream." Metallic observed. Cyborg looked over the blueprints.

"Hey, this doesn't look that hard." Cyborg added. Metallic nodded.

"Okay, the probes aren't magnetic, but we could create a _sort_ of magnet that would attract the probes quickly, and we could put it on the tip of the shot!"

"That could work! And with the materials of the probe…it wouldn't be all too hard. But with the amount of probes…he'd have to undergo about 20 or more shots." Cyborg brought up.

"Yeah…but it would work, and he'd be okay…just a little sore for a while." Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Then we'd better get started." Cyborg said. Metallic was already writing down calculations.

About 2 hours later, Robin went over to check on them.

"Any luck?" Robin inquired. Cyborg nodded.

"We where able to magnetize this piece of metal to attract only the probes, we've got a lot of pieces, and right now we're attaching the metal to these shots, we'll be able to suck the probes out in about half an hour, is he doing okay?" Cyborg explained.

"His fever's up, but he's still here for now." Robin replied. "I'll come back in half an hour and check again." Metallic nodded and Robin walked off. And half an hour later, he once again returned.

"Ready?" Robin asked.

"Hold on a minute…" Metallic began as he fused the last magnet to the shot, "Okay, that's the last one! We're ready." So Robin walked off to the infirmary with Cyborg and Metallic following. The rest of the titans where sleeping in the multiple beds.

"Alright, let's get started." Metallic stated, laying the shots down a table. The located the veins in Junior's body and began giving him multiple shots in the arms, sucking out the probes, and some blood as well. After all the shots were used up, Cyborg scanned Junior to check for any lone probes.

"That's it, they're all gone." Cyborg announced.

"Yep, now he's only fainted from blood loss, but he'll be up by morning." Metallic observed.

"Well, I guess this mission wasn't a _complete_ waste then." Robin sighed, and the three of them lied down on the remaining beds for a well-deserved rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. _Please Review Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. **Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **_**_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** Thank you for your time please review.


	17. Explaining and Pancakes

Chapter...chapter...for once, I have nothing to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…you got the probes out of Junior?" Sid repeated. Metallic nodded.

"Yep, he'll be fine." He replied.

"Yay! June's okay!" Luna exclaimed.

"Ugh…" as if on cue, Junior woke up. He was immediately swarmed by the titans, he barely even had time to sit up.

"You okay June?" Emerald inquired.

"Yeah…I think so…but my head hurts…and so do my arms…" he groaned, now noticing his arms covered in colored band-aids with funny pictures. (The twins put the band-aids there.)

"Uh…did I…miss anything?" he inquired.

"Well…basically," Sid began slowly, "Metallic temporarily 'healed' you but you had amnesia and Amp had to baby-sit you 'cause you were just like a four-year-old and then you and Amp had a truce and then we had to go after Slade because this ice skating girl and this weird guy named Thorn came but then he left and almost killed us and you almost died again but Metallic and Cyborg took the probes out and now you're all better!" she grinned. They all stared at her.

"Um…kind of confused but…wait, _wait_. _Thorn_ is here?! DAMNIT!!!" Junior yelled, slamming his head back down on the bed.

"Um…June…who's Thorn?" Luna inquired. Junior sighed and sat back up.

"Thorn is Slade's favorite apprentice, he always does the job right and believe me, he's a good fighter, he uses plants and junk…also, I _hate_ him!!!"

"Why do you hate him?" Emerald asked.

"He's just annoying." Junior replied flatly.

"What about the ice girl?" Rikki inquired.

"Ice girl?" Junior repeated. Rikki nodded and pointed over to Sleet.

"The ice girl." She said again.

"Sleet!" Junior exclaimed, jumping off of the cot and hurrying over to her, "Is she okay?" he inquired.

"Yeah, she's fine, just asleep." Julia replied, "You know her?" Junior nodded.

"Thorn's been trying to get her to join him and Slade since forever, she never liked him much though…but we where pretty good friends. Actually…this was always my guess but…" Junior turned to Emerald, grinning, "Is _this_ the girl you like?" he teased. Emerald blushed and yanked his hood up.

"Emerald _loves_ her!!!" Luna giggled.

"Shut up Luna!" Emerald ordered, she just giggled again.

"So Junior, want us to fill you in on what you missed? That is…if Sid's version was a little too confusing." Julia offered. Junior nodded, and everyone took turns telling the story, Junior, of course, was surprised, and it took him a while before he finally believed them about him and Amp getting along, but he came around.

"Wh...what's going on?" Sleet muttered as she finally woke up.

"Hey, you're up." Junior observed.

"Junior!" Sleet exclaimed happily, "I haven't seen you in ages! I thought for sure I would've seen you when Thorn brought me to Slade's hideout!"

"Uh…yeah, you would _think_ but…I'm actually not really Slade's apprentice anymore." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well that's great!" Sleet beamed.

"He's a TEEN TITAN!!!" Luna shouted excitedly.

"Luna! You're here too! Uh…where's Emerald?" she asked.

"Right here." Junior told her, yanking Emerald in front of him.

"No fair!" Emerald complained, "You're bigger then me! And you have super strength!"

"Hey, I don't know how to use my powers and besides, you _wanted_ to talk to her." Junior argued.

"Uh…powers?" Sleet inquired.

"Oh…uh…more explaining." Fade sighed. And the titans told Sleet everything that had happened, also, many introductions where made. Sleet then informed them of what Thorn had told her, and how he had brought her to the past, and then everything else up to when she had awoken in the tower.

"Uh…wow, that's a lot to happen." Sleet sighed. Junior nodded.

"Yeah…but it sounds a lot weirder in story form." Junior replied. Sleet nodded.

"So…" she began, "now what?"

…………………………………………..

"Terra…what are going to do? We can't _live_ in this motel." Tally sighed. She and Terra where sitting in their motel rooms which were dirty, had a strange smell coming from underneath Tally's bed, (which they had competed to not have) and every so often they both swore part of the floor moved…

"Well…Tally, we'll go to Titans tower." Terra replied.

"_What_? No way! I am _not_ begging them for help! Besides…Junior's there." She finished quietly.

"Tally…I don't want to go back either, I mean…Beast Boy's going to be there too, and unlike Junior, he'll be _conscious._" Terra sighed.

"Then why are we going back?" Tally inquired.

"Because no one else will take us in!" Terra told her, "The titans are the only ones who have ever continued to accept me, again and again and again!! And Tally…I mean…they even accepted _Junior_, it's our only chance." Tally thought a moment.

"Terra…I just…I can't…"

"Tally, if we don't go to the tower, then _where_ are we going to go?" Terra asked. Tally sighed.

"Fine. But I refuse to acknowledge Junior's existence." Tally said bitterly. Terra nodded.

"Then…let's go."

…………………………………………………

Ding Dong

"Who could that be? It's pretty early." Julia observed, looking at the clock in the kitchen. (They had moved to the living room)

"You get it June! I ordered a pizza!" Luna giggled.

"A pizza? It's not even _close_ to lunch time." Junior replied confusedly. Luna shrugged.

"Well, I wanted a pizza, get the door!" she ordered. Junior rolled his eyes, but headed off to get the door.

Ding Dong

"I'm coming!" he yelled. He groaned, but unlocked and opened the door, and was suddenly speechless. Tally was staring at the ground, while Terra nervously, but determinedly looked him in the eye.

"I…uh…hi." Junior finished lamely.

"C-can we come in?" Terra asked quietly, averting her gaze to the ground as well. Junior seemed to consider it a moment, the hesitantly stepped aside.

"I…suppose so, everyone's in the living room." He replied. Terra nodded and walked past him, Tally following with her eyes still glued to the floor. Junior nervously closed the door and walked behind them. But just when they entered the living room he had them wait and he walked over to the other titans.

"Uh…they just…showed up." He explained as the others stared at him. Terra took Tally by the wrist and walked into the living room in what she hoped was a confident march.

"I…_we_ need your help." Terra told them, her voice shaking.

"With all due respect," Raven began as she stood up, "how do we know that we can trust you?" Terra turned instinctively to Beast Boy, but hastily turned away when old memories came bubbling to the surface.

"I know that we fought you…and that I betrayed you…but we have no where else to go." She finished, hoping that her fear didn't show through.

"Terra, we feel sorry for you, but you did betray us, trust won't be that easy to rebuild." Robin replied.

"I deserve a second chance!" Terra protested.

"You _had_ a second chance!" Midnight blurted out, "you have betrayed the titans _twice_!" Terra, without realizing it, had froze in her place, staring at Midnight, she felt like crying, she could've said that Beast Boy and Raven would never last…but here was positive proof, she could never be with him again. And…she realized that if she had never gone with Slade in the first place…then maybe it would be Beast Boy and her own child standing there…instead of Beast Boy and Ravens. Somehow…she was out of tears, but she had lowered her gaze once again to the floor.

"As for Tally," Robin began, "she has _never_ given us a reason to trust her. We'd like to help…" he paused, a slight look of sympathy passed over his face before he took another breath and continued, "but we can't take the chance that you might be spying on us."

"I understand." Terra said softly, all trace of a fight leaving her voice, and with one last glance at a confused Midnight, she began to walk off, Tally following.

"W-wait." Everyone turned in surprise to Junior.

"Junior?" Sleet said hesitantly.

"Well…I-I mean…I wasn't exactly…I was just as bad as them…_worse_ even, and you let me in…I just, well, I owe them that much. If they hadn't agreed to be Slade's apprentices…I would still be there…instead of here." Junior explained quietly. Terra looked up hopefully, Tally was staring at Junior in shock. Robin paused.

"You can stay in Terra's old room." He finally said. Terra's face lit up.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Tally's hand and started dragging her off to her room, but Tally's gaze was still fixated on Junior.

"Wait." She told her sister, walking over to Junior.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him sternly.

"I…felt bad that I was so…" he trailed off.

"That you where a jackass." She finished for him. Sid raised an eyebrow. Junior laughed nervously.

"Um…I…I guess you could put it that way." He replied. Tally didn't respond, she simply sighed, and followed Terra to their room. After they had left, Sid walked over to Junior.

"Why _did_ you do that?" she asked suspiciously.

"You know how I was a jerk to _you guys_?" he began. Sid nodded.

"Well…I wasn't exactly that nice to people on _my_ side either…" he finished.

"So it was repentance?" Emerald reasoned.

"Yeah." Junior nodded.

"That's nice June." Sleet grinned.

"Now _you're_ going to call me that too?" he guessed. Sleet nodded.

"I think it's cute." She giggled.

"Well…I suppose…we could ask Tally and Terra about Slade's plans." Robin sighed.

"But…Tally and Terra seem so upset. Should we not wait and allow them to relax?" Starfire inquired.

"That sounds fair," Midnight replied sarcastically, "after all, all they did was attack us, try to kill us, work for our arch nemesis, and oh, one of them betrayed us, _twice_."

"Hey, sarcasm's _my_ thing." Junior noted. Midnight shrugged.

"Well, I said it first."

"Look, for now, we'll let them relax, but tomorrow we'll talk to them about Slade's plan." Robin told them. And of course, they all agreed.

………………………………………………………..

Terra sighed. It was the middle of the night, everyone was asleep, even Tally was fast asleep. But Terra just wasn't tired. She couldn't believe that with all she had done, and all of the people here who disliked her, they welcomed her back into the tower…_again_. She lied down in her bed, Tally sleeping to her right, she turned onto her side and closed her eyes, but sleep didn't come. Finally, getting frustrated, she sat up and wandered out of her room and towards the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard and started eating them as she sat at the counter. She wasn't even that hungry…she just needed something to do.

"Shh!!! You don't want to wake anyone up do you?" said a voice. Terra looked up, but no one was there.

"Why are _we_ even up?!" another voice demanded. Terra realized that the voices where coming from the hallway. She paused in her eating to stare at the hallway entrance.

"I was hungry!" the first voice declared. Terra suddenly realized who the voices belonged to, and barely had enough time to hide before they walked into the kitchen. Of course, the only hiding place

"Beast Boy…" Raven sighed, "you could have gotten up on your _own_."

"No way! The tower's creepy at night! I don't want to be the only one awake in the creepy tower!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Okay…but then why would you wake up _me_?" Raven inquired, her voice changing from annoyance to confusion. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Well…you know…because you're…you're my…I mean, I'm your…we're…um…" he stuttered. Terra looked at the ground. She knew what he was trying to say, and she knew she should just give up on him and move on…but…it still stung.

"Because I'm you girlfriend." Raven finished for him. Beast Boy smiled at her, he looked a little embarrassed, and pleased with what she had said.

"Yeah…so…I just figured…" he began slowly. Raven sighed.

"So what are you hungry for?" she asked.

"We could make pancakes…" he trailed off.

"With substitutes for certain ingredients?" Raven guessed, remembering his vegetarian diet.

"Of course!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pulling out two chef's hats and plopping them on Raven's and his own head.

"Where did these come from?" Raven asked, but Beast Boy was already pulling out ingredients. Finally Raven just let it drop and started searching for ingredients as well. After they had all the ingredients spread out on the counter, Raven measured the mix, Beast Boy was about to measure the soymilk, but he accidentally knocked the carton onto the floor. Terra flinched as the milk began to pour out near her. Beast Boy immediately kneeled down and picked up the carton, but paused when he saw Terra.

"Terra? How long have you been there?" he inquired. Terra blushed and stood up, gripping the bag of chips tightly. Beast Boy stood up as well.

"I-I just…I heard voices and when you came in I just…hid, impulsively and then after that I couldn't just…um, I couldn't just pop out of nowhere…" she explained, growing quieter as she talked. Beast Boy set the milk down on the counter and looked over at Raven, waiting for her response. Raven was quiet for a moment, then she turned to Terra and held out the spatula.

"Want to help?" she offered. Terra was taken aback, but nodded and slowly took the spatula. Raven quickly cleaned up the spilt milk, and then they sort of stood there awkwardly.

"Uh…so…let's get started." Beast Boy said as he quickly started measuring oil. They where all silent for a little while…they still all felt awkward. But soon enough, the silence was broken.

"So…uh, what are you doing up Terra?" Beast Boy inquired. Terra didn't look at him.

"I…um, I couldn't sleep." She replied, "I just…wasn't tired."

"I was hungry…so I brought Raven too!" Beast Boy joked. But neither girl laughed and Beast Boy went back to his 'work.' They were all quiet again, Terra sighed and cracked an egg and put it into the mix.

"Terra…" Raven began slowly. It was then that Terra realized what she had done.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I-uh…oh, we have to start all over don't we." She said sheepishly.

"It's fine." Raven assured her as she dumped out the now non-vegetarian pancake mix into the trash. Beast Boy picked up the soymilk and shook the carton.

"It's almost empty." He observed. Raven took the carton and shook it as well.

"We'll have to get more. I don't think anything's open this late." She told them.

"Well…that small family store in the city would be open." Terra told them slowly.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"But it's 15 minutes away, it'd be a half an hour before we could even get started."

"Oh…yeah." Beast Boy sighed. Raven stared at him, then she sighed as well.

"I'll go get the milk." She told him, walking towards the door.

"Really? Thanks Raven!" Beast Boy grinned, running after her, but Raven stopped him at the door, she glanced over at Terra, then she looked back at Beast Boy.

"No…I'll go. You stay here with Terra." She told him. Beast Boy looked confused.

"Huh? Why?" he asked. Raven leaned in close and whispered.

"We can't leave her as the only one awake in the tower, she just got back from being Slade's apprentice. Besides, I think she's a little edgy, having company would do her some good." Raven finished as she stood up straight.

"Yeah…okay." Beast Boy agreed, slightly disappointed. Raven gave him a small smile, and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking out the door. Beast Boy perked up a little.

"See you later Raven!" he called after her. Terra looked at the ground, she honestly couldn't tell if she was relieved that Raven was gone…or scared that she had been left alone with the one person she cared about the most, and who probably cared about her the least. And the worst part was…he was in love with someone who loved him back. She didn't have a chance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel bad that I'm doing so much BBxRae and no RobxStar...but I _will_, I _will_, I just _really_ love the BBxRae pairing, 'kay?


	18. Meaningless Twist

It's a chapter...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…Beast Boy…how have you been?" Terra inquired, trying to be friendly.

"Huh? Oh, uh…I've been good." He replied. Terra nodded.

"Um…you and Raven seem to be doing…well." She observed. Beast Boy looked at her for a moment, then pushed his fingers together awkwardly.

"Yeah…Terra…are you…you know, doing okay? I mean…you just sort of ran off after…after, well…uh…" Beast Boy trailed off. Terra stared at the ground

"I'm fine…" she said softly.

"Because…I mean, we're still friends." Beast Boy assured her. Terra bit her lip, somehow…that hurt even more.

"And besides…there are plenty of other guys out there." He continued. She knew he was just trying to make her feel better but…

"I'm sure you'll find someone." He told her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I have a boyfriend!" she lied. Beast Boy looked taken aback.

"Really? Who?" Beast Boy inquired curiously.

"Y-you wouldn't know him." She replied.

"Oh. Well, cool." Beast Boy told her cheerfully. Terra felt a little disappointed by his joy. Of course…she could see that he didn't believe her lie, they both knew it was just a cover. But still…where all of his feelings for her really gone? All the time they spent together…how he never gave up on her, all that no longer mattered? His bond with Raven seemed so unbreakable…and as much as she wanted them _both_ to be happy…she found herself constantly searching for a way to get him back. But…she had never had him, had she? Almost…almost…she could have…but she didn't. But still…it felt like…it felt like it had. She thought about it for what seemed like ages, yet she was still surprised when Raven walked through the door.

"Raven!" Beast Boy grinned. Terra watched him greet her so enthusiastically, and she watched as the once moody and easily annoyed Raven smiled at him and listened to his chatter. And she felt so…out of place.

"Hey guys…I'm actually kind of tired, I-I'm going to go to bed." She announced.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight Terra." Beast Boy said as she headed down the hallway. Raven gave her a slight nod. Terra walked back to her room and sat on her bed, finding that suddenly, she was very tired indeed. She was vaguely aware that Tally was still sleeping soundly beside her, she was lost in her own thoughts.

Then she saw something…a heart shaped box on her dresser. She jumped up and ran over to it, picking it up and opening it, revealing the mirror inside. Beast Boy had given it to her…a long time ago. She walked back to her bed slowly and sat down on it again. She smiled at the box, and she admired it, she felt calm, and serene. And then she began to sob. Tears fell onto the box, and she curled up in a ball on her bed, hugging the box to her chest, she cried as she felt the enormous grief consume her. When would the pain leave? When would she be able to get over him? She _wanted_ to be happy…she _wanted_ to move on…but…maybe…no, certainly, what she wanted most in the world, was to be happy…for Beast Boy to be happy…but…she wanted him to be hers…not Raven's, no…she had stolen him away.

"It's not fair," she whispered, as her sobs ceased, "It's not _fair._ He was mine first."

………………………………………………

It was 2:30 AM, Raven and Beast Boy had just piled the dishes into the sink, (they planned on getting them in the morning) and they walked down the hallway towards their room.

"Goodnight Raven." Beast Boy said, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She replied. And she kissed him square on the mouth, gave a slight wave, and entered her room. Beast Boy blushed and headed to his own room blissfully. Raven took off her cloak, her shoes, and her belt and she lied down on her bed as eh pulled the covers over her. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep…but she sat up as she heard footsteps. She quickly put her shoes and belt back on, and grabbed her cloak as she walked out the door, she glimpsed blonde hair as someone turned the corner. Raven followed as she fastened the cloak around her. It had to be Terra, she was sure of it. But why was she up again? She finally found Terra up on the roof, sitting on the edge, staring at the sky, Raven slowly walked over to her.

"Why?" Terra asked quietly, Raven realized that she was talking to her.

"Why what?" she inquired. Terra didn't take her eyes off of the stars.

"Why would you do that? Beast Boy…" she trailed off. Raven suddenly understood, and she sat down next to Terra, but as Terra stared at the sky, Raven stared at her.

"Terra, I don't know what you want me to say." She replied.

"Raven…he really liked me…I don't know why you would try to take that from me." Terra explained, her eyes lowered to the ground. Raven's eyes widened in surprise and she stood up.

"You're mad at me?" she guessed. Terra jumped up and glared at her.

"He loved _me_, not you, _me_. And I can't believe you would steal him away like that!" Terra yelled.

"Steal him away?! Terra, it's not my fault if he isn't in love with you anymore! You think I just magically made him like me? You think I just grabbed his feelings for you and destroyed them? I didn't do anything wrong!" Raven protested.

"Yes you did! You _knew_ that we liked each other! And you went after him anyway! Behind my back! _Real_ friends don't do that!" Terra argued.

"First of all, we thought you were gone forever, second of all, why would I reject someone who cares about me just as much as I care about him! And _third_, I don't want our kids to disappear!! But rest assured, even if I had never met our kids, even if I never found out about them, I would still be with him!"

"But he was mine _first_! You should have respected that!"

"Terra! Even if I wasn't with him, he still likes me! He wouldn't have been with you anyway!"

"It doesn't matter! It hurts enough to be rejected just because you where there when I wasn't! And that wasn't fair! It _wasn't_, but to be rejected because he fell in love and was _with_ one of my friends, I can't deal with that!"

"But you think _I_ can deal with breaking his heart just to spare _you_ a grief period! You should learn that you'll have to go through pain like this one day, everybody does, and destroying someone else's relationship to postpone it is just inhuman!"

"Well what you did to _me_ is inhuman! Just because I wasn't there I didn't get the chance to be with him!!" Terra screeched, her eyes filling with tears. Raven was silent, she was in shock, Terra was breathing heavily, and they both began to calm down.

"Terra, is that what you think?" Raven began, her voice remaining calm, "You think that it wasn't 'fair?' You think that you lost him because you were denied the chance? _I_ didn't run away from the titans when they found out my secrets, I didn't make a deal with Slade when I couldn't control my powers, I didn't betray the titans, and I didn't go back to them just to betray them again because of a personal problem, I didn't come back _again_ to yell at my friend, and I didn't convince Beast Boy to stop waiting for you." Terra stared at the ground, she didn't know what to say.

"You know Terra, we all make mistakes. I've made plenty, but if you ever want to be happy, you have to learn to accept the results, good or bad. You made some mistakes, and if you're sincere, you can bet the Titans will accept you, but you've made too many to ever be trusted completely. And yes, some of your mistakes may very well have cost you your relationship with Beast Boy, but then again, maybe it didn't. Maybe it just…wasn't meant to be."

"Raven…I'm sorry. But, I'm not giving up. He loved me…he really did. Things can change, and they're going to. Him and I _are_ meant to be. And I wish you luck in finding your own true love." Terra told her, walking towards the door.

"I already have." Raven replied, and she knew Terra heard her as the door slammed shut.

……………………………………………………………

"Good morning June!" Sleet and the twins chorused.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Junior yelled, as he sat up.

"Sorry…did we scare you again?" Luna asked.

"Do you _have_ to wake me up like that every day?" Junior gasped. The trio nodded. Junior groaned. Amp peaked his head into Junior's 'room'.

"Oh you're up? Metallic and I are going to wake up Beast Boy in a…._fun_ way, want to help?" Amp offered.

"Uh…sure." Junior agreed, still a little shaken up from his little friend's wake up call.

"Cool." Amp replied before running off to prepare. A couple minutes later, when Junior had changed and brushed his teeth and all that, he, Amp and Metallic were crowded around Beast Boy's bunk, all staring at him.

"So now what?" Junior whispered.

"It's not that creative but it'll be fun, so when he screams just run away." Amp replied, pulling out a foghorn. Junior and Metallic watched as Amp slowly positioned the foghorn as close to Beast Boy's ear as it could be without touching him, and pressed the button, the noise rattled through the room as Beast Boy's eyes shot open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Junior, Metallic and Amp immediately took off running as Beast Boy held his hands over his ear, which the foghorn had been blown into. After the rather eventful breakfast…it had been established somehow that there where no new leads on Slade, there was nothing they could do about it right now, and Beast Boy was temporarily deaf in a certain ear...

"So…we just sit around and wait?" Nova asked, sounding a bit annoyed at the thought of doing nothing.

"We'll continue protecting the city until we can find a lead." Robin replied.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Right on cue." Midnight sighed as the red light flashed. And they all ran out the door, Cyborg informing them that a museum was being robbed. When they finally arrived, the museum was so big they had to each search individually to cover enough ground, the nearby police where delayed by a traffic jam, but some were standing guard outside the museum.

"I'm inside a museum…and I'm not stealing anything…weird feeling." Junior observed, though he was talking to himself. He was walking through an exhibit filled with ancient Egyptian artifacts, when he noticed a rather large platform surrounded by a thick glass case, but it was empty, and the glass wasn't broken. Junior paused, examining the glass case, looking for a way that the culprit could have broken into it without breaking the glass. He saw that the glass _had_ been bolted to the ground, the bolts where bent and pulled apart but…no one could have been able to lift the heavy glass…bolted to the ground.

"You'd have to have super strength." Junior sighed.

"That's right, you're a smart kid." A voice cooed. A cold shiver ran up Junior's spine as he turned around to see a tall woman with black hair, she was, of course, the Blackfire from the current time period, she had no idea who Junior was. She was sitting on top of a different, taller glass case, holding what looked like an emerald the size of an egg hooked onto a thick plaited gold chain.

"I lost it a while ago, it was taken from me when I was captured, after my sister turned me in to the Centauri police." She explained, as she looked over at Junior, "So why are you so scared of me?" she inquired, as she flew off of the glass case and walked over to him. Junior was backing away, he seemed to be at a loss for words. Blackfire stared at him.

"Are you Tameranian?" she guessed. Junior's eyes darted back and forth.

"I-I…uh, well…y-yes…sort of…"

"Really? How old are you, 12?"

"I'm 14." He replied, slightly annoyed, "I'm slightly taller then the average height for a 14 year old boy."

"But you're pretty short for a _Tameranian_ 14-year-old." Blackfire observed.

"I…I'm, uh, half Tameranian." Blackfire scoffed.

"_Half_ Tameranian, you don't even look like you know how to use your powers."

"W-well…" Blackfire rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic," she sighed, "Your parents must have had some lousy DNA to come up with you." Junior almost burst out laughing. It was then that they heard someone gasp. They looked over to see Starfire in the opposite hallway, she flew over quickly, but stopped before she got to close to Blackfire.

"Sister…you are…what are you doing here?" she asked, dumbstruck.

"Came back for my Centarui moon stone, some idiot scientist must have mistaken it for one of these artifacts." Blackfire replied, "By the way, who's this, he's pretty cowardly." Starfire paused for a moment.

"Um…this is…this is Junior." Starfire said carefully, she discreetly pressed a button on her communicator, alerting the Titans to come to her position.

"He's half Tameranian, right? Who's kid is he? Anyone we know?" she asked. Starfire took a step closer.

"Why would you care?" she asked suspiciously.

"He looks familiar." Blackfire replied simply, "So, do I know his parents?"

"I'm _pretty_ sure you do…" Junior muttered.

"So he's the sarcastic type." Blackfire thought aloud.

"Junior is…from the future, I'm not sure you would know him." Starfire explained, not entirely lying.

"_What?_" Junior exclaimed, but Starfire grabbed him and quickly slapped her hand over his mouth, preventing him from saying anything. Blackfire was, of course, confused beyond all reason.

"The future? Ha, I suppose you and the Titans got into some trouble or something?"

"Blackfire, why are you so calm? Are you not afraid that I will turn you in to the police, you have robbed the museum."

"Sure, but the Earthlings wouldn't be able to contain me." Blackfire reasoned.

"Sister, I do not understand, you came all the way to Earth simply to get one of your Centauri moon stones?" Starfire said, changing the subject.

"I was running from the Centauri police and was in the neighborhood, besides, it's not like I can go to Tameran." She sneered. Starfire wilted, remembering how she had gotten her sister banned from their home planet.

"Speaking of Tameran, aren't you their Queen? What are you doing here?" Blackfire inquired.

"I…I denounced my throne to Galfor." Starfire replied nervously.

"So you're still the heir." Blackfire observed, fastening the Centauri stone around her own neck. Junior managed to wriggle free of Starfire grip.

"Wait a minute, I thought you denounced the throne, why are you the heir to the throne?" Junior asked, completely confused. Starfire took a deep breath.

"You see, Galfor has no immediate family, do it is passed down to the next family in line, which is the original royal family, when Galfor retires, it would be me or Blackfire to take the throne, but Blackfire would be unable too because she is…um, banned from the planet, so I would be the heir to the throne." Starfire explained.

"And if you rejected, which I'm assuming you will since you did the first time, it would be passed down to the _next_ family and so forth." Blackfire noted.

"So when Galfor retires, the ruler of Tameran will be some duke or duchess or something." Junior guessed. Starfire looked a little nervous.

"W-well…um, let us say, that hypothetically, Blackfire and I each had children…" Starfire began slowly, "Then…even thought Blackfire is banned from the planet, she is still the first heir, she is simply unable to accept because…because she is banished. But if she had a child…they would the next heir…and then me…and then my children." Starfire squeaked.

"WHAT?!" Junior yelled, suddenly panicky.

"What's he so worked up about?" Blackfire asked, though she didn't seem to actually care.

"I can't rule a planet!! How could you not tell me about this!?" Junior demanded as Starfire quietly backed away.

"Hey, what are you talking about? _You_ don't have to rule anything." Blackfire announced. But Junior was busy walking around ranting to himself.

"B-Blackfire…" Starfire stuttered, "Junior is…from the future…he is…your…future son."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes...it's Blackfire...and yes...Junior is one of the heirs...no...I don't know what I was thinking, just go with it. And thanks for your reviews! Please give me your thoughts on the freakish story: )


	19. Enter Honorary Titans

Blackfire won't be doing much actually...but what she gives Junior is important. IMPORTANT I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...maybe...I haven't really decided yet...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My future _son_," Blackfire laughed, "That's funny, you always did make me laugh little sister." But Starfire didn't get the chance to respond as the rest of the Titans came charging in. They were all momentarily startled to see Blackfire, but Starfire, Fiery, and Nova all combined, where actually able to overpower her…and they dragged her back to Titans Tower.

"Blackfire…uh, what are you doing here?" Robin inquired. Blackfire rolled her eyes, she was sitting leisurely on the couch, and making no attempt to escape.

"I just dropped by, who are all your friends? And what's with Starfire's joke?" she inquired.

"Joke?" Robin repeated, turning to Starfire.

"I told her that Junior was her son." Starfire replied.

"Uh…Blackfire…that wasn't a joke." Robin began nervously. Blackfire stared at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Explain it to me."

…………………………………………………………..

"It's okay Gnaark, we're almost there." Kole reassured her friend.

"Gnaark, Gnaark Gnaark Gnarrk."

"No, I'm sure they'll be happy to see us, you've got nothing to worry about." Kole replied. As soon as they arrived outside Titans Tower, they rang the doorbell.

……………………………………………………………

"Huh? What was that?" Rikki inquired.

"The _doorbell_, duh." Taylor replied.

"I'll get it." Cyborg volunteered, and he hastily went to the door and opened it.

"Kole? Naark?" he said in a surprised tone.

"_**G**__naark_." Kole corrected.

"Right, so…come in." Cyborg stood aside, still a little shocked at their sudden arrival.

"Hey Robin…uh, we have visitors." Cyborg announced as Gnaark and Kole came into view.

"Kole? Gnaark? Not to be rude but…what are you _doing_ here?" Robin inquired.

"Somebody's been harvesting the special ice formed around our oasis, and we don't think it's anything innocent, we went up to investigate after part of our home collapsed, and we where blasted by some zombie guy in a mask." Kole explained.

"That sounds like Slade's robots." Vibe observed.

"But why would he need ice from the Arctic Circle?" Robin thought aloud.

"Why didn't you just call us?" Raven asked. Kole held up her pointer finger.

"One, we thought that if there _was_ something going on, we could help," she held up two fingers, "Two, our home is mostly destroyed, and we have no where else to go," she held up three fingers, "and _three_, Gnaark sat on our communicator, it's busted." She finished sheepishly, holding out a smashed communicator.

"You guys seem a little busy to interrogate me." Blackfire grinned.

"It's getting kind of crowded around here…" Beast Boy sighed.

"Everyone just hold on," Robin began, "Star, I need to talk to you for a minute." And he grabbed her arm, bringing her over to the kitchen.

"Starfire, I realize you haven't seen your sister for a while, but Blackfire isn't as stable as we are, if she ever does believe us about Junior being her son, it could cause problems, he might even seize to exist, besides, by keeping her here, we're delaying her getting caught, she can't exactly be let out of jail if she's not there." Robin reasoned. Starfire sighed.

"I see your point, and I look forward to seeing my sister again someday."

"Good, so…can you let her go?" he asked. Starfire nodded and flew over to her sister.

"Blackfire, we will allow you to leave Earth in peace, and I hope to see you again." Starfire announced. Blackfire stood up.

"That was unexpected, but I can't complain." Blackfire cooed. She was about to take off when Junior interrupted.

"S-stay out of trouble mo-I mean…Blackfire." Blackfire paused, then walked over to Junior, she looked him up and down and then smirked.

"You know what kid, I like you." Blackfire smiled, and she pulled from beneath her armor a thin silver chain with a silver oval-shaped locket with a rather fancy design on it, and she held it out to him.

"Yeah…I'm actually a _boy_ and I don't-"

"Take it." Blackfire pushed. Junior reluctantly held out his hand as she gave him the locket.

"I'm not going to where this." Junior told her. Blackfire laughed.

"Just don't lose it." She replied, then she turned to her sister, "Later Starfire." Blackfire waved, before flying out the window, (breaking it in the process.) Starfire looked down at the locket and gasped.

"What?" Junior asked, confused.

"That locket it a family heirloom!" she replied in disbelievingly, "It has been passed down for generations, it is very valuable because of something inside of it…although I do not know exactly what _is _inside of it…but…why would she give it _you_?" Junior shrugged.

"It's a mother's instinct." Luna said, catching everyone else off guard.

"Huh?" Junior was confused, as was everyone else.

"A mother's instinct, it's how _my_ mom always knows when I didn't really go to bed, or how she knows when Emerald's upset even though he always _acts_ like he's upset." Luna replied. Junior stared down at the locket for a minute, and then put it in his pocket, finally realizing that their guests where confused, Robin turned to Kole and Gnaark.

"Kole, Gnaark, we have rooms you two can stay in." he offered. Kole turned to Gnaark, who nodded, and they both agreed to stay to help. Of course…explaining took up quite a lot of time…but Kole and Gnaark took the news much easier then most others would have. But the entire story, starting from when they first met the future titans all the way to when Terra and Tally joined them again, some personal business was left out though…

"Ooh!! You guys are from the _future_? Amazing! Do I have any kids?" Kole inquired.

"You…uh…um…" Amp turned to Fade and whispered, "are we aloud to tell her?" Fade shrugged.

"Maybe this isn't really the time to discuss that." Robin told them in an annoyed tone.

"How did you convince Gnaark to come to the surface?" Cyborg asked.

"Well…our home was being destroyed and he knew we'd be coming to see you guys and that I'd be with him so…" Kole trailed off.

"Makes sense." Raven observed.

"Do you guys have any other sort of information for us?" Vibe inquired, changing the subject. Kole thought a moment as Gnaark observed the carpet.

"Uh…On the way here I did hear two guys talking about some strange person purchasing a large amount of land…which contains a weird mountain range, apparently, you can grow things really well there." Kole shrugged.

"You mean…mountains with trees and flowers and stuff on top?" Beast Boy inquired. The other titans looked at Beast Boy confusedly.

"That's where Jericho lives! Did they kick him out?" Beast Boy asked frantically. Kole shrugged.

"Who's Jericho?" Kole wondered aloud.

"But if he was kicked out of his home why did he not call?" Starfire inquired. Robin thought a moment.

"Beast Boy…you _did_ show Jericho how to _manually_ call other titans…didn't you?" Robin turned to Beast Boy, his eyes boring into him. Beast Boy shrank.

"W-well…uh…no…but they're voice activated so I thought…" Beast Boy trailed off.

"Beast Boy…you've _met_ Jericho haven't you?" Raven asked sarcastically, "He's _mute._" Beast Boy looked confused.

"That means he doesn't have the ability to speak, his vocal chords don't work for some reason." Junior explained. Beast Boy paused a moment.

"…oh…" he drooped.

"Okay, somebody call Jericho." Raven sighed. Cyborg went over to the large screen and put in a call to him. It rang a few times, and then Jericho's face appeared on the screen. Behind him everything looked hazy and gray, he was soaking wet and covered in mud and leaves and such. Not to mention they could hear the storm raging above him.

"Dude! What happened?" Beast Boy inquired. Jericho responded with a few hand signals. The titans all sweat dropped.

"Uh…anyone know what he said?" Robin inquired. They all shook their heads.

"He said he was attacked and thrown into some forest." Kole elaborated. The titans all stared at her.

"Kole, you know sign language?" Starfire asked. Kole shook her head.

"Nah, I'm just good at understanding people." She replied.

"Can you turn on your tracking device?" Robin asked, shifting his attention back to Jericho. Jericho nodded and pressed a button on his communicator. A map appeared in the lower right corner of the screen with a red dot sending out a signal.

"Okay…Julia…can you and your team go pick Jericho up?" Robin asked. Julia nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Come on guys, let's get a move on." She ordered, walking towards the door. Her team followed, with Sleet tagging along.

"So…what? We just sit here and do nothing?" Junior inquired. Sid sat down on the couch.

"Pretty much."

……………………………………………….

"Are we there yet?" Luna moaned.

"Luna we just left." Emerald replied, opening up the book he had been reading since he entered the story.

"Guys…this isn't going to be one of our trips where everyone just argues the whole time is it?" Julia asked suspiciously.

"Probably, after all this team is full of weirdoes." Nova replied.

"Yeah and you're the biggest weirdo of all." Emerald murmured. Nova glared at him.

"Hey! What's Jericho like? Is he nice? Is he a good listener? He should be 'cause he can't talk right? Right? Right? Ooh!! You know what? I think he's a good listener! What do you guys think? Huh? Huh? _Huh_?"

"Shut up Rikki." Nova ordered.

"Hey! You're not the leader you can't talk to her like that!" Taylor said angrily.

"Taylor, I know you're in love with her but-"

"I am not!!" Taylor yelled, blushing slightly. Julia slammed on the breaks of the T-sub. (Which they borrowed.) And flipped around to her team, her eyes burning with rage.

"QUIET!!!! We have a long ride and I'm not going to deal with your fighting the whole way!!! So Nova, stop making fun of everybody!!! Rikki, stop your incessant chattering!!! Luna, don't ask pointless questions!!! Emerald, quit acting like a smart-alec and Taylor, you don't have to freak out every time someone other then you points out Rikki's weirdness!!!" Julia screeched before turning back around and driving the T-sub violently. The Titans East just stared at her.

"She got you guys." Sleet snickered.

"SHUT UP!!" Julia yelled. And they all sat quietly for the rest of the journey. Soon enough they landed in the forest and followed the signal to Jericho, who was sitting underneath a tree staring at his beeping communicator. Of course, it was storming so hard that by the time they got to him they where all soaking wet.

"Uh…Jericho?" Julia called out. Jericho looked up and when he saw them, smiled. He closed his communicator and walked over to them.

"Just come with us." Luna smiled, gripping his hand and dragging him over to the T-sub. And they started the abnormally quiet journey back to the tower.

"We're back!!!" Luna called, running through the tower (still soaking wet).

"Okay…uh, why don't you guys go change into dry clothes, and Jericho…uh, you can get cleaned up, the bathroom's just down the hall." Robin told them, and they all wandered off, and then they came back with dry clothes on.

"Hi!" Kole greeted, "This is Gnaark, and I'm Kole, and you're Jericho, right?" she held out her hand. Jericho nodded and shook her hand, then made a few hand signals. Kole looked around.

"Oh, those guys? Yeah…they're from the future." She replied. Jericho stared at her confusedly. Robin sighed.

"You better take a seat, this will take a while." He told Jericho. And once _again_ for the gazillionth time, they explained all about the future titans and blah blah blah.

"So…you can stay here too." Beast Boy finished, Jericho nodded, but he was still sort of in awe of the situation. Everyone stayed up talking a little longer, but eventually, everyone went to bed. Well…almost everyone.

Robin sat in front of the computer, searching for strange crimes or men in masks, but he didn't seem to be having much luck. Slade was keeping him completely in the dark on this one.

"Robin…" Starfire called as she walked slowly over to him. Robin turned around to see her.

"Oh…what are you doing up so late Star?" he inquired.

"I was about to ask you the very same thing." She replied. Robin turned back to the computer, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm looking for leads on Slade, but he's covering his trail as good as he always does."

"Please Robin, we must wait, you should 'take a break,' yes?" Robin sighed and turned off the computer.

"I guess you're right Star," he replied disappointedly, "all we can do is wait." And he followed Starfire as they both headed back to their own rooms. What they didn't notice as they walked down the hallway, was someone sneaking into a certain person's room. And what they didn't know, was that missing that, could have been one of their biggest mistakes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes...mistakes...mistakes it'll be a big mistake too...I'm just rambling. And yes, I put Jericho and Kole and Gnaark in the story. I like the JerichoxKole pairing...I just really like it. And yes, they have a future titans child as well...haven't decided if it's one or more but they will show up! I like the JerichoxKole pairing. For those of you who are getting the wrong idea, I'll say it in large print.

I HATE **_HATE_** THE JERICHOxRAVEN PAIRING, **_HATE IT._** I LIKE THE **_JERICHOxKOLE_** PAIRING. I JUST LIKE JERICHOxKOLE OKAY. _OKAY? _I actually don't know anyone else who's even thought about the KolexJericho pairing but...I think it's cute. And they where a couple in the original DC comics, I don't read the comics _okay_? I read it online at Wikipedia.


	20. The Search

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! Today's my birthday!!!! My birthday!!!! AND! My school's under construction so I don't have to start school until next week! I get my birthday off!!!! WHOOOOOOOOO!!!! And I reached chapter 20 know!! Ah, I'm having a good day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has anyone seen Tally?" Terra inquired as she wandered into the kitchen. The other titans where all sitting around doing…nothing.

"Aren't you sharing a room with her?" Kole inquired, having been updated on the situation. Terra nodded.

"Yeah, but she wasn't there when I woke up." She replied. Amp raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Weird. Hey Junior, you know Tally pretty well, where do you think she went?" he asked. Junior thought a moment.

"I don't know…it's weird, she's always been pretty lazy…either that or angry." He muttered.

"Then why would she just get up and leave?" Midnight asked.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out." Junior told her sarcastically. Midnight glared at him.

"Hey! Don't get snippy with _me_ buddy, I'll break you in half." She threatened before huffing and turning back to Terra. Junior stared at her, then slowly backed away.

"I'm going to go look for her." Terra exclaimed, running out the door. Robin sighed and stood up.

"Someone's got to go with her, maybe a couple of you…any volunteers?"

"Terra can fly, she'll be kind of hard to keep up with, so I think it should be someone who can fly." Sleet told him anxiously.

"I shall go!" Starfire volunteered.

"Me too!" Fiery yelled.

"I think Junior should go too." Sid announced.

"I can't fly." Junior replied flatly.

"You _could_ if you _tried_." Nova told him in an annoyed tone. Robin sighed.

"Starfire…why don't you take your relatives and go." Starfire nodded happily and somehow dragged her two children and her nephew out the door and chased after Terra, (though far enough behind for Terra not to notice.)

"Mom…just let go of him, maybe he'll fly then." Nova suggested, as Starfire was bringing Junior along by holding his hands.

"Yes, terror, that's what I need to fly." Junior replied, his usual sarcasm remaining. Nova glared at him. Fiery flew over so she was next to Junior.

"You should try flying, I mean…you never really do anything…" she trailed off.

"Hey! Stop treating me like I can't do anything! I used to take you _all_ on."

"Yeah…you need to try flying." She pushed.

"That's real nice and all but I really don't think I can." Junior told her. Fiery smiled and grabbed him by the hands, taking him away from Starfire.

"Think of a happy thought or I'll drop you!" she ordered cheerily.

"Are you insane?!?" he yelled.

"Happy thought!!" she grinned, her grip slipping, (purposely.)

"Fiery!!!" Junior screeched. Fiery let go with her left hand.

"Happy thought!!!" she repeated, _again_.

"You're going to kill me!!!" Junior shouted. Fiery sighed. Her brother was now watching with mild interest, and Starfire was trying not to laugh. Fiery grabbed both his hands again and looked down at him.

"Come on! Happy thought! It's so simple!" she begged.

"If I do this will you stop dropping me?!" he demanded angrily.

"Well I never _actually_ dropped you." She defended.

"Fiery…"

"I'll stop _trying_ to drop you." She replied happily. Junior sighed, apparently, that was good enough.

"Happy thought happy thought…" he murmured. Fiery smiled. Sure enough, Junior started floating, but he sort of freaked out about it…and couldn't control where he was going…so Fiery held onto his hand and sort of dragged him around. Nova had burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Junior blushed.

"Hey…it was my first time." He muttered angrily. Nova grinned.

"It's like I have a little brother." He joked.

"Except for you actually only have a little sister and that Junior's really your cousin…but pretty much." Fiery observed. Nova raised an eyebrow.

"Same difference, besides having you around I basically have a 24-hour babysitting job." He replied.

"Ooh! Babysitting sounds like fun!!" Fiery exclaimed.

"The more and more I learn about my family the more and more I hope I won't develop similar brain cells." Junior sighed.

"Why not? We're nice aren't we?" Fiery inquired.

"It was a joke." Junior replied. Fiery and Starfire giggled, but Nova rolled his eyes and whispered to Junior.

"I know what you mean cous'."

…………………………………………………

Tally put her hands on her hips, she was in a cave, staring at the girl in front of her who was making quite the offer.

"So…what's in it for me?" she inquired. The girl cracked a smile.

"I can get you your boyfriend back." The girl told her. Tally's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly became skeptical.

"And _how_ could you do that?" she asked. The girl held up a vile filled with a glowing pink liquid. Tally noticed that the girl's fingernails where perfectly manicured and colored in the same shade of glowing pink, but her eyes quickly traveled back up to the vile.

"What is it?" she asked, although she had a vague idea of what it was. The girl grinned.

"You know what it is." She replied slyly, "So what do you say?" Tally stared at the vile, her eyes shifted from the girl, to the vile, and her hand shaking, she slowly reached for it.

………………………………………………….

"Tally! TALLY!!" Terra yelled, soaring about the city, scanning the ground, and the skies, for her lost sister. She didn't see Tally anywhere, and she had been flying around for at least an hour now, she knew that she should probably take a break but she couldn't bring herself too, it was hard enough being at the tower, but without her sister, she couldn't possible face the titans. She honestly knew that she had nowhere else to go, at least she wanted someone to be with. After being alone for so long…she found friends, and she lost them, she needed her Tally, she needed her now more then ever.

"Terra!" Starfire called, catching up to her, Terra had known that they where following her, but she felt that making them go away would take to much time out of her searching.

"What is it Starfire?" she asked, her tone angry and upset.

"Terra, please, we are getting very tired, and I believe you would have better luck if you relaxed for a short period of time." Starfire advised. Terra whipped around to face Starfire.

"Listen Starfire! I know I haven't known her that long but she's family! She's my sister! What about Junior? You barely know him but if he got lost would _you_ take a break? What about Fiery or Nova? What about _Blackfire_? What about Robin?!" she yelled. Starfire stared at her, looking surprised and a bit hurt, Terra's face softened as she noticed how upset Starfire was, and she stared at the ground.

"Starfire, I _have_ to find her." She whispered before taking off again. Fiery, Nova and Junior flew over to Starfire, (Junior rather awkwardly.)

"So…?" Fiery waited for an answer. Starfire paused.

"We…we are going to keep following her, she intends to continue her search." Starfire informed them, and to her relief, they asked no questions, they simply followed Terra.

……………………………………………………….

"Gnaark Gnaark? Gnaark Gnaar Gnaark?"

"I don't know where they are Gnaark, but you're right, they _have_ been gone a long time." Kole agreed, staring at the clock, it was almost noon, and she and Gnaark where the only ones in the living room, and they where pretty bored. It was then that Jericho wandered in, he was trying to figure out the manual controls on the communicator, because once again, Beast Boy forgot to show him how.

"Hi Jericho." Kole greeted, Gnaark waved. Jericho looked up, smiled, and gave them a slight wave back.

"So Jericho, you don't have a partner or a team or anything?" Kole asked. Jericho shook his head. Gnaark tilted his head in confusion.

"Gnaark?"

"Yeah, _nobody_? You just live alone on the mountain cliff thing?" Kole asked again in a disbelieving tone. Jericho nodded. Kole stared at him, then she smiled and jumped off the couch, dragging Gnaark with her. She quickly ran over to Jericho, grabbed his hand with her own free hand and started running towards the door.

"Come on guys! We're going to have fun!" she exclaimed. Jericho and Gnaark exchanged confused looks, but simply let Kole drag them to wherever she was bringing them. Which turned out to be just outside the tower.

"Gnaark? Gnaark Gnaark Gnaark?" Gnaark inquired.

"We're going to go swimming." Kole replied. Jericho and Gnaark looked at her confusedly. But she simply sat down and yanked off her boots. She looked up at Jericho and Gnaark as they continued to stare at her.

"Come on guys" she continued. She pulled off her dress, leaving herself in her underwear and bra. Afterwards, she quickly flipped into the water and started swimming. Jericho and Gnaark where dumbstruck.

"Come on you guys!" Kole giggled. Jericho and Gnaark where still sort of staring into space. Kole huffed, they weren't really listening to her. She walked over to them and started tugging on Jericho's shoes. (Gnaark was really already in his underwear)

"At least take your shoes off!" she ordered. Now…Kole tugging on Jericho's feet didn't exactly help his balance, and he fell over. Kole grinned, holding up Jericho's boot triumphantly. Jericho stared at her. Kole just tilted her head and set the boot down.

"So are you coming in?" she inquired. Jericho stared at her for another moment, before removing his other boot. Kole grinned and jumped back into the water. Gnaark sat down on the dirt and watched Kole swim as Jericho dressed down to his boxers. Kole quickly ran back up and grabbed Jericho and Gnaark's hands.

"Come on!!!" she whined. She pulled Jericho in pretty easily, so now _he_ was soaking wet, but Gnaark was still rooted firmly to the ground.

"Gnaark! Come swim with us!!" she begged, "Jericho! Help me!" Jericho shrugged, he really didn't know anything about Gnaark. Kole thought a moment, then smiled.

"Okay Gnaark…you don't have to swim." She said slyly. Jericho raised an eyebrow. Kole grabbed a confused Jericho by the arm and dragged him farther into the water until it went up to her neck. Jericho glanced over at Gnaark before Kole splashed him the face.

"Splash me!" Kole whispered. Jericho hesitantly splashed her in the face as well. Kole gave a rather loud and forced laugh as she splashed him back (practically drowning him as well.) Gnaark watched them carefully, and after Kole had given an extra loud laugh, Gnaark stood up, backed away, then ran forward and did a cannonball into the water, the waves knocked both Kole and Jericho underwater, but Gnaark was laughing. Kole grinned as she popped back up from under the water, Jericho seemed out of breath.

"See? Isn't this fun?" Kole asked. Gnaark and Jericho smiled at her, Kole grinned.

"Tag!" she yelled, splashing them both and swimming away.

"Try to get me!"

………………………………………………….

"Get over it." The girl scoffed.

"Look, I won't give away any of Slade's secrets! Just leave me alone!" Tally ordered. The girl gripped the vile.

"You're sure you don't want it?" the girl gave one last offer. Tally shook her head.

"I don't want…I don't want it to be like that." She replied softly. The girl tucked the vile into one of the pockets on her belt and stood up. Tally watched her as the girl readied a bow and arrow and pointed it at her.

"If you don't come back, you know I can't let you live." The girl sighed. Tally tried to steady her breath as her fists clenched and her eyes burned.

"I know." She managed to get out. The arrow began to glow pink along with the girl's eyes.

"What are you doing?" the girl whispered.

"Repenting." Tally told her quietly. The girl smirked.

"And what will that do?" but Tally didn't get a chance to answer, the girl released the arrow and watched as the arrow pierced her heart. Tally fell to the ground.

…………………………………………………

"Ah…"

"Raven? What's wrong?" Beast Boy inquired, they had gone into the kitchen a few minutes ago, Beast Boy had gotten hungry.

"I-I just…it feels like…I just need to meditate." Raven replied. And she floated up into her position and began her mantra. In her mind she saw flashes of the city…of the desert area outside the city…a cave…and…and…someone…lying on the ground…their eyes wide open-

Raven gasped and dropped to the ground, her breathing shallow and sharp.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed, running over to her, "are you okay?" Raven shook her head and grasped his hands.

"Beast Boy…Tally's dead."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah...she's dead. This was a hard chapter, Tally was evil but I'm going to miss using her character, I dunno, I just got used to having her around. Oh, and yeah, with Kole and Gnaark and Jericho going swimming, I just thought it would be funny. It made _me_ laugh. But I have a strange sense of humor. Hee.


	21. Departure

Okay...I actually meant to update sooner, but to make it up to you guys, (I've been behind since school) I'll admit that I actually have 2 chapters done, and I'll post them both.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Beast Boy asked, he seemed unable to believe what Raven had just said.

"Tally's in a cave outside the city and she's dead…we have to call Starfire…" Raven replied quietly as she shuddered.

"I'll do it." Beast Boy offered, opening the communicator.

………………………………………………………..

"Beast Boy? Is something wrong?" Starfire inquired as she answered the communicator.

"Starfire, uh…Raven had a vision and…Tally's in a cave outside of the city…and she's dead." Starfire stopped abruptly, as did her relatives who had heard Beast Boy.

"That…that can not be true…" Starfire muttered. Beast Boy refused to look her in the eyes.

"She's dead Starfire…she's dead." He repeated.

"I…I must…call you back." She managed to squeak before hanging up.

"Terra!" she called, "I know where your sister is." She said, but she couldn't hide the sorrow in her voice, and she carefully landed on one of the skyscrapers, Fiery, Nova and Junior landed beside her.

"Starfire…she didn't really…" Junior trailed off. Starfire nodded, but she tried not to notice as Junior and her children turned pale. Terra landed in front of Starfire excitedly.

"You know where Tally is? Tell me!" Terra demanded.

"She is…in a cave on the edge of the city…she should not be very hard to find." Starfire said slowly. Terra nodded and was about to take off again when Starfire began talking again.

"Also…she died." Terra froze, her hands shook, and she seemed unable to speak.

"I am sorry Terra…Raven had a vision…and Beast Boy called and said…" but Terra took off before she finished. Without another word, Starfire started back to the tower, the others following silently, but Junior was still standing on the roof.

"I'll catch up to you guys."

…………………………………………………….

No…no…_no_. Tally couldn't be gone…she couldn't…Terra could scarcely see her eyes where so blurry, but she had to find Tally…Tally was all she had left…her family, her sister, she had nothing else…she couldn't be gone…she _wasn't_ gone…no…no she couldn't…Terra spotted a cave, and she quickly went down to check it out. She ran inside, she tripped and fell, but kept going, Tally was going to be there…and she was going to be alive…she was. But when she entered the cave she collapsed. Tally was lying in the cave in a pool of her own blood, the arrow still in her heart.

Blind from her tears, Terra crawled over to her sister and began pulling on the arrow, she sobbed harder as she didn't have the strength to remove it. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only about 15 minutes, Terra laid down next to her sister, her sobs seizing. After a while, she walked outside of the cave and using all of her concentration, she lifted a large rectangular piece of the dirt out of the ground, she went back to the cave to get her sister but…Tally was too heavy for her to carry, and she didn't want to drag her.

"Hi." Junior said softly. Terra whipped around to face him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded, her voice still shaking.

"Listen…" he began slowly, "I never really liked Tally the same way she liked me…I hardly ever liked her at all actually…" Terra's eyes narrowed, "But I still knew her, and I'd like to help." Terra thought a moment, but her face softened and she nodded, turning back to her sister.

Junior yanked out the arrow and handed it to Terra. She gripped it tightly and followed Junior as he carried her sister to the hole in the ground, the grave. After Tally was in the grave, Terra filled up the hole with the dirt she had removed, then dropped a large rock on top of the grave, to mark the spot. Junior, who was starting to get the hang of his powers, held up his finger, now glowing purple.

"What do you want it to say?" he asked. Terra sniffed, but tried not to cry.

"Tally, hardly known, but loved." She replied, then looked over at Junior, "Even if only by me." Junior stared at the ground, but imprinted the message (only the first part) on the rock.

"Are you going back to the tower?" he asked. Terra was staring at the grave, Junior could tell she was crying.

"Later." She said softly, and Junior took that as his cue to leave. Terra continued staring at the tombstone, she could think of nothing but her sister. She couldn't believe it…she was all alone…she was gone…she was gone…she was gone because…because. Terra held up the arrow, realizing for the first time what the arrow meant.

"Someone…someone killed her…" she muttered. Quickly, she jumped onto a nearby rock and raced back towards the tower. She paid no mind to the rock crashing into the water as she landed and raced back into the tower, all the titans, present and future where sitting silently in the living room, completely silent. Jericho Kole and Gnaark where inside as well, they where fully dressed but their hair was dripping wet. But Terra ran right over and started shaking him in a similar way to how Robin shook him earlier.

"Who does this arrow belong too?!" she demanded, "I know that you know all about Slade and I know he's behind this so tell me who did this!!!!!!" she screeched. Fiery and Nova wrenched Junior out of Terra's grasp.

"Stop yelling! Just tell us-_slowly_ what you want to say!" Nova ordered. Terra pointed at Junior furiously.

"Tell me who this arrow belongs to!" she ordered, holding out the arrow. Junior plucked the arrow from her hand and examined it, then, looking a bit timid, he handed it back to her and backed up a few steps.

"Terra…I have no idea who this belongs to." He replied. Terra seemed to be struggling within herself, but after a minute, she collapsed on the couch, covering her eyes with her hands and dropping the arrow on the couch.

"You really don't know?" she asked quietly.

"I-I just…I don't think I do…but maybe I've met the person I just don't always know how they fight I mean…I know Thorn but I don't know much about him or anything…" Junior trailed off. Terra didn't respond, she quietly stood up, and walked back to her room, leaving the arrow behind.

"I feel kind of guilty." Junior sighed.

"Why?" Nova inquired.

"Well…I mean…Terra feels so bad and I just…I mean, I'm sorry she had to go but I'm not…well, Terra's really the only one mourning." He replied. The titans nodded, Tally would sadly, hardly be missed.

"Hey, why do you guys have soaking wet heads?" Rikki asked, looking over at Jericho, Kole and Gnaark, and abruptly changing the subject as well.

"We went for a swim." Kole replied simply.

"You know…I feel like I should recognize that arrow but…" Junior trailed off.

"Junior, if you don't recognize the arrow it's not your fault." Sid reassured him. Junior sighed.

"I know."

"If you know that then don't beat yourself up about it." Sid reasoned.

"I suppose...I just feel bad for her." He told them. The other titans sighed as well and they all stared up at the ceiling, Terra was no longer close enough to comfort.

…………………………………………………

"So…did she decide to come back?" Slade asked as the girl walked into the lair.

"No, she refused, so I disposed of her." She girl replied.

"What a pity, talk to Terra tomorrow, Slade ordered, walking away. The girl nodded. Her hair was completely straight (including her bangs) and brown, going down to slightly below her chin. Her eyes where blue, and she wore an outfit that looked just the one Terra had worn when she had worked for Slade. She also had a bow and arrows in a leather carrying case on her back. She was 14 years old.

"Ugh…it's so boring around here." She sighed, addressing Thorn, who was sitting in the corner. Thorn raised an eyebrow, but refused to answer her. The girl rolled her eyes and started walking off.

"And _you_ don't make it any more fun."

……………………………………………………

Terra stayed in her room until night fell, and even then she could barely bring herself to move. She kept thinking that Tally would pop out of nowhere, telling her it was all a mistake. She was waiting for that…hoping for that, but she knew it was all in vain. She was left with nothing. Yet she found herself walking out of her bedroom clutching the heart-shaped box, and she walked down the hall, she finally stopped and knocked on the door of Beast Boy's room. He answered the door, half asleep and disgruntled.

"Terra?" he said in a surprised tone, snapping awake.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

"Uh…sure." Beast Boy replied hesitantly. Terra walked inside and sat down on the bed, Beast Boy sitting beside her.

"I just…I didn't know who else to turn too…I have no one left." She explained slowly.

"Terra…you know I'll always be your friend…but I can't be there for you in the same way I was before." He told her. Terra stared at him.

"Beast Boy, you once cared about me enough to make this," she began, holding out the box, "are you telling me, that after all that, all those feelings, you really feel nothing?" her voice was desperate, and she waited for his answer.

"Terra…" Beast Boy was staring at the box, "you can keep that, I did make it for you. But…" that was all Terra needed to hear. She shook her head as he started to continue.

"You know Beast Boy…lately, I've been thinking a lot about my mistakes…and my losses…and how it ruined my life. And…I wish I had someone…I wish I had you…I wish I had Tally back," she paused, trying not to let her grief overcome her, "and I…I hated Raven for having what I can't, but then I realized…that she was right. I had my chance, but…more then that, I remembered that…Raven's my friend, and I know that I can never be comfortable in the tower…or even being part of the Titans, so…I have to go." And she laid her communicator down on the bed, and she stood up, ready to leave.

"Terra," Beast Boy was about to stop her but Terra interrupted.

"Just let me go Beast Boy, there's nothing left for me here, I need to clear my head, to get back to the road." Terra told him, "But…I will always be your friend." She finished. Beast Boy gave her a sad smile, she sniffed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, but she paused in the doorway.

"Hey…invite me to your wedding, okay?" Beast Boy nodded.

"Sure." He replied, and Terra stepped out of the room, but before leaving, she went back to her room, and gathered the needed supplies, and giving it one last thought, she knocked on Raven's door. She answered it without a word. Terra took a deep breath, and held out the heart-shaped box.

"Raven…this belongs to you." She told her. Raven stared at the box in shock, but gave Terra a slight smile and shook her head.

"It's yours Terra, Beast Boy made it for you." She replied. Terra gave a small laugh.

"T-that's what he said…" she muttered, before tucking the box in her bag, "Raven, I want us to be friends again." Raven paused a moment.

"We never stopped." Terra nodded.

"I'm going to hit the road." She announced.

"Call me sometime." Raven told her. Terra started walking down the hall.

"I will." She called back, before leaving the tower, and calling it home for the last time.

……………………………………………………..

The titans awoke the next morning to find Terra gone, and they where not surprised by it, but the fact that it seemed as though she had never been there…and also felt as though she should be here now, laughing and talking with them, was to strange too dwell on for too long. So, they continued with their usual routine of doing nothing. With no new leads on Slade, they really had nothing better to do, but someone was bound to remember or notice the arrow on the couch from yesterday. Rikki was the one to walk by and as she saw it, she examined it closely, and tucked it in to her pocket.

…………………………………………………………….

"Where's the little girl off to?" the girl said to herself as she walked on a cliff above Terra. But of course, Terra had no idea she was there, she was traveling, on foot, and she didn't know where too. Also, Terra was back in her original clothes, the ones in which she had first met the titans, back when she couldn't control her powers. The girl jumped and landed in front of her.

"Hey, Terra is it? What do you say to making a deal?" the girl asked, holding out the same potion she had tempted Tally with. Terra eyes the potion, and that's when she noticed the bow and arrows on the girl's back, but Terra wanted answers.

"What would the deal be?" Terra inquired. The girl smirked, fingering the potion.

"This potion…I bet it can get you what you want, and all you have to do is work for your former boss." She girl replied. Terra's eyes narrowed.

"That's an interesting offer, but I don't make deals with strangers, what's you name?" Terra retorted. The girl put the potion back in her belt and crossed her arms.

"Gemini." She cooed.

"That's all I need to know." Terra muttered, snapping her goggles onto her face. Terra lifted up from the ground on a large piece of the ground, then she brought her fists together, the canyon walls came crumbling down. But Gemini leaped right out of the path of the rocks and jumped right up to Terra's face, landing on the rock Terra was flying on.

"If that's all you wanted, there where easier ways to get that information." Gemini whispered.

"Like _what_?!" Terra yelled, sending large rocks soaring through the air towards Gemini, but she easily dodged them by jumping off the rock. Gemini then quickly pulled out a balloon and held it up to Terra's face.

"You don't want to do this." She threatened.

"Don't tell me what I want!" Terra shouted angrily, throwing more rocks towards Gemini. But Gemini once again avoided them, she also threw down the balloon, which leaked out an eerie gas that left Terra feeling more tired then she ever had before, and she knew she had to get away, she quickly started to leave, strangely Gemini wasn't chasing after her.

"You want answers girl?" she called out. Terra ignored her, she didn't want to listen to the girl who had killed her sister, she wanted to kill _her_, but she knew she couldn't right now, not yet, she also knew that Gemini was letting her go because Slade still need her for something, she was once again, a pawn in his plans. Amour landed on the ground watching Terra soar away, and she smirked.

"Right on schedule."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...If it says 'Amour' anywhere, that's Gemini, she was originally Amour but I messed around with her charachter so now she's Gemini, kay?


	22. The Plan

Not much to say...(this is the 2nd time I had to write this the stupid computer) but Gemini get's more interesting here...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…she refused as well?" Slade guessed as Gemini strode over to him. She nodded.

"Of course, and she's on her way to think of a plan to dispose of us." Gemini told him.

"Excellent…now Gemini, I need you to do something else for me."

……………………………………………………

"Okay team! Morning training!!" Julia exclaimed, leading her team outside. Robin's team was training in the work room, and Fade's team had already finished. Sid, Junior, and Sleet where tagging along with Julia, but Jericho, Kole and Gnaark had already finished their training with the original titans.

"Julia, why do we have to train today?" Luna whined, "Everything's so depressing lately."

"The other titans are keeping up with their training, why shouldn't we?" Julia replied.

"I want to go first!!" Sleet called.

"Go ahead." Julia told her, adjusting the course settings. So they all ran the course, but it would take too long to explain each of them running the course. Now, Julia was running the course, she was the last one. Junior and Taylor where monitoring her, but the rest of them where just lying around.

"So…Sleet, what have you been doing?" Emerald inquired.

"Well…back in the future, I noticed some weird stuff," Sleet replied slowly, "First of all, that gigantic Ruby, you know, the one from planet Deninthar that will be found 15 years from now, it was stolen, secondly, some of the Venus locals came down looking for something."

"Uh…that wasn't exactly what I meant…but-wait, this might have something to do with Slade's plot," Emerald reasoned, "Why haven't you told anybody?" Sleet sighed.

"Well…everyone as so caught up in everything I just…I guess there never seemed like a good time, I know, bad answer, but better late then never." She replied. After Julia had finished the course, Emerald dragged Sleet over to reveal part of the information to her. Julia, in turn, informed Robin, who informed everybody else.

"How do we know it has anything to do with Slade's plot?" Rikki inquired. Everyone was surprised to hear her speak in such a way.

"I…guess we don't know," Junior trailed off, "But it seems kind of suspicious don't you think?" Rikki shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean, the ruby was worth a lot of money, anyone could have stolen it." Rikki reasoned.

"But Venutians don't just come down to Earth for no reason." Julia retorted. Rikki shrugged again, but let the matter drop.

"Anyway…" Robin continued, "All we know so far is that Slade has been harvesting the ice from the Arctic Circle, he purchased a large area of fertile land, he stole a Deninthar ruby, Venutians have come to Earth, and he was responsible for Tally's death."

"But we don't have proof he did any of those things! What if we're on a wild goose chase?" Rikki asked them. Once again, the titans where caught in confusions by her statement.

"Rikki…" Julia trailed off, resting her hand on her shoulder, but Rikki shrugged it off.

"Listen to me! Why is it always _Slade this_ and _Slade that_? Ever think that maybe this is someone else's doing?!" she demanded. The titans stared at her in shock, unable to comprehend what she was doing. Junior was staring into space, but then he whispered something. The titans turned to him, waiting for him to repeat it. Junior seemed shocked, as he stared at Rikki.

"Dana…Dana Lakita…" he trailed off, his face pale. Rikki's fists clenched and she stared at the ground.

"Junior…" Sid said confusedly, but she wasn't quite sure what to say next.

"Dana Lakita…was the daughter of 2 world class thieves, and…she stole the Deninthar ruby 9 years ago and broke it…it was replaced with a fake…" he said slowly as the titan's eyes widened, "it was…strictly hush-hush business, but her sister took the fall for it. So Rikki…your parents…disowned you for letting your sister take the fall…and you found yourself a mentor…didn't you?" Junior asked quietly, as he stared at her, the other titans where speechless, he couldn't _possibly_ mean…

"Rikki…when I was 5 years old, I remember…I remember a girl training with my father, he told me it was Dana Lakita, and he told me her past…but she disappeared not to long afterwards, 3 years later…Rikki, who always looked eerily familiar joined the Titans East." He finished, "I had forgotten." The titans couldn't believe their ears, they where shocked, amazed, and could barely contain the information. It was confusing and unbelievable, but Rikki made no move to deny it. She was as frozen as stone.

Rikki was staring at the floor, her expression unreadable, without changing her expression, she reached into her pockets and pulled out in her right hand, a small controller with a button on it, in the other, she held her communicator. She pressed the button on the controller and almost instantly Thorn crashed through the ceiling, the vines on the lower half of his body slowly wrapping around her, Rikki's knuckles where white and her hand was shaking as she gripped the communicator, but slowly, she opened her hand, and let it drop the floor. The titans watched her, frozen in their amazement, but they could have sworn they heard her let out a sob before Thorn whisked her away as fast as he had come.

"Rikki…" Taylor whispered, staring at the hole she had left through, before whipping around and quickly grabbing Junior by the front of his shirt.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!" he screeched. Junior shoved Taylor away from him and he fell to the floor, but Taylor didn't get up.

"BECAUSE I FIGURED IT OUT!!!" Junior yelled, breathing heavily. Taylor tensed. Junior slouched and stared at he ground.

"She was a spy Taylor. She was a spy and she's on his side…and I should have realized it sooner." Taylor slowly stood up, and walked down the halls of Titans Tower, unable to face them at the time. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Junior, give us the details." He ordered. Junior sighed.

"I was only 5 at the time but…my father had told me how to the public, the Lakita's where a highly respected but suspicious family. But the villains of Jump city knew them as one of the craftiest and stealthiest thieves of them all. The parents had a reputation, and they trained their daughters vigorously, Dana Lakita, who was my age, and Jessica Lakita, who was 4 years older. One day…Dana decided to steal the popular and famous Deninthar ruby, of course, it was one of her first missions and it was guarded with high security, her sister went with her, they where going to surprised their parents with their success but they got caught. Dana got scared and ran, after dropping the ruby on the floor, which was incredibly solid and shattered the ruby, after all she was 5, but she left Jessica with all the evidence when the police showed up, and she took all the blame. The Lakita's disowned her because now the Lakita name was soiled, their youngest had betrayed their oldest, and Jessica was on trial. My father…Slade, saw her potential and took her in and started training her, I remember that, but she always seemed upset by it, when she vanished and then joined the titans 3 years later I never knew that she was the same girl…and I never would have dreamed that she was still…still working for Slade." He finally finished.

"That's unbelievable." Julia gasped, her voice cracking as she fell to the couch, staring at the floor unblinking.

"All the information she's accumulated over these past 6 years…" Raven trailed off. Junior sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner…" he moaned.

"Well come on…we always called her Rikki, I guess we just never knew her real story." Emerald replied, though he seemed a little out of it. Luna wiped her eyes.

"Rikki's gone." She hiccupped.

"Slade's really got us this time." Cyborg observed. Robin slammed his fist down on the table in front of the screen.

"We can't crack his plot, he had us thinking he was weakening, Slade's gotten to crafty over the years!" he yelled. Beast Boy looked up.

"So then what do we do?"

……………………………………………………

"You hid my arrow and everything!" Gemini giggled, as Rikki handed it back to her.

"Wow, 6 years in that hell hole, you are one impressive chick." Gemini complimented.

"This is a nice new hideout…isn't this Jericho's old land?" Rikki asked, her voice wavering.

"Don't be so down, you're back where you belong, and yes it is, we came here yesterday." Gemini rolled her eyes as she walked off. Thorn was busy somewhere, but Rikki hardly noticed.

"He ratted you out I see," Slade observed, "you know, I really didn't think he was smart enough to figure it out, he had more potential then I thought."

"Then why'd you get rid of him?" Rikki asked, her voice leaving no trace of emotion.

"He outlived his usefulness." Slade replied.

"What will you do with me when I outlive my usefulness?" she asked. Slade paused, and then he began to walk away.

"Why don't you just make sure that doesn't happen?"

……………………………………………………….

"No…" Taylor muttered as he sat on the floor. Cheerful optimistic Rikki was working for Slade? The path was too dark to seem possible for her. Of course…cheerful people can hide terrible secrets. Everyone had their secrets, their demons, their 'skeletons in the closet', and most don't like to share. That included himself. He joined the titans to repent his sins, and he knew Rikki had too, at least…he thought that was the reason she joined, she never _had_ told him her past, was everything…their team, their friendship…a _lie_? It was too horrible to consider. Rikki had spent _6 years_ in the titans, yet she left just like that? Was it possible to repent? Or should he be serving under Slade as well?

………………………………………………………

"Robin…" Starfire said meekly as everyone had cleared out of the room to think.

"What is it Starfire?" Robin inquired.

"I am very disturbed…Tally has gone forever, Terra has left us, and know Rikki as well, Taylor is distant, Junior is very upset and no one seems hopeful…and Slade does not seem to be stoppable this time…I do not understand how it is possible for us to repair this." She replied. Robin sighed.

"Starfire…we'll do the best we can, and we'll stop Slade and try to get Rikki back, but…some scars never heal." Starfire stared at the ground, she didn't know what to say, there seemed to be so much that need to be told, to be heard, yet there where no words in any language she knew that could describe the mess the Titans where is this time. But there was something that had been bothering her.

"Robin, I wonder something." She said. Robin waited for her to continue, "From what I have gathered…Slade kept Junior alive so he could trade him and Sid for Tally and Terra, and Tally could not kill him…but why did Slade never kill him himself? Junior has given us valuable information." Robin thought a moment.

"I don't know Star." He replied, but suddenly, the idea consumed him, Slade never left any business unfinished, any leads uncrushed, Slade letting Junior live, was not part of his code. And nothing that Robin could come up with seemed logical enough, Slade had stumped him again, yet somehow…he had the strangest feeling that he was missing something important. But there where more important things to do.

"Starfire, I know this isn't the best time, but we're desperate for leads, we're going to sneak into the mountain range that's been purchased, Jericho's old land. Tell everyone to prepare." Robin ordered. Starfire nodded sadly, but went off to inform the others. Soon, they where at the mountains beating up the robots to break through the security, Taylor more aggressive with his elemental sword then usual.

"I think I see the trapdoor." Robin whispered as they all hid behind a rather large rock.

"Oh do you know." A voice said smoothly. Robin slowly looked up, Slade was on top of the rock, holding a knife to his throat, Thorn, Gemini, and Rikki had surrounded the others.

"Well what do we have here? An ambush?" Slade observed, "If they want to see the hideout so badly, let's show them." Slade ordered, grabbing Robin by his hair with his free hand and leading him to the trapdoor, knife still to his throat. The other titans didn't dare attack Slade's apprentices with Robin in such danger, even though they outnumbered them greatly. Soon they where all inside the hideout, but no one dared speak, except the one who was in the worst position to.

"What are you plotting Slade?" Robin demanded.

"You have as much to say as ever Robin." Slade replied.

"You didn't answer my question." Robin growled.

"And why would you think I would?" Slade asked. Robin didn't know how to respond. Junior slowly brought his right fist behind his back, it began to glow. While Slade focused on Robin's struggling, Junior thrust his hand forward and the starbolt soared towards Slade. But quick as ever Slade dodged it and slammed Junior against the wall, holding the knife pointing directly at his throat instead.

"That was a cheep shot." Slade told him, the knife touching Junior's skin. But he did not pierce it through his throat, which is when Robin took a risky move.

"Why won't you kill him? He's of no use to you, you know that." Robin asked. Slade paused, for once he didn't answer the question with a mark of sarcasm.

"You sent Tally to do it by won't you? You could finish it in a second and end the stream of information to the titans." Robin continued, the other titans where at first surprised by Robin's comments, but now seemed intrigued by his questions, and why Slade had answered none of them. Slade looked over at Robin, his glared piercing him, but then he turned back to Junior and adjusted his grip on the knife, but the strangest thing began to happen, Slade's hand began to shake, and instead of plunging the knife through Junior's throat, he opened the handle of the knife to reveal of button, which he pushed before plunging the knife into the wall barely an inch from Junior's head, then ran, his confused but obedient apprentices following him hesitantly. But Robin had figured out there was only one answer, and he couldn't believe it. But right now they had to escape from the bomb. They all got out of the building easily enough before it exploded, the titans panting as they caught their breath.

"Robin…what's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Slade probably has more hideout's all over this land, he'll go to one of them." He replied.

"No, he means why didn't Slade kill Junior?" Kole corrected.

"I've thought about that for a long time, and I've decided that there's only one possible conclusion." Robin replied, "As unbelievable as it may be…I don't think that…I don't think that Slade can stand the sight of his dying son." Robin finished. They all stared at him with their mouths wide open.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Junior replied, rubbing the part of his neck that was bleeding slightly. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"It's not a joke." He replied. Junior looked unconvinced.

"_Slade_? No way. The guy who used to scream at me when I screwed up a mission? Who used to insult me to death every time I did I simple martial arts move wrong? Slade, _my father Slade_, couldn't stand to see me lose my life even as he laughs and insults me every time I trip over an empty pop can Slade?" Junior asked.

"Slade has distanced himself from every single human being he's ever met," Robin began, "But you have been let into more aspects of his life then anyone, not much of his plots and ideas, but you understand how he works better than any of us. Slade may be bitter and a horrible father, but that doesn't change the fact that he is one, and he raised a child on his own for 14 years, now that I think about it…Slade not having any attachment to you at all leftover from that time would make him…inhuman."

"I…uh…didn't realize I was so memorable…" Junior trailed off embarrassedly.

"At least we know we're on the right track." Robin sighed. Sid glanced over at Junior.

"Hey…are you_ wearing_ that locket from Blackfire?" she asked. Junior's fist quickly closed around the locket.

"No." he told her immediately. The other titans gathered around him as he blushed.

"She said it was a family heirloom okay!" he yelled.

"But you're wearing a necklace." Amp laughed. Junior was for once unable to think of a comeback, so he pouted instead.

"Psst!" they heard, the titans began looking around, they didn't know where the voice was coming from.

"Over here!" the voice whispered again. To their great surprise they saw Gemini quietly creeping towards them, looking around to make sure that no one was following her.

"What are you doing here?!" Robin demanded, as the group got ready to fight. Gemini ignored them and continued walking towards them until she stopped, right in the middle, and set down her weapons. The titans slowly lowered themselves from their combatant positions. Gemini continued walking through the circle up to Junior, examining him closely, then she grinned and punched him lightly (or what she thought was lightly) on the arm.

"What's up J?" she greeted.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Junior yelled, rubbing his arm.

"Come on J! It's been ages!" Gemini continued. Junior raised an eyebrow as the other titans where lost in confusion.

"Gina?" Junior said in a surprised tone. Gemini grinned and punched him again.

"Knew you'd remember!" she laughed.

"Uh…Junior, what's going on here?" Robin inquired.

"It's, uh…Gina." He replied, still shocked.

"Who's this Gina, huh?" Sid asked, her eyes boring into his skull. Junior rolled his eyes.

"Geez Sid, don't get all overprotective." He replied, but he withered as her glare intensified.

"It's nothing big, she's my…" he muttered the last part so quietly that nobody heard him.

"Your _what_?" Sid asked through bared teeth. Junior pushed his fingers together nervously and once again muttered something incoherent. Gemini's smile faltered and she sighed.

"I'm his clone."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, Junior has a clone, her real name is Gina in case you haven't already guessed, I figured that just a new apprentice would get boring, so now June get's a clone, hee, I love his nickname, okay, I've got more chapters to write so I'll talk to you guys later 'kay? P.S. her being nice is a plot twist that has been used many a time before.


	23. Split Up

This chapter is sort of long...oh well. Is it still interesting? I dunno, it's a school night, blech. But I don't really have..._any_ homework tonight so I'm fine...perhaps I'll just read? Or would you all prefer if I wrote more? I'm not feeling that inspirational right now though...well, I'll try to update soon, I really want this story to be a good one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have a clone?!" Sid exclaimed.

"Who's a _girl_?!" Amp added.

"She also has a surprisingly different personality." Junior joked, but with the looks he got from the titans he realized that now wasn't really the time for jokes.

"And you didn't recognize her _or_ her arrow?!" Robin asked.

"Hey, I haven't seen her in 5 years and during that time she didn't use a bow and arrow! And she didn't call herself Gemini." He defended. It was then that Gemini's eyes began to glow and her hands shook as she gripped her head tightly and fell to her knees.

"Gina!" Junior exclaimed, kneeling down beside her. But Gemini's eyes stopped glowing and she grabbed her weapons and ran a good 10 feet from the titans before aiming an arrow at them.

"Stay back!" she ordered.

"What is happening?" Starfire inquired.

"Well…uh, clones are a little unstable…" Junior trailed off.

"Explain!" Robin told him as they dodged flailing arrows.

"I don't think that now's really the time!" Junior yelled. Gemini gripped her head again as her eyes began to glow, she seemed to be fighting herself and she gave an earsplitting scream before collapsing to the ground. Junior was about to go up to her but Robin stopped him.

"Leave her there, Slade won't hurt her and we don't know what she'll do to us." He told him. Junior sighed but followed the others to a crevice in the mountains big enough for them to fit into.

'So Junior…what's with this _clone_?" Julia asked.

"You know…every time Slade is mentioned I end up having to make some sort of information speech." Junior pointed out. Sid patted him on the shoulder.

"The life of a former villain is indeed a long and lonely path." She joked. Junior rolled his eyes.

"Okay, yeah whatever. Anyway," he sighed, "I don't really remember her being created, but I know that it was sometime around when I was 3, Slade thought that it would suit him better to have 2 apprentices and he didn't want to have to go find another woman and he didn't want the clone to be his age, you know 'cause he's so old," his teammates almost burst out laughing at that comment, "so he decided to clone me. Why he wanted 2 apprentices I don't know, maybe he thought that he wouldn't have to entertain me if I had a sibling or such, so he decided to clone me, but he didn't want an _exact_ replica, you know 'cause Slade doesn't like to be confused it makes him look stupid," the titans almost laughed again.

"But he didn't know how to make us look different except for making the clone…a girl. So he made her and called her Gina because he's really not all that creative when it comes to kids," Junior had to stop making jokes or they wouldn't be able to take this seriously, "and Gina apparently sounds a bit like Junior. Anyway, after a few years he realized that he couldn't handle raising two kids, since Gina was…um…a little less easy to manipulate then me…" he said embarrassedly as the titans continued their quest no to laugh, "and because Slade had a hard time raising a girl, he sent her off to H.I.V.E. Academy so she could train. He planned to bring her back when she more…controllable. Of course not too long ago Vibe here and his parents shut down the H.I.V.E. permanently, but she was pretty well trained. Unfortunately she was still a little hard to control, after all, she has a very outgoing personality."

"Okay, stop making so many jokes." Fade ordered. Junior looked dumbstruck.

"What jokes? I'm being completely serious." He replied. They all stared at him unbelievingly but when his expression didn't waiver they couldn't help but bust up laughing. When they where finally finished they where wiping tears from their eyes and Junior was bright red.

"So I can be serious sometimes…." He muttered darkly.

"Sorry, sorry, go on." Sid motioned as she tried to calm herself. Junior cleared his throat before going on with his speech.

"So, uh…where was I…oh yeah. Slade still had a hard time ordering her around, last I heard about her she was being sent off for more 'training.' I guess that last part was sort of suspicious but I never really caught on-" he stopped as the titans where practically suffocating themselves as to not laugh at Junior's blatant stupidity. Junior sighed and turned a deeper shade of red.

"Go ahead." He grumbled before the titans burst out laughing yet again. After they where done laughing at him Robin had composed himself enough to speak.

"So Junior, you're saying that over the past few months, she may have been…experimented on?" he guessed.

"Probably, I've never seen her suffer like that before, haven't seen her eyes glow either, the bow and arrow I suppose she could have learned but…it's pretty strange."

"But her eyes could glow couldn't they? You're part Tameranian so shouldn't she be…" Midnight offered. Junior shrugged.

"Maybe…but like I said, clones are unstable, I've never seen her suffer like that before, I said that, but I have seen her get terrible headaches, worse then any human ever got. She gets sick pretty often to, I honestly don't think that she's part Tameranian, she's not even fully human."

………………………………………………

Gemini's eyes flickered open and she struggled to sit up. Once she had she could barely see her vision was so blurry. But she stood up anyway, slinging her bow and the sack of arrows on her back, slowly drudging her way back to where she knew Slade was. Of course…she didn't know if she could make it. A sharp pain went through her head and she once again collapsed on the ground. She tried to keep her eyes open but to no avail.

"Hey…" her voice whispered…but she could get out no more then that. What she meant to say was, _who are you,_ as she saw the form of a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair sitting before her. Her eyes widened suddenly as she saw the girl again, this time she looked scared, yet…she couldn't tell what she was scared of. Then Gemini saw that she was acting against her own will, pulling the arrow back on the bow and releasing it. She saw as the girl fell to the ground, but she herself couldn't shed a tear. Who was that girl? Was this a dream? And…why did it all seem so familiar?

……………………………………………….

"Where's Gemini?" Slade asked. Thorn shrugged.

"Maybe she went to find the Titans." Rikki offered. Slade seemed deep in thought, Thorn and Rikki relaxed a bit until his cold voice penetrated their own thoughts.

"Find her." He ordered.

"Both of us?" Rikki inquired. Slade considered it for a moment.

"Yes, both of you." He replied, and the two immediately left to do their master's bidding.

………………………………………………...

"Tricky…so what are we going to do about her?" Raven inquired.

"We'll try to help her, but we can't hesitate to fight if she's preventing us from stopping Slade." Robin replied.

"But _of course_ she'll try to stop us, she can't help it!" Junior argued.

"Junior, we can't afford to let Slade get away with his plan." Robin told him.

"I'm just saying that if she can't help it we'll have to fight her and we won't really be able to help her." Junior brought up. Robin sighed.

"We'll need an enormous amount of luck to get out of this one." He grumbled.

"Hey…" Nova began slowly, "Where's Taylor?"

…………………………………………………………

"Gemini!" Rikki called, looking around for her comrade.

"Rikki!" a voice exclaimed, she turned in time to see Taylor rushing towards her.

"Taylor! Get back! I'm not going back!" she yelled, jumping away from him.

"But…why?" Taylor asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"You know why!" Rikki told him, "It's not something I can escape from, and don't you try to change my mind, we both know that soon enough you'll end up here too." Taylor's fists clenched.

"I don't want to fight you Rikki."

"Is that a _threat_?" Rikki asked.

"You know Slade's plot! Why not help us stop it!" Taylor begged. Rikki refused to look him in the eye.

"Next time I see you Taylor…you won't get off easy." She told him quietly before running off to find Gemini. Taylor was left rejected and depressed, standing in what could only be described as the 'middle of nowhere.'

………………………………………

"Enjoying yourselves?" Slade asked, though nobody seemed to be in the room. But he was watching a small steel box with air holes, and out of the box came an angry female voice.

"Let us out!" the voice screeched.

"Let out 2 members of the Titans West? I think not." Slade replied, before turning his seat to face a computer as to monitor his plan.

……………………………………….

"We'll split into groups." Robin ordered, "Junior, Luna and Emerald. Amp, Metallic and Vibe. Midnight, Fiery and Fade. Julia, Nova and Sid. Raven and Starfire. Beast Boy, Cyborg and I. And Kole, Gnaark, and Jericho. Everyone go search, for anything." And with that they all ran off in their groups.

"So Jericho, you know the land, see anything out of the ordinary?" Kole inquired. Jericho shook his head.

"Gnaark, Gnaark Gnaark Gnaark." Gnaark complained.

"Of course I care what you think Gnaark, Jericho just used to live here to I figured he might know." Kole comforted. It was then that Jericho stopped dead in his tracks without any warning what so ever. Kole slammed into him, and Gnaark into her.

"What's wrong Jericho?" she inquired. Jericho pointed straight forward, Kole peered around him, Gnaark was able to see above both of them. Before them, filing out of a cave one by one was the largest army of Slade's drones that anyone had ever seen.

Caught in their shock, they didn't hide until almost a minute of watching Slade's army. But now they where hiding behind a rather small rock, (it was actually the biggest rock there) it was barely bigger then Gnaark when he crouched down. And crouch down he did, Jericho and Kole where squashed together underneath his chin, and they held their breath as Slade's troops spread out, they seemed to be searching for something as well. But Kole couldn't hold her breath any longer and gasped for air. Jericho quickly slapped his hand over her mouth, but it was too late, the drone had heard and began to walk closer to them. They knew that if the drone found them, it might be all over, there where simply too many to fight, but there was no where to run.

"Yo! Don't just stand there! Help me find Gemini!" Rikki yelled, (she just happened to be passing through.) The drone looked back at the rock, but then left with the others to aid Rikki. Once the drone's where gone, they relaxed and Jericho removed his hand from Kole's mouth.

"Sorry…I guess I should've held my breath longer." Kole admitted embarrassedly. Jericho just smiled at her, somehow, that made her blush, wonder why? Gnaark watched slightly jealously at the flustered Kole, but Jericho didn't seem to notice, he had peaked over the rock to make sure the drones where gone, then he turned to Kole and signaled something.

"Eh-what? Sorry…I wasn't paying attention." Kole blushed again. Jericho simply signaled it again.

"Oh! Yeah, call Robin, of course." She replied, pulling out her communicator.

"Robin, we just saw Rikki lead an army of drones off to find Gemini, there had to be over 500 of them." Kole told him. Robin's eyes widened (his mask, you know what I mean.)

"500?! This is getting bad, report in if you find anything else." Robin replied. Kole nodded, and they both hung up.

……………………………………………………

"Uh, Nova, what are you doing?" Sid inquired as Nova jumped around like some lame spy from old movies.

"I'm looking for Slade." Nova replied.

"Can you look for him without freaking us out James Bond?" Julia asked sarcastically. Nova glared at her but began to walk like a normal person.

"It's not like we're really going to find much, we're in this huge piece of land, Slade could be anywhere." Sid observed.

"We still have to try." Julia told her.

"I know, but you'd think that we'd have a more efficient way of searching." Sid sighed.

"Well what do you expect?" Nova began, "This isn't some fairy tale."

………………………………………………………..

"Dirt…dirt…oh my god!!!" Amp exclaimed.

"What? What is it?!" Metallic asked excitedly.

"More dirt!" Amp yelled. Metallic wilted.

"Can't you take this a little more seriously." He sighed.

"If he did that he wouldn't be Amp." Vibe replied, looking around in a bored fashion.

"The heat's getting to him too." Metallic agreed.

"Will you two stop talking like I'm not here?" Amp scowled. Metallic shrugged.

"Whatever, I hope the others are doing better then we are." Metallic stated. Amp rolled his eyes.

"You mean you hope Fade's doing okay." Amp corrected. Metallic slapped him upside the head.

"Don't start that again you guys." Vibe groaned.

"What else are we supposed to do?" The asked him in unison. Vibe paused for a moment, then just gave up.

"Just leave me out of it this time."

…………………………………………………………..

"Taylor!" Fiery exclaimed, as she spotted him staring moodily at the ground. The three girls raced over.

"Why'd you run away doofus?" Midnight demanded.

"Are you alright?" Fiery inquired.

"Did you gather any important information?" Fade asked. Taylor didn't know which of the completely unrelated questions to answer first. Fortunately for him, Fiery and Midnight started arguing that Fiery was being to nice to him and Midnight was being to harsh, Fade was calling in to Robin.

"Yeah, uh huh, we found him." She told Robin briskly.

"Keep an eye on him, I have the feeling he's not quite done yet." Robin advised. Fade smirked.

"Can do!" she confirmed before hanging up and turning to her team.

"Okay then! Midnight, Fiery, shut up. And Taylor, you have the honor of joining our search party."

……………………………………………………

"What are we looking for?" Luna asked.

"Anything suspicious." Emerald replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Robin told us too." Emerald informed her.

"When?" she continued. Emerald sighed.

"Did you listen at _all_?" he groaned. Luna shrugged.

"I don't know maybe."

"You know…I don't think that this is relevant to the mission." Junior sighed.

"We should hit the skies!" Luna exclaimed.

"No way, if Slade where to spot us it'd be trouble, we have to search on foot." Junior told her. Luna drooped.

"Ah June, your no fun."

"I also seem to recall that you had much better plans when working for Slade." Emerald added. Junior ignored him.

"Why do I get the feeling that most of his plans where simply improvising?" Emerald asked his sister.

"That's probably what is was." Luna replied.

"Okay! Mission stuff! Uh…ah…no talking about stuff that has nothing to do with the mission!" Junior exclaimed. The twins stared at him, but Luna giggled.

"You're funny June." She complimented. Junior sighed.

"Come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

………………………………………………………..

"Raven, I am quite nervous, it is so quiet and you have not spoken since are departure from the others." Starfire confided.

"Don't worry Starfire, we probably won't run in to anything." Raven assured her.

"I suppose you are right. But still, I can not stop thinking that perhaps something is very wrong."

………………………………………………………..

"Hey…uh, Cyborg…" Beast Boy began nervously.

"What?" Cyborg asked curiously as they both trailed steadily behind their obsessive leader.

"Well…um, I was just wondering…Raven and I have been spending a lot of time together…" he trailed off. Cyborg raised an eyebrow, he seemed interested.

"Yeah?"

"But…you know, she's still kind of all distant and Ravenish…do you think…maybe, that she doesn't really…do you think there's something about me…that might, I don't know…bug her?" he finished timidly.

"Like a weird habit or something?" Cyborg inquired. Beast Boy nodded.

"Well…you are kind of messy…and your jokes aren't all that funny…and you play a lot of pranks…and you can be kind of clingy…and-"

"Cyborg, I get the feeling that you're enjoying this more then you should be." Beast Boy said suspiciously. Cyborg grinned semi-innocently.

"Now whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

"I'm serious Cyborg, I mean…what if whatever I'm doing wrong bothers her so much that she won't want to hang out with me or anything anymore?! And then she'll start going out with some other goth-kid and they'll get married and live in some house full of dark and creepy stuff and their kids will walk by my house and not know who I am and they'll curse me and I'll die old and alone with no hair?!" Beast Boy screeched.

"Uh…Beast Boy, I don't think that's going to happen." Cyborg sweat-dropped. Beast Boy thought a moment.

"I'm going to call her." He announced, pulling out his communicator.

"Ah, Beast Boy, remember what I said earlier? Don't be clingy." Cyborg advised. Beast Boy drooped, but put his communicator away.

"Stop!" Robin called, Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped at Robin's sudden outburst, and they ran to catch up with him.

"What is it?" Beast Boy inquired. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Look." He pointed, and there, they saw Slade's hideout, unlike his older hideouts, this one was big, very noticeable, and more technologically advanced then usual.

"It's an obvious trap." Robin snarled.

"So…what do we do?" Beast Boy inquired. Robin was more frustrated then usual.

"We have no choice, we have to go in. Call the others." He ordered. Cyborg flipped open the communicator in his arm.

"Everybody, we found him. I'm sending you the coordinates, brace yourselves."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was Beast Boy a little out of character when he said 'you're enjoying this more then you should be?', I thought he was a little bit...but I think he went back to normal when he spazzed out about Raven getting married and him having no hair. Beast Boy's so funny. "Girls dig the pointy ears." I also like when he won that giant chicken for Raven at the fair, that was the episode called 'sister' wasn't it? "A giant chicken, I must be the luckiest girl in the world." I think those two work so well together. Also beware the Jericho and Kole pairing stuff that'll be in here. Bye!


	24. Let the Battle Begin

Long time without updating huh? I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY!! But here's the new chapter! Review! And make me get cracking on the next one 'Kay!!

--

"There she is

"There she is!" Rikki screeched, running toward the collapsed girl on the ground. The mindless drones followed her, albeit not as frantically.

"Gemini." Rikki said, shaking the girl slightly as she kneeled down beside her. Gemini lifted her head off the ground slowly, her eyes unfeeling.

"J? Is…is that you?" she asked groggily. Rikki was confused, who was J? Oh well, she'd wonder about that later.

"Gemini, it's time to go back to the hideout." Rikki told her before turning to the nearest drone.

"Carry her." She ordered as she stood up. The drone obediently lifted Gemini over his shoulder.

"I swear," Rikki sighed, "you're so much work." Rikki always wondered about Gemini, she was always either enthusiastic and ruthless in carrying out Slade's plans, or she was sick and completely confused…and much nicer.

"Y-you know…I wanna…I wanna go home." Gemini told her quietly, before falling back asleep. Rikki began walking, the drones following her, once again confused by Gemini.

"But…where is home?"

…………………………………………………

"Where are Starfire and Raven?" Robin inquired after the others had joined them.

"I don't know…should we wait for them?" Julia asked.

"_Yeah_, let's just wait until Slade's plot succeeds before we rush in to stop him." Junior said sarcastically.

"And Mister sarcastic returns." Sid sighed. Junior raised an eyebrow.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Junior asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Sid insisted, "You're just kind of…you know." Junior opened his mouth to ask more questions but Amp started patting him on the shoulder rather roughly.

"You know, I don't think now's really the time to argue about stuff like this." He observed.

"Amp's right, now's not the time for spats," Fade agreed, "But Junior's right too, do we really have time to wait?" They all turned to Robin, waiting for his response.

Robin thought a moment, it was obvious that he was searching for a good reason to wait for Starfire and Raven, (mostly Starfire). Finally, he came to a decision.

"We can't wait, we'll have to go in _now_. Beast Boy, call Raven and Starfire, tell them to hurry, and that we're heading in now." Robin ordered. Beast Boy flipped open his communicator as the others headed towards Slade's hideout, but Cyborg stayed behind.

"Don't be clingy." he teased as Raven's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Raven, we're going on ahead, Robin says you guys better hurry." Beast Boy informed her. Raven nodded.

"We'll be there soon." She replied before hanging up. Beast Boy put his communicator away and he and Cyborg chased after the others.

"Did you tell her you loved her before you hung up, girls like that." Cyborg joked. Beast Boy glared at him. Cyborg just laughed.

"Focus guys!" Emerald groaned.

"Are you sure you're 10?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Positive." Emerald replied.

"Wasn't that a rhetorical question?" Cyborg inquired.

"I answered it anyway." Emerald told him before going faster to catch up with the front of the group. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged looks, shrugged, and ran after Beast Boy's rather odd son.

…………………………………………………

"Raven I am as nervous as if I am being challenged by a Cluptonian Flongnard! What if something happens to our friends while we are not yet there?" Starfire babbled.

"They can handle themselves Starfire, besides, we'll be there soon." Raven assured her, and a little herself as well.

"I suppose you are right…but I wish we were there to help them _now_." Starfire sighed.

"We'll get there."

…………………………………………………

"Hmm…." Slade murmured, "They're coming." Rikki put her hands on her hips.

"I brought Gemini back." She announced.

"Good, but I imagine in her current state she won't be of much help." Slade commented. Thorn nodded in agreement. A loud banging distracted them and they all turned to the metal box.

"LET US OUT!!" The voice screeched. Rikki raised an eyebrow.

"She just won't stop, huh?" she observed. Slade tapped his fingers together lightly.

"Your partner hasn't made a sound." Slade told the voice. The banging stopped, and the room was silent for about 2 seconds until the voice exploded.

"_**LET US OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!!**_" The banging began again. Thorn shook his head in a way so obviously meant to mean, 'she'll never learn'. Rikki paused a moment.

"Is that Selena?" she inquired.

"And Nikkos." Slade informed her. The banging went on for a few more seconds before stopping abruptly.

"R-Rikki…is that you…?" A small, quiet voice, different from the one that had been screaming replied. Rikki's face seemed to hold some sort of flicker of emotion, but it was so quickly replaced with a smile, it didn't seem to have ever been there at all.

"I work for Slade now." She told them, before walking off to another room. The voices where silent.

…………………………………………………..

"Raven…" Starfire trailed off, she seemed in awe. Raven turned to her.

"What is it Starfire?" she inquired. Starfire's eyes where wide as she pointed up at the sky. Raven followed Starfire's gaze up to the sky, and she froze. Up in the sky was a gigantic poorly put together transportation device of some kind. As it came closer it began to cast a shadow over them, and a wild wind picked up and they blocked their faces as the craft landed not two feet away from them.

BAM.

BAM.

BAM.

The loud banging noise continued, echoing across the length of the craft. A small metal door swung open violently and fell off the strange device, and a boy came hurtling out of the door opening, apparently the banging had been him trying to force open the door.

The boy had a bluish tinge to his skin, and jet-black hair that fell over his face a little, and was short in the back. His eyes were wide and a golden color. He wore a gray jumpsuit with black gloves, black boots, a black belt, and a black strap tied in a crisscross across his torso. He also had black goggles with red lenses on his head and red straps on his biceps and multiple matching red straps buckled messily on his boots, which where also red-soled. He had to be only 15.

"Are you alright?!" Starfire asked, quickly kneeling beside the boy. He pulled himself up and rubbed the back of his head and then examined his fingers, checking for blood. He seemed to be taking in the existence of Starfire and Raven when he quickly extended his hand towards them. They both stared at it. He moved it up and down a little until Raven got the sense to shake his hand.

"Um, I'm Raven, this is Starfire." She introduced. He nodded, looking up into the sky nonchalantly. Starfire clipped her hands together in front of her chest nervously and stepped forward.

"And you are…?" she asked. The boy's lolling head snapped up to look at her, he seemed surprised to see them there.

"Who are you guys?" he asked. Raven and Starfire exchanged looks. Starfire shrugged and stepped forward to answer but Raven stopped her.

"Starfire, we don't have time for this." Raven began, both of them glancing over to the boy who seemed to have zoned out again, "We have to get to the others and help them take down Slade." Suddenly the boy seemed to gain some sort of focus because he immediately jumped forward.

"Slade?! Oh! Yeah! I'm looking for a girl named Julia! Her and her team!"

"Perhaps you should accompany us then," Starfire informed him, "we are their allies and are trying to get to them as quickly as possible in order to aid them in their battle." The boy nodded.

"Sure…sure…who are you guys?" he asked. Starfire and Raven sighed, and Raven introduced them _again_, he voice flat with her annoyance.

"I'm Raven, and this is Starfire." The boy was staring into space again, but only took a few seconds before he snapped back to talk to them again.

"I'm Kavi." He told them. So the three set off, Raven and Starfire trying to keep Kavi following them without getting to close to them. Starfire had identified him as being from the planet Kaleran; it was in close communications with Tameran, and-oddly enough, was known for it's strict ruling and uptight intelligent people. This kid definitely ruled as an oddball. They where discussing this when they noticed Kavi sitting on top of a rather large rock, his goggles over his eyes with a sort of holographic screen floating in front of him, his glasses had data moving arranging itself quickly on it's lenses and his eyes darted back and forth between the different bits of data, focusing on his goggles and then on his screen. Then with a flick of his hand he closed the screen and snapped his goggles back above his forehead, looking at the sky a moment, then jumped up off of the rock, licked his thumb, and held it up to check the wind.

"Um…what are you doing?" Starfire asked nervously. Raven raised an eyebrow. Kavi's eyes widened as he took notice of them.

"Ah…yes…Julia and her team are right over that cliff." Kavi explained, pointing to up at the sheer cliff to their left. Starfire flew up to peer over the cliff then turned around and gave Raven two thumbs up, grinning from ear to ear.

"He is correct! I can see it from here!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Is that what all that computer stuff was for?" Raven inquired.

"Huh? Oh, no, I just got bored and was wondering if I could calculate the trajectory if you threw an-"

"Forget it." Raven replied, trying to decide if this guy was really that stupid, or just smart with too much time on his hands. But this wasn't really the time to be thinking about that. Raven flew up next to Starfire, and they both turned to look at Kavi, wondering if he could fly. Kavi looked at the cliff, thinking, then snapped his goggles back on, the screen popped up again along with the stream of data on the screen and lenses, and another holographic-looking object, a floating planks forming a staircase this time, zapped up. Allowing him to climb the cliff.

"The guys are going to love him." Observed as the three of them rushed towards the lair, now within their view.

……………………………………………………………….

"SLADE!!" Robin yelled as they entered his fortress.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT US YOU SISSY!!" Luna yelled.

"Luna!" A voice cried. The titans looked around, but saw no one.

"You guys! It's us! Selena and Nikkos!" A girl's voice called out, "We're in the box!" The titans turned their attention to the large box in the corner immediately. They were about to rush over to it when Rikki jumped in front of the box, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Step away from the box of losers." She ordered. Taylor twitched a little, Amp noticed, moving a little to block his view of Rikki and the box. Thorn, moving with vines extending from where the lower half of his body used to be, came into step behind Rikki.

"Well, what are you wading for?" Slade's cool voice passed over them, though he seemed to be nowhere in sight. Robin, Fade and Julia exchanged looks, the three leaders realizing that they had separate jobs now. And with a unanimous 'Teen Titans Go!' Robin's team ran off to search for Slade, while Fade and Julia's team worked on trying to free Selena and Nikkos while battling Slade's cronies. But as they battled, with so many titans, no one realized Taylor, slinking away for his own plan.

……………………………………………………………

Terra sat quietly in an old restaurant, picking at her food but not actually eating anything. It was a weird feeling, being completely alone again. She had been a loner before…sure. But ever since she had met the titans…she had always been with _someone_, whether it be Slade, the titans themselves, or her sister. She sighed and set down her fork, dropped the money on the table to pay for her uneaten meal and walked out of the restaurant. She just felt like walking right now, walking under the stars. She wondered vaguely, what the titans where doing right now. Whether they had made any progress with Slade. She realized that she was numb, she had cried herself out. No more Beast Boy stuff…no more thinking about Tally…she was just…blocking out the world for now.

"Hey…why do sad Blondie?" Terra looked up to see a girl with bright red-cropped hair and thin eyebrows. Her clothes where loose fitting and slightly torn and dirty. She looked about 18, a cigarette dangling between her fingers. Terra was so hypnotized by this strange girl that she didn't respond. The girl grinned.

"I'm Diana, you?"

"Huh? Oh-uh…Terra, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." They where silent for a moment, Terra uncomfortable, Diana was pausing to take another drag of her cigar, Terra watched her smoke, reminding herself that is wasn't her business to tell her to stop. Diana caught her eye though, and dropped the cigarette to the ground and crushed it with her tennis shoes.

"I'm tryin' to quit gradually you know, but it's so damn_ hard_." She grinned. Terra, without realizing it, smiled back.

"So, like I was sayin' before, what's with the long face hon'?" Diana asked. Terra stopped for a moment, wondering if she should really tell this complete stranger about her life.

"Well…this guy I'm sort of in love with is in this really serious relationship with…" she paused, then smiled, "with this really great friend of mine. And my sister…my sister's died recently."

"And I thought I had it rough." Diana sighed, "well, that really sucks Blondie, you want to be alone?" Terra looked at her.

"Ah…no…actually." She replied, surprising herself. "Walk with me?" Diana grinned.

"Sweetie, you'll never get rid of me."

--

Diana's got that 'I don't care what you think' attitude, I think she'll be a fun character. Once again, don't forget to make me keep writing! I _really_ want to finish this story!


	25. Betrayel

It's a new chapter! I'm hoping to update much more during the summer! So look forward to it! Here's this for now, and I'm half way done with the next chapter! So keep your fingers crossed for an early update! However long it takes, I will not abandon my stories! (Even the 1 on hiatus will eventually be finished)

--

Taylor breathed heavily as he stepped through Slade's lair

Taylor breathed heavily as he stepped through Slade's lair. He didn't know what he was doing, or why he was doing it. He wasn't even completely sure what he was looking for. But he knew that Rikki…something had to be done for Rikki. How could she ever be happy as Slade's apprentice? It was something that _any_ good friend, _any_ titan would do for someone in her situation, for _her_, right? But the little voice in the back of his head reminded him that he was the only one doing it. But he shook off the thought and continued on his search.

"Hey Ham-man, what's up?" A voice cooed. Taylor whipped around to see Gemini holding her bow and arrow, the point of the arrow a mere inch from his forehead. Taylor paused, debating whether to ask for her help or to come out fighting. But his silence puzzled Gemini and she raised an eyebrow, poking him a little with the arrow.

"Hellooooooo? I'm threatening you here!" she scolded, poking him more harshly. Taylor swatted the arrow away from his bleeding forehead and looked at her.

"Why are you…but you were being nice…and Slade…not Slade…you…uh…?"

"Is something wrong with you?" Gemini inquired. Taylor perked up, realizing _he_ had just been wondering the same thing about _her_. But before Taylor had time to reply, let alone _think_, Gemini dropped him to the ground the let the point of her arrow rest on his neck. She grinned.

"Slade's been asking for you."

……………………………………………………………

"Teen Titans huh?" Diana breathed, the name familiar as she strung it through her lips. Terra nodded.

"Yeah, I'm-I mean…I used to be…I was a member." She replied. Diana thought a moment, then she looked back and forth and stepped closer to Terra.

"Hey…do you know where the titans are right now?" Diana whispered. Terra looked at her confusedly.

"Uh…well, last time I checked they where at Titans Tower but they tend to travel a lot…" Terra trailed off. Diana paused, she seemed to be considering Terra's statement, but suddenly she smiled and clapped Terra on the back.

"Heh! What was _that_? Me getting all serious like that…what was I thinking, heh. Come on Blondie let's get going." Diana laughed. Terra nodded slowly, noting that Diana seemed…odd. She didn't even know her really after all; maybe she shouldn't have invited her to walk with her. No, Terra could defend herself, especially against a girl with no special powers.

"Why aren't you a titan anymore?" Diana asked.

"I…I left." Terra sighed, "I just…I didn't feel like I was really 'titan material', and it…after everything it just…felt too weird." Diana nodded as she listened to her.

"After everything…" Diana muttered, and Terra could tell that she was wondering exactly what 'everything' was. Then Diana stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening.

"Say hon…so… 'after everything…' a lot's been going on for the titans lately?" Diana asked. Terra nodded.

"Yeah, Slade's been acting up lately." Terra replied. Diana nodded, her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at Terra.

"Alright, this is important, do you know anyone named Kavi?"

……………………………………………………………………

"We apologize for keeping you waiting!" Starfire called as she, Raven and Kavi burst into Slade's layer.

"FINALLY!!" Fade yelled, but paused when she saw Kavi, in fact that pause is what caused her to be thrown back and slammed into a solid brick wall.

"Pay attention!" Julia exclaimed, yanking her comrade up. But Fade gabbed Julia's head and turned it towards the entrance.

"Look!" she exclaimed, causing the others, in the midst of battle, to turn as well.

"Kavi? What are you doing here?!" Julia exclaimed, a stunned look on her face.

"I was traveling across the Harbnil galaxy when I-"

"You got lost, didn't you?" Julia sighed.

"We're sort of in the middle of a battle here! Come on guys! Chop! Chop!" Nova yelled, shoving one of Thorn's vines out of his face. Julia shot a death glare at Kavi, who for the first time to today looked a little nervous (just a little), but turned back to the battle, which could now start up again. The titans gave it their all, punching and throwing, biting and screaming, but Slade's apprentices where no laughing matter, the titans couldn't get close enough to the box holding Selena and Nikkos, and couldn't knock Thorn and Rikki down long enough to get a real clear shot. But for all their concentration, it was only a matter of time until somebody noticed.

"Slade's gone!" Luna called. Everyone stopped, looking over to the spot Slade had been standing this whole time, or so they had thought. "He's gone!" Luna repeated, and they saw she was right; Slade was nowhere to be seen.

"But…" Fiery began slowly, "where did he go?"

……………………………………………………………………..

"Hey boss, I brought him!" Gemini called, dragging Taylor across the floor towards her employer.

"Put him down Gemini." Slade told her lazily. Gemini released her grip on Taylor, only to shove him even closer to Slade. Taylor straightened up, trying to look like a brave and dignified titan, the way Robin and the original titans always looked in the textbooks.

"What do you want with me?" Taylor asked, cursing as his premature voice cracked at the end of his sentence. Slade smiled.

"Do you recognize the name Martel Lucas?"

………………………………………………………………………..

"Sorry, I gotta take this." Diana flipped open what Terra assumed was a cell phone, but looked kind of…well, not exactly something you'd find in this era. Terra sighed, Diana, after asking her about some strange-named person, hade promptly taken a phone call. It didn't matter anyway, she'd never heard of anyone named Kavi. Cool name though.

"Yeah, uh huh. I know, I'm already on it. Yeah, tell him that I'll take care of it. _Pff_, I can handle _one_ kid, kay, later." Diana muttered, before hanging up on her caller. Diana glanced over at Terra; she seemed to be considering something.

"Hey Terra, where exactly are you headed?" Diana inquired hesitantly. Terra shrugged.

"Nowhere really." She replied, watching as the statement sunk in. Diana sighed; Terra thought she looked like she was giving up.

"I…well, I actually have a…wide range of places I need to go to," Diana began slowly, "wanna come with me?" The offer, however casual, caused a slight drift in their conversation as Terra realized, she was asking her for much more, Diana was asking for her help, no-she was asking for a _titan's_ help.

…………………………………………………………………..

"W-who's going to tell the king?" a man asked timidly, gripping his weapon tightly. His friend, a guard, the same as him, was sweating greatly.

"Not me!!"

"Well I'm not going to do it!!"

It was at that moment, a new, young, inexperienced guard who had not yet met the king, made the 2nd worst mistake of his life, he rounded the corner and stopped right in front of the arguing guards.

"Is he new?" the first guard whispered. The 2nd guard nodded, smirking slightly.

"Hey new kid," the first guard began slowly; "Can you do me a favor?" This was the moment the new, young, inexperienced guard made _the worst_ mistake of his life.

"Uh…sure." So the guards quickly told him the information, and shoved him into the throne room to tell the king. The young guard cleared his throat as he stepped forward, feeling small and insignificant as he stood in front of the king's tall throne.

"Y-your high-highness…" the young guard stuttered. The king leaned forward.

"Sir…um…I have, um, been informed that…that…" his voice grew so quiet that the king could not hear the end of the sentence.

"Speak up!" The king yelled, irritated by the guard. The young guard vaguely recalled being told of the king's violent temper.

"Th-the…young prince has…um…left." The guard spat out. The king's grip on his chair tightened, his jaw clenched and he leaned forward.

"What do you mean, _left_?" the king asked slowly, trying not to unleash his anger upon his victim.

"He h-has…um, I believe the exact description, um, was that he slipped p-pills into his guards drinks. And…um…they…uh, fell a-asleep and he…um…left…uh… 'escaped'. And…um, it's not like his u-usual…things he does to the townspeople…he's…y-you see sir…gone…g-gone back in time." The guard finally finished, bracing himself for the king's outrage. The king's eyes widened, perfectly round in his head, his nostrils flared and his face reddened, and he screamed at the top of his lungs, sending everyone in his fortress stumbling forward to obey his order.

"GET ME DIANA!!"

………………………………………………………………….

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!!" Amp yelled, skidding to a stop behind some overturned scrap metal, it was impossible to tell what it had been previously, though it _had_ been intact before the battle had begun.

"_What_ is wrong NOW?!" Midnight hissed, throwing herself to the ground next to him.

"EVERYTHING!!" Amp shouted angrily, "Slade's not here!! We're stuck fighting his _stupid_ apprentices!! ONE of which is RIKKI!! And haven't you noticed yet?!"

"Noticed WHAT?!" Midnight scowled. Amp gripped the front collar of Midnight's cloak, and yanked her close enough so that he wouldn't have to scream over the noise. Amp glanced quickly, making sure he had enough time to tell her, and that maybe…no one else was listening.

"Slade is gone, Gemini isn't fighting, and Taylor's been gone since the beginning of the battle," he began, Midnight's eyes widened, "So what do _you_ think?

……………………………………………………………..

"Diana…we're going in circles." Terra sighed, resting on a park bench. Diana groaned and plopped down beside her.

"You're right! Argh! Man! I can't _believe_ that I can't-" Diana's face slowly lit up, and she jumped off the bench and yanked a small green controller out of her pocket. Diana fingered the green controller, and punched a couple of buttons until the screen on the controller zoomed in on an odd set of lines, a red dot blinking in the middle of the screen.

"YEAH!!" Diana screeched, jumping up and down wildly.

"Is that…a tracking device?" Terra inquired, forgetting her exhaustion. Diana nodded vigorously.

"This stupid kid is always gettin' into trouble, so one night I snuck into his room and implanted a microchip under his fingernail-it'll grow out but it was easiest. I can't believe I didn't remember it until now!" Diana suddenly stopped her joyful shouting when she noticed the incredibly creeped-out look that Terra was giving her. Diana cleared her throat and composed herself.

"Anyway, we'll find him no problem hon, don't worry." Diana told Terra, patting her on the shoulder. Terra raised an eyebrow.

"Why should _I_ be worried?" she asked. Diana grinned at her.

"Sorry, you looked worried, probably for my mental health right? He's a nice kid, but a little troublemaker," Diana laughed, "You _should_ be worried, anyway, with this we'll find him no prob."

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Julia asked as she dodged a desk being thrown at her. Kavi immediately dropped to the floor and pulled a pocketknife out of his belt. Quickly, he switched open the blade and dug it under his fingernail.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Julia screeched, wrenching the knife away from him, but not before Kavi had ripped off his fingernail. He held out a very small chip, letting Julia see it before he threw the lint-sized computer down and crushed it with the heel of his boot; he then began sucking on the tip of his bleeding finger.

"Can't believe I forgot…she probably already knows where I am…" Kavi muttered, yet he was still somehow calm, even as flying projectiles narrowly missed his skull. Julia paused, and raised an eyebrow.

"She?" Julia asked.

"Diana, remember?" Kavi replied, observing how much his finger had stopped bleeding. Julia nodded slowly.

"Yeah… I remem-"

"LOOK OUT!!" Fade jumped in front of Kavi and Julia, creating a rounded white shield and repelling two explosives away from her resting teammates.

"Pay attention you guys! We can't afford any screw ups right now!" Fade yelled before running off to help Fiery land a hit on Thorn. But before anyone could continue, they heard a loud banging, echoing around the lair, and finally, a quarter of the roof exploded, amidst coughing and trying to get rid of the eye-stinging dust from the 2nd interruption of their battle, everyone was trying to see what exactly, had interrupted them _this time_.

……………………………………………………………………..

"It didn't hit anyone did it?" Diana inquired, as she leaned over the hole on the roof, trying to see through the dust cloud to some moving creature.

"No, I lifted most of the rubble out before it hit anyone with the clay I used to break the roof." Terra replied, as she too squinted to see through the dust.

"Yeah, you got us here pretty fast with those powers of yours." Diana grinned. Terra nodded slowly.

"Uh…yeah…but I've never gone that fast before, did that thing you gave me make me do that?" Terra inquired, looking at a silver wristband on her right arm. It had a small screen with green lines, and a series of small buttons and dials, Diana had given it to her right after she had re-discovered the tracking device. Diana was quiet again, something she had been doing frequently.

"You can keep that." Diana replied, not really answering her question. Terra sighed, but turned her eyes back down to the dust cloud, where she could see…

"The teen titans!" Terra exclaimed, shrinking back, there was certainly no way she was going to face them so soon after leaving, what had she been thinking when she agreed to help Diana?

"Yeah, somethin' wrong?" Diana inquired.

"I just…I'm staying up here, don't tell them I'm here." Terra said quietly. Diana looked at her, confused, but sighed and nodded.

"Alright." She promised, and jumped down into the clearing dust.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kavi!! You little bug!" Diana screamed, whacking Kavi on the head with her fists repeatedly. Julia groaned.

"Luna! Emerald!"

"Gotcha!"

"We're on it!"

Luna and Emerald quickly ran forward, Luna knocked Diana to the side with her black energy and Emerald slammed her to the wall with his, trapping her in a mass of his energy working like ropes to keep her restrained. Luna stood next to her brother and raised a shield around her, her brother and Diana to protect them from Slade's apprentices, while the others turned to start the battle again, but Thorn and Rikki were standing up in the metal balcony wrapped around the inside walls of the lair, standing behind Slade.

"What are you waiting for?!" Fiery called, "Come down here and fight us!"

Thorn and Rikki looked at Slade; they seemed just as confused as the titans. But just then, the door behind Slade opened, and Gemini stepped out, leading a boy dressed all in black, with simple boots and a belt. Everyone, except for Slade and Gemini of course, gasped.

"TRAITOR!!" Nova screamed, jumping forward. It took Fiery, Junior, Sid, and Vibe to hold him back, though they did so reluctantly. The other titans where caught between burning anger, misery, and horror as Taylor stood next to Slade, trying desperately not to make eye contact with his former comrades. Thorn seemed slightly amused, Rikki was in pure shock.

"It thought this would be a good time to test out my new apprentice." Slade sneered. He then nodded to Taylor. Taylor pulled out his elemental sword, a single bead of sweat running down his face. The titans stared at him, unable to move.

--

Oh boy...yeah, Taylor switched sides. It's getting more and more complicated, and Nova's temper...I shudder...


	26. Retreat

Bad Nova. It's hard to write the next chapter...I'm watching Futurama. Futurama and Teen Titans just don't mix. Who am I kidding, does anyone even read the stuff up here? Which reminds me,

**_READ THIS!!_**

Okay, if any of you have questions about the chapter, read the little paragraphs before and after the chapters from me, because sometimes people e-mail me with questions I've already answered. Thanks!

--

"We need to regroup." Robin muttered to Fade and Julia.

"So what do we do? We can't just run away." Fade replied. Robin's brow furrowed.

"You two take everyone to come up with a plan, and don't forget that girl (he means Diana); I'll stay here with my team, Kole, Gnaark, and Jericho, and fight them off until we can join you." Robin ordered.

"No way!" Julia argued, "Taylor and Rikki are both from _my_ team, we should be the ones to fend them off!"

"Look," Robin began, his anger rising, "I don't have time for all of you to try to exact your revenge or save your pride, if even once, one of your team members loses their tempers," his eyes shifted to Nova, "it could ruin the whole plan. So just leave!" Robin ordered. Julia scowled, but nodded.

"Retreat!" Her voice wavered and she felt like screaming, but she knew Robin was, ugh, right.

"WHAT?!" Nova yelled, the others followed suite, unable to believe their ears.

"SHUT UP!!" Fade ordered, "Robin's team stays! Everyone else, **leave**!"

"But-"

"GO!" Fade screeched. And the other titans followed as their leaders rushed out the door. Nova looked back as Robin's team braced themselves to fight with Taylor, and his eyes strayed up to him former teammate. He couldn't take it. He jumped up and charged, wildly throwing starbolts at that thing that was moving, that _thing_, he hated it. He was vaguely aware of Julia screaming at him, and Fade sending some of the others after him, and yet all he could remember right now, was this one time, on a slow crime day, how he, Taylor and Luna had spent two hours trying to scare Emerald, in the end they spent the _next_ two hours on the highest level of the training room, door locked. Emerald watched.

The next thing Nova knew, something slammed into him, and he crashed to the ground. He didn't think, all he realized in that split second was that someone had stopped him from dissecting the bastard. Later he would wonder why he did it, and who the _hell_ he had _thought_ it was, but right then he jumped up, the person on top of him was still gripping him, probably from fear of being thrown off. Nova, on pure instinct whipped around, the person slipped off from the shock, and Nova, his hands glowing with all his anger, swung his fist around the get rid of that tackling moron. Who knows why, the adrenaline was pumping through him so fast it seemed he couldn't ever stop, maybe it was because he actually felt the impact when his fist made contact, or maybe he heard the screams, but he was pretty damn sure that it was the hot spray of blood that drenched his hand, that finally made him freeze long enough for the others to tie him down.

Finally snapped out of his trance, he saw, in the split second before Midnight completely covered him with her black energy, Robin, and his team, their eyes widened at him, Taylor-still bracing himself. As his team ran out of the lair with him in tow, unable to see anything, he wondered vaguely, 'did I destroy the lair? Who did I hit? Did I kill someone?' Something in his throat caught, and he thought he would puke. What if he had actually killed someone? Someone on his _team_? And even worse, he could still feel that person's blood dripping down his hand.

…………………………………………………………………

He wasn't sure how long that his team had been running, carrying him with, still locked in the vines of the black energy; he had been too lost in his own thoughts. But he knew they had gotten away when he was thrown roughly to the ground. His eyes snapped open in time to see Metallic throw a yellow box at him. It landed at Nova's feet and spread around him in a blue bubble. It was impenetrable, Nova knew, as Metallic had made it himself.

Everyone was crowded around, he couldn't see who they where surrounding though, they blocked his view. He tried not to look at his hand, covered with someone else's blood as he counted the people he saw. Robin's whole team had been there at Slade's lair, plus Kole, Gnaark and Jericho…he was pretty sure he saw all of them. For a split second his heart stopped when he saw his sister kneeling next to the others, her own arms carried red stains, but he soon realized that this was because she had carried the person he had injured. How fitting, the older brother makes the mess and the younger sister has to fix it, pathetic. From here, he could see Fiery, Julia, the twins, and Fade. It wasn't them he hit. He had seen Metallic put him in the bubble, Midnight had been the one to carry him here. Sid wasn't strong enough to bring him to the ground, even if she had caught him by surprise, same goes for Sleet-who wouldn't have left her…post, yeah, post, she wouldn't have left her post anyway. That girl going after Kavi was tied up, but really, why would she tackle him anyway? That left Amp, Vibe, Kavi and Junior.

He noticed Fiery glance over at him for a second, then she turned and walked over the Julia. Julia glanced back at him too, said something to Fiery, and then she said something to the group, and she and Fiery walked over to him. Julia opened a screen on the bubble and pressed in a code. The bubble around Nova vanished. Fiery kneeled down next to him. Julia continued to stand.

"…I'm…sorry." Nova muttered. Julia looked at him sternly for a moment, but her face softened when she saw his sincerity. She kneeled down next to Fiery and Nova.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, still unable to be completely forgiving.

"I…wasn't. I just, I got so mad, and I was just-Taylor was…I didn't realize what I was doing when I was tackled. It was like I was…in a trance or…or…" he trailed off, unable to find the words.

"Blinded by anger." Fiery finished for him. Nova sighed.

"So…is…I mean, I didn't…are they okay?" Nova asked cautiously. Julia paused.

"Well…he will be." Julia smiled slowly, even though it was no secret that she was only doing it to reassure Nova, "Cheap shot to take against your cousin though." She sighed.

"Junior? Man, he is just bad luck." Nova muttered, when he realized what he had just said and opened his mouth to correct it but Julia interrupted.

"Don't worry, we know. Besides, you're right. All of us have always noticed, that little dork is always in the wrong place at the wrong time. On a different note, Selena and Nikkos should be safe."

"Very safe, hopefully." Fade told them, joining their conversation, "Anyway, the twins and Midnight are doing a little healing on Junior; you hit him in the side big shot." Fade commented to Nova. Nova winced, feeling again like he just might throw up. Fade's eyes skimmed over Nova and Fiery, and her eyes snapped quickly up to their faces.

"You guys might want to get cleaned up." She suggested. Nova and Fiery looked down, her arms, and his hand, she was right.

"There's no water around here." Nova observed bitterly.

"Midnight!" Fade called, Midnight stood up and walked from her siblings over to the small group forming around Nova, "Can you dig down for some water. You know…to wash with." Midnight's eyes flickered over to Nova and Fiery, and she nodded.

"Sure." And Midnight began digging down until she had a small puddle. She used her energy to filter the puddle out from the deep hole and then used the energy as a floating bowl, filled with the water. Nova and Fiery pulled off their gloves and washed off their arms, and then watched as Midnight quickly reburied the red tinted water.

"Hey, Metallic bandaged him up." Luna informed them, bringing them all back over to the main group. Nova was very cautious in rejoining his friends, and flinched a little when he saw Junior, his lower torso wrapped in bandages, which you could see through the scorched hole in his shirt with-he was going to be sick-bloodstains. But Junior was sitting in his usual fashion, curled up and staring at nothing, his face all red while Sid doted over him nervously, and Nova felt a little relieved.

"Uh…hey." He greeted slowly. Junior looked up at him, and Nova could see him recoil a little. He felt sort of uncomfortable with everyone around like that, and he guessed that Julia noticed, because she ushered everyone away with an excuse to check on Diana, who Amp was currently guarding.

"I…um…I didn't mean…to, you know…I mean…I'm…I'm sorry."

Junior was watching him for a minute, then he looked at the ground and sighed. Nova felt it was safe to sit down, and he did, at a fair distance anyway.

"I'm not really…that mad," Junior began slowly, "I mean, I knew you were…upset, about Taylor…" both realized how much of an understatement this was. But Junior stopped; he didn't know what else to say.

"So…why'd you tackle me?" Nova asked. Junior glanced at him.

"I guess it was more of an instinct…you know, someone goes towards Slade, I intervene…" Junior's eyes lowered to the ground as he finished. Nova's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying."

"Well…" Junior's eyes looked anywhere but at Nova, "not about the instinct part." And for once he looked straight at Nova, but lost his nerve again and suddenly the ground became interesting, "You where charging, and I guess I thought…" Junior's eyes darted to Nova for a minute, and upon seeing his confused expression, Junior jumped up and turned around.

"Anyway, the twins where saying something about a new team-"

"What was that?" Nova interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, a new te-"

"No, not _that_. You where saying something about me charging…and you thought…what did you think?" Nova's eyes bored into the back of Junior's skull, and Junior turned around.

"Nothing! I just-"

"Tell me, if I don't know I'll just go crazy." Nova stared straight at Junior, waiting. Junior seemed to be fighting some sort of inner battle, then he sat down in front of Nova and sighed. Junior lifted up Nova's hand by the wrist, only now did Nova realize he had forgotten to put his gloves back on; they both inspected it, raw from scrubbing so hard, you could only clean so much with no soap. Still, even now, Nova couldn't shake the feeling that is still so badly needed to be washed.

"Ironic…" Junior muttered, Nova looked away from his hand over the Junior, who was still looking at his hand, "I thought you'd do something you'd regret."

……………………………………………………………….

What had happened? She couldn't tell. Terra had watched in shock, but still trying to remain hidden. For a moment, she had thought about helping Diana, but seriously, the titans were her friends…sort of, but she did know them, and they wouldn't hurt her, they may even help her. So she let Diana be. But Taylor…and Nova and Junior, her head was spinning, but she couldn't 

afford to rest, she would just kill herself if she missed the battle below, and it was just getting started.

When the others had run out, at first, no one had moved, they were all in shock. But Slade had told Taylor to attack, and he had. Terra shuddered upon hearing Slade's voice again, cold and cool, part of her was terrified that he already knew she was here. But she had to watch. She had never really paid attention to how Taylor fought before, but it was very…interesting. Taylor had a sword, an _elemental_ sword; the blade glowed and slowly lit with fire. He jumped off the balcony and took a heavy swing at Robin. He dodged it. Starfire jumped up into the air, and began tossing starbolts at him. Soon, all the titans where on him, and Taylor couldn't take it. Slade nodded to his other three apprentices, allowing them to aid Taylor, but his one visible eye narrowed, and chills ran down Terra's spine. Quite obviously, Slade wasn't done testing him yet.

What would she do? Jump in and help? Watch? What if they couldn't get away, would she help then? But she wasn't…she wasn't quite ready to face them after leaving so recently, and so suddenly. And Beast Boy…how could she possibly even be in the same _room_ as him? No…she would wait, if they needed her, she would help. But for now…would they notice if she followed? It crossed Terra's mind that she should simply leave, ignore the titans, and continue by herself. And yet…she couldn't quite bring herself to leave them behind, not yet.

She suddenly heard the echoing sound of something sold striking the metal wall. Terra quickly refocused on the battle below her. The titans had managed to thrust Slade's apprentices into a corner. Terra realized that they had been thrown all at once, probably due to one of Robin's battle strategies. Suddenly, Robin grabbed something off of his belt and tossed it at Slade's apprentices, they were a few small….circular…Terra's eyes widened, realizing that they were bombs, and that up through the roof was the easiest exit.

She quickly jumped back away from the hole and rolled down the roof until she fell off the edge, she quickly brought up a chunk of earth to catch her. Terra held her breath as the titans flew out of the building-(pterodactyl Beast boy carrying Cyborg, Raven, Starfire carrying Robin)-the building exploded right as they left. As fast as she could, Terra hit the deck, the earth around her jumping around her to form a stone shield. When the noise faded and she was sure that the titans were out of sight, Terra broke apart the shield and stood up, coughing a little from the dust. Slade and his apprentices where nowhere in sight, but she knew they were alive, waiting for the titans' to come back.

………………………………………………………….

"Should we go back?" Gemini inquired, as they watched the smoldering lair. Where they were, they won't say.

"No need," Slade muttered coolly, "they won't leave their little comrades behind."

"So they'll find us." Gemini grinned, "Touching, really." But her smile faltered as she glanced over at the other three apprentices.

"Thorn's always been the silent type, and it's as annoying as hell. But you two are quite the talkative pair," Gemini observed, her eyes sliding back and forth from Taylor and Rikki, "why so quiet? Care to enlighten us?"

…………………………………………………………

It had worked perfectly! Everything according to plan! Sleet giggled, elated at how well Fade's plan had gone. But it was great! She was amazed that Slade, and nobody on Slade's team had noticed that she was gone, or how quiet the box suddenly got. Cover was almost blown when they saw that Taylor had switched sides, _and_ with that little Nova mishap, but her assignment was clear, get Selena and Nikkos, don't be seen, escape, meet up later. She had left right after Junior had explained his clone/sister. The others had explained how even though she wouldn't be freeing Selena and Nikkos until they arrived, it was best if Slade didn't notice her slipping apart from them on her mission, so the sooner the better, as they would be getting closer to Slade's lair, and closer to his surveillance.

Sleet herself had been picked for this mission because she was small enough to have an easier time than the others in slipping past Slade's security. The same could be said for Luna and Emerald, but Luna was rather loud, and if she was missing from battle, well, you noticed. If Emerald was gone, well, you would notice him to for the simple fact that Luna would be loud as usual, drawing attention to herself and you would notice if her twin brother happened to be gone. They were very much a set. That left her, and she was happy to help.

"You know Sleet," Selena began slowly, "You'd make a good member for the Titan's West."

"Aren't Fade and her team already West of the Titan's East?" Sleet inquired.

"Yeah, but we're West of them. But besides that, the important thing right now is to find members. It's just me and my little bro right now." Selena sighed.

"Well, who've you got in mind?" Sleet asked, slightly interested.

"Okay, there's you, of course, and we're considering Junior and Sid, and recently…well, Kavi is drawing attention, don't know much about him but we've met, and I think he'd be a good addition to the team. He's already a member of the Teen Titans; all he needs is a tower to call home!" Selena grinned. Nikkos nodded slowly.

"Junior's technically a member too." Sleet added.

"Yep! And you and Sid are practically members; I don't know what you're waiting for, really!" Selena laughed. Nikkos, looked up, and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Sid's waiting to be properly trained; she'll probably join after this battle-if we survive." Nikkos said softly, he glanced up at Sleet, "and you're waiting for Emerald to ask you." Sleet blushed and quickly turned away from Nikkos and Selena.

"I just-you know, want to make sure he's alright with having me join!" Sleet lied. Nikkos gave a small smile. Selena laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Nikkos is just really perceptive." Selena told her, grinning. Sleet looked over at Selena and Nikkos, smiling slightly, she was 16, and he was 10. She'd always loved their hair, some sort of strawberry-blonde redhead cross, and wavy hair that curled at the tips. Selena's hair went slightly past her shoulders, and Nikkos's brushed a little past his eyebrows. Sleet gripped a strand of her own pale straight hair and observed it; she sighed and quickly began another conversation.

"Anyway, we should try to meet up with the others." She told them. Selena nodded and ruffled her younger brother's hair.

"Sounds good, this little guy's so quiet, that I thought I'd go crazy what with nobody to talk to."

"You do all the talking anyways." Nikkos replied. Selena gave him a little slap upside the head and turned to Sleet.

"Why are all little 10-year-old boys such smart-mouths?" Selena asked, sighing. Nikkos rolled his eyes, Sleet just smiled at them. But her smile stretched to a grin and she started walking faster.

"Hey! It's the others!"

--

The characters...there are too many, even for me. But don't worry! I have a plan! (Sort of)


	27. Seperated

I finished this chapter days ago, but my dad dragged the whole family up to a rental cabin and, surprise! We had no internet! I almost went crazy, the place was disgusting too, mosquitos everywhere and the shower was YELLOW. But here I am, home, clean, not too many bites, and INTERNET!! So here's the chapter!

--

"Sleet!! Selena!! Nikkos!!" Luna exclaimed jumping up and charging toward her friends. Emerald quietly followed. Luna quickly hugged all three of them before running back to tell the others, even though the others could clearly see them from their spot.

"Hey…what happened to Junior?" Selena asked in a confused tone. Sleet and Nikkos looked up, confused as well. The trio quickly went over the others, once again with Emerald in tow.

"June! How do you keep getting in all this trouble?" Sleet asked, kneeling down beside him. Junior grinned sheepishly.

"Seriously, how'd this _happen_?" Selena inquired, examining his bandages. Junior glanced over at Nova for a split second, before looking back at Sleet, Selena and Nikkos, smiling nervously, and not answering. But everyone noticed the glance. Fade rested a hand on Selena's shoulder and cleared her throat.

"It's been a long time guys, we have a lot to catch up on." She said, breaking the awkward silence. Selena looked at her and nodded, smiling slightly.

"Actually, I've sort of been thinking…" Julia trailed off. The others turned their attention to her.

"You've got a plan?" Robin asked, obviously liking the sound of that. Julia nodded slowly.

"What if…hypothetically, a 'storm' swiped us up, and separated us into groups around Jericho's land? If we were all scattered around, we could cover more ground and scout out the land while we search for Slade's new hideout, under the guise of being lost. He'd think we were vulnerable and may let his guard down while we could gain a bit of an advantage. When we find his lair, we can launch a surprise attack." Julia finished. She waited the let the idea sink in.

"I like it, but it'll have to look like a real storm, and a powerful one at that, how do we do it?" Fade inquired. Julia shrugged.

"That's really all I came up with, I figured we could brainstorm from there." She replied. But everyone was distracted as Kavi dropped to the ground and snapped on his goggles. He pulled up the holographic screen again, and began to examine the date both on the goggles and the screen. His fingers seemed to have a life of their own as they maneuvered the screen pulling open and closing bits of data before the others even had time to read it. Metallic snorted.

"Show off." He muttered. Amp grinned and patted him on the back.

"Is our little techno geek jealous of Kavi?" Amp joked. Metallic glared at him. Kavi muttered something about the wind and cloud coverage, glancing up at the sky a fare few times. After about 2 minutes he closed the screen and walked over to a cliff side. He yanked something that looked like a pen from one of the pockets on his belt. It was actually a laser, and with it he drew in the rock a strange pattern, then put the laser away and stood back to admire his work.

"And what is _that_ supposed to do?" Julia asked skeptically. Metallic sighed, "Just wait for it." He muttered miserably, upset that he had not thought of it first. Kavi reached up and flicked the design 

smack in the middle. It created a chain reaction, and the cliff crumbled into a pointed, steep, mountain like rock, jutting towards the sky. Kavi ran a few more calculations through his goggles, muttering to himself again. Then he smiled, sat down and leaned against one of the remaining cliff sides, and took a nap.

"He never really takes time to explain things to us." Midnight sighed. Metallic sighed as well.

"It's genius really," he muttered, the jealousy quite easy to find in his voice, "the spike, in that shape anyway, will turn the wind currents in this area, causing a major storm, but if I know Kavi, he'll make a storm that looks like a terror from a distance, but I'm guessing it'll actually be quite easy to ride out. It'll probably happen in…" Metallic paused to examine the spike, "an hour or so, that's how long we have to come up with the rest of the plan."

"That seems like a pretty important thing that _someone_," Julia glared at Kavi, "could have _told_ us!!"

"He can't hear you, he's asleep." Emerald told her. Julia rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we should probably work on the groups we'll be separated into." Julia said, changing the subject.

"Should we just do it based on teams?" Luna asked.

"Definitely not," Vibe told her, "the chances of the storm actually blowing us into our own teams have got to be low. Besides, so many of us here don't even _have_ a team yet."

"Actually, when the storm hits, maybe it'd just be best to try to stick with a few large groups, that way it'll be completely random, and nobody can argue about statistics, after you've got a good solid group, let the storm guide you to an outpost, settle, and start scouting." Fade suggested.

"What about Diana?" Sid asked.

"Well…it's supposed to be unexpected, somebody just…pick her up and carry her, like we would it really _was_ a surprise." Amp shrugged.

"I think that could work." Kole chimed. Jericho and Gnaark both nodded.

"Great, now that that's settled," Selena smiled, "Somebody's got to tell me what's up with Junior and Nova."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Taylor sighed as they settled into their new lair, true, he hadn't expected Slade's side to have a warm reception, but he hadn't exactly thought about exactly what Rikki's reaction to him might be. And he had to say, he didn't like it.

"So uh…how have things been going Rikki?" Taylor asked nervously. Rikki glanced at him, it was just the two of them, Rikki had been instructed-since she knew Taylor the best-to show him the ranks.

"It's been…quiet." Rikki concluded. Taylor nodded, somehow…this was more awkward then he'd imagined.

"Do you think…" Rikki began slowly, but then she shook her head, "Never mind, it doesn't matter." She looked at the ground. Taylor wondered vaguely if she might be worried about Junior and Nova. How where they? Oh…he supposed he shouldn't have to worry about them anymore…if Junior was dead and Nova had been rejected…that was a good thing, right? Yeah…Rikki had been asking about something else. It was during that awkward moment that Thorn stuck his head into the room; he motioned with his hand to follow him, and promptly left. Rikki and Taylor exchanged looks, shrugged, and walked after Thorn. Slade was sitting in front of a computer, Gemini stood next to him, and Thorn quickly fell into place. Rikki and Taylor looked up at the screen. It took the two a minute to realize, but when they did, they gasped. A huge storm, larger than any they'd ever seen before, was circling around somewhere in Jericho's land.

"There's a 76.37 chance the titans are in the storm's region, given their general direction, speed, and storm size." Gemini reported, as she finished typing some figures into the computer. Slade nodded.

"I like those odds."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Group 1." Amp sighed, the titans had all checked in with each other, and had been split into 4 groups, a good size. They had also all been assigned group numbers. Group 1 consisted of Amp, Nova, Luna, Sid, Starfire, and Diana, who was still immobilized and gagged.

"Emerald." Luna sniffed. Starfire sat down and patted Luna's back.

"It will be fine, I'm quite sure he is safe." Starfire assured her. Luna shook her head.

"It's not that! We've _never_ been apart! Never ever _ever_!! NEVER!!" Luna told her sadly. Starfire nodded and continued to pat her on the back.

"This is quite the hodgepodge of people; the groups are all whacked out." Sid observed. Amp sighed and closed his communicator, everyone had been accounted for, and just now he received the list of who was in which group.

"That's not even the worst of it." Amp began slowly. The others looked at him, waiting.

"All of our leaders are in one group."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"How could this have _happened_?" Robin muttered darkly, "How are we supposed to lead teams when all of us are _here_!!"

"It was poor planning on our part." Fade told him softly. Julia held up her hands and counted off the people in their group.

"Group 3," she began, "Robin, Fade, myself, Kavi, Nikkos, and Emerald."

"Well for starters, there's no undoing our mistake, we'll have each group elect a temporary leader until we meet up again, and that includes us." Robin told them. Fade and Julia exchanged looks.

"That's not going to work, the three of us are too used to being in charge, how can we just pick one?" Julia spoke up. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"We don't exactly have a choice, if we have to switch back and forth constantly between 3 types of leadership, the plans will get messed up, we have to pick _one_, and that's that. I'll call the others and tell them to start voting."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay…not exactly the fantastic four." Junior commented, looking over the group.

"Shut up." Midnight groaned, "_Everyone's_ group is screwed up right now." She sighed. Group 4 consisted of Junior, Midnight, Vibe, Sleet, Gnaark, Cyborg, and Raven. As could be expected, Gnaark was very upset about not being with Kole, it was common knowledge for the titans, that Gnaark had an _extremely_ difficult time being apart from Kole.

"Gnaark." Gnaark muttered sadly.

"Don't worry buddy, you've got us." Cyborg told him. Gnaark drooped even further; the others were trying to hold in some not-so-inconspicuous laughs. Cyborg glared at them.

"Not to burst your fun, but I just go a message from Robin." Raven spoke up, the only one who hadn't been laughing. The others crowded around, except for the sulking Gnaark.

"What'd he say?" Vibe asked. Raven sighed.

"Well, start thinking, because we need to pick a group leader."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Well this just sucks!" Fiery sulked, "I don't want to pick a new leader!"

"It's not a _new_ leader, just a temporary group leader." Metallic corrected her. Fiery shrugged, still upset.

"Alright, attention members of group 2! The votes have been tallied! And I hope you all remembered not to vote for yourselves!" Kole called, giggling, holding up the pieces of paper that everyone had written their vote on. (Metallic had some paper he usually used for blueprints) Group 2 held the rest of the titans, Kole, Jericho, Beast Boy, Fiery, Metallic and Selena.

"Alright," Kole began, holding up a single piece of paper, on which she had tallied the votes, "Fiery, 0. Beast Boy, 0. Jericho, 2. Me, 0. Metallic, 0. And Selena, 4! Selena is our temporary group leader!" Kole cheered. Selena's eyes widened, and she looked genuinely surprised.

"_Me_?" she clarified, pointing to herself. Metallic smiled.

"We'd better report it to Group 3."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Alright, Nova seems to have voted for himself," Amp sighed, "Luna voted for Emerald who _isn't even here_, I voted for Starfire, and Starfire, voted for me. Luna, you haven't voted for somebody who's actually _in_ the group, so you're the deciding vote, me or Starfire?" (By the way, Beast Boy and Selena voted for Jericho, since Beast Boy doesn't really know Selena. Everybody else who _knew_ Selena, voted for her.)

"You've done it before, you do it again Amp." Luna sighed. Nova looked somewhat disappointed, Starfire was cheerful about the decision, and Sid smiled at her brother. Amp sighed again and went off to contact the leader's group, unable to shake off what had happened the _last_ time he had been leader, it had not ended well.

"This will not end well.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Tallying votes…since Gnaark can't, um…read or write, and he's too mopy to vote, and nobody here can really understand him, he's not voting." Midnight announced, "Reviewing the rules, 1. You must vote for who you think will fulfill the job best. 2. You may not vote for yourself. 3. You may not vote for somebody just because you're extra good friends with them. 4. You may not vote for Gnaark, as we cannot understand him or any of his potential orders." Midnight told them. They nodded lazily. Midnight cleared her throat, "Alright, Junior, you're our new leader."

Junior immediately froze, but he quickly overcame that and jumped up, his voice high and panicky.

"WHAT?! I can't lead a team! Recount the votes!!" he demanded. Midnight cleared her throat again.

"Uh…I _would_, but everybody except for _you_,voted for _you_." She replied. (June voted for Vibe)

"Why?" Junior asked quietly, twitching a little, but too confused to yell.

"You used to lead Slade's team." Cyborg told him.

"You seem to know plenty of tactics when you have the confidence." Raven added.

"You know the most about Slade and _his_ tactics." Vibe piped up.

"You used to take us all on single handedly, despite how spastic and unsure of yourself you seem now." Sleet chimed.

"You see? Experience, confidence, knowledge and strength…somewhat. You're suited for the job." Midnight smiled nervously. Junior seemed to be in shock.

"Alright…well….somebody sit him down….and I'll call Group 3." Midnight inched away nervously. Sleet laughed.

"Poor June, didn't even see it coming."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You okay Emerald? You look kind of uneasy." Fade asked, looking over at her sulking comrade. Emerald glanced at her and shrugged stiffly.

"I'm kind of unused to the quiet, you know…with Luna always chirping in my ears." Emerald replied. Fade smiled.

"Of course _you'd_ never admit that you miss her." Fade muttered. Emerald face snapped up to look at her, but he didn't get a chance to reply, as Kavi had just stood up.

"Alright, all the results are in." Kavi reported, "And I sent out the results to the other groups. We've got Amp for Group 1, Selena for Group 2, and Junior for Group 4." Robin nodded.

"That sounds good." He agreed.

"Good call with Selena, she's got a good head on her shoulders." Julia observed.

"True, and Amp and Junior seem like good choices, they both have some experience in the area." Fade added.

"That means that everybody's just waiting for our results." Emerald thought aloud.

"Should we hold a vote? Like the others?" Nikkos suggested.

"Sure, no voting for yourselves either, because we know who all the leaders will vote for." Emerald realized. Nikkos nodded.

"I'll count the votes." Kavi volunteered. So, they all typed their choice into Kavi's holographic screen, and it didn't even take half a second for the computer to give the results. Kavi looked at the screen and stood up.

"Okay, our leader of leaders is, of course, Robin, no surprise there, you got all the votes." Kavi told them.

"Well, after all, he _is_ the _first ever_ leader of the _first ever_ Teen Titans." Fade smiled slightly.

"Besides, you kind of already took charge from the beginning." Julia laughed. Robin smiled.

"Well, at least we've finally gotten the system settled. This will be a difficult adjustment for everybody, not just in our group, but this is what going up against Slade means, pushing our limits, it's already come to plans less full-proof then we usually like, if we can't hold _this_ together, well, let's try not to consider what that means."

"Maybe we should be considering what happens if something happens to one of our groups." Nikkos said softly.

"Let's just…make camp for tonight; there wouldn't be time to inform the others anyway." Fade said quietly. The others silently agreed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, you'll be just fine Gnaark, Cyborg is there! You like Cyborg!" Kole encouraged, talking to Gnaark over her communicator. Gnaark was unconvinced. Kole gave him a sad smile and waved a little.

"Goodnight Gnaark, I'll talk to you first thing in the morning, alright?" Kole promised. Gnaark nodded, reluctantly agreeing, Kole switched off her communicator, she realized suddenly, that since she and Gnaark usually shared a communicator, he had to be borrowing one, how odd it felt to be alone, without him sitting beside her. But she quickly realized that she wasn't alone, and she turned around in the spot she sat. Jericho smiled at her, waving in a friendly manner. Kole smiled back.

"Come sit down." She offered patting the ground beside her. The others in their group where asleep.

"So…couldn't sleep?" Kole asked. Jericho shook his head, and made a few signs. Kole nodded.

"I know what you mean, after arriving home I like to re-explore my home too." Kole agreed, remembering that this was Jericho's land. Kole yawned.

"I was talking to Gnaark, he gets worried when we're apart." Kole explained. Jericho shifted uncomfortably and nodded in understanding. Kole's eyes began to droop and she yawned again.

"You can see a lot more stars here than in Jump City." Kole remarked, remembering the few times she had visited the Titans in their home. But as her eyelids grew heavier, she began to drift off, and she rested her head on Jericho's shoulder. Jericho was startled at first, but he realized she was asleep and smiled. He gave one more look towards the starry sky, and then carefully scooped Kole up, and laid her down on her sleeping bag, he watched for a second as she curled up in a ball, burying herself into the sleeping bag. He smiled at her again, before heading off to go to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay Kavi, I was hoping we wouldn't be in the same group, but since we are, I'm setting some ground rules," Julia began slowly, as her group headed off to bed, some snickering at the two, others confused.

"Try not to talk to me if not necessary. Try not to talk _about _me if not necessary. Try to stay outside of a 4 foot radius of me whenever possible. And if I _do_ for some _insane_ reason need to talk to _you_, don't you _dare _ignore me!" Julia ordered. Kavi stared at her for a minute, gave a slight smile, and stepped 2 feet closer to her.

"He_llo_ Julia."

--

Nothin' to say.


	28. Angry and Lost

This is one of those chapters that doesn't have big drama or a huge cliffhanger or anything, but I had to do it. Lot's of little details and social interactions I wanted, like the one at the end of the chapter. Anyway, I think it's still kind of funny...I sometimes wonder if people find some of my chapters boring. If so tell me which kinds of scenes or things in the chapter you would like to see more or less of, I'll see what I can do, plus I might find some fun ideas! :D

--

"Hey…why's Julia so…upset?" Robin asked cautiously to Fade.

"I'M FINE!!" Julia yelled at them, pacing back and forth angrily. Fade sighed.

"It's a long story about her and this falling out with her and Kavi and-"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS FADE!!" Julia yelled again. Kavi walked up to stand next to Robin and Fade.

"She's still angry at me." He muttered, although he seemed more amused than hurt.

"She's still sore from the break-up." Nikkos added quietly. Emerald nodded in agreement.

"Technically…" Kavi began slowly, as Julia's death glare bored into the others, "we were never together."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Must get out of binds. Must get out of binds. Must get out of binds. Must get out of binds. Must get out of binds. Must get out of binds. DAMNIT THE STUPID BINDS!!

Diana was frustrated beyond all belief, the stupid titans where good with knots, and she was pretty sure that they had no plans to let her out any time soon. But she had to think of something, who was in this group again? She surveyed the others. She vaguely recognized a few of them, but not a by a lot, and they certainly wouldn't recognize her. But she did notice that one was _very_ young, her name had something to do with nighttime or the moon or something. She was in a very sullen mood but Diana figured that she'd be easiest, besides, she was the one guarding her right now.

So Diana quietly edged herself as much as she could over to the small girl, and tried to speak, her voice came out as muffled cries. But the girl looked down at her. Diana gave her a pleading look, and the girl thought and moment, before slowly removing Diana's gag. Diana flashed her a grin.

"I'm Diana." She introduced.

"I'm Luna."

"Listen…I know that I kind of came off bad there when I attacked Kavi…but see, I'm his…I'm his bodyguard sort of…" Diana explained. Luna looked unconvinced.

"Really! I mean, you know…a bodyguard doesn't usually attack the person they're supposed to be guarding but…just, that little fricking royal annoyance is always running away!!" Diana cursed, she was getting fairly worked up. Luna laughed a little at Diana's anger, and Diana smiled at her. Luna stood up and patted Diana on the head.

"I'd love to let you out, but I can't! I'll give Robin's team a call, maybe talk to him and Kavi, maybe even Julia, she sort of seemed like she might know you. 'Kay?" Luna giggled, skipping off. Diana sighed, like she really had a choice, oh well, at least Luna had forgotten to put the gag back in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay, so what was she going to do now? Terra couldn't even begin to wonder, Slade was well, she had no idea where Slade was, and she had sort of lost the Titans…not that she was that excited to be stalking her ex-boyfriend and former friends/roommates. Still...being alone in the middle of nowhere, when she had no idea how to navigate this place, was even more depressing.

And if all else failed, she _could_ have called the titans, but she had left her communicator behind when she left the tower. But suddenly, she remembered her wristband that Diana had given her. Terra held up her arm to examine the multiple buttons and dials on the wristband. Could there be…a phone on this thing? Terra tried to decipher if anything on the wristband resembled something that may be found on a phone. She found nothing. So she decided to guess.

She pressed one of the buttons and turned two of the dials. A small holographic screen (like Kavi's) popped up and Terra jumped up, surprised. But she was more intrigued than scared. Terra observed the screen, she could see the small pictures with headings, she noticed…internet…music…ah! Phonebook! She lifted her hand, unsure of what to do, and tapped the picture of the telephone. Immediately, the screen changed, an extremely long list appeared, Terra's eyes widened. She didn't recognize _any_ of these names, and she could only see the A's and part of the B's of the list of people. The wristband looked brand new! How could it _possibly_ have so many numbers?

Without thinking, she tapped the 'call' button without selecting a name. A small box showed up, with numbers on the screen so she could dial. Well, Diana had given her the wristband, who knew; maybe the first speed dial would be her? She tapped the 1, and hoped for the best.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rrrrrrrrrrring. Rrrrrrrrrrring. Rrrrrrrrrrring. Rrrrrrrrrrring.

"Hm?" Kavi paused and opened up his screen.

"Who's calling you?" Fade inquired, sitting down beside him. Nikkos and Emerald where quietly sitting, not talking, and somehow not feeling awkward. Robin was talking to a still somewhat grumpy Julia.

"Let's see." Kavi replied. Pressing the 'answer' button on his screen. Terra's face popped up, filling up the 8x11 inch screen.

"Terra!" Fade gasped. The others immediately jumped up and ran over, crowding around Kavi and his screen. Terra looked just as surprised as they did, and she leaned back slightly, blushing.

"I-I…I didn't know who this called!" she stuttered nervously.

"How did you get video phone?" Kavi asked curiously, the only one not in complete awe by the situation.

"Oh…oh, I…D-Diana gave it to me, you're…you're Kavi, right?" Terra asked, still sort of out of it. Kavi nodded.

"You called me?" Kavi continued.

"Well, um, see, I just pressed speed dial 1, I was actually hoping to talk to Diana…" Terra trailed off, "Actually, why are you speed dial 1?" she asked.

"Beats me, it's your phonebook."

"What?"

"Nothing, Diana's not here though, she's with…" he thought a moment, "Amp's group." Terra was confused.

"You mean…you're not all there?"

"No, we split into groups." Kavi replied. Robin gave Kavi a look, obviously reminding him to stop revealing parts of their plan, "But…now that I think of it, how do you even _know_ Diana?"

"Well…I ran into her and…she needed help finding you…and it's a long story but I ended up stranded here…"

"Hey, press the tiny red button." Kavi told her, Terra gave him a confused look and pressed the button on her wristband. Kavi's goggles started beeping. Kavi quickly reached up and pulled Terra's picture to the side of the screen, shrinking it partly in the process and pulled up a map of Jericho's land, with a small blinking red dot on the map.

"And that's Terra." Kavi told them.

"A tracking device." Robin nodded approvingly.

"From the looks of it," Kavi began, examining the map, "You're closest to Group 1, or Amp's group. I'll send you some directions to their campsite; that should pop up on your screen, then we'll call and tell them that you're coming." Kavi explained. Terra nodded slowly.

"Hey…um…that group, is…"

"Beast Boy's in Group 2." Kavi replied, already guessing her question. Terra smiled gratefully at him.

"Okay." She nodded again. Kavi quickly sent her the directions, and closed the screen.

"So…why are we sending her to one of our groups?" Emerald asked sarcastically.

"Well, we can't just leave her out there, I mean, Terra has the survival skills to be by herself, but if Slade and his little cronies got to her she wouldn't be able to handle it." Fade told him, answering him anyway, "Besides, Kavi wouldn't ever want anything to happen to her."

"Hey, I've got another call." Kavi announced as the ringing sound was heard again.

"Is your dad again?" Nikkos asked.

"He usually calls at least twice a day, maybe you answer one of these times." Emerald suggested.

Kavi shrugged, "I'm not really in the mood to be yelled at for 6 ½ hours."

"Right of course, convenience over the supposedly 'important' people in your life." Julia muttered darkly.

"Sarcastic comments under your breath instead of talking with the person." Kavi replied.

"Oh wow! Look at that! Its sit in your own corner and not talk to anybody else time!!" Fade exclaimed.

"But-" Emerald began before being cut off by Fade again.

"GO!!" Everyone scurried off, somewhat eager to obey Fade's spastic efforts to stop the inevitable fight between Julia and Kavi, who, by the way, had to be a little forcibly separated from each other. Everyone was tense and upset for the rest of the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Shouldn't we help her?!" Taylor exclaimed, watching as Gemini lost it all over the floor.

"She does this all the time." Rikki replied, shrugging.

"When Amp had asthma attacks all the time we still helped him!!" Taylor told her.

"Not anymore." Rikki muttered. Thorn took a step toward Gemini, and stood silently as vines grew out from him, producing a large yellow Amazonian flower. The flower faced Gemini, and the pollen began drifting from the flower, flowing into the air space around Gemini, who promptly passed out, and the writhing stopped. Taylor's eyes widened.

"Sleeping gas?" he said, amazed. Rikki nodded.

"He has a few other pollen gases too." She told him, uninterested in the happenings around her. Taylor watched as Rikki and Thorn moved Gemini off to the side, even when asleep, she looked restless.

"Junior's clone." He thought aloud.

"They're more like siblings really," Rikki said slowly, "I mean…same parents, same DNA, but different personalities and appearances."

"But didn't Slade use Junior's DNA to make Gemini?" Taylor inquired.

"Technically, but it was more pulling apart Junior's DNA to get his and Blackfire's to make someone new, otherwise it would have been an exact clone. So, Gemini is a clone, but barely, and besides, I've 

seen them together, they're like brother and sister, and very separate people; they've never treated each other like an extension of each other." Rikki explained.

"You're talkative today." Taylor commented. Rikki suddenly stood up straight and blushed.

"Don't get used to it, I'm just telling you so you know!" She told him rather aggressively, and she walked away. Taylor watched her leave, wondering why she had left if she was going to miss them so much.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Breakfast!" Fiery called. The others gathered around her and the fire.

"But you're a _horrible_ cook, I've had your pancakes." Metallic told her. Fiery stuck out her tongue.

"Kole helped me this time!" she whined. Kole and Fiery served everyone breakfast, and they quietly ate the food. But Selena stood up when her communicator beeped. She flipped it open to see Julia's face.

"Hey, I'm calling to check in, also…Terra's here, she'll be joining Amp's group." Julia told her quickly. Everyone else was there in a flash, and questions flitted around with Julia anxiously trying to explain.

"Guys! Guys! GUYS!" Julia screeched, silence finally falling on the group.

"If you just stay quiet I'll explain everything that we know so far!" Julia told them. It was silent.

"How is she?" Beast Boy asked quietly. 6 pairs of eyes snapped up to look at him, and Julia gave him a small smile.

"She's better."

………………………………………………………………………………………

"How long until she gets here?" Sid asked. Amp shrugged.

"Fade only called like 5 minutes ago so I'm guessing it'll be a while." He replied.

"Perhaps she will be happy to see us?" Starfire wondered hopefully.

"Why is she out here in the first place?" Nova asked.

"Weren't you listening Nova?" Sid sighed, "That girl over there brought her."

"I think her name's Dana or something." Amp thought aloud.

"It's Diana." Luna corrected. Diana was sitting to the side of the group, silently cursing them for forgetting that she was _right there_. Of course she couldn't say anything though, stupid Nova stuck the gag back in not too long ago, but Terra coming was good news, maybe she could help to convince the others to let her out of her binds. She wasn't the least bit surprised that Kavi hadn't told the others to let her go, he was a little brat.

So they waited for _hours_, the others had begun scouting the land, but Amp's group had to stay put until Terra arrived. And they were bored out of their minds.

"Take me with you." Sid whispered to her communicator. Junior raised an eyebrow.

"You're supposed to be waiting for Terra with Amp's group." He told her. Sid shook her head.

"I'm so bored I could kill something! You have to get me out of here and away from Amp's group!!"

"Amp's your _brother_, shouldn't you be…you know, supporting him or whatever?" Junior asked.

"I've supported him for hours and hours and _hours_ and I just can't take it anymore!!" Sid growled.

"You know what…I'm going to have to call you back; we're going to start moving again." Junior told her.

"Don't you leave me!!" Sid begged.

"I'll talk to you later Sid, love you, bye."

"Okay by-wait what did you say?!" Sid exclaimed. Junior paused a second, and he turned red.

"Uh, I-nothing bye!" and he hung up on her. Sid stared at the blank screen for a second before closing the communicator and walking off.

"Like I won't see him later." She laughed to herself.

"Hey! Look at that dot in the distance!" Luna called.

"That must be Terra." Amp guessed, the dot slowly getting closer. The dot spotted them and waved. A chunk of the ground 3 times the size of the dot jumped up, the dot jumped onto the chunk and was suddenly moving towards them much faster, before they knew it, Terra was standing in front of them, and a loud crash was heard as the rock was thrown to the side.

"Hey guys." She greeted, oddly casual. But then she spotted Luna, and quickly scanned the area around them, "Where's your brother?" she asked curiously. Luna's face fell and she ran over and buried her face in Amp's shirt and started screaming. Terra jumped back and quickly began apologizing and waving her hands.

"Okay, somebody call Emerald!" Amp called. Nova sighed flipped open his communicator.

"Terra!! I have missed you so much!!" Starfire giggled, breaking Terra in half via hug.

"You're hurting her mom." Nova told her nonchalantly, "Oh, and I've got Emerald for you Luna." Luna attacked the communicator, sobbing to her brother. Everyone turned around when they heard a loud muffled yelling, it was Diana. Terra gasped and rushed over to her friend, pulling the gag out of her mouth.

"Diana!" She exclaimed happily. Amp walked over and kneeled down next to Terra.

"Is she safe?" he inquired. Terra nodded.

"Yeah, earlier I was helping her find somebody named Kavi, I think it was that kid I called earlier?" Terra shrugged. Amp nodded.

"Alright, Nova, can you untie her? And Sid, you call Robin and tell him that we're letting her go." Amp told them. Sid whacked her brother on the arm.

"You got it!" she agreed. Amp cringed.

"You hit hard Sid!!" he yelled.

"Stop being such a sissy," Nova told him as he undid Diana's binds. Amp rolled his eyes as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Whatever, _I'm_ not the one who plays tea party with his younger sister and Mrs. Fluffington Cuddly Fuzz III." Amp murmured. Nova jumped up and poked Amp rather violently in the chest while he yelled.

"Hey! That was _one time_ and I was babysitting and I was only 9!!" There was a long silence.

"Fiery said you wore a feathered hat and let her call you Miss Norington." Amp grinned. Nova glared at him, but was so angry he couldn't think of anything exact to say, so he stuttered angrily under his breath. Everyone laughed. It took a few awkward minutes, but soon everyone was settled, and talking, ready to start scouting in the next 15 minutes, with the exceptions of Terra, Diana and Luna. Terra and Diana where sitting by themselves, speaking about the last couple of days, and Luna was still talking to Emerald, though she was slightly calmer.

"Don't you miss me? You never call." Luna asked. Emerald refused to look her in the eye and shrugged. Luna's depression ended and she glared at him.

"Can't you _ever_ just admit that you care about _anybody_?" Luna inquired angrily. Emerald slouched somewhat nervously. Luna's glare intensified.

"I just want you to call once in a while, is that so bad?" Luna groaned.

"Uh oh." Sid murmured, the others turned, caught by the disagreement. Sure, the twins fought a lot, but just regular sibling rivalry, never a _real_ fight before.

"Well for one thing, there's never a reason to call." Emerald shrugged. Luna looked as though he had struck her, he quickly tried to save the situation.

"I just mean…you know, there hasn't been an emergency or anything and plus, Luna, you call enough for the both of us."

"Well then maybe I should just stop calling you! You insensitive meanie!" (Remember, they're 10, 'meanie' is a pretty bad insult to them)

"I'm not insensi-"

"Yes you are!"

"Well you're clingy and shrill!"

"Unfeeling and cruel!"

"Annoying and idiotic!" After that last one, Luna sucked in her breath and Emerald paused, oops, he'd gone too far.

"FINE!!" she yelled, and she hung up on him and threw the communicator into the cliff, it barely survived. Nova picked it up.

"She has her own and yet she ruins mine." He muttered. But he stopped, realizing that Luna was upset enough.

"Wow, the twins' first fight," Nova murmured to Amp. Amp nodded.

"Next time we split up, I say we duct tape the two together."

--

No one can really tell but this chapter is about a page longer than what I usually do. Just a little thing I keep track of. I'm very...not organized but I like things a certain way. Most chapter's, I write about 6 1/2 pages. Why this is important I don't know. Uh...one of my brother's just had a birthday? Once more I wonder if anyone reads these little paragraphs from the author? Perhaps I'll never know...


	29. Stories Plus Calls

Ugh, first I was at my Grandma's for a few days, where I don't get internet on my laptop and don't feel like using their computer with only dial-up. So no chapter that day. Then _yesterday_, the stupid fanfiction site wasn't letting me login. The I logged in today and the site just vanished, like 'poof', bye bye. Anyway, now it's here, hopefully...better not jinx it by saying 'what else can go wrong?'

--

"Hey Diana, I was wondering, this bracelet thing…" Terra began slowly.

"Yeah?" Diana answered nonchalantly, as she observed the split ends developing at the end of her hair.

"Well…I told you that I used it to call the titans right?" Terra continued. Diana nodded, still occupied with her hair, she had pulled out a pocket knife and was using it to cut her hair, "I was wondering why the bracelet already had a calling list, you know, it was already set up and everything. And that Kavi kid was speed dial 1,that was weird too." Terra held up her bracelet as she finished. Diana finished up her hair and put her knife away, she was quiet for a moment, but Terra could tell that she was carefully choosing her next words.

"Well, the bracelet was programmed on the orders of the person it was originally meant for, and that person apparently had Kavi for speed dial 1, pretty much everyone on his detail has his number programmed into whatever phone they have." Diana replied. Terra nodded slowly. But Diana quickly turned to her, "You can still keep the bracelet though. I mean, we have tons of 'em, it's no big deal if we give one away."

Terra once more looked over the bracelet, still amazed by how advanced it was. She wondered vaguely, how it was so impossibly advanced, but she kind of knew the answer already, Kavi was an alien, of course, no human had blueish skin like that. He must be from an advanced civilization.

"So…Diana, why are you working for Kavi and his family? You don't really seem like you're from the same planet." Terra wondered. Diana grinned at her.

"I'm actually from Kaleran's sister planet Tiarna, names sound nothing alike, I know," Diana laughed a little, "See, the two planets where very close allies for a long time, and our history books say that originally we where one planet, then there was some weird explosion or chemical science thing and well, there are a few different stories, one where half the people moved, one where the planet split in too, stuff happened, the two separate civilizations started getting different looks, all that jazz." Diana sighed and gave Terra a look, silently apologizing for the long story.

"Anyway, for _facts_, the planets _were_ close allies, but there was some dispute over a deal that had been made, see, the prince of Kaleran was supposed to marry Tiarna's oldest princess, arranged marriage, go fig. Well, the prince was going to go through with it, but he went on a trip on 'official business' or something, and he came back with this other girl, saying that he loved her and was going to marry her instead. Tiarna was _not_ happy. Anyway, the prince of Kaleran did some fast and stupid thinking. He promised that if he could marry _this_ girl, that their first daughter would marry Tiarna's next prince, AKA, the son of the princess he was originally supposed to marry. See, this is a better deal, because Tiarna doesn't have to send one of its royal family members to another planet, they took the deal." Diana took a deep breath, and cleared her throat, which was beginning to get sore.

"Wow, was this recently?" Terra asked, beginning to get interested in the story. Diana nodded.

"You bet sweetie, that was about Kavi's parents, you see, they had Kavi, and then they had Kavi's little brother, Kavi's _other _little brother, and finally, Kavi's little sister. But this is the problem, Kavi is 15, Kavi's 1st brother is 12, Kavi's 2nd brother is 8, and his sister is 5."

"I don't see the problem." Terra told her, puzzled. Diana shook her head.

"I wasn't finished yet. You see, Tiarna currently has 2 heirs, they have a son, who is 17, and a daughter, who is 11. Kavi's dad, the current king of Kaleran, wasn't too happy about having to someday marry of his daughter to a boy with an age difference of 12 years, and Tiarna's rulers weren't particularly crazy about their son being single until he was 30. See, the date for arranged marriages is usually sometime around when the youngest of the two is 18."

"So…what are they going to do then?" Terra inquired, wondering what this story had to do with anything, and how they had started talking about it in the first place.

"Well, Tiarna wasn't going to be weaseled out of _another_ marriage deal. The marriage between the two planet royalties was supposed to bind the planets as 'true allies and sisters', but now I think it's almost more of an honor kind of thing, so they really only had one choice, they started discussing marrying off their oldest daughter to one of Kaleran's princes. Kavi's dad was very set on his 2nd son, who is a year older than Tiarna's princess, but as you can guess, Tiarna was very impatient by this point, and they where testy about sending their _only_ daughter off to marry one of Kaleran's princes, and they didn't want to get…uh, how do I put this nicely…I guess I can't, well, they didn't want to get ripped off again. So they offered a deal, they wanted either Kaleran's princess, so both their children could stay, or they wanted their daughter to marry the heir to Kaleran's throne, so she could at least rule _Kaleran_, if she couldn't rule her home planet. Kavi's dad chose to marry off his oldest son, that way he could keep all his children with him, and his daughter didn't have to get married off to a 17-year-old."

"That's awful." Terra sighed. Diana nodded.

"Kavi seemed pretty okay with it at first, his mom was kind of upset though, she really didn't want to marry her kids off to people they would hardly even _know_ until the wedding day." Diana finished up. Terra looked at her.

"What do you mean that he seemed okay with it _at first_?" she asked. Diana groaned.

"Man, that another long story too! I'll tell you later okay?" Diana begged. Terra laughed at her a little and nodded. But before they could talk about something else, their attention was caught by Sid muttering "Uh oh."

It seemed the twins where starting a little spat, their discussion would have to wait.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The King sighed, as he hung up the video screen again. Kavi wasn't picking up. _Again._ Well, he sent Diana after him, there wasn't much else he could do. He was tall, his skin was a darker blue than Kavi's, 

as where most Kalerian's skin tone, but with Kavi's same gold eyes. His hair was a short, black as night crop, thinning slightly with gray streaks on the sides. He wasn't dressed in the geeky fur-silk cape thing or the giant gold crown with fake-looking huge jewels. He had on casual-formal Kalerian attire, black dress pants and very nice foreign shoes, all the way from a country on Earth called, 'Italy'. And a large black trench coat-like jacket with a maroon colored shirt underneath.

"He won't pick up." The king told one of his guards, who seemed to relax slightly when the king didn't sound mad. Then the king turned to the guard, "Where is she?" he asked, referring to the Queen.

"She's still a little upset you highness." The guard replied, he bowed slightly. But all the guards immediately jumped up, frightened, when they heard a loud crash coming from the Northern side of the castle.

"Hm, she does sound angry," the king thought aloud, as the crashing continued, "I suppose I'll just talk to her later." As soon as the final word left his mouth, the Northern wall came crashing down, sending the guards scattering.

"Or I'll talk to her now." The king murmured, his mood was certainly not improved by the destruction of his home.

"Sweetie, let's not take this out on the castle." The king told his wife jokingly. She responded by glaring holes through his skull.

"He's just like me!" she told him angrily, "He can't stand all these rules! And being inside this stuffy place all day!" She sat herself down roughly on half of a remaining bench. The king surveyed the damage for a moment, perhaps to judge how angry she was, and he sat down beside her.

"He's very smart, and he's very patient, much more than you." He joked. She gave him a mocking smile.

"And he's _definitely_ more patient then _you_." She retorted, reminding him of his temper. His smile faltered.

"What I _mean_ is," he began again, "as much as it annoys him, and as much as he sneaks out for dumb reasons, something tells me, with all the variables in _this_ situation, that it might actually be important this time." He finished. His wife was quiet a moment.

"The kids miss him." She sighed, "He's more fun than their teachers." The king smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'll give him this, it's certainly never _boring_ with him around."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why don't you just suck it up and call her?" Kavi asked. Emerald looked up, surprised.

"Huh?" for once, he was confused.

"Well, you've been staring at your communicator for like, half an hour." Kavi replied. Emerald looked at him, still confused.

"What?"

"Luna. You're thinking about calling her, right?" Kavi told him, now motioning to Emerald as if this might help him understand.

"No." Emerald muttered, tucking the communicator away. Kavi shrugged.

"I feel weird when my sister's not around too, she's just _always_ there, you know?" Kavi rambled.

"I know what you mean." Nikkos groaned, joining into their conversation, "Selena's _always_ nagging on me."

"Well this is rare," Fade laughed, "Three of the quietest titan guys, all sitting around talking about their talkative sisters."

"If that's what it's come too, it must truly be _that_ boring out here." Julia sighed. Nikkos shrugged.

"Well, with no girls to say everything in our heads _for_ us, we might actually have to say something once in a while."

"Eh, I don't think I'm up to the challenge." Kavi told them, relaxing again.

"Right, when the going gets tough, Kavi gives up." Julia scoffed.

"Actually, that was _you_ who gave up." Kavi replied, his mood darkening slightly. Julia glared at him, but thought it best not to pick a fight during such a high strung point in time for the titans team.

"_Anyway_," Julia continued, "You really should call her Emerald, you know how Luna is, balling her eyes out all the time, that being said, _you_ Kavi, should really call your dad, remember what happens when they don't hear from you for a long time?"

"Eat dirt." Kavi replied shortly. Julia looked as if, for a moment, she might explode, but instead she stood up straight, took a deep breath, smiled, walked up to Kavi, kicked him in the stomach, and stormed off.

"You kinda deserved it." Nikkos observed as Kavi doubled over. Emerald and Nikkos both stared silently at Kavi for a while, but Nikkos got bored and wandered off to find something interesting, and Emerald silently left to grudgingly call Luna.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Gemini was silent, her eyes where barely open and she couldn't move. She laid their on the couch, staring at the blurry wall, and somehow…completely calm, not really thinking about anything in particular, it was quiet, it was simple, she may as well not even have a name, not even that crossed her 

mind. But suddenly, it was a flood, the memories and thoughts, the sicknesses the _everything_ came crashing down on her, they came too fast to dwell on and it overwhelmed her, and crushed her, she couldn't breathe. She was gasping, but not breathing, reaching out to grab onto something. Anything.

But she couldn't feel anything, numb except for the crushing pain pushing down on her lungs, her heart was a weight in her chest. A rush of new pain as she fell off the couch, trying to grip the material of the cushions but only succeeding in pulling herself up to fall onto her palms. She was trying to scream but she couldn't hear anything, and suddenly-this part she remembered-the nausea hit, horrible, disgusting, still can't breathe…anything to make the pain end…anything…if there was ever a time to give in, **now **but then it was over. Nausea was still present, but tolerable, she could feel her lungs fill with air, just in time to see a green blur above her, and everything went black.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"June, your being awfully quiet." Sleet observed, she kneeled down to be eye level with the sitting Junior, and stared at him.

"…"

"You're not really saying anything." Sleet sighed, still watching Junior.

"…"

And that was it, Sleet lifted up her hand, and her fingertips paled quickly until very small, thin, and sharp ice needles formed, and shot out to hit Junior in the head.

"SHIT!!" Junior yelled, falling back as he tried to lessen the blow, he reached up to feel his head, finding a small trace of blood as he pulled his hand away.

"What the hell?" he muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"You weren't speaking." Sleet told him promptly. Junior looked up at her, too surprised to be too angry.

"I uh…was just thinking." He replied lamely, resuming his seated position.

"No, you've been quiet ever since you last talked to Sid." Sleet informed him, she thought a moment, "Did you guys have a fight?" Junior shook his head. Then he looked at Sleet, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, balancing his elbow on his knee.

"Other stuff, I'll work it out…" Junior trailed off.

"What? Did you like, accidentally call her fat or something?" Sleet inquired, her eyes narrowing.

"No! No way! It wasn't anything insulting or-"

"But you _did_ say something! You admit to that! OHMYGODYOUFREAKIN'LOVEHER!!" Sleet screeched. The others turned to the high pitched sound that was almost near dog whistle frequency. 

Junior was on her so fast that Sleet was forced to remember that he actually had amazing reflexes. His hand was clamped over her mouth and he looked completely humiliated as the others in their group stared, eyes widened.

"Nothing to see here! Back to work! Chop-chop!!" Junior told them, his nervousness so obvious that the others thought it best to let him and Sleet have one of their weird little moments. Junior then pulled Sleet a fair distance from the others, looked at her until she stopped struggling, and slowly removed his hand from her mouth. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You _love_ her. And you _told her_." Sleet sang teasingly, but at least fairly quietly. But Junior hastily shushed her. But Sleet whirled around and smiled at him with joy brighter than the sun.

"Knowing _you_ June, I bet you told her on _accident_ and then got nervous and ditched her."

"Yeah…that about hits the nail on the head." Junior sighed. Sleet cocked her head to the side, confused. But then she smiled again, realizing his dilemma, and how completely unnecessary his worrying was.

"It'll work out." She chimed, patting him quickly on the arm (couldn't reach his head) and she skipped off, leaving a sighing and nervous Junior behind.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"It's _North_!"

"No! We go _West_!"

"Maybe it's Northwest…"

"You _just said_ it was North!"

"Well _I_ don't know!"

"I wanna go home." The arguing stopped when the youngest of the three started whimpering.

"Don't cry Melanie!"

"Yeah, we'll get there!" The two older brothers tried to carefully get their little sister to cheer up, if she cried, well, there wasn't much they could do about it. Melanie looked up at them hopefully, still whimpering. The two boys where lost, both geographically, and emotionally.

"This is all your fault." The younger of the boys muttered to his brother. The older one's head snapped back to the younger brother.

"What are you talking about? _You_ where the one all eager to leave _today_!" The older brother retorted. The fighting broke out again and soon the youngest was crying. Luckily, a woman with wavy black hair stopped to help them.

"Do you kids need directions?" she asked, not fazed by their strange appearance after all the weird stuff going on it Jump City.

"KABABWABI!!" Melanie wailed. The woman could not decipher the word and instead turned her attention to the two boys, who had stopped arguing when she offered to help. The oldest stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"We're, uh, looking for Titans Tower." He told her. The woman nodded.

"Of course! I'll bring you there." She offered. Now, normally it was not a good idea to accept rides from strangers, but she was human and they all had freaky powers, so this time it was okay, besides, she wasn't a creep, not that they knew that. The woman walked them to a spot where the tower was visible, then put them on a boat with her fisherman friend, who rowed the three all the way up to the tower. Melanie calmed slightly. They finally made it to the tower, to the door, to the doorbell, only to have some strange pink-haired girl answer the door.

"Who are you guys?" she inquired, though it sounded somewhat less rude when she said it.

"I'm Merrit, this is my younger brother Aaron, and our little sister Melanie." The oldest introduced.

"I'm Jinx." The girl replied.

"Isn't this…uh, Robin's team?" Aaron asked confusedly. Jinx nodded.

"They called us a while ago, a few of us other titans are watching over their city while they finish up some long mission of theirs." She explained. All three children drooped. Jinx, deciding that three kids weren't going to pose any major threat to the titans, decided the least she could do was give them Robin's communicator number. They thanked her, and left, settling themselves on a park bench somewhere in the city.

As you might have guessed, these where the never before seen siblings of Kavi, and Melanie's inaudible cry before was an attempt to say his name while sobbing. They came to the past to look for him.

Merrit was gangly, and tall, while his brother Aaron was shorter and not quite so scrawny. They both had short brown hair, Aaron's darker, and gold eyes, their skin was blue tinted as well. Melanie was small and had light brown hair that was one shade from blonde, she was the only one with blue eyes and her skin was so pale, it almost didn't look blue, almost. Merrit had on a similar outfit to Kavi's, only lacking the goggles and with green instead of red, Aaron was dressed the same as Merrit, but with blue, not green. Melanie instead wore something similar, but it was yellow, and was a dress instead of pants and shirt. She had no straps other than her orange belt, and small white tennis shoes.

They all had the same bracelet as Terra, the one that most Kalerian's had. Kavi had it too, but rarely used it, he was the only one with those goggles, because Kavi had programmed them himself, they were, _are_ better than the bracelets. Melanie was too young to have a real bracelet; she instead had an orange bracelet that was really more of a long distance walkie-talkie, but not long distance enough to 

call people from another time period on another planet, as it only called their parents. Merrit and Aaron had their bracelets, but they were both broken from when they thought laser tag would be more fun with real lasers.

So they where only on the park bench for 30 seconds until they remembered that they needed a phone. They didn't have any money for a pay phone, but that was okay because it made Melanie cry until people thought that they were poor beggar children and started tossing money at them. They had plenty of money for a pay phone. After rock paper scissors, it was decided that Merrit would call. Now the only issue was, whether or not Kavi would even be awake.

--

Kavi's sibs are kawaii!! (cute-for those who don't already know) By the by, Merrit's name is pronounced just like the word merit. And someone...it was CompulsiveTwitch I think...this was a while ago actually...said that I got the name Kavi from a band or something? I actually found it when I was looking at a baby names website...Kavi is an Indian/Sanskrit name. I just...I was having trouble making up a good alien name so I settled for a human name that didn't sound normal to me...ah well, I still like the name Kavi. It's cool. P.S. I will _eventually_ describe Selena and Nikkos's outfits and tell the names of the king and queen, I just haven't really settled on some of that stuff yet. But I will! I swear!


	30. Searching

CHAPTER 30!! I can't believe I made it this far! So excited! PLEASE REVIEW!!

--

"_Another_ call?" Kavi thought aloud, opening his screen, "That's weird…" he muttered. Emerald looked up.

"Not really, if they're on the move I wouldn't really expect Luna to pick up, she kind of spaces out you know?" Emerald told him. Kavi shook his head slightly.

"No, not that. I've got another call but there's no video phone, it's from a pay phone." He told him. Emerald walked over to observed Kavi's screen, a curious Nikkos followed. Kavi shrugged at them and pressed the 'answer' button on the screen. A picture of a speaker appeared, with the bar lines of vocal volume. The bars shot up and down as the voice filled the air.

"Hello?" the voice asked. Kavi's eyes widened.

"Merrit?" he asked, unbelieving.

"What?" Fade asked, pausing as she walked by to investigate.

"My brother." Kavi said blankly.

"Brother_**s**_, two of us." A slightly quieter (he's farther away from the mouth piece) voice corrected.

"Aaron's there too?" Kavi was still in slight shock.

"And Melanie." Merrit told him, "we came to Jump City to find you but Hex or whatever told us you where gone."

"Do mom and dad know you're here?" Kavi asked suspiciously.

"Why? _You_ didn't ask permission." Aaron chimed, making Melanie laugh. Julia and Robin had gathered around the screen now too, even though they couldn't see them. Kavi groaned.

"I've got to go pick them up." He announced. The three leaders immediately stared at him.

"You can't just leave!" Julia blurted out. Kavi quickly finished up with his siblings, promising to call them back before looking at Julia.

"Why not? You've been trying to get rid of me since I showed up." He joked.

"No! What I mean is, we need all the help we can get right now! And we can't lose a member, or have to drag 3 little kids around all day!" Julia protested.

"Julia, come on. You've met my brothers and sister, they're completely helpless without me, they'll starve, truly they will." Kavi replied hastily.

"Slade will notice if you just vanish." Nikkos pointed out.

"Well what am I _supposed_ to do? Leave my 3 little siblings out there to be safe and take care of themselves on their own?" Kavi asked haughtily. The others were silent.

"Robin, what do you think?" Julia asked quietly.

"How old are they?" Robin asked.

"12, 8, and 5." Kavi replied.

"You can't call your parents?" Robin asked.

"It would take them a few days to get all the paperwork and approvals and guarding and equipment, it's just a big mess." Kavi explained, well, sort of explained. Robin thought a moment, obviously caught between doing anything to catch Slade, and leaving three kids to take care of themselves.

"You realize it doesn't matter what you say, I'm going to go find them no matter your decision." Kavi informed him. Robin paused.

"Fine, but if you leave, Slade might notice, take someone with you to help guard you and your siblings in case he sends something after you." Robin answered. Kavi was hesitant, but he agreed.

"It has to be someone from our group, so even if Slade notices, it's not _as_ suspicious." Robin began, "I have to stay to lead our group, and Emerald and Nikkos are too young, that leaves a choice between Julia and Fade."

"I'll go." Julia volunteered, surprising everyone in the group, "Well, I know the kids, I'm a good fighter, and plus, I know Kavi's fighting style better than Fade does, so we'll work better together." Julia explained slowly, and very businesslike.

"Thanks Julia." Kavi muttered, but not because he was embarrassed, but because she was the only one who needed to hear it. Julia nodded curtly, and the two got ready to leave.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Stupid Junior." Sid murmured.

"What's wrong?" Amp inquired, instantly attuned to any anger directed at Junior. (Just because they get along doesn't mean Amp has to like it).

"Junior's not answering any of my calls." Sid groaned. Amp rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he screens his calls." Amp shrugged casually. Sid's eyes narrowed.

"Why? Do _you_ screen your calls?" she asked. Amp immediately jumped up.

"What? Right now! That's me! Got to go Sis! Bye!" and he was gone in a flash.

"I'm like the guy repeller." Sid sighed, putting her communicator away. But she paused when she heard a ring. Quickly, she realized that this was Luna's communicator ringing, not hers. Luna was sitting on the ground, staring intently at her ringing communicator, perched on the rock in front of her. Sid walked over and sat beside her.

"Is it Emerald?" she asked. Luna nodded.

"He's been calling a lot." She replied stiffly.

"Do you ever answer?" Sid asked softly. Luna shook her head.

"It's not that bad, he was rude sure, but…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"It's not that." Luna began, "People always tell my parents how close me and Emerald are, I hear them say it. But that's just me always hanging around him, if I gave him his space, well; we wouldn't be close at all." Luna looked up at the sky as the ringing stopped and sighed. She closed her eyes, "I'm not mad at him, I'm more…disappointed, you know. I mean, I love Midnight and everything, but that's different. And I don't think it's just the 'twin thing' either, we kind of fill in the gaps of each other, we're that different." Luna looked back down at the communicator; it had started to ring again, "maybe that was the problem." Luna stood up and tucked the communicator under a groove in the rock, and walked off to be alone. Sid was left to watch the ringing communicator, wondering how two best friends could be so idiotic about each other.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Look."

Rikki and Taylor's heads popped up, surprised by the odd voice, it was unfamiliar to them. They turned around for a little bit, looking for the source before realizing it came from Thorn.

"He _talks_?" Taylor wondered, astounded. Rikki shook off the shock much more quickly and walked over to Thorn, who was standing in front of the screen, Taylor followed. Thorn pointed up at the screen. Among many few silent clips showing the separate Titan groups, there was one of Kavi and Julia, leaving. Taylor's eyes widened and Rikki leaned in closer to the screen.

"What are they doing?" she murmured, she watched them silently for a minute, then without breaking her eyes from the screen, she motioned slowly to Taylor.

"Go get Slade."

……………………………………………………………………………….

"How old did you say they were now?" Julia asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Merrit's 12, Aaron is 8, and Melanie is 5." Kavi replied. Julia nodded in understanding.

"How are your parents?" she pressed. Kavi shrugged.

"I don't know, haven't talked to them since I left."

"Sorry."

"It's nothing."

Neither said nothing else for who knows how long, and it was a while before they got out of Jericho's land, but they did, and from there they were riding a rickety junk heap of a bus which would take them to a small farm county with thankfully, a small motel. They would travel more tomorrow. But for now, the rickety old junk heap of a bus had no roof, no windows, it was scorching hot out, and the two were stuck in the back of the bus between a sleeping farmer holding a wooden cage with an unhappy rooster, and a rather large woman with a loud laugh who was talking to someone on the other side of the bus.

"I shouldn't have volunteered." Julia muttered darkly.

"What was that sweetie?" the large woman drawled in a thick southern accent.

"Nothing!" Julia twittered politely.

"Well ain't you the _cutest_ thing ever!" the woman cooed, pinching Julia's cheek. Julia quickly ducked down, releasing herself from the woman's grasp but unleashing her loud obnoxious laugh.(I would like to take this moment to apologize to all people living in Southern states and on farms, this woman just happens to be one of the most annoying people ever who just happens to be from the South.)

"And who is _this_?" the woman giggles excitedly.

"Uh, I'm Julia, and this is Kavi." Julia told the woman, still attempting to be polite.

"Oh you two are just the _cutest_ couple ever!!" The woman squeaked.

"Oh, we're not-"

"Just adorable!" the woman continued, cutting off Julia, "You know, my motel is having a special, couple's stay for half price this week." At that moment, Julia realized two things, 1, this woman was the owner of the only motel within 100 miles, and 2, that they probably didn't have enough money to pay for two people at full price. As soon as this clicked, Julia reached over and held Kavi's hand, and started to speak eagerly to the woman about the motel prices. A surprised Kavi, who hadn't been listening, opened his mouth to speak but Julia immediately laughed purposefully loud and shot a death glare at Kavi, who rolled his eyes but decided to ask her later.

After the long bus ride, which half way through the farmer woke up screaming, dropping the cage on the floor and breaking it, allowing the rooster to flap around the bus wildly and eventually escaping while the farmer swore and ran after it. The large woman only laughed her same annoying laugh after this incident. But now she was leading the two up to her motel. They checked in, and had just enough for the room with the discount, while paying Kavi seemed to figure out what was going on. So the two got their key and found their room.

"There's only one bed." Kavi thought aloud.

"I'll go talk to her." Julia replied nonchalantly. But Kavi grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Won't she wonder why this bothers us if we're a 'couple'?" Kavi told her.

"But we're only 14." Julia shrugged.

"Something tells me she won't _get_ that. And I'm 15." Kavi explained. Julia looked back at the room for a minute, and then turned to Kavi and smiled.

"Fine. But _you're_ sleeping on the floor."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"AGAIN?!" one of the guards screamed in horror. The other guard nodded.

"Yep, the remaining three are gone now too." He sighed.

"The king and queen are already high-strung from the little demon's disappearance!"

"Shh!! When there's even the _slightest_ chance that their royal highnesses might hear, we can't call him a demon." The other guard warned. The first guard fidgeted nervously.

"So…who's going to tell them _this_ time?"

"Well…" the guard smirked, "I think I know a way to get '_prince Kavi'_ to do it."

"Hmm? How?" the first guard inquired. The other guard grinned.

"Well, I happen to have a connection to his fiancée."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Was that Kavi?" Aaron asked as Merrit hung up the phone. Merrit nodded and walked over to his younger siblings.

"He just called to say that he won't be here for a while, and he's making sure that we're fine camping out tonight." Then Merrit glanced over at Aaron and smirked, "he's at a hotel with _Julia_."

"Julia's coming too?" Melanie asked excitedly.

"You bet!" Merrit nodded. Aaron sighed.

"Yeah whatever, what about camp for tonight?" he asked.

"Relax," Merrit told him, "I brought that new 'instant tent' and 'instant sleeping bags' and 'instant meals' that our planet's scientists created."

"But that stuff is all experimental, that means the food is _nasty_." Aaron whined. Merrit rolled his eyes.

"Uh, I _know_ that, duh. I brought the instant meals that Kavi improved." Merrit told him. Aaron scoffed at his brother but didn't complain about it anymore.

……………………………………………………………………………….

3:42 AM

Rrrrrrrrrrring

Rrrrrrrrrrring

Rrrrrrrrrrring

"DAMNIT KAVI!! ANSWER THE FRIGGIN' THING!!" Julia screamed, sitting up violently in her bed, her hair a mess.

"Too tired…later…" Kavi murmured, still half-sleeping. Julia glared at him, and jumped out of bed. She walked over to Kavi, who was sleeping on the floor with a wad of extra blankets. She quickly slammed her fist into the side of his head, she couldn't stand the ringing any longer. Kavi stiffened, then rolled over to face her, they both glared at each other for a moment, the ringing as loud as ever. Kavi eventually sighed and rolled his eyes, before slowly sitting up and opening his screen. Julia sat down beside him, relaxing as her eyelids drooped slightly, she was still exhausted. Kavi gave her a look but she simply leaned in to see the screen.

"I want to see this hotshot who calls at 3:30 in the morning." She told him. Kavi shrugged and answered the persistent caller. On the screen there was a young girl with the same bright red hair and thin eyebrows as Diana, typical of the Tiarna people. Only this girl's hair was long and in tight curls, and her clothes was much more formal.

"Kavi!" the girl chirped, but her eyes quickly fell on Julia, and a surprised, yet slightly cheerful face fell on her, "and Julia! Haven't see you in a while." The girl smiled. Julia looked as if she was caught between anger and politeness, but she seemed to settle on something somewhere in between.

"Ah…you…too." She replied slowly. Kavi yawned.

"Geez, it's 3:30 in the morning over here Adrian." Kavi sighed, resting his chin on his fist. The girl-Adrian, simply smiled joyfully and stuck out her middle finger at him.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest little 11-year-old." Kavi groaned, probably used to girls disliking him by now.

"Delightful." Julia agreed flatly.

"Relax you techno-geek," Adrian laughed, "I'm doing a favor for my aunt's fiancé, you know, one of _your_ poor guards. Anyway, your parents need to know that Merrit, Aaron and Melanie are gone."

"They've probably already realized it by now." Kavi rolled his eyes. Adrian nodded.

"Yeah, still though, I told 'em I'd try anyway." she sighed, "Make sure you call them anyway though, they're probably worried."

"Well if that's it then! It was nice talking to you by Adrian!" Julia said quickly, before promptly hanging up on her.

"Hey!" Kavi exclaimed, "You don't have to be so rude."

"She called at 3:30 in the morning!" Julia defended, stomping back to the bed. Kavi closed the screen and was about to lie down, but he froze, and looked over at Julia. She was rearranging the bed covers when she noticed. Her eyes narrowed.

"_What?_"

"You're…you're not…" he paused. Julia raised an eyebrow, but Kavi shook his head and laid down.

"Hey! What where you going to say?" she asked.

"Nothing." Kavi replied, smiling slightly. Julia watched him for a minute, before shrugging, yawning, and going back to bed.

--

REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE!


	31. Kavi's Folks

Phew! This story's getting exhausting to write! I hope I didn't make any mistakes in the chapter... but don't worry! I won't abandon this story! I won't!!

--

"Ugh, this hotel bed is so uncomfortable!" Julia groaned, getting up.

"Right, and the floor was just _delightful_." Kavi told her sarcastically, as he too started to get up.

"Just get ready to leave!" Julia snapped.

"Well, _somebody_ sure is edgy this morning." Kavi muttered, but they both got ready to go in silence. They checked out of the motel and started back to Jump City, on another bus, this one, thankfully, was not nearly as crowded or rowdy as the previous one.

"You know, you really _should_ call your parents." Julia told him, breaking the silence.

"Not right now." Kavi replied.

"Why are you avoiding them so much?" Julia demanded, unable to understand why he would refuse to talk to his parents.

"I'm not!" Kavi defended.

"Yes you _are_!" Julia argued.

"I don't see anybody else calling their parents!"

"Nobody else ran away from home!"

"That's not true! Merrit, Aaron and Melanie did!"

"Fine! _They_ should call too! But there's not really anything I can do about them! Plus, what if they already called?"

"You know what! How about _I_ worry about _my_ family and _you_ worry about _yours_!" Kavi told her. Julia rolled her eyes, but reluctantly let the matter drop.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"That's it! Screw the guards I'm going to find our children!!" The queen told her husband, quickly packing her bags.

"Dear, Diana's there to guard them and besides, we don't know where they are or where exactly the time period is that they traveled!" the king argued.

"No, _I_ know where they are, _you_ don't!" the queen replied, stalking towards the door, but she stopped and turned back to her husband for a minute.

"Are you coming?" she asked. The king thought a moment, then he smiled and hastily started packing himself.

"Well, if our kids can escape the guards, so can we." He told her. His wife grinned and dropped her bags, eagerly helping her husband pack. After packing, they quietly moved past the chattering guards, down the hallways and eventually, made their way to the room in their home that held multiple machines, one of which was a time portal.

"I see why Kavi does this so often, it's exhilarating." The king smiled. His wife laughed at him a little and they started up the portal, with his wife tapping in the coordinates.

"Well," his wife smiled at him, "this is it."

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Follow them." Slade ordered, watching the rerun of Kavi and Julia's 'escape'.

"All of us?" Rikki inquired. Slade surveyed them for a moment.

"Taylor…you go." He replied. Taylor looked startled, but nodded nervously, and he walked away. Rikki watched carefully, wondering how much Slade was staking on this particular test.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"I don't wanna call her!!" Junior insisted, his face bright red. Sleet was skipping along next to him, smiling.

"You _should_, she's going to want to talk about how you _love_ her." Sleet giggled.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about? You've been sort of isolated the whole hike." Vibe observed, hanging back from the rest of the group with them.

"Hey! You're a guy! Maybe he'll listen to _you_!" Sleet announced. Vibe raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Okay, June accidentally told-"

"Cut it out Sleet! That's private!" Junior ordered. Sleet shrugged.

"Who cares? Sid knows, and she's gonna tell everybody so it really doesn't matter what you think." Sleet replied. Junior wilted and hung his head.

"Oh screw it, I don't care anymore." He groaned. Sleet grinned and turned back to Vibe.

"June accidentally told Sid that he loves her! And then he _hung up_ on her! And now he's ignoring her calls!" she explained. Vibe stifled a laugh.

"No offense, but your just plain stupid."

"Shut up!" Junior defended, "At least I _have_ a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, but believe me, the longer you put off calling her, the more pissed off she's going to get." Vibe sighed, sympathizing with him slightly.

"Fine, since the both of you seem intent on making me humiliate myself in front of one of the few people I've come to enjoy, I'll call her…when we stop." Junior finally agreed. Sleet's eyes narrowed.

"That's not fair! _You're_ the temporary leader! _You_ decide when we stop!" Sleet realized.

"Wow! Look at that! I should probably go to the front of the group! BYE!" Junior yelled quickly, leaving the two of them at the back of their group. Sleet smiled.

"He's the funniest guy I've ever met."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Dude! This is the most bored I've ever been! This isn't helping us catch Slade! We're just wandering around in the middle of nowhere!" Beast Boy complained.

"Of course it's going to take a long time to find clues! Slade isn't a careless villain, if he was, he'd already be behind bars." Metallic replied.

"Yeah, but what about the groups? They're all screwed up! I mean, hardly any of us are from the same team! We even have one group with all of our leaders!"

"Why are you being so negative all of a sudden?" Fiery asked, confused by the lack of Beast Boy's usual cheery behavior.

"He's just upset because Raven's in a different group." Metallic whispered to her.

"Don't worry! We'll meet up with everybody again eventually!" Kole told them, trying to lift the mood. Jericho made a few hand signs, after which Kole nodded vigorously.

"That's right! I'm sure she misses you too BB." She assured him. Beast Boy smiled a little.

"Guys, you've got to see this." Selena interrupted, she was in awe, and as the others looked over to what she was pointing at, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh my god," Metallic breathed. Selena couldn't move in her shock.

"We have to call Robin."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"When's Kavi getting here?" Melanie asked quietly, she looked about to burst into tears. Aaron sat beside his younger sister and patted her on the back in an effort to calm her. Merrit was slowly passing out food for the three of them to eat.

"I miss mommy! And daddy!" Melanie continued, whimpering and growing nearer and nearer to sobs.

"Shh…it's okay Melanie, Kavi will be here soon! So you've got to _brave_ okay?" Merrit encouraged. Melanie sniffled and nodded, her whimpering quieted.

"More importantly," Merrit continued, smirking, "How do you think Kavi's doing with Julia?"

"Probably just as bad as ever." Aaron replied flatly.

"I miss Julia, she used to visit more." Melanie chirped, beginning the cheer with the subject change.

"Well _I_ don't get what she's so upset about! It's just a stupid engagement!" Aaron rolled his eyes. Merrit glared at his brother.

"She just didn't want to date a guy who was already gonna marry somebody else!" Merrit explained haughtily.

"So? It's just stupid Adrian." Aaron shrugged, "I don't see why Kavi would wanna marry such an annoying girl anyway!"

"Well, it's not like he had a _choice_!" Merrit argued.

"Huh?" Aaron wondered confusedly, "Then why's Julia so mad at him?"

………………………………………………………..

"Our group's so small now…" Fade sighed, "And now I'm the only girl."

"Not only that…even though our group members are so unsuited to each other in the first place, we're still not operating at our full potential." Nikkos observed.

"That's because we have only have four people, _two_ of them are leaders, one just spends all of his time calling his sister, and the other one spends all of his time making snide comments." Fade added, flaring at Nikkos as she finished. Nikkos merely shrugged.

"He is right though, I have a hard time believing that we'll get anything done with our group the way it is." Robin agreed.

"How about some brainstorming? What do we have so far on Slade's plans?" Emerald inquired has he hung up his communicator for the millionth time.

"Good idea," Robin complimented, "we've got the stolen file and ruby…"

"The land he stole from Jericho and the ice he harvested when he attacked Kole and Gnaark's home." Fade added.

"The fact that the Venutians landed on Earth for some weird reason." Emerald suggested.

"It doesn't seem to lead to much…" Nikkos trailed off. Robin scowled.

"We're missing so much! If only we had _one thing_ to tie it all together!" he murmured angrily. But their thoughts where interrupted as Robin's communicator chirped. He quickly opened it to reveal Selena's face. Robin raised an eyebrow. (Or one side of his mask thing raised.)

"Selena?" he repeated as his 3 remaining teammates gathered around the communicator. Selena looked nervous, and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he opened her mouth to speak.

"We've got a problem."

………………………………………………………………..

"What was the point of this again?" Nova groaned.

"Something to do with 'splitting up' and finding stupid Slade and blah blah blah." Sid replied dryly.

"Remember when we used to actually _do stuff_, you know, like, _fight_?" Luna sighed dreamily.

"Ah, she actually said something that didn't have to do with Emerald!" Nova grinned, but his smile faltered as everyone else glared at him, causing Luna to wilt again. Starfire was there in a heartbeat, patting the small child on the back.

"Jackass." Diana murmured under her breath. Nova glared at her, Terra sighed.

"What are we even _looking_ for?" Sid asked.

"Anything suspicious." Amp replied. Nova looked up, raised his eyebrows and pointed forward.

"Do Kavi's folks count as suspicious?"

Everybody immediately squinted to see the two figures in the distance, they seemed to be arguing.

"I'VE GOT TO TALK TO THEM!!" Nova exclaimed, stars in his eyes, he jumped up, ready to take off, Starfire held him back.

"You don't understand!!" Nova begged, "Do you realize the _dirt_ I could get on that know-it-all little punk?!"

"Oh…his dad's going to fucking kill me." Diana thought aloud.

"You should watch your language!" Starfire scolded, "Especially in front of Luna, she is only a child!"

"It's okay Star, I've heard it before, Emerald and I looked it up on the internet a few months ago after Nova said it…most disgusting thing ever."

"Okay, that totally wasn't my fault! I thought you guys were asleep!" Nova defended. Luna shrugged.

"Whatever, but most of the time we're sneaking around the tower when you guys think we're sleeping." Luna grinned as Nova glared at her, but he quickly returned to attempting to get to Kavi's parents. But there was no need, as his parents had already spotted them, and they were quickly running over to them.

"Diana!!" Kavi's father shouted.

"Your highness's!" Diana called back, bowing.

"Oh! Stop with the bowing! I told you it makes me uncomfortable!" the queen scolded as she and her husband stopped in front of them.

"No, it's okay dear, it's how they show respect." The king told his wife. She glared at him.

"Oh I'm _sorry, _so, following that logic, I have respect for my children, so I should bow to them whenever I see them!" she argued. The king groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Can we just, _not_ do this right now dear? Let's just find the kids and get home!" he begged. His wife viewed him skeptically, but turned her head and didn't reply, ending the argument.

"Uh oh…" Sid murmured. The others looked over at her, she was watching Terra, who was standing completely still, her eyes widened, staring straight ahead. They quickly followed Terra's gaze to the queen, who had also seemed to take notice of Terra. The queen smiled and waved.

"Hi ya!" the queen greeted. Terra stepped forward and pointed at her.

"But…you're me."

--

Anybody guess that Terra was Kavi's mom? Anybody? Any suggestions on how to make this story simpler for those who are getting confused? (Me included) I could write out characters...but I love them all so much! (And many of them still have some stories left to tell) I feel like this story'll just go on forever! Hopefully it's still interesting enough for you guys though? I'll keep trying to make it better! Promise! 'Kay?


End file.
